Power rangers Patranger and Lupinranger
by alexrusso89
Summary: My verison of and inspired by patranger and lupinranger Spd send an agent in to see what the lupinrangers are planning but what happens when she goes Rogue with them ?
1. Patro & Lupin beginings

-SPD office-

Jessi Park walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the Newly established in 2017 office of SPD . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Wes Collins , had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, . Plane leaves at ten, did you pack everything?"

"Sir, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Lupinranger? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know about the Power Rangers and about Shiba. Your cover has been green lit and that the fate of the one your replacing so LT. I suggest you deal with it ".

"Sir cant we send that bootleg power ranger the power rider " she asked " oh come on its not that bad you get to party, have fun, finally get laid " Wes replied "you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Rangers," Collins said with a lazy smirk. "So called rangers Come on, LT. You know Shiba is dangerous we need some on her side so i suggest you get your things ready were off to Silver Hills "

Jessi sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think shes that dangerous?."

"We need to know what she is planning ," he ignored her snort, "and also after her stint as a power rider we need a person on the inside and your first pick ."

"So theres more to Ruby Shiba and the Lupinrangers then ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Jessi threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "You have two hours!."

-SPD jail cell-Silver Hills-

Ruby Shiba was sitting in a SPD prison cell, the cops outside taking a look at her.

"When will you ever learn, Shiba ? You can't outrun the law no matter what you do," Eric Myers said.

"But I am not the bad guy here, they are , I saved a dude!" Ruby responded in annoyance.

"Yeah, I ain't buyin' that. You're a criminal, and you'll always be one," Eric scoffed as he left the cell, making Ruby groan in annoyance again.

"Can you believe these jerks?" Ruby groaned

"Shiba . You're lucky I don't mock you like the others; you've got a visitor," Eric said to her before we see the girl step forward.

"Who is she?"

"Excuse me, could you leave us? I would like to talk with her alone," the girl told Eric who nodded and left, leaving the girl with Ruby, "Why are you in jail?"

"If you really want to know… I'm a vigilante."

"You look more like a… a Kamen Rider."

"...That's kinda what I was , im a power ranger now " Ruby admitted as she got up and walked closer to the bars, "The police think I'm a bad girl because i didnt follow in my families footsteps , they have associated me with criminals. I'd tell you more, but I do not wanna repeat myself."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll understand at one point. But enough about that, what's your name, kid?"

"Oh. My name is Jessi park " the girl said

"Im Ruby Shiba of the Shiba clan and Lupin red"

"Pleased to meet you, Ruby."

"You too, Jessi," Ruby said, shaking her hand through the bars.

"So… is there anyway I can help?"

"Shh, you don't want the cops to hear, do ya?"

"Oh, sorry. *bows before whispering* I mean gotta get you out of here. Tell me anything," Jessi replied, causing Ruby to think and consider something before a light bulb seems to go on above her head and she got an idea.

"If you can bust me out, I'll let you join my crew," Ruby answered.

"How could I help with that?"

"Go back to wherever you live, think of something and then come back later tonight, we'll figure it out when there's no one around."

"Right. In that case, I'll come by later. See you then," Jessi replied before bowing and then leaving. "I hope Jessi is who I think she is."

Later that night, Jessi came back to the prison, in a black jumpsuit with what looked like kamen rider skulls helmet to keep her face concealed before taking a look around. Sticking to the outside, she looked to the right of the building, and without looking, found Ruby's cell before crouching down and beginning to walk. She hummed a very fitting tune to herself quietly as she did so before eventually reaching Ruby's cell.

"Ruby?," Jessi quietly called, getting the riders attention before she looked out her barred window.

"Jessi? Ha ha, what did I tell you? I knew you would come back. Did you think of something clever to get me out?" Ruby smirked and asked.

"Um... do you think you can fit through that window hole after I cut the bars off?"

"Maybe. It could be a tight squeeze, but it's worth a shot. What have you got to cut the bars off?"

"You might wanna back up," Jessi warned as she pulled out a chainsaw.

"Are you mad?! You'll make too much noise," Ruby Whispered in a frantic tone, but Jessi was already cutting at the bars from the top and then the bottom, each one plunking down outside, and with Jessi distracted, Ruby looked from the corner of her eye, "Well what do ya know. It was noisy, but it worked."

Ruby then tried to squeeze through the window, but found it rather difficult as she tried nudging through, slowly pulling herself through.

"Wait, where's your gear? Did they confiscate it or something?" Jessi asked.

"Nope. I kept it safely hidden," Ruby answered, revealing a pocket so well hidden, it looked like part of the jacket interior, "Those idiots didn't think to look in my jacket. *chuckles* Now, uh, lets get out of here ."

"Hey! What're you doing there?!" Eric shouted, walking in on them getting up.

"Uh oh," Jessi groaned as they both decided to run away.

They ran from the cop, the latter blowing his whistle as they continued running away from the prison before Jessi stopped Ruby.

"Wh-What did you stop me for?" Ruby asked Jessi.

"More cops are waiting up ahead. There's about 50 officers, 9 cars, and they're blocking our exit," Jessi panted.

"How can you tell that when the exit's 6 yards away?!"

"I got an enhanced sense of direction. I can tell what's going on where, and after seeing a place once, I have a mental map all pictured out. It's like perfect memory recall."

"Nice, Jessi! Now, which way doesn't have cops surrounding?...kinda wish we had a get away vehicle right now " Ruby said as Jessi just looked around and then…

"Over there," she pointed towards a brick fence, allowing Ruby to smile before running to it and jumping over it no problem.

Jessi managed to follow and jump over, only to fall on her bottom and back.

"Owie, owie, owie," Jessi winced, making Ruby facepalm before she helped her back up and then make their getaway.

The two quickly run through the bushes and over towards the city.

"So what's your plan once we get past the cops?"

"Simple… do you know where I can find a car?." Ruby asked.

"Are you gonna steal one?" Jessi responded.

"No, no. I'm just gonna commandeer it so we can get to my hiding space. And then we can plan," Ruby bluntly answered, "I'm also looking for a crew, and I would like you to be a part of it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes really. With your skills, you'd make an impressive Second in command . What do you say, Jessi ?"

"...Well… I don't know. I don't wanna be in the same kinda trouble that you're so…"

"Tell you what," Ruby started as she pulled out a card with the Shiba clan logo on it, "Why don't you go ahead and think about it, and when you decide,call me ill come pick you up . Then… we will begin.

"...Right. What will you do now?"

"Right now, I think I'll just look for a car " Ruby waved before taking off and leaving Jessi to walk back.

Eric Myers slammed his fist on his desk. He turned to Wes walked in " Assemble the patrorangers Lupin red escaped. "


	2. Patorangers assemble

\- Present time -

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa and Angel Grove has suffered from at least Three attacks from this Rita " Captain Mitchell said to a group of Military leaders " Just what are you suggesting we do Captain" one of them said. "

We have discovered something we called the Lupin collection it was a collection of mysterious artifacts however a group called the Banglers stole the collection. With the Banglers and the impending threat of a return of Rita we need a ranger team of our own " Captain mitchell said " Ok Captain you have permission to go ahead with is select your team " Another leader said , the leaders then got up and Left the room.

-The SPD

Base:-

Captain Mitchell and Commander Tate sat at a table " Our new recruits should be here soon " , A woman who looked like she had Persian descent with cat features, a women with Caucasian skin and long red hair and woman with short brown hair and tanned skin soon entered. "Ah the team please introduce yourselves " L.t. Kat jessikah Manx " the persian woman said " Captain Jessikah Afton" the woman with red hair said " L.t. Sami Zayn " the woman with brown hair said. " I am Captain Mitchell and this is Commander Tate, please all sit and we can begin " Captain Mitchell said . All five took a seat.

" 300 Hours ago BioLabs was attacked it was a robbery and Lupin Collection is missing , with this and the impending threat of Rita Replusa the SPD has Decided to create a special team of our own " Captain Mitchell said

Suddenly an explosion that shook the base.

"What was that !" Sami asked as the large screen in the room feel with images of what was labelled as Putties and the two generals outside of the base.

"They're here, " Captain Mitchell said looking horror at the screen.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Kat yelled running out of the room leading the others from the base.

"Wait guy morphers ...aren't fully bonded yet," Dr Manx tried to warn them as they appeared on the screen, fighting the Putties.

"how long can they last with out morphing," Commander Tate asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before the morphers fully bond with their DNA, but I don't know if they can last that long, Dr Manx said, " hopefully they can buy them some time," she contiued.

The three teens battled the putties as the generals watched. "Pitiful children they hardly stand chance," said Girder.

"Yes once we kill theses worms this planet will be ours," Lady Sala replied.

"Man these guys our tuff," said Jessikah.

"Yeah but, huh, we got keep them away from the base ," said Kat breathlessly, " right Sami ," she continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," her words cut off by her being knocked to the ground by a strike to her ribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me " Sami said delivering a superman punch to a putty " Ok whose next," she said.

Jessikah stood surrounded by six putties being pushed around "Okay six on one not fair," she said , she got work destroying the putties " Good thing i know Ninjutsu" .

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Kat said,

"Yeah me too," Sami replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Jesiskah said.

"Its Morphin time!," all three shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by putties and the generals.

"Sir what's wrong we can't morph and...ah we're getting beat!," Sami screamed into her morpher.

"The morphers aren't fully bonded to you guys yet ," Dr Manx said franticly.

"Great time to tell us" Jessikah said trying to fend off two putties.

"Look I tried to warn you before you left the lab but... anyway you just have to hold them off for about five more minutes," Dr Manx said slightly angered.

"Damn we don't that kind of time," Kat said.

"Well I don't know guys ,mom do you have any ideas...Sir?" Dr Manx said looking away from the screen to find Commander Tate gone and Captain mitchell standing there

"Pitiful scum ," Girder said as he and Lady Sala walked towards the three downed teens.

"This is the best SPD has I'm going to enjoy killing them," Lady Sala said. Then as they came within inches of them they were met with a split kick sending them to the ground.

"Sir!" Sami said in surprise as Commander Tate came to his feet.

"You you'll pay for this, with you and everyone's lives" Lady Sala said. Just then another wave of putties appeared.

"Great more of these guys," Kat Said

"Um Mam...,"Sami asked

"Way ahead of you. Your Morphers are fully bonded," Dr Manx replied.

"Alright lets try this again guys," Sami said.

"Its morphin time!" they all yelled.

Pliers of red, green and pink light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms that were sleek white with ther respective colours armour each of their helmets had a police badge shaped visor .

" Alright guys, take out them out," Sami said, "and sir get to the lab," she continued.

"Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Kat said. "Pator baton !" She called, as what looks like a speaker and baton combined appeared in her hands, "fury spin!," she continued as she went into high speed spin throwing off sparks of green energy destroying, all of the putties around her.

"Ok that was good Kat but now its my turn," Jessikah said as she summoned her weapon the same as Kat's appeared in her hands " Boomerang attack!," she yelled. as she threw it the turned into pink energy it cut through the putties and returned to her.

"Ok guys my turn," Sami said as she held up her Vs changer " Rapid fire,!" She yelled and fired, the changer glowed red and blasted several putties destroying the putties.

Suddenly sparks flew from their bodies until Girder launched an energy attack from his sword hitting Them and knocking them to the ground. Sami aimed up and blasted Girder knocking Girder to the ground. Jesiskah flowed suit blasting Sala.

Kat blasted also knocking both Girder and Sala down. The three stood over a defeated Girder and Sala. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Girder said as he and Sala retreated.

-A few minutes later in the Base-

Captain Mitchell stood and looked at the rangers with happiness, " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over the forces of evil will not stop till they have killed us all., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives," he told the rangers. "Don't worry we'll defeat them even if it means death," Sami said extending her hand. "All I have to say is if they want these stone they'll have to come through me ," Jessikah said placing her hand on top of her. "You know I really hate bullies be them human or alien and I've always wanted to be a super hero," Kat said placing her hand on top .

" I think the Patorangers are in good hands " Captain Mitchell said looking at Commander Tate " Yes they are" Commander Tate said " Ok i will return to Lightspeed and brief the Leaders on this " Captain Mitchell said walking out " Ok Rangers listen up the Banglers and Rita are not our only problem there is a team of rangers known as the Lupinrangers and they are stealing the artifacts along with other things they need to be stopped " Commander Tate said " Dont worry sir we wont fail " Sami said saluting .


	3. Battlelines RidgeVale

-One Week Later-

"Oh right there baby don't stop," Ruby moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. Kat said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Ruby's sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Ruby moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..." Kat suddenly stopped causing ruby to squirm against her handcuffs " Awwww come on " Ruby whined " Awww what's wrong want to cum and cant ?" Kat mocked ruby. Ruby squirmed more " Let me go " Ruby said.

" Uh no you were arrested and im interrogating you for answers " Kat replied " By fingering me till i nearly cum and then stop " Ruby said her pussy was nearly as pink as her cheeks " Yes till you tell me what i want to know you wont cum " Kat said causing Ruby to whine " Now then " Kat said rubbing Ruby's pussy " Where were we ?" .

-Meanwhile-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on, buildings had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard "Fucking Patrangers !"

Jessi the Lupin yellow crouched behind what was left of a wall as The green and Red Patrangers fired at her. "This Has to end now " Jessi said " Just give up and you join your friend " Kelsey Pat Green said as she fired again. Jessi crouched and rolled to dodge the attack . " Time to end this " Jessi said pulling out her vs changer and openi fire causing them to fall backwards as Noire Lupin blue appeared and blasted Them knocking them through a near by wall.

Suddenly A blast knocked Noire backwards Into Jessi as a Kat Pat pink took her time walking towards The two rangers. "Sorry but your under arrest and your leader dies today"

Jessi was gingerly getting up as Kat kicked her in the stomach throwing her into some more rubble.

" Finally the set is complete " Kat laughed as other Patrangers joined her and fired at The two lupinrangers , Suddenly Ruby Lupin Crimson jumped in front of Her teammates and blocked the beam " Cant...hold...up...much...longer...at...this...rate " Ruby said as she struggled against the beam. Suddenly all three lupinrangers ducked the beams and charged and jumped kicked all Patrangers in the stomach knocking them backwards the Lupinrangers took this time to escaped

" Where to?" Jessi asked " Your off to Ridgevale we need a helmet located there " Ruby said giving Jessi data on Rikirrin's wife's helmet " What about you two ?' Jessi asked " We will be along soon pet we have to raid a ancient nylok fighting clan first and we will join you in Ridgevale ok " Noire said. All Three lupinrangers nodded and headed of to their destinations.


	4. Reffside Throwback

Swinging her legs back and forth, Shelby swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Shelby was a bitch and everyone in the town knew it. Ever since the Power rangers had saved the world and defeated Sledge and ever since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Shelby toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be" she says rudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat " Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the young adult were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self.

-Reefside-

" Something terrible has happened at a farm, not far out of town " Ruby replied

"I'm afraid We don't have the time for that. We have some treasure to steal."

"This is part of that."

The rangers thought for a moment. It was a nice day out, and this was a way for the, to enjoy the weather without feeling like they were was shirking their duties.

"Very well. Lets head there now."

"Of course."

A red pickup truck made its way down the dirt road, They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The rangers stepped out.

"We should only be here a short time," Jessi said.

"This way."

Jessi followed Ruby through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Jessi looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Ruby noticed the look of curiosity on Jessi's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, I've been finding other clearings just like this one. This is the biggest circle, but there's smaller ones nearby. C'mon."

The two of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

"I haven't looked through the whole field yet, but I've found five of these in total so far. I went to bed last night and everything was fine, and then these appear when I get up. At first I thought it was all just some damn troublemaking kids, but I didn't find any footprints other than my own out here. There's no way these things are gonna grow anymore. I'm telling you, I've just lost a whole lot of money from all these destroyed crops."

Ruby surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"Give me a moment." Ruby said " Over there " she continued as the two headed to a what looked like a small door, they quickly morphed and busted in the door . Heading down the stairs they quickly found themselves in a familiar dino themed cave base. Both Lupinrangers looked around " There" Jessi said pointing to a wall, there on the wall was green and gold dagger. Ruby took the dagger from its restong place " Got it"" Ruby said " Oi what do you think your doing" Voice rung out " Cheese it!" Jessi said as the two lupinrangers fled base once outside they ran through a paddock but stopped when they noticed.

All of The farms cows had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every cow had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Lukas sliced open a cow's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury and a massive hole in the centre circle. Sarah looked up at the sky It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.

" Come on we gotta go " Jessi said and the two Lupinrangers made their escape.


	5. Smells like Energems

\- SPD base-

Tommy Oliver may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Tommy paced around the small cell in e brig of the base . The brig was located in the far west of the base , even if Tommy managed to escaped where would he go ?.

Tommy suddenly footsteps appraoching , . As they came closer, Tommy moved and peered . And that was when he saw who was making the footsteps. It was Commander Tate the head of the base , trust him to do this sort of thing.

" Do you know how hard it was for me to do this " he said .

" Mustn't been that hard " Tommy replied.

" have it your way " Commander Tate replied

" I dont even know why im in here "

"You sure ?"

"No "

"O-oh, of course Very well then..." Commander Tate turned and walk away " See you around Lord Drakkon."

-The base-

It was a normal Saturday at the base , Ruby and the others where trying to sleep in . It had been a hectic week between getting their powers and The attacks on the city that kept them busy. They all just wanted to sleep in but Demi Sneed had other plans.

"Ruby, Jessi, Noire wake up and come to the lab." Demi said communicating with them through the intercom invading their sleep.

"Damn it. does he have to wake us up like that and its to early," Ruby complained crawling out of the bed. putting on her red bunny slippers.

"I know its only ten I need at least another hour of sleep," Jessi agreed as they headed to the lab.

"Rangers wake up and come to the lab."

"God ! , it's Saturday can't we have a break," Noire said putting on her blue tank top

"Ugh ! shut up Noire it's bad enough wakening up, listening to you just makes it worse," said Jessi as they headed to the lab.

As the three sleepy Lupin rangers made their way to the lab they where greeted by Demi and her Butler Moises Sanchez. " Morning guys hope you slept well," Moises said. smiling.

" This better be good you woke me up from a dream involving Megan Fox," Jessi said.

"Oh it is," Demi said, " so a long time ago I figured That you'd need to use the morphers," continued.

"Yeah we know that's why all the training has been for," Noire said. wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Well things have changed " Demi said slamming down a morpher " Wait..." Ruby said , Demi sighed " Unfortunately shattered Grid has begun " He continued " Thats not good " Jessi said " Dont worry we can handle it i can lead us for now " Noire said smugly " No way !" Jessi responded .

Demi slammed his fist down on the table " Ruby is the Leader now shattered grid has begun and we need to steal a legandary lantern now get to it Moises will be in touch " Demi said storming out of the lab and passes what looks like a garage.

"What now ," Jessi asked.

"The hanger bay for your ranger vehicles. Which connects to a network of tunnels to spots all over Angel Grove. I figured it would be able to give you enough access to the city to do your job.," Moises said.

"Wait did you say vehicles," Noire asked.

"if you would please," Moises asked.

Moises pressed a button on the remote and triggering several large lights on the ceiling to turn on. "met your new ride" he said as a spot light shown down on to three large vehicles. " There are the dial fighters They have Ariel capabilities, g.p.s ,on board computer, and visual com-link ,reinforced zenomium alloy body drive max engine capable of speeds of over three hundred miles per-hour, and various weapons" He explained.

"Wow I need a moment cause I may cry," Jessi said.

"Um yeah... " Noire said.

"Do not worry ," Moises said turning on another spot light on to a Red chopper style motorcycle with wings along the underside. "this the hover cycle. Designs curtsey of DR. Andrew Hartford I jus added a little style to it. It has wing mounted lasers an on board com-link tires that can go on any surface or road. Capable of speeds of mach four. The body is made up of a super light-weight alloy which makes it more maneuverable in the air.," he explained.

"Wow you really out did your self so when do we test them out," Jessi asked.

"As soon as you put these on and only the hover cycle" Moises said handing them jackets that were identical except Their respective colours .

-Banglers hide out -

The Don sat in his throne room his eyes glowed red with fury as he looked at his so called Bangler Crime Fanily with contempt. "Cruse those damned rangers. Now that there are two teams, they have made it more of a challenge to accomplish my goal. No matter they will die by my hand and I'll have my ultimate power, and nothing will stand in my way. Spocket Take some cogs into the city and go to the museum and If those Rangers get in the way kill them," Don said.

" Yes my lord the rangers will die and so will the humans they protect," Sprocket replied bowing to him.

\- The SPD base-

Tommy sighed looking out the cell's window looking out at Angel Grove " All of this cause of one woman " He said.

-The Amber Beach museum-

Sprocket and the cogs were attacking the museum. "Run you worthless human dogs soon we will have the legendary energems ! Sprocket said. Not two seconds later a strike cut through the cog in front of her, as Ruby , Jessi and Noire were standing there.

"You know this doesn't sound like something worth dying for," Ruby said coming to a fighting stance.

"You bitch , you'll pay for ...ugh," Sprocket started to say his words being cut off by a kick to the stomach.

"You know you really shouldn't say that to people never know when they'll show up," Jessi said as he kick knocked Sprocket io the cogs and into the In the museum parking lot.

" What you guys suppose to be huh ? I Robot rejects? ," Noire said taking out four cogs.

Jessi found herself standing over a water hose being approached by cogs. "Hey look over there," she said before picking using the hose on the cogs and then drop kicking them.

"Your going to flip for this," Ruby said before going into a series of back flips landing in the same spot each time causing five of the seven cogs to take them selves out before split kicking the other two.

" I'll be back Rangers" Sprocket said before disappearing. "Come on lets go back to the base , before we're spotted," Ruby said. As they left for the base.

-Back at the Base-

" Your arm !, " Moises yelled as he saw Ruby was bleeding heavily.

"What...ah crap!," Ruby said looking at the two inch wide gash on her arm.

"First aid kit coming up ," Moises said grabbing the first aid kit and attending to her arm covering it with a bandage.

"What was Those robots after at the museum," Jessi asked.

"Back in the dawn of earth a creature came to earth carrying with ten gems " Moises explained.

"What are the gems ," Noire asked.

" They are known as the Energems and as much as we know they are what the Dino Charge Rangers use to power themselves , However we believe that there might be more to it then that ," he explained further.

"So what ? Their worth stealing?." Ruby asked.

"Careful thinking like that the rangers might bot like you taking the energems" she told her.

"So just to be clear theyre after these energems and were going to steal them?," Adam asked.

"The energems are very powerful and theres not chaing your minds is there ?," Moises answered.

\- Banglers Fortress-

"you failed me you pitiful!," Don screamsd in a rage.

":My lord please let me redeem myself. Might I suggest that you send one of your lieutenants to retrieve the energems" Sprocket pleaded.

"Yes a lieutenant but which one... Kilowog come," he said gesturing to his chess board as as a android resembling chess pieces appeared gray skinned beast with red rings around his solid white eyes kneeled . He had two long gray jagged horns on his fore head followed by a long black braid .He wore a armored loin cloth and two spiked shoulder pads. He held a large two sided battle axe .

"How may I serve you master," he asked.

" Go to earth with a group of cogs and Sprocket and bring back the energems" Don commanded.

" Yes master all things to the glory of the empire ," he said before teleporting.

-A few moments later at the Ranger's base-

Jessi was sitting in the lab working on some configurations when she herd it the alert siren. " Um guys get down here now," Jessi said over the intercom Within seconds the other rangers where in the lab.

" what is that thing," Noire asked.

"Guessing one of The Banglers lieutenants," Ruby said.

"He's big I mean really big," Jessi said.

"Duh Jessi" Noire said.

" What's the plan? ," Jessi asked.

" We get to the museum, take that thing out and make sure it doesn't get what its after " Ruby said.

"It won't be that easy son, fighting a lieutenant is a lot harder than fighting cogs you will more than likely have to use your zords," Moises said.

"Right we'll need to use..," Ruby said being cut off by Jessi .

" We dont know how to form the megazord yet " Jessj said

"Lets ranger up !," Ruby yelled .

" ITS MORPHIN TIME !," they yelled in unison.

Within seconds they where in the heat of a battle Ruby using her Vs changer blasting fifteen of the cogs and Jessi taking out ten.

" You worthless brats your heads will make great trophies for my king," Spocket said.

"We'll see about that Jessi , Noire keep them busy, I will go after you know what," Ruby said.

"Right !, " the others said in unison. They went on the attack each using there own individual weapons and attacks.

"You think you can hang with me yellow ," Sprocket said slightly over powering Jessi. "Your nothing like the other yellow ranger and you never will ," he continued not knowing that Jessi had a plan.

"You know ..agh...you really...ugh. talk too much" Jessi said swing one of her lupon blade sending Sprocket flying in to a wall.

Sprocket felt a trickle of oil from his bottom lip this more than stunned but also enraged him Spocket clutched the two curved serrated daggers that he was holing in his hands and his eyes glowed red with hate as the daggers glowed black "You...You little whore!," he screamed as he leapt on to Jessi. The two of them wrestled until Jessi used her agility to throw Sprocket of her and flip herself on to her feet. Sprocket landed on his side four feet away he felt a pain in his ribs this shocked and enraged him , he climbed to his feet and charged at Jessi again but was cut off by the blast from Noire's Vs changer sending him through two glass doors before his body was stopped by a wall.

"Well that was easy," Jessi said before going to fight some more with Noire. Mean while Ruby had her hands full with Kilowog holding him of as best she could. "You damned Rangers once you're dead the universe will be the Banglers ," he said swinging giant two sided axe causing Ruby to roll to her side .

"Bye bye " she said drawing their side arm and firing it hitting four shots on Kilowog.

"Ready guys ?." Ruby asked.

"Hell yeah" the other rangers said appearing

"Lupin strike" they said blasting him with Vs changers sending him to the ground in a explosion before Ruby picking up a case.

" Good job guys," Ruby said .

\- Bangler's fortress -

" For you Don ," Sprocket said kneeling in front of thrown presenting the box.

"Very good Sprocket" Don replied. Opening the box finding a beeping device " Where it it?" Don said tossing the box out a explosion could be heard outside.

"Where is Wh...agh," Sprocket started herwords being cut off by Don's boot connecting to his side.

"The energems you were supposed to get you cursed idiot ," Don said,

" I... I... I 'm sorry my lord," Speocket stammered clutching her further injured ribs.

" Leave me ," Don Commanded.

"Yes my lord," Sprocket said walking away. As he walked down the long dark halls of the fortress Sprocket thought to herself : I have to find where that energems are. I have to gain my lord's favor before..."cough". The cough interrupting her thoughts causing her to double over in and simultaneously cover his mouth: Oil! How am I coughing Oil! The Yellow ranger ... She hurt me? but how could she no one ever hurts me. "The Don saw to that but yet I can fell the broken and bruised ribs in my body" she thought as he made her way into her bed chamber and falling in a painful heap on her bed.

-The Ranger's Base-

The battle had been over for at least an hour and the Rangers were resting , Ruby was looking at the energems " What about this one ?" Ruby Asked picking up a purple energem " This is one is shiny " she continued " Can you not " Noire snapped " We've stolen something belonging to power rangers" Jessi said " We need to keep it quiet " Noire said " What now ?" Jessi asked " We do what we always do " Ruby said " Protect the world and steal treasures."


	6. All in a days work

\- The Base -

It was a typical morning at the ranger's Base. Noire had cooked breakfast like always which was one of the only things that hadn't changed over the last three weeks. Another thing that hadn't changed was Jessi being late to breakfast. "Sorry " she said pulling on her yellow shirt down , "...would've been down sooner if Ruby hadn't used all the hot water," she continued looking at the girl wearing a red t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Hey I had to other wise the bleach would take out my hair," Ruby responded, "..and besides I don't complain when you leave hair in the sink"

"Look Ruby my hair don't make you run late ," jessi said

"Alright enough " Noire said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Thanks Noire you...," she paused and examined her teammate who was wearing her favorite jeans and boots , blue tank top and her white and blue leather motorcycle jacket, "...are those my gloves," Ruby asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't find my fingerless pair so I borrowed yours," she said "and besides you have two other pairs. You know its not like someone stole on of your lip rings and never gave it back and is drinking orange juice like she did nothing wrong ," Noire continued glancing at Jessi who was wearing very baggy black cargo pants yellow short sleeve top black combat boots studded belt and bright pink and green spiked choker, and the lip ring in question.

" Look I said I was sorry what more do you want from me,"

"Well for starters you can go to " Hot Topic" and by me a new lip ring,"

" Okay Noire I told you that I'd pay you back, " she said

"...Yeah a month ago and I'm still waiting on my thirty-eight dollars and fifty cents," Noire said slightly more matter intently.

" Ok im gonna address the elephant in the room, Where stealing from power rangers " Jessi said Ruby nodded " I know i dont like it either we cant form the megazord either " Ruby responded " Ok well i have to go " Jessi said getting up " Good luck " Ruby said as jessi walked out " Why is she going out? Noire said " Because she wanted to do something while were not being rangers , plus she can scout out targets for us " Ruby replied .

-SPD base-

"Who parked in my in my spot!" Kat yelled looking at custom painted Pontiac firebird parked in her usual spot.

"Clam down its just a parking space. So you park two spaces over today no big deal Baby," Sami said getting of her bike.

" I don't care this is my spot I always park here its been that way for a year and a half, and dont call me baby!" she replied as they walked towards the building.

"Oh no. guys see another live make out session, in our direct future," Jessikah said as she saw Mike's girlfriend Emily approach Mike who wasnt too far ahead of them.

"Hey Wm... Agh ," He started to say as he cut short by Emily's hand connecting with his face in a loud smack.

"Mike! you're a no good cheating dog. Kira told me she saw you Sunday night at the "station" with that slut Vicki Tyler,": Emily said said her temper very heated.

"Look Emily it wasn't like that were.. uh ..uh studying yeah studying that's it ," Mike said trying to keep a straight face.

"She said you'd say something like that that's why she sent me this last night after she caught you," she said as she pulled out her cell phone and showed him the picture of him and Vicki kissing.

"Se what had happened was.. Agh!," his words being cut off as Emily punched him in his eye.

":I'm done with you Mike," Emily said leaving and walking into the base.

Sami was the first to laugh and break the silence by saying "Damn man ! you might want to put your shades for the rest of the day bro cause she really jacked up your eye,. I mean she hit you with her ring hand," she said.

"I've had worse over the past few weeks L.T. ," Mike said.

"True to bad tho you samurai rangers were a good couple " Jessikah said as they walked in to base.

As they made their way in to the hallway the four teens separated and each went to their desks, when there was a knock on the door. Sargent Savage opened the door and leaned out for what seemed like three minutes, when he came back in he was followed by a very stunning young girl no older than Jessikah and Kat . She appeared to be at lest five-foot eight, and her hair was black and shoulder length and cut into layers her skin was slightly tan coupled with her almond like eyes made her appear Asian. She was wearing a simple white tank top with the word pride written in rainbow colored letters showing off her arms and her tattoos one on each shoulder a tribal symbol on her left shoulder, and the Chinese symbol for wildcat on her right, and what appear to be a large star on her left wrist.

Her out fit was rounded out by the skin tight jeans that more than showed off her toned yet shapely coke bottle shape that was not lost on any one in the room most of all Kat who was now utterly dumbstruck

"Team we have a new Cadet please say hello to Officer Maxine Paige.," said Sargent Savage as she directed her to where Kat and Jesiskah were seated. As Maxine made her way to them Kat thought the way she walked was poetry in motion then she herd an all to familiar voice in her head.

"Quit drooling Kat ," Jessikah said

"Shut up Baby. You know as well as I do I don't drool over girls," she thought back to him.

"Hey," a voice said jarring Kat from her and Jessikah's conversation. "I'm Maxine you can just call me Max ," she said all Kat could do was stare in to the blue green eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her as she spoke in a slight southern accent all Kat thought was Velvet her voice sounds like velvet and poetry as she continued to stare into and become lost in her eyes

"Hey Max I'm Jessikah, You'll have to excuse her shes not always this rude,"

"Oh?," Max said a bit confused.

"Talk to her , before she thinks you're creepy," Jessikah said

"Yeah I'm...Katherine...Katherine Kruger Manx. But everyone calls me Kat," she said in a obvious nervous voice.

"Way to go its not obvious you like her at all," Jessikah Whispered.

"I can't help it she's just a goddess and...wait how do you know I like her,". "I can tell remember," Jessikah said mockingly.

"Well Kat, Max Paige nice to met you both. Well you two seem closer than normal are you two dating?," Max asked.

"No werent not dating " said Kat feeing her nerves race at the sheer thought of the raven haired girls voice.

"Nice to know." Max said drawing the more intent interest of Kat.

"Oh?," Kat asked.

"Ask her to lunch you goof," Jesiskah whispered to her.

"If you want her to eat with us so bad you ask her."

"Well judging by the look she's been given you and those rainbow colored letters on her shirt I'm not her type," Jesiskah said.

"Yeah...wait what look?"

"Ask her fool," Jessikah said looking rather annoyed at her shyness.

"Max I was wondering if you'd like to join us at lunch? ," Kat asked "...it would give you a chance to get to know you better " she continued trying not to appear too eager.

"I'd like that," Max said.

" She's feeling you" Jessikah said.

"She is not. Anyway how'd you know if she was are not," Kat asked.

"Please. I've watched you guys for the longest. Plus it helps that she's gay," he replied.

"Ok you don't know that she's a lesbian for sure. Second why would it be easy to tell if she was," she asked her eyebrow raised.

"Well no matter how much control lesbians claim to have they all look at girls they like the same way as straight men," Jessikah said "...and if you need to ask her out you haven't been on a date since you dumped Ricky," she continued.

"Ugh don't remind about her, that chic was nuts," Kat said thinking about her former girlfriend Ricky Fontana. Ricky was the only girl that she ever hated dating because despite Ricky's good looks and charisma that drew Kat to her underneath all that lied a jealous possessive, and all around overbearing clingy nut case.

She would intimidate any girl who so much as asked Kat a question , she'd constantly call her all hours of the night , not allowing Kat to be alone often times sitting in the tree outside her room and watching her sleep. The final two straws came four months ago when Kat had been working on her car and found a tracking device in her radiator, which lead to her confronting her and breaking up with her which also in turn lead to Ricky standing in their yard blasting Can you stand the rain by New Edition for more than two hours.

"Yeah I know how long did she stay outside that night anyway," Jessikah asked jokingly as he and Kat went back to work.

The next two hours flew by fast making the day seem to go at light speed. As lunch time came Max found her self in the quad just outside the cafeteria. She was taken back by just how bright the California sun was as she pulled on her sunglasses and scanned the area until she herd a familiar new voice call to her "Hey Max over here," the sweet yet loud voice called as she walked to it.

She couldn't figure out why but Max had been drawn to the voice's owner. The way she stared at Max electrified her the way she had that nervous smile when she met , her voice so sweet and strong at the same time it was like angels riding a hurricane was the only way Max could describe it. And her name Kat rolled of her tongue like poetry or a beautiful song. But most of all it was Kat's kind caring soul that drew Max to her. The way she seemed to want to know everything about her having only met her this morning Kat seemed to instantly care for her and about her life which made Max equally care as much about her.

"Hey Jesiskah ,Kat," Max said she put her tray down on the round table between Jessikah and Kat.

"Hello pretty lady ..." Mike said extending his hand to Max, "... my names Mike and you are," he continued.

" Gay and not interested," Max replied with a smirk.

"I'm Sami by the way" Sami said. "And you already know Kat and Jesiskah," she continued.

After to the introductions were over Max was the first to speak,

""Well anyway Max in class never told us why you left New Orleans," Jessikah said.

"Well its kinda strange. You see this star on my wrist ," she said pointing on her arm. "Well like I was told you in class I was taken in by a gypsy named "Momma" Cleo, and she raised me in her family like a granddaughter in a gypsy camp in the swamps. But Momma 's family was in a feud with another family. The feud had been goin on for years almost a hundred by the time I came along. But other than that I grew up loved by all my family and went to school like a normal kid. But I was always causing trouble at the school fightin taking dares momma called me her lil wildcat that's why I got this one," she said pointing to the Chinese symbol on her arm.

"That's some nice work on your tattoos how you get them done," Kat asked admiring the young woman's body art.

"Well lets just say being raised in a family of gypsies has its advantages my "cousin" Foxx was a master at tattoos. And before ya'll ask I only have five and I'll show ya'll some of the others later," Max said. "Anyway back to this star. This star is my families crest I got it a year ago a few months after I turned sixteen The night I got my license during my induction ceremony-," Max stopped being cut off by Jessikah.

"Wait induction ceremony ?," Kat asked curiously.

"Well you can't be a full member of the family till you pass the trials and I passed mine by sixteen and me not being born in it was a special ceremony," Max said, "...Well later that night a few members of that other family showed up during my party causing a fuss claiming my one of my "uncles" stole some his property. Well they argued for awhile until my uncle punched on of em' well that apparently caused some trouble cause somebody called the cops and they raided our camp and took a bunch of us in they placed me and some of my cousins in foster care.

I stayed in a group home until my birth back in march and I got myself emancipated. As soon as those papers were signed I went back to the swamp but no one was there," Max paused as she felt a tear fall from her eye. " Anyway I looked in the cabin that me and "Momma" were living in and found over two thousand dollars and note saying she saved all the money there for me. I also found the care that my cousin and I were working on. After awhile I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there any more so I hitched a trailer to my car and here I am," she finished.

"Well on a different Note what kind of music you into," Jessikah asked.

" R&B mostly , but I like rock rap and pop music too but I tend to lean more on the R&B, rock, pop side more," she said.

"Cool so you should fit right in with us," Kat said staring once again into the Max's hypnotizing green eyes becoming more and more lost in them.

"Well I'd like to hang with ya'll some time" Max said.

"There going to the Re grand opening of Krispy Kreme in town you can follow go with after," Kat said.

"Ok that'd be fine wit me," Max replied while at the same time thinking; A pretty lil thing like you could get me to go through a volcano.

"Mike ," called a voice that everyone but Max knew as Emily's. Causing the group to look over at Mike

"What do you want Emily you already gave me a black eye this morning," Mike said defensively.

"Look I know that was childish of me to do that. I just wanted to hurt you, but you left your favorite skate board at my house after we went to the park last Saturday well I wanted to give it back," she said as pulled out the four element skate board wheels from the black messenger bag she was carrying .

"Where's the rest of it," Mike asked. Emily simply smiled as she turned the bag upside down as four metal pieces and ten wood pieces joined the wheels on the table as he looked at the wood pieces he saw what he could make out as a fragmented element symbol. " Wh...Wh...What happened to my board! what'd you do to her!," Mike screamed.

" Well she had lil run in wit my car and when that didn't break her she had a run with the jig saw and the cutting torch in my shop class," she said as she smiled and walked away.

"Your a lucky boy," Max said.

"What do you mean she killed Betsy," Mike said almost in tears.

" Well first off a New Orleans women would hacked you up not that board. Second don't name your skate board its not cute," said as the others got up signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey how bout I meet ya'll in tha parking lot so I can follow ya to the shop," Max said.

"Great!" said Kat her voice growing really high pitched. Oh yeah Kat she sound like a chipmunk in front of the really hot girl, she thought to her self as they all walked back in to the school.

"So," Sami asked coyly.

"So what?," Kat asked puzzled.

"So when the hell are you gonna ask her out," Sami asked.

"What makes you think I want to ask her out," Kat said slightly annoyed.

"Well for starters Lesbian remember and second you're just that obvious when you like a girl," Sami said matter-o-factly. " Yeah and you better ask her or I will," Sami continued smirking.

"Whatever" Kat said heading back to her desk.

The last few hours of the day dragged on with both Kat and Maxine thinking of each other. Soon Sami met up with the others on the front steps of the base. "Gotta go guys have fun " Kat said getting in her car " Sure Kat see ya tomorrow " Sami called out as Kat drove away.

\- The base-

Jessi didnt have much time as soon as she had gotten back the alarms had sounded

"What are we waiting for lets ranger up," Noire said.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!," they all yelled in unison.

Within what seemed like seconds the Rangers were fighting Remnants of Rita's forces in a back and forth battle. With the rangers first taking out the putties and then focusing on the generals and the lieutenant. After downing the lieutenant the rangers made quick work out of the putties .

\- The Base - that night-

After a shower Jessi got quickly getting dressed made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by Rubt Who was dressed in a purple shirt with a black skull and cross bones printed on it in black sequins that barely covered her belly button, a faded red denim mini skirt with a purple studded belt, with pair of sheer black tight, a pair of purple converse with black laces. Her outfit was rounded out by a black trucker cap with a purple skull and cross bones well as purple and black jewelary.

Jessi had dress her self some what more modestly in a Yellow t-shirt a black men's-wear vest with yellow flowers embroidered on each side, with a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips in a way that would not be lost on people Her outfit was rounded out by her black and yellow vans and pink and jewelry.

"Hello sunshine," Ruby said.

"Hi " Jessi said. as she took the chair beside Ruby, Noire soon joined them .

\- Bangler's fortress-

Don sat on his throne flanked by his two generals watching the young women who could become the key to their worlds annihilation.

"I will have her and she will give me what's mine," Don said shifting his attention Max who was driving in her car.

-Max's Car-

Max had now been driving for ten minutes. The tears were now gone and replaced by hallow reasoning. Four minutes earlier her thought were flooded by images from her dreams. Then she felt something in the direction she was now going. As she drove into the part of Harwood county known as "Old" Angel Grove she thought; What am I doing here. I've never been here how'd I know how to get here. Its like something is pulling me here. But if I' ve never been her why does it feel so familiar. She wondered as she brought her car to a stop when she saw something that she recognized. Its the statute from my dream; she thought as she walked to it.

\- Bangler's fortress-

"My Lord, the girl she's looking for some thing in the ground," Sprocket said.

"Perhaps I may accompany on of the-," Sprockets words being cut off by the back of Don's hand knocking her to the ground.

"Silence witch. Girder you will go try to remind Sprocket what it means to be a general," he said.

"Yes my lord," Girder said.

"Good. Now I have the perfect lieutenant to accompany you. Arise Kordax!" he said as a green skinned creature with blonde hair appeared before him . The creature wore no armor above the waist and his body was battle hardened as told by his scares. in place of his right hand was a gold spear.

"Kordax , go with Girder and the cogs a bring the girl and the power coin to me Mondo ordered.

"All thing for your glory," Kordax said.

-Old Angel Gove Park-

Max had been digging in the ground with her hands for three minutes straight until she hit something. As she pulled the object from the ground she realized she had seen it hundreds of times in her dreams. "The box this is what I was looking for," she said as she took the rectangular box in her hand not knowing she was being watched.

"We'll take that little girl...," a voice said behind her "..and you too," the voice continued. Max slowly turned a around slowly and was face to with the creature from her dreams.

"You..." she said as she wrestled with herself part of her wanted to just throw the box at the creatures standing in front her and run but part of her couldn't deep inside she knew what to do. "Listen grass hopper boy you aint gettin this box or me with out a fight," she said falling into a defensive stance.

"Have it your way girl cogs get her," Kordax ordered as he and cohs charged her.

Max found her self in a position that she had dreamed of for the past year and a half. She was on the ground holding the titan box frozen with fear as she stared at the end of Kordax's spear.

"The Don wanted you brought back alive, but I don't think he'll mind if you a little damaged," he said raising his spear. As he brought the spear down it was stopped half way.

"You will not hurt her! You understand me? You will not hurt her!," Kat said from behind her helmet as she blasted Kordax with her Vs changer. " Run Max hide!," she yelled. Max ran and hid behind another near by tree and watched the battle unfold. As she was watching she thought of one thing; How did the Pink Ranger know my name.

Else where in the battle Sami was dealing with Girder fighting him to a draw. "Huh...huh...your good Red Ranger, but my sword is hungry for blood. Girder said.

"Talk is cheap blue boy," Sami replied. A second later she and Girder charged each other. Sami's Speaker Baton prove to be an equal match for Girder's sword so much in fact that girder decided to back off.

"We'll finish this some other time Red Ranger," he said.

"Count on it," Sami said as she went to join the others.

Meanwhile Kat fought Kordax with a fury of a women possessed. She was fueled by something deep in her heart. She knew it was the love she had for Max. "You damned Ranger witch you really think that your pathetic attempts to save her will work. The Don will have her," Kordax said with a sadistic grin.

"No! No one will harm her ever. I will protect her until the day I die," she said as she knocked Kordax to the ground. "Patro power kick," Kat cried as she leaped into the air and drove her now pulsing foot into Kordax causing him to be rendered unconscious.

"Good job ," Jesiskah said as she and Sami joined Kat.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Kat said.

"What?," Jessikah asked.

"I'm freaking awesome," Kat replied.

" You rangers think this is over " Kordax said getting up " Time to end this " Sami said

All three pointed their Vs changers at Kordax and Seconds later Kordax was destroyed.

Seconds later they were on the ground . Max saw them and she very quickly ran over to them. "Thank you, thank you. I owe you my life," she said crying tears of joy.

"Aww don't cry Max," Kat said from be hind her helmet.

"Yeah you'd do the same for us," Jessikah said.

"Yeah if you had super powers," Sami said.

"That's true I...," Max said pausing for a second, before ask; "..how do you guys know my name.

" A mystery for another day " Sami said and the rangers then left.

\- The ranger's base-

It had been just over an hour since the battle and saving Max, DR.K sensing Kat would need sometime to process things more decided to stay with Kat in the lab. For a few minutes both young women sat in silence hold each other hands.

"Why did The Don want Max anyway ?" Kat said " He's after a power ranger power items and apparently he must of thought she could lead him to it " Dr.K. Replied " We need to arrest those Lupinrangers" Kat sighed " I know were working on that " Dr.K. Said " Also any word on them?" Kat asked " Nope they've been quiet but we both know they're upto something big and probably power ranger related after the their last stunt stealing the Energems " Dr.K. Rambled on.


	7. Lupin vs pat vs ninja steel?

-The SPD Base-

Commander Tate stood alongside as he looked across at his team. "You are the carriers of a great legecy. By donning those suits you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," he said pausing and looking a his assistant team. "But you've made us all very proud," he said.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a female voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing what looked to be Lupin Yellow.

"What are you doing here ," Sami said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought i would get a look seeing as we're not good enough to be rangers." Lupin yellow said. "Isn't that right Shiba ."

"That's right," said Lupin red walkiing in.

"How did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," Sami groaned as she , the others and the Rangers were knocked back by a blast by the Lupin rangers.

"Nevermind how Just stay out of our way or we will destroy your precious rangers starting with Pinky!," Lupin yellow said sending a powerful blast of energy towards the pink ranger.

"ERRRRR NO!," Ryan Mitchell growled taking the brunt of the blast and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Ryan no!" Commander Tate yelled running over to the former titanium rangers burning body.

"Shit" Jessikah said joining Commander Tate.

"You little bitches!," Kat said charging at them only to be knocked back by bolt of psychokenitic energy from Lupin Red.

"Not so fast greeny," Lupin Red said.

"AHHH ME AND YOU LETS GO," Jesiskah said donning her helmet and drawing her weapon.

"I would like to but if all goes well you won't exist soon," Lupin yellow said as she waved her hand as what looked like lupin red's dial fighter appeared breaking the window as the Two lupin rangers made their escape. " bye bye," she said before she and Ruby jumped out the window grabbing the rope under the fighter as it flew off.

Commander Tate and Jessikah held Ryan's brunt disfigured body in their arms tears running down their faces. "Dr Manx Anyway to heal?" Tate said gripping his hand.

"Yeah? Is there ?," Jessikah said gripping the other hand.

"ugghhhhhhhh... Shit," Ryan said straining to gather air through his brunt lungs.

"Save your strength," Jessikah said.

Ryan then looked over at Commander Tate gripping his hand pulling him close. "Don't let The...ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...don't let the uggggggggggggh," he gasped before the life left his body.

"Ryan Ryan RYAN!" Commander Tate screamed with a fury.

-Month later-

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Jessikah said slamming her helment against the wall as she and the rest of the rangers entered the briefing room known by the people on the base as the command center or power chamber. The Don and his Banglers , Rita and Those fucking Lupin rangers had all been quiet.

"Damn it we need to find them ," Kat said taking off her own helmet.

"That will be at least a week or two," Dr. Manx said.

"SHIT!," Sami said.

"Language ," Commander Tate said as he walked down from the upper level of the Briefing room. " Theres no need for that," he continued.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after," Dr. Manx said.

"Look its like this we need to find those Lupins ," Sami said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we are a Team and more inportantly were power rangers and we protect people the Lupins can wait ," Tate said. "Now go get some rest tomorrow's the first day of training Got it."

"Fine" Jessikah said with a frustrated sigh.

-Summer Cove High-

The then blonde girl with glasses tripped as she made her way through the hall falling and dropping her tablet and books. "Fuck!," she cursed as she started picking her stuff up as none of the other busy students helped her.

"Let me help," the blonde looked up seeing a girl with brown/black hair in a long poneytail with ruby red highlights. Dressed in shiny metalic silver skinny jeans a tranlucent sleevless motorcyle vest and American flag crop top and sandals kneeling down to help her.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to find my locker guess I tripped. My name's Rae Tamsyn by the way," the girl said as she and the Asian picked themselves up.

"Sarah" Sarah said formally introducing herself. "So you're new here?"

"Yeah transferred from North Carloina and can't find my locker," Rae said.

"Let me help do you see the slip the office gave you," Sarah asked. Rae gave her the slip and Sarah said, " Oh cool you're right by me come on," and began walking down the hall. "So North Carolina hunh why move all the way to Cali?"

"My dad's job at first I was pissed but then when I found out I was moving to Summer Cove I was like yes ranger central!," Rae said.

"So you like the power rangers?," Sarah asked as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"Yes I'm a total Ranger fangirl I have all the posters copies of the articals going back five years and the action figures T-shirts. I even have a piece of Rita's staff," Rae said with a child like smile on her face as she punched in the code on her locker. "But you growing up here you probally know more about the rangers than I do."

"You have no idea anyway what do you have first period?," Sarah asked her seemingly new found friend.

"Art you?," Rae asked.

"History but I have chemistry second period and you can find my table at lunch I eat outside in the quad," Sarah said.

"Cool see you later," Rae said walking away and stopping, "Umm the art room ?"

"Go to the end of the hall down the steps and to the left two doors down?," Sarah said.

"Thanks see you later," Rae said walking off.

-The base-

Jessi sighed she was finally out of jail , she had been happier to be back at their base " God how much i missed this place " Jessi sighed " Don't worry we didnt miss you Noire said getting a weird look from Ruby .

-Summer Cove High school-

"Rae over here," Sarah said waving her new friend over to the table.

"Glad I found you," Rae said bringing her trey over to the table. "care to introduce me"

"Of course guys this is Rae Tasmyn. Rae Tasmyn this is my boy Peyton , thats Calvin and This beauty in the cheetah tank is Hayley beside her , this is Brody and this is Levi west" Sarah said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet ya'll ," Rae said sitting at the table.

"So where are you from?" Brody asked

"Well I'm from Charlotte my dad moved here for a NASADA gig and I'm a major major power rangers fan ," Rae said.

"Oh really," Hayley said sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah totally look it!," Rae said pulling out her tablet, and showing the group. "This is my collection," she said scrolling through her photos proudly.

"Whoa who are they?," Calvin said pointing to a pic of the Zeo rangers.

"Those are the Zeo Rangers they were a ranger team in Angel Grove ," Rae said.

"So theres more?" Brody Said.

"Look I know you probally think I'm nuts and I get it. Truth is I don't have a lot of friends back home pretty much none because of my obsession," Rae said feeling a bit self concious.

"Theres more then Zeo rangers in this one" Peyton said. Rae glanced over " Oh thats the Mighty Morphin power rangers also from Angel grove Rae said.

\- Lupin rangers base-

"So seems our friends are enjoying the first day of school," Jessi said tossing a power star around in her hands.

"Yes why don't we make it a bit less enjoyable," Ruby Said. " Theyre the ninja steel rangers right?." Noire asked, Ruby and Jessi nodded " Good work Jessi now lets get what we came for Noire said causing the other Lupins to smirk.

\- Summer Cove High-

"So Rae need a ride home I'm sure you can fit on the back of my bike or you can squeeze in with the girls in Calvin's jeep," Sarah said as the group of seven walked of the school.

"No my dad is picking me up an...," Rae said just as a flash of light exloded in front of her and the others . When the light faded she found herself face to face with The Lupin Rangers.

"Hello guys how was school," Lupin Yellow said in a smugg sarcastic tone.

"Uhh guys are those," Rae asked trembling a bit,

"Yeah whole pack of trouble," Sarah said.

" Dont worry this wont take long " Noire said

\- The Base-

"We've got a problem at Summer Cover High " Dr. Manx Said bringing up the Lupin rangers on the screen " Call the rangers " Commander Tate said .


	8. Powerless rangers and pink kidnapped

"Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Jessi said.

"Rae stay back and run when we...," Brody said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae screamed charging into the lupins and attacking them. Stunning her new friends as she had negeclted to tell them she had studied martial arts.

"Well that was unexpected," Calvin said,

"Yeah,"Brody said " Everyone spread out and the Power ranger look alike are ours!,"

"Right," the others said.

"Whoa " Sarah said blocking a blast with her power morhper.

"Hang on ," Calvin said as the rangers except Hayley whos power star was unusable at the moment pulled out their ninja power stars.

" there!" Ruby said readying her Vs changer

"Tome to end this " Peyton said as The rangers all gathered ready to take on the lupins.

"Yoink" Jessi said throwing her miniature dial fighter knocking the stars from the rangers hands and into Ruby's hands

"FREEZE!" growled a figure as it attempted to tackle Lupin blue to the ground.

"What the? ," Brody asked as the Rangers looked as Patro red got knocked back by Lupin blue nearly into the Ninja steel rangers.

" You're ok?" Brody asked

"Is that the best you got rangers," Ruby said as she preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No but this is," Calvin , "Lets do it guys!,"

The rangers charged at the lupin ranger.

"Really you think this is gonna make a difference," Jessi said.

"Wanna bet ," Sarah said standing beside the rangers as they exploded " What? No!" Peyton said " You want some you get all of us " Noire said cocky .

"Your under arrest " patro red said

"So we have the upper hand for now," Ruby said before waving her hand as a dial fighter over head

"Lets get back to the base " Jessi said as they grabbed the ropes and the dial fighter flew off.

-Lupins Base-

"We were caught off guard by that PatoRanger! " Noire Said fumeing with rage.

"It was unexpected," Jessi said, "That Red Ranger was an excellent fighter," she said her mind confused by the masked ranger and her pride hurt.

"Thanks to you We got the power stars" Ruby said dropping the stars on a table. But her mind quickly coming to an idea. "Were on a roll lets get the keys next " Ruby said smirking causing both Lupins to nod and smile.

-The SPD base-

"Absoluetly not!," Sami yelled she'd been arguing with the rangers for sevreal minutes about adding Who should be the leader

"You're being unreasonable," Jessikah said, "Im good fighter i make a good ranger im a good leader!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that maybe there are people better for the job or is your head up your own ass!," Sami snapped.

"With all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose going to lead it " Kat said

"Whats going here ?," Dr. Manx Asked

"Why are you the red ranger anyway ," Jessikah said.

"Excuse me may I speak," Kat asked.

"Go on," Sami said

"I'm trust Juliana shes lead us for a at least three months, i believe she won't let us down," Kat said.

"Kat I don't want to doubt your judgement," Jessikah said "but this is a war and I should be the leader!,"

"ENOUGH! " Commander Tate Screamed.

"Sami is the leader weather you like it or not, Trust her and Kat's Judgement they wont let you down got it ?," Commander Tate said getting a nod from both .

"Hey!," Jesskah said out raged.

"Come on guys were a team " Kat said with a sigh. "Once a ranger " she said with another sigh.

"Weve got other thimgs to worry about then who is the team leader , we are a team now lets act like one " Commander Tate said.

"Do whatever you want I'm gonna go," Jessikah said stormming out of the room.

-Somewhere in Summer Cove -

Elsewhere in the city in an apartment above a music shop it's new tenent sat looking out into the night sky. Thoughts running through her mind "Why am I here? Why does this place? This apartment seem like I've been here a milion times before?" Tj asked himself . "Will i find my missing friends?" He thought. He was suddenly teleported.

\- The SPD Base-

She's such a jerk!," Kat said flopping down on her side of the shared room.

"Agreed but she is kind of right," Sami said mimicking her friends actions

"I can't believe you're taking Her side. She's just being parnoid," Kat said.

"Paranoid but maybe she's right we really don't know Being a ranger that well," Sami said, " We have the Lupin rangers to worry about "

"Who gives a fuck there have been plenty of evil rangers gone good case in point Tommy" Kat said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance, you dummy," Sami grunted throwing a pillow at Kat.

"That's it ginger snap!," Kat said as a loud crash to echoe through the base.

-Somewhere Else in Summer Cove-

"She's such an asshole!," Jessikah said fuming. "I mean this is my team to right!?,"

"You're right," Tori Hanson said coming from the bathroom in her underwear and laying in bed with Jesiskah . "I mean ever since Ryan died he's been uneasy about trusting new people, and that protective side of him has been in overdrive.

"I know but...," Jessikah said getting cut off by Tori kissing him and climbing on top of him.

"Umm you're cute when you're angry," Tori said.

"Yeah how cute?," Jesiskah asked.

"This cute," Tori said giving him a deep kiss.

\- Commander Tate Office-

Commander Tate sat behind his desk with a photo of Ryan and himself. "I miss you ." he said. "Every day it gets harder and i dont know how to fix it, my ranger team is falling apart and i cant do anything about it what do i do?."

-Rae's Home-

Rae sat in her basement using her dad's equitment hard at work on what she was sure her life had been leading up to at that moment. "I'm not sure how I'm doing this but I know it has to be done. This is my destiny," she thought, "Now for the last piece hope this works," she said adding the fragment making the object glow. "There it's a little oldschool but I'm a sucker for the classics. Now to finish the tech portion," she said turning to work on her dad's computers.

-Summer Cove High-

"So you guys feel like hanging with Rae today?," Sarah asked as she and the others walked into the school.

"Well after last time i don't see why not" Brody said.

" She gets suspicious when leave suddenly " Levi said

"Well we could remedy that situation," Peyton said, "We could just tell her we're the rangers."

"Yeah and give her a morpher sure Mick would love that," Calvin said sarcastically.

" We ha no powers at the moment anyway," Hayley said.

"Ughh this is going to be a cluster fuck, we need Mick he has helped us this much hes a good mentor we cant just not listen even though this is my team we can use his help " Brody said " Thats true " Peyton said as they all walked into the school.

-Near Summer Cove High-

"Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys," Kat thought as she ran towards the school. " I don't why Commander Tate want me...ughhhhh!," she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a concusive blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry pinky no school for you today," Odius said before telporting them away.


	9. Crossover Finale

-Unknown Location-

Kat awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see Badonna. Confirming her analysis.

"Now now that's no way to talk to a guest," Odius said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Odius continued with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Kat my name is Odius and you already know Badonna"

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Power Rangers. The armor is a dead give away but I have to say it looks better on the other guys," Kat said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Odius said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my ranger ," she said circuling the structure Kat was bound to.

"What!?," Kat said shocked.

"Badonna told me about the battle yesterday. You impressed them and in doing so you impressed me " Odius said continuing to circle Kat . "You're a lot like Me and I can give you power Join us and together we'll destory them."

Kat thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

"Excellent choice but first you have to prove yourself to us," Odius said

"What do I need to do?" Kat asked.

-Summer Cove High-

"It's weird I haven't seen Kat all day," Sarah said as she sat down to lunch with the others .

"Maybe she's sick or something," Hayley said taking a bite of her gyro.

"Or maybe Something fried her brain" Calvin said getting an olive thrown at him by the mute girl.

"Not cool Cal," Levi said, "anyway Brody says hes been talking to Mick."

"Like what ?," Sarah asked hoping nothing was wrong their new friend.

"Like she's in danger," Brody said joining the others

"What do you think girls," Calvin asked.

"I say we swing by and talk to Mick," Levi said.

"Sounds good to me," Hayley said.

"Me too," said Sarah.

"Fine by me," Peyton said.

\- The lair-

The lair was dark ,the Star Nexus was still where Brody had left it as the rangers entered where Mick was . Suddenly the lights turned on and the familiar Face of Mick appeared " Rangers is something wrong ?".

" Yea we lost our power stars and a friend of ours is missing " Brody said " Thats bad " Mick replied

"Uhh yeah," Sarah said as an image of Odius appeared on the hidden view screen. In the middle of the room.

"Hello rangers," Odius said, " a hole year still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy," she said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want" Brody said through gritted teeth balling his fist in anger. As they were also watching the transmission

"Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF," Odius said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Kat

"Kat!," Hayley yelled voicing the shock and concern of the other members of the team. "What do you want?!"

"It's simple really I want you gone," Odius said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech, especially the power stars. Hell swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Angel Grove quarry or I kill pinky ."

" Don't , don't do it guys just let me go," Kat said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Odius said firing a stun bolt at the girl, "You have two hours to decide," she said ending her transmission.

"But we dont have the power stars!?" Peyton said looking to Brody. " It seems there are other rangers and now Lupin rangers the morphing grid never lies so they must be worthy of the power however we can not sit by and let them hand it over to evil or let a fellow ranger die " Mick said

" Mick's right lets go guys " Brody said as the rangers left the lair.

" I gotta make a phone call" Mick said.

-unknown evil's Lair-

"An excellent performance Kat ," Odius said unbinding her with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you I pride myself on my acting," Kat said in a boastful tone.

"Pride well deserved" Badonna said.

"Yes thanks to you, your friends the rangers will walk blindly into our ambush and they'll never know what hit them," Odius said.

"That's right they'll never know," Kat said with a sly smile.

-Lupin base -

"This is all you fault!," Jessi yelled the team had gathered , explained and begun deleberate over their decession.

"My fault!," Noire replied.

"Yeah Noire your fault if you hadn't been so damned paranoid And had your head up your own ass Kat would be here with us instead of waiting to die!," Jessi an innocent person has to die because you're too damn stubborn to let us run our own team!," she yelled shoving her into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone," Noire said picking herself up

"We don't have time for this!," Ruby yelled. "much time do you have?," she asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Jessi said.

"So what's the plan?," Noire asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff or do we just let Kat die," Jessi asked.

"No the Patorangers will know of this by now and are probably on route to rescue. Howefer we will swoop in and save her and kick ass " Ruby said.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Noire said.

"If your going to Kick ass we have no choice " Jessi Said " Im sorry " she continued " Relax were a team were going to fight every now and then. Now lets get this done " Noire said smiling causing Jessi to smile .

-Summer Cove Quarry-

The rangers watched as Odius and Badonna and Kat appeared in front of them. "Kat you're ok ?!," Brody said shocked to see the brown haired girl not hurt as she appeared earlier.

"Of course not why would we, harm our new ally," Odius said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?," Levi yelled shocked and outraged at the betreyal.

"Yes ally," Kat said with a smirk just as a hoard of kubots appeared.

"You've walked into a trap little Rangers," Odius said.

"Yeah but so have you!," Kat said before hitting Odius and Badonna before flipping over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance as her team arrived. "Did you really think I'd turn on my friends?," she said.

"You bitch!," Odius screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's time to show you one last surprise," Kat said as three shadows appeared over the two villains " Not the only one with a surprise " Jessi said as another joined them

"No! Is that?!," Odius yelled seeing them and going into her full battle armor.

"That's right it's morphin time!," Kat said before being covered in a pink light . "Well guys are you gonna moprh are do I have to fight these kubots off alone?," she asked in a cocky tone.

"Can't let you have all the fun" Ruby said as she and the others morphed into their ranger forms weapons drawn. " We'll take the Villains" Sami said then looked up " can you clean up the kubots."

"Right!,'' the Lupin rangers said going into the fray.

"Ready for a bit of fun?," Jessi asked drawing her Weapon.

"Ohh yeah," Ruby said drawing her Own weapon.

"ZEO PATRO POWER STRIKE!," They yelled sending a powerful energy at the hord of Kubots.

Meanwhile elsewhere the Patorangers were battling the two villains "Is this the best you got " Kat said expertly fending off Odius with her baton. Standing toe to toe with the fox woman .

"I admit you're impressive," Odius said, " but not impressive enough," she said striking at her legs seemigly tripping the girl only to have her land on her feet.

"Nice one but now its my turn," Kat said jumping into the air and spining around and striking Odius in the chest knocking her to the ground.

Elesewhere the fists of both Badonna's and Sami's fists met. The two young women fighting with a fury of the a million suns. "Tell me , do you still smell the burning fleash when you sleep?" Badonna said with a cold smile.

Sami swung her baron hitting Badonna in the stomach then swung again connecting with Badonna's jaw Knocking the villaness to the ground.

Seeing her apprentice being beaten back Odius flipped away from her clench with Kat when suddenly lightning struck the ground Knocking the villains and the power rangers backwards " Time for a rescue " A voice said and the villains were suddenly teleported " Uh what just happened ?" Sami asked joining the other rangers " Dont know " Jessikah said she then turned around to find the other rangers gone " They move quick " Sami said they all turned to brody . " Lets get back to base " Levi said.

-The base-

Brody looked at the returned power stars then back at Mick " What?," Mick said. " How? " Brody asked " Good question" Sarah said

"To be honest i tracked down the lupins and asked them " Mick said.

"Well?," Peyton asked .

"We need to find those eyes of sarnoth whos with me " Brody said " Me too" Peyton said " You know my answer " Levi said " Sure " Calvin said " Ok guys " Sarah and Hayley said.


	10. Setting a trap

-The Lupin base-

"Ok you ready?" Moises asked over the com link.

"As I'll ever be are you sure its ready?," Jessi asked from the cockpit of her zord.

"Relax you'll be fine," Ruby said, "and beside its just a test to see how it handles," she explained.

"Yeah chill," Noire said

Jessi smiled hearing this. A few short weeks ago she was in Jail now she was ready to test out her Zord. "Alright I'm ready"

"Alright Dial fighter 3 launch on my mark," Mosies said, "5,4,3,2,Mark!"

"WOOOOOOHOOO," Jessi cheered as the yellow helicopter zord took off at near mache 5 across the desert sky. "Whoa she handles like I've been flying her my whole life!" She said excitedly.

"How do you feel?," Ruby asked.

"I FEEL FUCKING GREAT!," Jessi said as she did a barrel role making the rangers watching laugh.

"Ok hot shot lets try a weapons test," Noire said. "Sending some target drones now at your six and four now."

"I see them " Jessi said hitting a button causing the rear rotor blades to rotate around and under her zord forming a wheel like weapon which quickly shredded the drones.

"Ok that was nice but you have to watch your back too," Moises said before having a drone fire on Jessi and hit her.

"WHOA! Ok I see your point now let me show you something," Jessi said before taking her Zord into a nose dive, "Try this " she said yanking the zord out of the dive and firing on the drone.

"Alright bring her back in for diagnostics Jessi " Moises said impressed by the yellow ranger's skill.

A few minutes later Jessi amongst her teammates watched back the test footage on the giant screen. " You're good really good but you could use improvement," Ruby said.

"I'd say he's pretty damned impressive," said the older woman in a leather jacket, purple blouse jeans and boots. "Mind introducing ?" Ruby asked.

" Oh right?," Noire said. "I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine Kendal Morgan ," she said introducing her to the rangers .

Jessi looked at the older woman in purple in awe. . Nervously he walked over to the older woman and extended a shaky hand and said. "It's an honor to meet you ma'am."

"First off call me Ms Morgan not ma'am," Kendall said shaking her hand. "Second I've seen you're skills and I'm impressed. I'm even more impressed at this ranger team thats why I'm here I'm her to help she said.

\- Spd Base-

"GODDAMNIT!," Sami cursed firing at the walls of her lair. "HOW COULD YOU TWO LET THOSE FUCKING LUPINRANGERS ESCAPE!"

"It's not our falt your plan to catch the bitches failed," Kat said annoyed at her.

"Yes we were all caught off guard by your single minded plan to to capture the lupin rangers " Jessikah said looking at Sami.

"That's … correct," Sami said. " Why turn to an outsider when I have the perfect candidate to make our own zords," she said coming to the realization as she looked at her friends . "You fail because you dont work as a team " a voice said making all three look as Commander Tate was staring at them " Now get your shit together and capture the lupin rangers or ill be getting another set of rangers " Tate threatened.

-Mariner Bay Cemetery-

"Happy birthday Ry " Captain Mitchell said as he placed the flowers on his sons grave.

" I dont know what to do Evil seems to unstoppable here " .

\- The Base-

"So I'm thinking we go get some Thai food then maybe we can go to a movie," Jessi said as she stacked the boxes in the store room. "Do you like Thai food? You seem like a Thai food or sushi person or maybe Italian," she continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?," Noire Asked.

"Well I….," Jessi started getting cut off an alarm sounding "Uh hold that thought,' she said running to the main part of the base. "What do we got?"

"An attack in the warehouse district," Ruby said looking at the map on the screen.

"Well let's go to it!," Jessi said.

-The Ware House District-

"Hello ranger's we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Destron said as he watched three lupins appear before them.

"I guess The Don is ending the B-team out huh cuz," Noire said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah looks like," Ruby said with a smirk as she went into a fighting stance.

"I'll show you B- Team! ATTACK!," Destron yelled.

"Yes, AIIIYYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!," Asuka said launching am attack knocking the team down.

"Whoa!," Jessi said, "Maybe we spoke to soon."

"Yeah maybe," Noire said.

"Well lets kick some ass," Ruby said picking herself up.

-The Moon/ Castle Pandemonium-

"What are we doing here again," Astron asked as they continued looking through the dank derelict castle. "I mean this place is a tomb."

"This," The Don said finding an old coffin like chest that had dozens of years of age and rot on it.

"We came all this way for an old trunk?" Astron asked perplexed.

" Its what's in the chest Astron that's what's we're here for," The Don said as he started to open the chest. "In the old days when Rita Repulsa had control of the green ranger used to things in her power to control him. One was a spell to turn him evil. The other was a weapon to give him an edge over Jason the red ranger. That weapon was this the sword of Darkness." The Don said reveling the sword. "and this my friend is for a friend " The Don said smirking.


	11. Cancer?

"I don't get it how are they here?" Kat said as they picked themselves up.

"Kat you of anyone should know its possible ," Sami said drawing her speaker baton.

"Are you done talking," the crimson lupin ranger said drawing her Lupin blade

"It is boring listening to you talk," said the blue lupin ranger as she twirled her Lupin balde.

"All they ever do talk its sickening," said the green pat ranger as her weapon.

"Lets just end them already," said the pink pat ranger drawing her weapon.

"My thoughts exactly," said the lupin yellow anger twirling her VS changer.

Within seconds the area in which the rangers were was consumed in battle as both sets of rangers fought. The patorangers being seemingly match at each turn.

"You're good like you've done this before," Ruby said as she clashed swords with the Pink Ranger.

"More than you'll know," said the feminine voice of the Pink Ranger as she delivered a hard slash across her chest. Knocking her on her back.

Elsewhere during the battle Sami and Jessi where doing battle. "PatroBLAST!," Sami said as she charged her Vs changer.

"Lupin Power Blast" Jessi said charging her own.

"FIRE!" Both said as they unleashed a powerful attack on each other striking both rangers. Knocking them to the ground.

"CRUSH!," Jessikah said swinging her baton in a powerful strike against the Lupin blue ranger only to have her walk through it.

"You're a tough bitch," said lupin blue. "But not tough enough...LupinStrike!" She said charging her Lupon blade before jumping up into the air and bringing downw striking Jessikah and leaving marks in her armor.

"BACK OFF " Kat said

"Yeah let them lick their wounds," Ruby said before she and the other Lupin rangers left.

-SPD Base/Lab-

"Lupin Rangers?" Commander Tate asked in disbelief that the Lupin rangers were this brutal

"I'm positive," Jessikah as Sami handed her an ice pack.

"I don't get it " Kat said.

"I guess so but no one is above going dark," Sami said, "

"Yeah I mean look at Tommy," Jessikah said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance," Tate said, "It could be the same with these rangers maybe even mind control."

"Doubt it judging by the info we've got from the scans we got from the fight," Dr Manx said from her position at the computer.

"What do you have?" Tate asked.

"Well From what ive seen Lupins will destroy anyone who gets in their way plus that sword theyre trying to get has green ranger power signature coming from it " Dr Manx explained.

"Great an old friend " Tate asked

"Damn!," Jessikah said, "What about those two?"She asked looking at blue and Yellow lupin rangers

"According to our voice recognisers Yellow is Jessi James former Theif and SPD cadet from Silver Hills disappeared while on a mission. Crimson is Ruby Shiba from the legendary Shiba clan was something known as Power Rider Gokai " Dr Manx said.

"Yep so what do we do now?," Kat asked

"We wait them out. We know Ruby she'll make some kind of big show we'll just wait behind the curtain to go on," Tate said.

"Yeah standing by," Sami said.

-Tori's Home-

Tori Hanson lay in bed listening to Jessikah brushing her teeth. "When I die you can remarry," she said.

"What," Jessikah said coming from the bathroom in black shorts.

"I want you to be happy when I die," Tori said.

"You're not gonna die," Jessikah said crawling into bed with Tori.

"But what if I do what if I do have cancer," Tori said starting to cry some.

"Listen we're not sure you have it," Jessikah said as she pulled Tori into her arms. "and if you do I'm not leaving you we're gonna beat it together," she continued before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned into the kiss returning her lover's passion. "Lets work on taking my mind off things," she sighed as Jessikah began kissing the area between her neck and shoulder.

"You read my mind," Jessikah said lowering the straps on Tori's nightie.

\- Lupins lair-

"I still don't see why we didn't just finish them when we had the chance," Noire said as she and Jessi spared.

"Because my dear Noire Were only stealing back the so called Lupin collection ," Ruby said as she watched the rangers spar.

"And you gotta love getting one over on those SPD idiots ," Jessi said with a smirk.

"Yes and we begin with a little propaganda" Ruby said.

\- Summer Cove High-

"Oh are we interrupting," Ruby said as she and the Lupin rangers walked into the School.

" Lupins!," Rae said growing angry seeing the team of evil rangers. "You and your team aren't welcome here!," she said charging at her

"Nah uh," Noire said holding up her hand and dropping a device putting Rae in a crimson force field.

"You always did talk too much," Jessi said before firing a blast at Rae sending her through the wall.

"RAE!," Kat screamed as the Patorangers arrived "Sami, Jessikah?" she said activating her morpher.

"Right with you," Jesiskah said activating her morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Sami said activatig her morpher the combine power from the morph knocked the lupin rangers back.

"Ughh that stung a little," Noire said taking the brunt of the combined blast and shrugging it off. "My turn and I think I'll take out the Pinky," she said firing an energy blast at Kat.

"Kat!," Hayley said moving in front of her friend and taking the blast " HAYLEY!".

"You ok" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Hayley said.

"You tried to kill my friend," Kat said in an angry voice. "YOU DON'T DO THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" she said opening fire and knocking the Lupin rangers through the front doors of the school.

"Thanks for buying us time Hayley," Sami said drawing her weapon

The two teams stood face to face in a bit of a stand off weapons drawn. "Alright enough of this!," Ruby said drawing her Weapon . "Lets End this!" she said.

With that the rangers did battle. Both teams seeming to match each other. Fighting to a stalemate. Causing destruction in the process. The Pat team not knowing they were playing into The Lupin rangers plan. Also neither team knew Rita watched from a top a building with a smirk across her face. Her plan was working perfectly soon the world would see the rangers as a threat and when that happened. When their confidence was at its lowest and the world hated them she'd strike.

"Now its our turn," Jessi said as Ruby and Noire also pointed the Vs chnagers at the Patorangers and firing knocking the Patorangers down. "We're done here," she said before the Lupins got away.

-The SPD Base/ Lab-

"Damn it!," Sami said punching a wall of the lab. "They kicked our asses!"

"I just wish we knew how they manged to match us move for move," Kat said rubbing her wrist .

"That's not all take a look," Dr. Manx said bring up news footage.

"The Power Rangers for years they've protected us from evil. But have they done more harm than good?," the news caster said as footage of the battles form the week before and earlier that day. "This footage shows this battles between two sets of rangers causing numerous injuries to civilians and property damage. Leading us to believe that the rangers may have become a mence."

"That's bullsh...UGHH AGH UGHHHUGHH AGHKHUGGGGHHRAGGGH!," Tori said going into coughing fit.

"TORI!" Jessikah said seeing blood drip from the corner of Tori's mouth.

"Not again," Sami said.

"Tori this is more then a cold," Kat said getting a towel for Tori to wipe her mouth.

"You don't no how right you are," Tori said towel and wiping her mouth. " Guess this is a good of time as any. Guys umm I have cancer."

"Cancer!," The rangers said shocked.

"So are you like gonna die?," Kat said asking the question on everyone's mind.

"No they caught it early but I have to start chemo next week," Tori said.

"Screw that! We must be able to...," Jessikah said holding back tears.

"No I want to fight this one on my own," Tori said. "Well not on my own I have my family with me."

"That's right and we'll be with you every step the way," Sami said placing a hand on Tori's shoulder

"Every step," Jessikah said.


	12. Patroranger win? Wait what?

-Summer Cove Memorial Hospital-

The entire PatoRanger team crammed into the hospital room the oncology unit. They were there to help their fellow ranger's lover adjust to what would be her new surroundings for the time being.

"Alright Tori we I think we have you all set up," Sami said as she tacked up one last picture .

"Yeah my baby is gonna have the coolest room in the unit," Jessikah said sitting on Tori's bed.

"Aww thanks babe and thank you guys," Tori said trying not to become too emotional.

"No problem Tori you're family," Kat said.

"Knock knock," said a black haired latino woman with a scar on her face walked into the room carrying a gift bag.

"Kira!" Tori said excited to see her ex-lover turned friend. "What are you doing here?," she asked.

"I called her," Jessikah said.

"Its a good thing too where you going to tell me you're sick," Kira asked. She and Jessikah having established a close friendship with each other in the past year following the wedding.

"I didn't want to worry you cause you're so busy with the dinner," Tori said truthfully.

"Sweet pea you have cancer you can always worry me about that," Kira said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"ugh um," Jessikah said clearing her throat drawing Kira's attention. "Kira you remember the girls right?," she asked

"Of course Sami and Kat right," Kira's said hoping she both didn't offend Jessikah and remembered the names correctly.

"Yes," Sami said and as she shook Kira's hand. "So what's in the bag?" She asked.

"Oh a present for Tori," Kira said pulling out pair of black soft pajamas with logos of the band Poison printed on them.

"Poison Pj's ," Tori said.

"I remembered how much you liked them I figured you'd like them," Kira said. "I also put some scarfs in their too for when... well you know," she said trying not to directly remind Toir she would loose her hair.

"Thanks Kira...umm listen guys they're gonna start my treatment early and well I want some alone time with Jessikah ," Tori said trying not to show the fear.

"Of course come on guys," Sami said "Rest easy Tori."

"We'll be praying for you," Sami said as they all left the room.

"So you need anything baby," Jessikah asked once everyone had left.

"Just hold me," Tori said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

With that no more words were spoken in the room that night. Jesiskah simply crawled into bed and held her. As they spent the night crying on each others shoulders.

-The Lupin's Base-

"Are the power rangers more harm than good? That is the question that has been on the minds of the citizens of Summer Cove following the emergence of what apparently is a Power Ranger civil war," said the news caster "While its true the Rangers have protected us for many years it clearly seems that with the large scale battle of last year a battle that which the city is still recovering as well as this new threat we have to say that the rangers are more harm than good."

"Cut that shit off," said an irate Ruby.

"Yeah bad enough The Patorangers can match us even worst they have SPD on their side and the media has pretty much turned on us but now to top it all off we had to fight them one ranger down," said a frustrated Jessi.

"Possibility, two you know that Jessikah afton is gonna be at the hospital every chance he gets," said Kendall.

"The patro green? Noire asked , Knedall nodded " Yep" Ruby said "Is It right can the Zeo Crystal heal her?," she continued.

"That's something only Zordon would know and we have no idea where he is ," Demi said clearly not wanting to discuss the Zeo crystals powers again.

"Well if theres a chance we know They will take it ," Moises said

" Zordon might be the only one able to help," Ruby said as she walked over to Kendall.

"The onlys one who where he is ...is the power rangers ," Demi said.

-Zordon's ship-

""What are those?," Zordon asked.

"These are the Bacongeddon and the Roosterdadtyl ," Alpha 5 said showing off the two new zords. The Bacongeddon zord ressembled a purple warthog or wild boar and the Roosterdadtyl zord looked like a cross between a rooster and a pterodactyl" Ok two questions who are they for, and how long you have you been holding out on us with these," Zordon asked.

"They were formed around the same time as the rest of the zord only one catch."

"And that is?," Zordon asked.

"We need users for the purple and orange power coins," Alpha 5 said. " Alpha those coins are unstable ever since aquitar " Zordon said " We have to try Zordon " Alpha 5 said.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

Tori sat in the chemo room fuming with anger. She hated being hooked up to the machine that was pumping radiation into her body. She hated not having her wife with her and most of all she hated the news was playing on the TV's. Hated that the city that she and her family had protected turn against them all because of one fight. It sickened her more than the chemo that flowed through her body.

"I hate the news especially, the trash they talk about the rangers," said a small voice beside her Tori looked over and saw a small pale tan skinned girl with a green wig on her head.

"So you're a ranger fan too huh," Tori said smiling at the young girl.

"Yeah sure am my name's Sydney but people call me Syd," the girl said offering Tori her hand.

"Tori," she said shaking the young girl's hand. "I like your wig."

"Thanks my hair used to be black and pretty like yours, before I got sick," Sudsaid , "but it always grows back."

"So how long have you been sick?," Tori asked.

"Almost two years, but I'm getting better," Syd said, "and when I do and I'm old enough I'm gonna be a power ranger."

"I'm sure you'll make a good one," Tori said smiling at the young girl. "So whose your favorite,"

"The green pat one ," Syd said.

"That's mine too," Tori said with a smile.

\- Rita's Lair-

"All is going according to plan," Rita cackled from her throne. "The rangers are on the ropes and the city has turned on them.

"Yes we now have them right where we want them," Goldar said with a sinister smirk

"And soon we'll be able to strike at their hearts," Zedd said.

"Then no more rangers," Goldar said.

"But for right now I say the eight of you go up and create a little havoc of course," Rita said.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"So how long she been out?," Sami asked as she and Kat sat in Tori's wearing hospital mask.

"Since she got back pretty much," Kat said trying not to appear to be too emotional. "Doctor said she'd be out of it a bit."

"So what do we do," Sami said

"We wait for her to wake up? ," Kat said.

"Or, you shut up and let me sleep," Tori said in a weak voice as she tried to switch positions in her bed.

"Tori you ok," Sami asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tori said trying to hide how weak she as but failing. "But could one of you get me some water."

"I got it," Kat said quickly pouring a cup of water and handing it to her.

"Thanks," Tori said. "So what's going on? Wheres Jessikah?"

"We dont know where Jessikah is and were waiting the Lupin rangers have been quiet for far too long ," Sami said.

" Well thats not good " Tori said conjuring up a weak smile.

-Somewhere Near Downtown Summer Cove-

"This town is so lame," Jessi said as she and the other Lupin Rangers walked the streets of Summer Cove.

"Well We kinda did cause chaos," Noire said, " We need to fond the Goodstriker".

"I'm Game," Ruby said a "What about you Jessi ?"

"Bring it on"

"That's more like it," Noire said.

-SPD-

The alarms screeched startling Kruger and Dr. Manx from the kiss the were secretly currently sharing. Also causing Commander Tate to make this way into the room. "What do got?" Tate asked.

"The Lupin Rangers and they're tearing down city," Kruger said.

"Contacting the rangers now" said pressing a few buttons.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"We read you what's up," Sami said answering the com link.

"Lupin rangers is raising hell in the city," Kruger said.

"Alright we're on it," Sami said.

"Right lets go," Jessikah said before the team headed out.

-Summer Cove-

"Well look whose here," Ruby said seeing the Rangers appear fully morphed. She , jessi and Noire then morphed. "lets get on with it," she said.

The two teams of rangers charged into each other and soon the area was filled with . The Rangers soon feeling pressure of the other rangers forcing them back.

"You really think you can stand with us," Jessi said striking Sami with her Lupin Blade. "We've studied you!," she said dodging his sword. "Weakened you and now we'll destroy you."

"AGHHHHHHH!," Sami said as the strike sending her realing back.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"The guys need help," said a weak Tori. Watching a news broadcast of the fight.

" You don't know that," Syd said trying to assure her friend.

" No Look they're not doing so well and getting their asses kicked i have to do something" Toi said. "Bring me my bag"

"Ok," Syd said going to the closet and getting Tori's bag and handing it to her.

Tori reached into the bag and pulled out her phone " Im too weak to help but i know some who can".

-Summer Cove-

The Patrangers were being backed into a corner as the Lupinrangers seemed to match their every move. When the patrangers used a double team the Lupin rangers countered with one of their own. To the point where the Patrangers where now pinned down starring at the end of the Lupin ranger's weapons.

"Time to end this," Ruby said raising her Lupin Blade over Sami's head.

"NOT SO FAST," a voice cried as Power sword blocked the strike before knocking the Lupin ranger back. When both teams looked up and saw appeared to be Jason standing between them.

"Red ranger?!," Sami asked.

"Got a call from Tori saying you needed help " Jason said readying his sword.

"Ergghh enough!, Lets end this," Jessi said.

"LUPIN RANGER POWER!" the dark rangers said calling forth their final attack , the Lupin rangers charged their VS changer and fired " Nope not today " Jason said suddenly blocking the blast " What!" Ruby said shocked " PATRO POWER STIKE " The Patrangers said laucnhing their own final attack at the stalled Lupin rangers Knocking them back before the Lupins escaped.

"Score one for us I guess," Sami said.

\- Lupins base-

"YOU HAD THEM AND YOU FAILED! THEY WHERE IN THE PALMS OF YOUR HANDS AND YOU FAIL!" Noire screamed.

"We weren't expecting the other red ranger" Jessi screamed

"YOU LOT HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME " a vocie suddenly boomed causing Them to freeze " FAIL AGAIN AND ILL DESTROY YOU ALL INCLUDING YOU!". Demi screamed in fury.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"So you have them on the ropes," Tori said in a somewhat stronger voice to Sami, Jessikah and Kat. "I knew calling Jason", was the right choice" she said.

"Yea thanks for that he helped a lot "Jessikah said with a smile.

"Well anyway Tori we wanted to see you before visiting hours were over," Sami said excusing himself,

" We'll be seeing you," Kat said as they left.


	13. Lupin's Defeated!

The PatroRangers and the Lupin Rangers were locked in zord combat for the first time. The battles had raged for weeks and the rangers on both sides were becoming frustrated by the conflict. Conflict that was driving them both to the brink.

"Alright guys lets show them what we can do," Sami said from the cockpit of the Red Pat Trigger 1 Zord.

"On it!," Jessikah said from the cockpit of the Green Pat trigger 3 zord. "Kat ready?"

"Ready!" Kat said.

"Alright lets go" Sami ordered and with that the Trigger machines attacked the Dial Fighters.

"AGHHHHH DAMN THEM RETREAT," Jessi said angerly from her position the cock pit of the Yellow Dial Fighter

"NO we have to end this!," Ruby said slamming her fist on the console.

"We will just not now ," Noire said before the Dial fighters flew away.

"Great we have them on the ropes," Kat said.

"Yeah now all we have to do is arrest them ," Sami said .

"Lets worry about that later I want to see Tori before visiting hours are over," Jessikah said.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"Tori sweetie you... Tori?," Jessikah said walking into her hospital room finding Tori not there. She then herd the sounds of crying and vomiting coming from the bathroom . "Tori sweetie you ok?" she asked setting her book bag down and going to the door.

"I'm...I'm fine just don't come in here," Tori said.

"That means I'm coming in,"

"Baby don't!," Tori said as Jessikah opened the door finding her sitting by the toilet holding a few large clumps of her hair. "Don't look at me I'm gross," she said choking back tears.

Jessikah simply sighed and went over to her back pack , and pulled out a pair of clippers and a pair of barber sheers. She set them on the sink looked at Tori, picked up the sheers and started to hack at her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!," Tori said leaping up to stop Jessikah .

"Look im here for you " Jessikah said grabbing Tori by the shoulder, "That means we are going to go through this together. So after I'm done with me I'll do you," she said before pulling away and grabbing her hair and the sheers.

"No stop," Tori said grabbing Jessikah's hand before she could cut off another piece of hair, "Just do me."

"Are you sure," Jessikah said, "cause I kind of fucked my hair up," she explained.

"Have someone fix it I don't care if its short I don't want you to lose it all," Tori said before kissing her forehead.

She then plugged in the clippers and handed them to Jessikah. She looked at herself with hair one last time and said "Do it"

Sometime later Tori lay in Jessikah's arms her rubbing her newly clean shaven head. "It'll grow back right?," Tori asked.

"It'll take a while to be as long as it was but yes it'll grow back," Jessikah said. "We're just lucky you're head isn't shaped weird," she said making them both chuckle.

"I love you," Tori said looking up into her eyes.

"I love you too ," Jessikah said kissing the top of Tori's head.

-Lupins Lair-

"YOU RETREATED!," Demi screamed in a rage.

"We were out numbered in terms of power," Jessi explained defending her actions in the battle.

"I didn't want to retreat We couldnt steal the prize," Ruby said.

"You see she still has the goal in hand," Demi said comending Ruby in a way. "Now the next time you fight the rangers you do it till you can get the treasure understood"

"Yes," the Lupin rangers said in unison before leaving.

"Now what do you want," Demi said.

"Just checking up on you," Moises said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Yes your plan seems to be having a bit of a problem in execution," Moises said.

"I'm not having a problem the Patroranger's were an unexpected inconvenience," Demi explained trying not to grind his teeth, "but rest assured I'll deal with it."

-SPD-

The Ranger team along with Kruger and had gathered in the lab, to discus the recent developments with the Lupin rangers. "So how's it going?," Kat asked.

"Its not going," Kruger said.

"So we save it to till we run out of options," Sami said flicking her lighter back on and off.

"Did you not hear the part about a snag?" Kat said.

"Cant we Send the Lupin rangers into space," Jessikah said, "In the mean time I need to fix my hair,"

"Ok sounds like a plan," Sami said.

"Are you serious!," Krueger getting up from his seat, "Flying them into space that's... Ehhh,"

"You ok?," asked helping Krueger back to his seat.

"Yeah," Krueger said, "but still I say its a dumb idea."

"I'm kind of with Krueger on this one guys," Kat said "Like what if they die. I mean we're not killers now are we."

"I understand your objections guys, but we're running out of actions," Sami said with a sigh resolving to do what needed to be done. "I know all lives matter, but at the end of the day these people chose to be evil.

They're a threat and they need to be taken out."

"As hard as it is for me to say this especially the way I trained you but You're is right The Lupin rangers need to be stopped even if it means death," Commander Tate said reluctantly. Hating execution seemed to be the most viable option.

"Look if we can take them out without killing fine, but if its them or us I choose us," Sami said. Trying ready her mind for the choice she may soon make. " Sounds like the Lupin rangers." Jesiskah said walking out " Im not !" Sami snapped.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

Tori walked down the hall to the children's section of the cancer ward of the hospital like she'd done for the past few weeks. She was going to see her friend Syd .She had bonded with the young girl over her love of power rangers. She even had Kendall make the girl a toy morpher modeled after the VS changer . But she'd felt sick the past few days and with her hair falling out. She hadn't seen her little friend, and now with a scarf on her head and the toy morpher in hand she was ready to see her friend.

When she reached the room the smile on her face faded as she saw a crying woman and taking down all the decorations in Syd's room. "What do you think you're doing," she asked as she entered the room

"Taking all of Syd's stuff down," the nurse said

"Oh is she going home?," Tori asked causing the crying woman to break down into more tears.

"Tori Syd passed away yesterday," the nurse said instantly breaking Tori's heart.

"What no! How!," Tori said in shock tears starting run down her cheeks.

"Pneumonia she...," the nurse said getting cut off

"Tori ?," the crying woman said. "Did she say your name was Tori?"

"Yes Ma'am," Tori said walking over to the woman.

"You we're my Syd's friend she talked a lot about you," the woman said. "My name is Jen Syd's mother."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Tori said sitting beside Jen.. "Umm I, um, had this made for her its a morpher I was gonna give it to her as a gift maybe you can put it in her...casket." she said handing Jen the morpher.

"A morpher like the power rangers," Jen said smiling some through the tears. "You know right up until the end she was thinking about others. That's why she wanted to be a ranger. In fact she wanted you to have this," she said handing Tori her daughter's green wig.

Not having any words Tori took the wig clutched it to her chest, and held Jen. As they both cried over the brave little girl they had both lost.

-Somewhere In Summer Cove-

Andros wondered the streets of Angel Grove going nowhere in particular in reality. But in his mind he was hunting, hunting for the Patrorangers. He didn't care where he found them. All he wanted was to find them and have his vengeance. Vengeance for the rangers letting his parents die.

He wanted the rangers dead, and if he could have the blood of the rangers on his hands and please Rita all the better.

Deciding to draw them out as best he could. He grabbed a random woman by the hair and pulled her into the middle of the street then using his energy powers caused the woman to explode into a pile of ash. He then did the same with another person this one a child.

"I'll keep killing until the rangers show themselves,"Andros said effectively holding the city hostage.

-Rita's Lair-

"Looks like Andros is having his fun," Goldar said looking as Andros reaped destruction on to Summer Cove.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

Jessikah lay on the couch Tori wrapped in her arms. Her hair now cut stopping just pass the middle of her neck and shaved buzzed short with on the side she hacked at. The other side cut short to just covering her ear and somewhat undercut. Giving her a bang in the front.

She was there to comfort Tori. But felt like she was failing her. As she held her he felt the tears dripping onto her t-shirt as they fell. She wanted to make the tears stop and heal her pain but she knew she couldn't.

"Its not fair why does an eight year old have to die of cancer," Tori sobbed.

"I can't pretend to know, but what I can tell you is that Syd wouldn't want you to quit fighting. So that's what you should do fight, and I'll fight with you," Jessikah said before kissing Tori's forehead while he caressed her.

" Love you," Tori said.

"I...," Jessikah started to say her com-link going off. "Damn it! What is it?"

"We got trouble ," Krueger said.

"Ok On my way ," Jessikah said drawing her morpher, "I'll be back," she said before she left.

-Summer Cove -

The Lupin Rangers watched as the PatroRangers appeared in front of them in full morph. "Look who decided to show up," Ruby said.

Noire not one for banter morphed and charged at the Patrorangers the other Lupin rangers following suit. "Fire!" Noire said opening fire.

"Damn right! Divide and conquer guys. I will take Ruby the rest of you go get someone," Sami said.

"Right!," they said as they went on the attack. Fighting with a more aggressive edge to take down the Lupin Rangers.

"So we're doing this thing by colors huh FINE BY ME!," Jessi said cracking her knuckles sending energy pulses at Kat.

Kat deflected the pulses and used her years of agility to dodge the attack. She then rolled to a knee and said, "You know what the problem is?"

"No what," Jessi said firing a blast at Kat.

Kat rolled away from the blast returning fire with her own Vs changer.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Jessi groaned as the blast hit her dead center making her morph flicker.

"ROUND TWO!," Kat said blasting cause the Lupin Ranger to demorph.

Elsewhere in the fray Sami and Jessikah were battling Red and Blue Lupin rangers. Doing their best to match them and coming very close to doing so. "Ready to do this" Sami said charging her Changer.

"Fire!," the duo said launching their attack making the Lupin Rangers morphs flicker.

"Why do you hate us so much!," Ruby said.

"Rangers like you are a plague, you stole the Shadow sabre! ," Sami said as they continued to duel.

"We didn't do it !," Ruby said.

"YES YOU DID!," Sami growled as she knocked Ruby into the other Lupins before the three Patrorangers launched a final attack causing a explosion, when the smoke cleared the Lupin rangers were gone.

-Lupin base-

"I'm glad Jessi survived," Moises said as he walked in .

"Me too," Demi said. " Hope she survives"

"Yea?" Moises asked glancing over at Demi.


	14. Lupin endings

\- Summer Cove Hospital-

In a secret ward of the hospital Noire lay burned bandaged and sedated. The ranger suit had protected her from burning to death now the once beautiful woman had heavy burn scars on her face head and body. Leaving a patch on her eye leaving her disfigured.

"She's tough," Ruby said as she watched over her fellow Lupin ranger

"So what happens now?" Jessi asked with concern.

"The Patrangers tried to kill us, we can't just let that go," Ruby explained.

"Ugh" came the gasping voice of Noire as she woke up.

"Noire" Ruby said

"What happened?" Noire asked

-Bangler's Lair:-

"Are you ready ?" Rita said from her throne

" Im ready"

"Good," Rita said gesturing her hand over herself and morphing into her own green and gold armor she now wielded her staff with a a coin like hole . "then let it begin"

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"Do you think Tori will like this?," Sami said just as the hospital's monster attack alarm sounded ruining the joyous moment.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!," Jessikah said causing the rangers to sprint out of the room.

"What do you think it is? Kat asked as they made their way through the hall to an elevator.

"One guess," Sami said as they boarded the elevator.

"Rita!" Kat said.

"Your under arrest " jessikah said

"Bout time you showed up," Rita said as the rangers appeared.

"Were busy people," Sami said.

"Too bad you won't see your girlfriend again" Rita said sending a chill down the backs of the rangers.

"Ok guys lets take them" Sami said getting nods before going off into the battle

Sami and Rita matched weapons. Each blow causing a many explosion, "It always comes down to this ," Rita said.

"Shut up and fight bitch," Sami said as she swung her speaker baton at Rita.

"PAT POWER STRIKE !," Sami said Sending her powerful strike at Rita only to have her deflect it.

"PAT LAZER!," Kat said firing on Rita only to have her walk through the blast. "Fuck she walked right through it,"

"We can't hit her" Jessikah groaned clutching her weapon.

"My turn," Rita said raising her staff high above his head "DESTRCTO SLASH!" She said striking the ground knocking the Rangers off their feet. "Im more than powerful enough to end you,"

"Adieu!," A voice said prompting Rita to look behind him before getting hit by several blast of energy.

"Don't make me hurt you ," Ruby said making the battle come to a complete stop. As she stood morphed in her Lupin Ranger form.

"Lupin!," Rita said

"She survived!," Sami yelled in shock .

"I know you hate the Lupin Rangers but you shouldn't," Ruby said.

"ERGGGGGGGGGH," Sami growled " NOW ITS TIME TO END IT AND YOU!" She said her Vs changer glowing , " PAT POWER SLASH" she said as she blasted Rita causing an explosion of blinding light. When the light faded Sami stood in a crater. The only remains of Rita being her charred armor. "Power down," she said as she and the other rangers demorphed. "Where's Rita's " she asked.

"I don't know," Kat said.

"Nevermind that we have a. Lupin to arrest " sami said. All three turning around to find Ruby Shiba

-Summer Cove Hospital-The Next Day-

Jessikah and Tori sat in her room as the doctor walked in, "Good morning Tori ,Jessikah" he said greeting the two.

"Hey Doc," Jessikah said.

"Doc lets just cut the news ok," Tori said not wanting to waste time.

"Ok well Tori it appears you have no new cancer cell growth and you're bouncing back well from the chemo. So long story short I'll give you about three more weeks of chemo and I predict you should be in full remission," the doctor said.

"Remission! Meaning?," Tori said hoping what she figured was right.

"Meaning that in two weeks and for the time being you'll be cured," the doctor said making Tori and Jessikah hug and kiss in joy. "I'll leave you alone"

"Lets have a party," Tori said.

"Whatever you want baby," Jessikah said.

-One month later-

The party at the was packed with friends ,rangers and family as Jessikah and Tori celebrated, Tori's current cancer free status. "To sweet pea being cancer free," Kira said raising her glass.

"Cheers " Krueger said as they brought their glasses together.

Jessikah's communicator went off " Yes?" She said " Jessikah " the voice of Zordon was on the other end " Look Tori is cancer free now i dont need you so fuck off " Jessikah said " You and i both know it wont last " Zordon said just as Tori started coughing badly " Oh no " Jessikah said.


	15. Goodbye english rose

-Six Months Later-

Jessikah and Tori sat in the hospital room listening to the doctor deliver his diagnosis. Tori had been checked in with what they believed was a bad case of peanumona. But as they listened to the doctor's words they began to know different. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hanson but your cancer has returned and has spread and become terminal," doctor said making the two grow quiet.

"What are our options I mean how much time does she have," Jessikah said gripping her girlfriend's hand.

"Well with chemo and medication given your condition you could live comfortably for a year," The doctor said.

"What about without chemo?," Tori asked.

"At the rate of spreading six months if you're lucky," the doctor said.

"I'll take the six months ," Tori said

"WHAT!?," Jessikah said jumping up from the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," the doctor said excusing himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!," Jessikah said. "Refusing treatment just giving up and not wanting anything that can help keep you here!"

JESSIKAH I'M DYING!," Tori said tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "I'm dying."

"I know!," Jessikah said falling into her girlfriends arms as she began balling. " Why don't you just get the treatment stay around a little longer?" She said begging her to undergo chemo.

"No, no, we've been through that remember. The puking the hair loss ," Tori said remembering her first bout with cancer. "No baby if I'm going out it won't be in a hospital bed. I'm going out having fun doing all the things ever wanted with you at my side."

"But maybe Zordon?," Jessikah said getting a head shake of no from her wife.

"I've cheated the reaper long enough I think and have done some amazing things and I can go knowing I've had the love an amazing woman ," Tori said through her tears staring into Jessikah's eyes.

Jessikah wiped her and kissed her deeply. "Let's get out of here and get living," she said with a weak and tearful smile.

\- Month later-

"Are you sure about this babe," asked Jessikah watching her wife who like her was dressed in full motocross gear pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"Look between you and Hunter I've spent a lot of time on the back of a bike," Tori said grabbing her helmet and goggles. "Besides you've been teaching me."

"Yeah but just because you're a quick study doesn't mean you're race ready," Jessikah said putting on her helmet and goggles and throwing her leg over her dirt bike.

"Are you scared I'll beat you," Tori said smirking behind her helmet as she got on her bike.

"Not on your life woman," Jessikah said,

"Smart ass," Tori said before she and Jessikah pulled up to starting line

Two hours later Jessikah was at Zordon's ship " Please Zordon i cant lose her there must be something " she pleaded " I can not help " Zordon said " Why?" Jessikay asked , Zordon didnt reply he only left " Two weeks, then we fly to Florida," Jessikah said herself as she left the ship.

-Two Weeks Later-

Jessikah sat on the beach watching as Tori came out of the water. Dressed in a very sexy snow leopard French cut bikini. That was a bit small for her but still age appropriate. "That water is addictive," Tori said grabbing her towel and drying herself. "What are you looking at?" she asked noticing Jessikah , starring at her.

"Just admiring how beautiful and amazing you still look in a bikini," Jessikah said.

"Hey you don't look too bad yourself," Tori said As she sat down Jessikah wrapped her arms around her and cradled her between his legs making her feel warm.

"Thank you my dear I try," Jessikah said resting her chin on Tori's shoulder.

Tori then looked up saw the sun beginning to set in the distance. "That sunset is so beautiful," she said.

"Yeah it is," Jessikah. said.

"When it's time for me to go," Tori starting to tear up.

"Shhh lets not talk about that," Jessikah said not wanting to think about her death . As she had managed to put it out of his mind.

"No listen ok," Tori said still tearing up, "When its time I want to go like this not in a hospital not cooped up in the house and at the funeral I want a white casket. Also want it to be a celebration. But most of all I want to go like this sitting on the beach in your arms watching the sunset. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything else?," Jessikah asked her eyes dripping silent tears onto Tori's shoulder.

"Yeah make love to me right here right now," Tori said turning so she was looking into Jessikah's eyes.

"Are you sure about that a lot of people could see," Jessikah said as Tori laid her down.

"Baby we're on an excursion on a couples cruise with clothing optional policy on ship. I one highly doubt we're the only couple having sex on this beach right now also knowing the way we make love there will be applause," Tori said giving Jessikah a deep passionate kiss as she untied her bikini.

"Umm well then let's get to it," Jessikah said.

-month later-

"Place your bets folks place your place bets," The man running craps table said making the people standing around the table put their chips down. "Ok no more bets no more bets. Are you ready Ms?," she asked the woman in the red cocktail dress.

"Almost," Tori said, "Hey blondie blow on these for good luck," she said holding out the dice for the blonde next to her.

"Ok beautiful," Jessikah said before blowing on the dice.

Tori shook the dice and threw them across the table, "Seven winner!," the table runner said.

"Can you believe it baby we're up twenty thousand," Tori said smiling.

"Well as good as that is you need to quit," Jessikah said stopping Tori from picking up her the dice.

"Why I'm hot," Tori said grabbing for the dice.

"Well one like you said we're up, and I have very time sensitive romantic evening planned so let's go," Jessikah said lightly running his tongue along the rim of her ear.

"Ok lover lets go," Tori said. "I'm walking away," she said setting the dice down taking her chips and walking away.

A short while later Jessikah and Tori pulled in front of their destination. "Medieval Times this is your idea of a romantic evening?," Tori asked.

"Just wait you'll love it," Jessikah said walking Tori in.

"Noble ladies and gentlemen we here have a very special guest of the queen and queen for tonight's tournament," the announcer said. "Please welcome the beautiful queen Tori of Angel Grove!" a fan fare went up and Tori walked out in a lovely dark purple dress with gold trim that looked like something from a fairytale. Her hair was pulled back in a single braid with a gold tiara on her head. "Now to face the red knight I present Queen Tori's champion Jessikah Afton The Pat Knight!."

Tori watched in awe as Jessikah rode out on a beautiful black stallion draped in white and black armor. Jessikah herself was wearing white and black armor save for her helmet chain mail and leg armor. She carried her lance in one hand and a her helmet in the other as she circled the tournament ground. She then stopped at the king and queen's box .

"Your fairs m'lady," Jessikah said holding out her lance to Tori.

Knowing what to do from years of fairytales and her secret love of knight culture. Tied a purple curtchife around Jessikah's lance and placed a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck my knight," she whispered.

Jessikah blushed and rode into place. She then handed her lance to one of her squires and put on her helmet. The squire then handed her back her lance while the other squire handed her a shield they then began the joust.

Tori watched round after round. As Jessikah beat all the other knights. Fighting with same if not more fire that she had on the battlefield as a ranger. It was then she realized Jessikah was fighting for her. Fighting for her to live seeing every other knight as a cancer cell. And with that knowledge she began to weep.

Once the tournament was over Jessikah was victorious and she found herself kneeling before queen Tori. "Because of your courage valor and strength I dub thee sir Jessikah knight of the realm," Tori said knighting Jessikah and making the crowd cheer.

"If it pleases your majesty I'd like to kiss fair queen Tori ," Jessikah asked.

The queen made a gesture indicating ok. Jessikah then kissed Tori deeply causing the trumpeters to blow a fanfare, and the fans to cheer.

A short while later. Jessikah and Tori returned to their suite. "Holy crap," Tori said seeing the entire room covered in candle light and rose pedals. An elegant table with a white cloth and rose sat in the center of the room. "This is amazing I love it," she said before kissing Jessikah.

"Nothing but the best for my queen," Jessikah said.

-July-

"I can't believe you two flashed those, guys," said a tipsy Kat, Sami and Tori walked or rather staggered down Bourbon Street. Each holding a large glowing mixed drink glass.

"I'm just mad they didn't give us any beads," Sami slurred.

"Yeah and I don't see why my tits still look damn good " a drunken Tori said staggering a bit. Her six inch heels making it difficult to walk in her current state.

"Damn right they do ! ," said Sami as she grabbed one of Tori's boobs.

"Ok first off its fourth of July not Mardi Gras so no beads," said a slightly less intoxicated Kat "Two you two are like sisters so no boob grabbing."

"I can't help it they're so soft and squishy," Sami slurred continuing to grope Tori.

"Cut it out we're almost there," Kat said leading the girls down a dark ally.

"Where are you taking us Kat ?," Tori asked.

"A place only few locals and some very select outsiders know about," Kat said stopping in front of an old door. She then knocked in a rhythmic code.

A slit in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked out. "Password?," the female voice behind the door asked.

"This is our password," Kat said holding up her wrist and showing her family crest tattoo making the person behind the door open it.

The girls walked in and followed Kat to a freight elevator Kat pressed the down button. Once it stopped all the girls were all speechless at the site of topless women in G-strings serving drinks. And women giving other women lap dances. "A strip club you took us to a strip club?," Tori asked.

"Not exactly this the nest. This place was started back in the twenties by some members of the gypsy families of New Orleans. Since the elder weren't exactly LGBT friendly this place was built as a hangout for those of us who are students of the Sapphic arts. Its normally not this wild more of a burlesque and dance type spot but it's a holiday," Kat explained. "Well enough of a history lesson let's get at table and some shots!"

"That's a plan," Sami said almost falling as she walked towards an empty table.

A few rounds of shots and a few war stories later the girls were all laughing and having fun enjoying the performers. All but one who was quietly nursing her fifth shot, of blue tequila. "Yo Kat look I know you don't like chicks but you could act like you're having fun," Tori said downing another shot.

"You know what my problem is YOU'RE DYING!," Kat yelled her eyes starting to run with tears. "You're gonna die really soon and I don't want you go ok! I don't want you to go!," she said starting ball.

"It's ok, its ok, its ok," Tori said pulling Kat into a hug. Holding back her own tears.

"Alright ladies ya'll having fun tonight!," the announcer said in her thick Cajun accent getting an applause and cheers. "Now it's fourth of July that means its amateur night," she said making the crowd cheer. "Now I have four hundred fresh one dollar bills and all the wings and potato skins you can eat. Now whose brave enough to get up here right now and show off," the announcer said getting no real response. "You know I thought gypsies were supposed to be brave. You know what dj give me something old-school," she said making the dj start playing Tupac's How do you want it. "There we go whose feeling brave now?"

"No more crying kitty cat time to show you how to have fun," Tori said before downing another shot and making her way towards the stage strutting to the beat. Once there she grabbed the pole and spun around twice before walking toward the front of the stage popping her blouse revealing her lacy lime green and pink bra. Before kicking off her heels. She then turned and started twerking causing the crowd to cheer and throw money.

The next day found the three women found themselves on the patio of the hotel restaurant. All nursing hangovers and wearing sunglasses. "I still say I would've won if my underwear would've matched," Kat said.

"I drunk texted," Sami said picking her forehead up off the table.

"I drunk sexted mine," Tori said groaned. "But I won"

"Yes and we all had fun," Kat said.

"Yeah and when we get back home I'm nev...I'm never...,Oh God," Sami said jumping up and sprinting to the bathroom covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

"I'll go," Kat said following Sami.

"Tori look last night I said some stuff and I know we started out as sort of at odds. But I just wanted to say...,"Kat said.

"I love you too kitty cat you don't have to say it," Tori said.

-August-

"Ready to go," Jessikah called to the other room as she packed her bag.

"Almost babe," Tori said from the bathroom feeling bit dizzy feverish. placing a hand on the sink to try and steady herself before collapsing.

"Yeah maybe we can stop at that place get those strawberry pancakes you like?," Jessikah said. "Tori? Tori?," he said feeling a cold chill roll through her. He moved to the bathroom, and went into panic as she saw her passed out on the floor.

-Summer Cove Hospital-

"Jessikah !," Sami said as she and the rangers walked into the hospital. "What happened?" She asked

"I don't know we were packing for our trip to Canada and she collapsed," said a crying Jessikah . "The docs haven't told me anything. What if this is it?" She said throwing herself into Sami's arms.

"No way Tori is fighter you know that," she said comforting her friend as best she could.

"Mrs. Afton ," the doctor said coming out of Tori's room.

"Is she ok?," Jessikah asked.

The doctor hung his head and sighed, "Your girlfriend's condition has accelerated faster than expected and unfortunately all we can do now is make her comfortable."

Jessikah dropped her head and realized. That there was no more she could do. All her hopes for miracles all her prayers were for nothing. "How long?," she asked.

"Given her condition more than likely she won't make it through the night," the doctor said sadly.

"Can I see her," Jessikah asked her face red with tears.

"Of course, but she's under heavy sedation and she maybe in and out," the doctor said.

Jessikah nodded and walked into the room. She saw her lying in the bed looking weak but yet still angelic and beautiful. Once beside the bed she gently brushed back her hair.

"Jessikah," Tori said in a weak voice opening her eyes and looking up at hi .

"Hey beautiful you just rest ok," Jessikah said.

"Not like this baby you promised," Tori said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Jessikah simply nodded and walked of the room. "Come with me," she said to Sami in a determined voice.

"Where are we going," Sami asked wondering about the situation and knowing Jessikah would never leave Tori's side.

"To do something illegal no questions," Jessikah said.

A short time later Jessikah sat on the beach like they had in the Bahamas watching the Sunset, "It's so beautiful," Tori said in a very weak almost dream like voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jessikah said tears running down her face.

"Aww I just wish I didn't feel so damn tired," Tori said.

"Well you just rest baby just close your eyes and rest," Jessikah said crying.

"Will you sing to me so I can get to sleep. I love when you sing," Tori said her eyes starting close her voice growing weaker to the point of a faint whisper.

"What do want to hear," Jessikah asked her crying beginning to make it hard for her to speak.

"Something sweet," Jessikah said.

"Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine my darling dear love you all the time, I'm just a fool a fool in love with you" Jessikah sang with tears in her eyes. "Is that sweet enough Tori?,"

Jessikah looked down at her and kissed her as she took her last weak breaths. Then looked up at the sunset and holding Tori tight as she drifted away.

-somewhere else-

A single tear ran down a giant grey face " I wish i helped her " .


	16. Lupin Revival

-Summer Cove-

Meanwhile outside the Krispy Kreme and two blocks away Kat sat in her car and listened to the police scanner " are we fighting such a meaningless war?," she thought. "But still since my time as a ranger we have saved countless lives and stopped both the space witch and the Machines so far but i feel like Everytime we win something bad always happens we beat the dark rangers and we lost Tori " she thought as she placed her car in drive.

-SPD-

Sami awoke in the comfort of Her lovers arms, "Good morning beautiful," Sami said placing a gentle kiss on Her earlobe.

"Morning Sami ," Kendrix said rolling over and capturing Sami's lips.

Else where in the base Jessikah lay awake her head resting on Tori's pillow. She was alone in the double bed. She had taken Tori leaving hard and the team had drifted apart " Ill always love you Tori and ill never forget you i hope your in a better place " She wondered and she tried to sleep.

\- Zedd's Palace -

Kat awoke with a throbbing in the back of her head. She was aware of one thing where ever she was it was dark "She's finally awake master," a voice said. jarring her memory . She had gone to her loft and the room began to fill with gas. She remembered getting dizzy then Zedd's Dark guard appeared she did her best to fight the off but she was to weak.

"Zedd! what did you do to me you bitch!," Kat yelled getting to her feet. inside the cell as she stared face to face with the dark lord.

"My dear Kat I merely captured you. Amazing sending lieutenants and all it took was something as simple as sleeping gas. And I finally have my key and soon with your help the entire universe will tremble before me," Zedd said.

"No way ass hole The rangers will find me and when they do you're finished! You hear me finished!," Kat said.

"Stupid girl by the time your little rangers figures out what happened the world will be mine and but I promise to let you die in each others arms," Zedd said. Kat charged at the cell door only to be thrown back against the wall of the cell by one of Zedd's energy blast. "Foolish girl," Zedd said as he walked a way from the cell door.

"My body feels like its on fire. Like a billion little bombs just went off inside of it," she thought as she lay crumbled on the floor in agony. " The...Rangers...Will...Come..." she thought.

\- SPE-

"Where is she!," Jessikah said as she paced around the room.

"Will you clam down she probably just took a nap or something," Sami said.

"No way its been two hours, and she is never this late and... " Jessikah was cut off by Commander Tate

"Do not worry Jessikah however i feel that something may have happened to Kat so all of you keep your guard up got it " Tate said.

"Got it " Sami said

"Guys...maybe...the...Lupin...ranger..." Dr Manx said as she fell over.

"Dr Manx, what about the Lupin rangers ?" Tate asked helping Dr Manx to her feet.

"Maybe they can help us " Dr Manx said. " There is no harm in asking them right?" She continued.

"You dont have to go far to ask " Ruby said appearing in the doorway.

"And why would you help us?" Tate said.

"Once a ranger ," Ruby said.

"We could use the help" Jessikah said.

"Enough arguing!," Sami said, "Can you gather the rest of the Lupin rangers and lets go" he continued.

"Done and done ," Ruby said.

"Lets get this show on the road ," Sami said.

"This is all well and good but how are we going to find Kat " Jessikah said.

"Summer Cove is under attack," Dr Manx said as the screen showed various attacks. The rangers quickly left.

\- Zedd's Palace-

Kat watched from her bound position as Zedd pieced the boxes together like diabolical puzzle until they locked into one large gilded box and her mind began to race. "Please hurry rangers," she thought.

"The stars and moon are aligned and you and I have a date with destiny," Zedd said as Scorpina handed him what appeared to be a ceremonial dagger. "Now I need only need to spill some blood and Rita will be revived.

"Forgive me," Kat thought as she closed her eyes and a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Zedd walked towards her his wicked eyes gleaming. He was at the moment he had dreamed up in his dark mind. As he glided the tip to her navel the knife was blasted out of his hand. Before he had a chance to react he was hit by another blast. "You!," Zedd said as he looked up to see Ruby standing with her Vs changer.

"Correction us!," Jessi said using her side arm to blast away Kat bonds.

"Heh wasnt expecting you guys but glad you showed up " Kst said as she landed on all fours.

"Yea your friends are holding the attacks one earth while we rescue you ," Noire said.

"We need to get out of here," Ruby said.

"Not so fast rangers ," Silverback said. "I don't think you'll be leaving here alive red ranger," he continued.

Ruby and the others suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by Zedd his entire dark guard and what looked to be every putty in his army. " Well time to open a can of whoop ass ," Ruby said.

And with that the three heroes went into battle doing their best to hold off the enemy. "I should've crushed you under my boot heels you trash," Zedd said as he and Ruby clashed swords.

" I'll crush you under mine," Ruby said landing slash across the dark emperor's abdomen only to have it heel before her eyes.

Elsewhere in the chamber Jessi was fighting putties "The mighty yellow ranger can't hold her own," Scorpina said

"I can hold my own just fine!," Jessi said blasting her arm off.

Meanwhile Silverback threw several of his throwing stars at Kat who had her back turned. " Its Morphin Time!" Kat yelled.

Noire throw her hand up and block one as Kat rolled her body to avoid the others. As she did so she lost her balance and fell her hands touching the titan boxes. Kat looked at the palm of her hand saw the blood from the small scrape caused by the star. The boxes then began to glow with a blackish purple light. "GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kat screamed in horror as she landed now fully morphed.

The room grew as silent as a funeral home and for a moment all actions ceased, as they all watched the boxes glow. "TIME TO GO!" Ruby yelled he then kicked the putties into each other As the rangers gathered and escaped as a female figure began to appear where the boxes were.

-Summer Cove -

Jessi drove frantically with no regard to the speed limit or traffic trying to get to their base ' This is bad " Kat said, "the whole world's going to end" she continued pounding her fist against the dash.

"Hey listen to me its not your fault. And the world's not going to end we'll get through this like always," Ruby said grabbing Kat's shoulder and squeezing it. "Lets get back to the base " Noire said .

"Hope the others are ok" Kat said .

"So what's the plan now," Jessi asked

"We fight," Ruby said.

To Be Continued….


	17. The end of Zedd

Ruby burst through the door. The events of the last hour or so fresh in her mind. "Whats going on," she called as Noire , Jessi and Kat followed behind her.

Moises and the others quickly came from wherever they were in the base.

"What the fuck happened ," Jessi said trailing behind Ruby.

"Long story but basically we're all fucked," Demi said.

\- Zedd's Palace-

The dark light faded and Rita emerged from it incased in purple and gold armor. She clenched her fist with pride and they glowed. "I'VE DONE IT!," Zedd yelled in triumph.

"Lord Zedd you've done it you revived the Witch" Silverback said kneeling before his master.

"Yes I have now loyal Silverback it is time to destroy earth. Summon the putties all of them," Zedd said.

"Yes my lord." Silverback said.

-The SPD base-

" The other rangers and Sami and Jesiskah are currently engaging in combat against forces of evil and Kat and the Lupins are M.I.A. " Krueger said " So location?" Tate asked " Everywhere all over Angel Grove " Said .

" Lets get back to the task at hand," Kat said appearing and ending the moment. " Bottom line everyone in this has a part to play in this. We all watched Tori die we survived the war with the Lupins and we've survived everything that Rita and Zedd and the machine empire has thrown at us. We can weather this storm and we can and will survive " Kat said.

"Your the heroes of Summer Cove For a year Ive watched you grow and We've protected the town from the beginning I consider you all my friends. The last time I was facing something like this I fought to protect the town now I will stand with you," Captain Mitchell said as as he walked in.

\- Zedd's Palace-

Zedd looked down from his throne At his putties . He had dosed them with a portion of his new dark powers making them look more mincing than normal. "The time is here my army. The time for us to take what is ours! Today is the day we bring darkness to earth!," he said.

"All hail lord Zedd the emperor of evil" Scorpina said causing all the dark creatures to join him. She was sporting new gold armour so was silver back.

\- Lupins base-

Demi and Moises watched the events from the viewing screen " This is it " Demi said " Good luck rangers " Moises said a little worried.

\- Zedd's Palace-

Zedd sat on his throne and watched the earth get closer. "Lord Zedd we are now entering earths outer atmosphere," Scorpina said.

"Excellent set a course for the mountains of Angel Grove," Zedd said.

"My lord why the desert," Silverback asked.

"Because it was the last resting place of the final Rita box, and it is there Rita will open A vortex that will seal the world in a cloud of eternal darkness," Zedd said.

"Perfect but what about the rangers," Scorpina said.

"Let them come I want them to witness firsthand the end of their world," Zedd said.

\- Summer Castle -

Elsewhere in the battle Sami and jessikah had fought their way to the base of the cliff and now faced bigger herd of putties . Elsewhere Ruby and Jessi were standing back to back fighting. " Screw these things," Noire said punching a putty into others and destroyed the a large amount of putties.

"Nice shot " Kat said Arriving on the scene.

"Kat!," Jessikah said as the Patrangers gathered around her.

"The Lupin rangers are going after Zedd," Kat said as Sami got on to her own feet.

"You wont get by us," Silverback said as he and the rest of the dark guard appeared. "Do you really think you stand a chance against all of us," he said

"The question is can you handle us," Ruby Said as she and the Lupin rangers appeared.

"Lets dance," Scorpina said as the dark guard began to charge.

"Lupon's finish them" Sami said. " Well handle this "

" Right!" Ruby said as the Lupin rangers then flipped over the Generals.

Moments later the Lupin rangers stood on the cliff with their weapons drawn face to face with Zedd and Rita with a the swirling black vortex behind him. "You miserable ants you think you can stop me," Zedd said as he drew his staff.

"Its over Zedd!," Ruby said as she and the others channeled their energy into their weapons.

"If it's over let it end with the death of the power rangers!," Zedd said and with that the rangers charged each other the impact of which sounded like a thunder clap.

Meanwhile on the ground the other were still locked in a biter grudge match with Zedd's generals Kat was doing her best against Scorpina, but the vilaness was quickly getting the best of the Pink ranger, "Ah!" Kat screamed as strike from Scorpina's sword knocked her to the ground .

"Look what has become of the mighty Pink ranger " Scorpina said stomping on her ribs " A weak human whore," she said again stomping her. "I will enjoy caving in your skull," Acorpina said raising her sword. She was suddely met with a pair of boots from Sami who had dropkicked Scorpina.

"One last thing,Die bitch!" Kat said as Sami and Kat both blasted her with a charged shot causing Scorpina to explode.

"You done," Sami asked.

"Yeah, but I owe you that debt," Kat said dusting herself off.

" Lets just call it even and hope the others are having as good as luck as we are." Sami said.

Atop the cliff Zedd looked at the downed rangers their morphs flickering in and out. They had each given all they had but every attack had failed. "Pathetic!" Zedd said driving his staff into Ruby's back making her scream. "Useless!," he said grinding his boot into Noire's hand crushing the bones through her armor. "Weak! He said, kicking Jessi in the head "You most of all the noble leader how does I feel to know failed," he said kicking Jessi again. " Now who should you watch die first I know your beloved yellow ranger say goodbye."

As Zedd drew his staff to end Jessi's life Ruby felt herself draw on all the rage fear, and hope a as she got to her feet a silver being appeared next to her it was Zordon . "NO! NO MORE!" he boomed aiming her sword at Zedd.

"WHAT!" Zedd screamed awe struck.

"LUPIN FURY!" Ruby screamed as she and Zordon brought the blade of her sword down in a blinding hail of light. When the light cleared all that remained of Zedd was a pile of ash and the charred remains of his armor. "Its over ," Ruby said as she helped the other rangers to their feet. Just then the winds from the vortex raged and thunder roared from the sky.

"Not yet!," Noire said.

"What's going on!" Ruby asked.

"It's the propechy one of us has to sacrifice ourself go in there and seal things up," Demi said. Through the communicator, Jessi looked at the Vortex and powered down before looking back at Ruby . "Bye Ruby tell Trini I'm sorry lied and that I love her!"

Ruby instantly powered down and grabbed her arm, "No way I'm team leader I'm going!"

"Neither damn one of you are going, I am!," Captain Mitchell said limping towards the vortex placing shocked looks on Ruby and Jessi's faces. "Don't look so shocked I'm we all know I have nothing keeping me here," Captain Mitchell said. He then looked them both and threw himself into the vortex and what followed was blast of light that coverd the desert.

When the light cleared the rest the rangers stood in a field of ash as the Lupin rangers came down to the ground level

"So what now?," Noire asked Placing her arm around Jessi.

"Now. Now we go home," Ruby said.


	18. Break time

The sound of the loud engine outside her window stirred Sami from her peaceful sleep. "Tell Jessikah to stop with her bike it' too damn early," she said groggily as she rolled over onto her back.

"Umm that's not Jessikah's bike, ... Its Dr Manx's bike." Kendrix said sleepily. It then clicked in her mind what she said and a small played across her lips before she bolted up from the bed. "I'll be back in a few," Sami said kissing Kendrix's forehead.

Sami walked out to the drive way to find her Dr Manx dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a button collar and her flat soled motorcycle boots. Sami watched as Dr Manx wiped the beautiful pearl white Harley Davidson Fat-Boy. "So where are you going?," Sami said watching Dr Manx shine the chrome handle bars.

" I just felt like riding again," Dr Manx said.

"Well she sounds good," Sami said walking over to Dr Manx , "woke Kendrix up."

Dr Manx continued to polish her bike and asked, "And how are things between you two,"

"Yes for the moment the rangers are not needed. But you have a great destiny that does not stop with Zedd," Dr Manx said throwing her leg over her bike and put on her gold aviator sun glasses

"Good to know," Sami said somewhat sarcastically as she watched Dr Manx kick start her motorcycle.

-Summer Cove Bluffs-

Hours upon hours had passed and in the late afternoon sun Jessikah sat alone at the edge of the hill looking out at the setting sun. The tears in her eyes had stopped long ago now she sat there looking at the city. She then herd the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop. Followed by footsteps, "How'd you find me Kat ," she asked.

"You and I are the only ones who come up here to think," Kat said sitting beside Jessikah on the ground. "Are you ok," she asked placing an arm around her.

"I miss her ," Jessikah said.

"I know" Kat said comforting her .

"Yeah I know ." Jessikah said. "I just wish I knew why after all we went through to be together id never thought she would be taken from me!," Jessikah said tears coming from her eyes again. For years Kat had been the only one she had been comfortable to cry around in private.

"You know she wasnt trying to hurt you," Kat said.

"Well that turned out well didn't it," Jessikah said sarcasm and anger evident in her voice.

"Hey! You and i both know she wouldn't want you like this ," Kat said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you're right there" Jessikah said letting smile cross her lips.

"C'mon lets go back to the base " Kat said Jessikah nodded.

-Stone Canyon-

In a diner somewhere in Stone Canyon Captain Jack Harkness sat in a booth looking down at his vortex manipulator. "More coffee hun?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said holding his cup out for the woman fill. "Hey could you tell me were the next town is," he asked the woman.

"The next place for about thirty miles is a place call Angel Grove why you headed there," the waitress said

"Not really headed anywhere specific right now just traveling," Jack said taking a sip from his coffee.

The waitress looked at Jack for a moment and said, " You know you look fimilair have we met maybe I know your folks," she asked.

Jack turned and saw the faint burn scares on his neck. He then saw the name on her name; Jesse james , and smiled a his trademark smile. "No I don't think you know me," he said as he paid and grabbed his back pack and walked into the night air to his car.


	19. The anniversary begins

\- Above the Earth-

A massive ship entered Earth's orbit it was like a a battleship and aircraft carrier combined with a massvie dome with a digital marque the bow had the bar called B. local hangout of the Bowzack the ship had a shopping complex a jail the ships bridge and the arena. Ships and space cars were in the carpark on the top on the roof deck of the ship as a Sledge's flew into the carpark " Are we too late ?" Poisonadra asked looking arpund as Sledge docked his ship

As on cue the massive light up blue and the words galaxy warriors began to rotate around on the digital marque " I think were just in time " Sledge said as they left the ship and headed inside the dome. Inside the dome was the arena it had two massive screens like a titantron and a stage and screen around the arena suddenly an alien wearing a too hat and carrying a microphone staff appeared on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Warrior's Spirit I'm your host Cosmo Royal and welcome to the hottest show in the universe GALAXY WARRIORS! Normally each week you would see two warrior fight for the chance to pull the ninja steel power star from the prism and face the reigning former champion Galvamax however thats changed since the stars were stolen now warriors will fight the Power rangers if they succeed and claim a power star they will be able to fight for the championship ' Cosmo Royal says as the crowd cheers.

" Excellent those power rangers will finally fall " Sledge says then laughs " So who will be first however we have the villain roulette where legendary villains like Lord Zedd or Astromina's former warriors will get revived for the one shot chance if they fail they go back to the land of the dead so who's gonna be first!...also dont forget to visit the shopping complex and B. for all your galaxy warrior merch and eating pleasure " Cosmo Royal continues.

The free joker lands on the Warrior's Spirit as Bosco exits the ship and enters the dome " I have a volunteer " he says getting Cosmo Royal's attention " Then by all means " Cosmo Royal says gesturing to Bosco to join him. Once Bosco is on stage be continues " As we speak Prince Gasket of the Machine empire is on earth facing the rangers i say we add him as the first competitor to this tournment " Basco says getting the crowd to cheer " Very well " Cosmo Royal says as Gasket's bio and picture appear on the screens " Prince Gasket of the bow defunct Machine empire skilled warrior with his wife Archenia they blew through the Madusa galaxy but the Machine empire was defeated by the Power rangers Zeo " the voice over says " So Its Revenge time " Cosmo Royal says as the buzzfeeds small flying camera's head down to earth to locate Prince gasket .

Eltar, Divatox, Rygog and the rest of her forces had entered the B. the local hangout of the Bowzack which they were apart of Zonette was also there " Ah the old drinking hole " Eltar said as he walked in " Look what the cats dragged in " Zonette said getting their attention " Zonette its been a while " Eltar said " Yes a while " Rygog said " Hmph good to see you again Zonette " Divatox said " Heard your failed " Zonette said taking a sip of her drink. The B. had moved from the planet Exhuast after its destruction and had taken up residence on the Warriors Spirit the layout hadnt changed much except for a balcony that could only be used once in a planet's atmosphere and a large screen to view Galaxy Warriors on.

" EXCUSE ME I DIDNT FAIL I DESTROYED THE POWER RANGERS POWER CENTRE " Divatox said smugly " Which is much more then you did " She continued " Yet you were defeated by power rangers ' Zonette counted. Divatox sighed " Oh who cares about the power rangers " Divatox said " Well considering Galaxy Warrior is hosting a tournament where warriros face the power rangers for a chance to face Galavamax for the championship " Zonette said taking another drink and causing Divatox to spit take " What! Eltar your entering that tournament now get going " Divatox demanded " Yes aunty " Eltar sighed leaving the bar and heading to the dome arena dubbed the warrior arena .

" Let the games begin" Cosmo royal says, the crowd cheers. Videos of the all the ranger teams including the quasar rangers, the angel force , the new Gokaigers, Project Zeo and buster, Ninja steel rangers and Lupin rangers and Patrangers .


	20. Spring break is over its Kat focused

Its been months since the defeat of Zedd ...heh... You could say i was selfish that i was needed as a ranger but Commander Tate said i could have a break since..."

Kat as she waited for her score in the finals of the pan pacific competition the winner will advance to the olympics in South Korea , Kat breathed slowly as her score began to appear on screen 8 , 9.1 , 8 , 8 and she needs is a 8 , Kat sighed as 7 appeared on the screen she had lost.

Kat looked around her mother and step dad hadn't shown which was weird they always showed , Kat gave her moms phone another call this was the seventh phone call and 25 text messages later , Kat was getting a little worried she quickly got changed and headed for home...home was the small town of Innsmouth just outside of Summer Cove.

Kat and her parents had moved there while Kat was competing at the state and national competitions as it was closer then Summer Cove , Kat's motorcycle roared into her drive way of her house in innsmouth , the house was in darkness , Kat tried the front door...locked " Great " Kat said heading around the back .

CRRRASSSHHH! The bathroom window came crashing into the house " Hope no on heard that " Kat said to herself as she climbed through the window , the house was silent a dim light was coming from the lounge room Kat's mother's phone was sitting on the table untouched " Ok now I'm deffinitly worried " she said as a shadow moved behind her , Kat noticing the shadow gave chase , the shadow ran quickly to the harbour by the time Kat got there only a loud splash could be heard " Where did it go ...did it jump into the harbour ?" Kat asked.

" Watch out girly the deep ones will get you if you stand too close " a voice said causing Kat to turn around to see a man slumped against the wall a bottle of jack Daniels in his right hand " The deep ones?" Kat asked " Aye they come from the ocean and they take people away they've been doing it for years here if they take you your never seen from again " the man said " My parents are missing could a deep one taken them ?" She asked , the man nodded .

Kat headed back towards home she looked down at the communicator Commander Tate had given her emergency only he had told her " Does is count as an emergancy ? " she asked herself " Well only one way to find out " Kat said pushing the button on the side of the communitcator " hello Kat " a familiar voice said " Hi Sami " Kat said.

"Kat its great to hear from you but i assume this is not what you call a happy call " Commander Tate said " No Sir its not, my parents have gone missing and apparently theres a legend called the deep ones and they've been active for years now I'm wondering if the two are connected " Kat said " This is troubling we will scan for your parents Kat and you continue your investigation " Tate said " Roger Sir " Kat said .

Kat may have been many things, but one thing she was , unprepared.

She stepped outside of her house ! She had returned home From her nationals gymnastics tournament to find her parents missing , Kat walked down the street of Innsmouth , Kat noticed something strange about the town she was hardly ever around so never really took the time to notice the town but most of the buildings and houses were boarded up and looked like they were abandoned so quite some time.

" Thats weird " Kat said to herself "This town is small dock town it should be bustling but its not it looks like its abandoned " Kat said looking around " That man who told me about the Deep ones he must know what happened to the town" Kat headed to where she had seen the man from before , When Kat got there the man was gone.

There were drag marks on the ground heading into the water " Did the Deep ones get him" Kat said looking down at the marks.

Kat suddenly footsteps appraoching , As they came closer, Kat moved and peered . And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was a group of putties.

"Putties why are they here ?" Kat asked herself as she ducked down behind some barrels , the Putties looked around making their weird noises Before moving on.

BBBOOOOOOOM! a putty suddenly came flying past smacking into a wall . " what the hell " , Kat said as suddenly more Putties came flying past her smacking into each other , Kat then saw who had attacked the putties it was the shadow from before they were human like with red fish heads , the group of fish things drew their swords and in one massive swing they all swung their swords destroying the putties who burst into clay pieces " What are those things ? ...Are they the Deep ones " Kat said to herself as a smaller monster waddled towards the fish things his was a human with a squid face " oh ah oh Moogers bring the prisoner " it said.

" Moogers?" Kat said watching as the Moogers brought the man she had talked to before " Your not the Deep ones " the man said as he was dropped in front of the squid monster " oh ah oh octoroo will make a Mooger out of you" the squid one said squirting the man with some red liquid .

The man screamed in pain as he started to change his limbs turned yellow his chest a black colour and his head became the fish like he was a Mooger " Omg the towns people are the Moogers " Kat said gasping.

Kat pushed the button on her communicator " Sir the Deep ones are called Moogers " She said

" Did you say Moogers Kat?" Tate asked " Yes Sir some squid thing is turning the towns people into these Mooger things " Kat said " Ok Kat were going to send you something to help you " Tate said , a pink energy suddenly appeared her Trigger machine landed into her palm " You know what to do " Tate said " Be careful Kat were on our way ok " Sami said.

" I will And ok Sami " Kat replied " Good luck Kat " Tate said " I will thank you Sir " Kat said , something not able to be seen moved behind and past Kat .

Kat stood up " Oh ah oh who are you " Octoroo said " Someone you don't want to mess with " Kat said " Oh ah Oh show me what you got " Octoroo said "Gladly... ITS MORPHIN TIME" Kat yelled as her body was bathed in a pillar of pink light, " Oh ah oh a pink ranger! Impossible! Moogers get her " Octoroo said the Moogers charged at Kat other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other.

Octoroo sent more and more Moogers at Kat , Kat knew she couldn't destroy the Moogers cause they the townspeople , the battle raged when BOOM! A monster that looked like snide struck Kat hard causing sparks to fly and knocking her backwards.

Kat weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. Her suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood.

But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Kat then drew her vs changer only to have it knocked away and herself knocked to the ground before getting a shot off.

But once again Kat rose this time only to have the same process be repeated , Kat once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee.

"Poor Pink ranger. Why don't you just lay down and die," The monster said. "You first," Kat spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," The monster said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in once a ranger..." Kat said.

" And that's what's going to end you Eliminator sword mode," The monster said as he prepared to charge. Off in the distance Kat could hear the something coming, " Shadow slash," The monster said as a blinding crimson light exploded.

Kat watched as in disbelief as The monster's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as the monster faded away. Kat looked to see a figure Sami and Jessikah arriving their Vs Chnagers were pointed at her indicating that they were reason the monster exploded. " Well what was that " Kat said looking around the Moogers and Octoroo were gone


	21. God damn drama!

Ruby stood on the ridge in her silver sports bra and black panties. She recognized the spot by the charred remains of Zedd's armor. It was the spot of their last battle with the evil warlord. "How'd I get here," she said to herself.

"I brought you, here," a familiar voice said making her turn around

"Wait your Zordon?" Ruby said shocked to see the silver alien. "What's going on why are you here," Ruby asked.

"Im here to warn you" Zordon said.

"Warn me? Warn me for what?" Ruby asked.

"Bad things are coming Ruby. storms of evil like you've never seen things that you've never seen before and you must be ready. Because your choices and the choices of those around you will affect the future of earth," Zordon said.

"Effect the future? What do you mean? What's going to happen?," Ruby asked. Her mind began to rush through all that had transpired just months earlier and wondered would she be ready to face those types of obstacles again.

"You will know when the time comes," Zordon said as He pushed Ruby off the cliff

Ruby shot up from her pillow her face soaked with sweat. "Not again," she said to herself. She then looked over at the alarm clock by his bed and saw the time "Six thirty," Ruby said getting up.

Kendall Morgan wore an apron over her burgundy button down blouse as she bussed herself with the eggs on the stove as the door opened behind her, "Good morning girls," she said as began to fill two plates with eggs and waffles

"Good morning Ms Morgan," Noire said who was dressed in who was dressed in a light blue Hollister t-shirt with orange letters down the right side and khaki shorts and sandals.

"Morning Lupins" Demi said as he came into the kitchen in his skinny jeans and aqua colored DC shirt and his black shades on his shirt. His outfit was rounded out by his DC shoes.

"Morning Demi, here's you breakfast," Kendall said handing him a plate

"Hey " Jessi said " Morning Demi ," Noire said.

"Morning" Moises said.

Noire then took in the way the Moises was dressed. He was wearing a bright yellow full length trench coat with the sleeves rolled up, a day glow pink t-shirt tucked into a pair of bright blue shorts and bright blue knee high boots. His outfit was rounded out by a pair of pink sunglasses and long bright blue gloves. "Uh any reason you're dressed like Jubilee," she said.

"My rogue outfit is in the cleaners," Moises said as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning people," Ruby said coming down behind him. She was dressed in a red short sleeved Black Label shirt with military emblems and dark blue jeans. and black boots. " Ruby could you fetch Jessi please ?" Kendall asked " Sure thing " Ruby said heading upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs Jessi lay on her bed with her eyes clenched shut and her bright blue skinny jeans and underwear around her ankles. "Oh Melanie she moaned as she pleasured herself her fingers moving in and out of her sex. In the months since beginning of their relationship Melanie had made it clear that Jessi was prohibited below the waist. Jessi for her part respected her girlfriend's choice not to have sex. But thanks to there heated make out session had lowered resistance. Often time thinking about Melanie in her bikini or in a tight outfit would make have to relive her sexual tension. This morning it was brought on by her thinking of Melanie clinging to her as they rode on her motorcycle. And her mind drifted to the thought of her and Melanie riding down the highway naked on her bike and Melanie's fingers entering her. "Oh right there baby," she moaned shoving her fingers in deeper faster "OH Melanie!"

"Hey Knedal said….OH MY GOD!," Ruby said as he opened the door to find Jessi in the middle of masturbation. Stunned She quickly looked away as Jessi fell off the bed.

"DAMN IT DON'T YOU KNOW TO KNOCK!" Hessi yelled as she rapidly pulled up he pants her face red with embarrassment

"Sorry door open Kendall wants you down stairs now," Ruby said leaving the room.

After taking a few minutes to get herself together and wash her hands Jessi made her way downstairs where she managed to grab a waffle or two before join the others in the main room. . "What took you so long Jessi ," Noire said.

"Umm had to find my shoes," Jessi said.

-SPD-

Kat stormed past Sami's truck as Trini climbed out of the backseat. "Kat wait !," Trini said following as close as she could behind the pink ranger. "Kat aren't you going to listen to what I have to say," she said.

"What could you have to say. I mean you obviously don't feel the same way about this relationship that I do," Kat said not breaking her stride as she moved towards the steps of the school.

"That's not true Kitty and you know it," Trini said.

"Then why haven't you told your mom about us," Kat asked as she turned around to face her girlfriend with her hands on her hip. Trini froze and Kat simply said "Thought so," and continued into walk into the school with Trini behind her.

"So much for a drama free senior year," Max said.

"It's every fucking day someone on this fucking base has drama why cant i just walk into work for one day without any of this shit " Sami said

"What With Kat being unreasonable?," Jessikah said as they walked into the base.

-Summer Cove-

As Ruby walked laughing. She then stopped when she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes "Guess who?" the female voice said.

"Hmm well you're too short to be Beth Phoenix so I'm guessing Megan fox" Ruby said jokingly , "No wait I smell tea blossom lotion that means Weiss" Ruby said turning around to see her girlfriend. Weiss had came back into her life a month and a half ago, and had stolen her hart at first sight of her light cinnamon colored skin and white hair of stringy natural curls and she in turn felt the same about her. She had taken her mind away from Everything. They both knew they loved each other even with the some what limited knowledge of each other. But that was trumped by all they had in common they both loved motorcycles and music. Both excelled in the martial arts and they were both orphans with Weiss having grown up in a rich family. Ruby sensed there was something she was not telling her about her childhood but she didn't press the issue because she could tell it bothered her.

"Good guess Rose pick your prize," Weiss said wrapping her arms around her neck

"Hmm let me think….," Ruby trailed off as she leaned in giving Weiss a deep open mouth kiss.

"Good choice," Weiss said as they broke contact at the lips

"Hey I like those contacts babes," Ruby said noticing the green of her girlfriend's eyes

"What? Oh yeah forgot I had them on," Weiss said as Ruby through her arm around her and she brought her hand up to meet her . "I'll tell you the truth someday Ruby, but I just can't right now," she thought as she and Ruby embraced.

-SPD-

Jessikah and Kat sat side by side in desks over looking their current cases when their was a knock at the door interrupting whatever they were thinking. A girl soon entered the room. The girl was maybe an inch below average height, her hair was a mane of thick blonde hair with its own natural curls. Her eyes were an icy blue and she wore a small hoop earring in her left nostril. She was dressed in a white and black Korn t-shirt and pair of black capree pants with a pair of suspenders worn down by her side and a pair of black high top Punk Rose sneakers with a skull and cross bones on the side. Her outfit was rounded out by the black arm socks on each hand and the wallet chain on her right hip and the small yet thick amount of black eyeliner around her eyes. Normally a girl dressed this way would intrigue people but for Jessikah and Kat they looked as though they had seen a ghost or the devil himself. " I thrust you remember Credence Jericho. Ms. Jericho has transferred back from Time Force. Credence would you like add anything," Sami asked. Credence Jericho or Creed as she preferred to be called was a very intimidating girl with a bad attitude and a bad temper. She was known to be reckless start fights and by her tenth grade year had been arrested eleven times. She was the epitome of a bad girl and didn't really care about her reputation. But more than that she was Jessikah's former girlfriend

"Yeah don't ever call me Credence its Creed the faster you learn that the better we'll get along," she said with an attitude.

"Please take a seat Ms. Jericho," Sami said.

Creed walked the aisle of the desks before stopping at a desk on Jessikah's other side. Creed took her seat and looked over at Jessikah and gave her a devilish smirk.

-Lupin base-

"Hey cupcake you miss me?"

Jessi felt her stomach sink a bit and slid down in her chair. "I get caught fingering myself, get in a fight with my girlfriend, and now my ex shows up. This is a great fucking way to start senior year." she thought. She and Becky had, had a rocky relationship that was often filled with arguing and most times. And the others filled with fun and passion. But in the end it left Jessi heartbroken and angry at the other girl. But she would be lying if she said she didn't still carry a small torch form the yellow haired girl. Becky possessed a confidence and arrogance about herself that made her so alluring. So powerful, and side from that she was the one that took Jessi's innocence. The memory of which filled her with regret and anger. "Well what else could go wrong today," she thought as she glanced over at Becky.

" Long time no see," Becky said shocking everyone as she down forcing her self in between Ruby and Noire.

"Becky aren't you supposed to like be in jail," Jessi said remembering why the blonde girl had been gone for almost a year.

"It was juvie and I got out on good behavior skate rat," Becky said.

"Same old Becky I see," Ruby said loathing in her voice. Ruby and Becky were never really friends in fact they didn't like each other at all. Ruby being as protective over Jessi as she was she felt she was a bad influence not to mention during the time of a heist she had almost gotten Jessi killed in a motorcycle accident. But in turn Becky hated her and found her over protective and a bit of a holier than thou hypocrite . Seeing as she and Jessi were almost as reckless as she was.

"I still see you have that giant stick up your ass,p," Becky said.

"I take you all know each other," Weiss asked.

"Becky Lynch and you are," Becky said introducing herself.

"Weiss, I'm Ruby's girlfriend," Weiss said.

"Ruby's girl huh? Who'd you piss off to end up with her ," Becky said angering Ruby somewhat. "Who is this beautiful piece of honey coated hotness,"

She said looking over at Noire

"The name's Noire," Noire said "So Becky how do you know them," she continued.

"Oh well cupcake and I used to be an item before I was uh sent away," Becky said putting an arm around Jessi infuriating Ruby.

"As I recall it was the slut I caught you in bed with," Jessi said pushing Becky's arm away.

"Oh come on babe you're still not mad about that," Becky said putting her arm back around her an twirling a strand of Jessi's long red hair.

Noire then pulled Jessi from the other girl's grasp and shot her dagger with her eyes. "Hey Becky incase you havent noticed Jessi isnt single." Noire continued

"Oh no disrespect here I should've known Jessi wouldn't stay single," Becky said, "besides I didn't come over here to get her back," she continued.

"And just what did you come over here for, " Ruby asked.

"I came over to tell you guys I herd about Yang, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. Yang she, she was an awesome lady ," Becky said her sincerity evident in her voice.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

"Don't mention it, " Becky said as she walked away.

"Wow she's almost as big a jerk as The Patrangers," Noire said.

"I'll say " Weiss thought.

"Wow that girl has some grade A. bitch in her," Noire said.

"Yeah. Hey you took your contacts out," Ruby said noticing her girlfriend's eyes were now their normal blue color

"Uh yeah. They were making my eyes itch. " Weiss said. "Anyway couples Kung Fu movie night at my place, Saturday" she asked

"Sweet Do you have The Legend movies cause Jet Li so owns," Noire said.

"That's where I have to disagree with you cause Jackie Chan can kick Jet's ass," Ruby said

"Oh please Black mask, Fist Of Legend, Bodygaurd From Beijing, all way better than any of Jackie Chan's movies," Jessi said.

"No way Project A, and Operation Condor are far better movies," Weiss said.

"This whole argument is pointless." Noire said, "because we all know the greatest of all time is the master himself Bruce Lee," she continued.

"Thank you. Master Lee can kick all their asses," Ruby said high fiveing her.


	22. Plutia? Oh shit!

Ruby hit one of the Rinshi in the stomach with energy punch leaving a gaping hole in its stomach. The Rinshi looked at its stomach then back at Ruby as the wound healed. "What fu-" Ruby started but was cut off by a strike by the Rinshi knocking her to the ground. "Damn these things hit hard. I think I just felt my ribs break not good" she thought as she got back to her feet and began to fight

Ruby put up a good fight but try as she must she was being beaten. She used her Vs changer to blast them, but they barely made a dent in them and soon they became too much for her and she was knocked to the ground and as she looked up she saw them closing and prepared for the worst. Then she saw the Rinshi blasted away by some un seen force. She could see laser fire but could not see the source. Thinking it was Jessi she became thankful. But soon realized she had not contacted Jessi or Noire . As the Rinshi faded away as the figure came into focus and offered its hand she was awe struck and amazed. "No way you're the Phantom Ranger," Ruby said. As hard as it was for him to believe there he was covered from head to toe in black armor with silver accents on breast plate and helmet and a red jewel in his chest.

"Can you, ride?" asked the altered voice under the helmet. A voice that sounded somewhat electronic as the phantom helped Ruby up.

"Eh yeah thank so," Ruby her breath coming out some what labored as she got up.

"You've gotten rusty," the phantom said as he walked off and faded into then air.

"Thanks anyway," Riby said. "Great Zordon was right I've never face Rinshi that strong," She thought as she got on her bike and continued on towards the Youth centre/Juice bar.

-The juice Bar-

At the Juice bar the others were now waiting on Ruby to arrive. "Where is she?" Noie asked "I mean she's never this late ," she continued as she tapped the table.

"You know Ruby she probably just got tied up with Weiss," Jessi said.

"Yeah she and Weiss are probably just making out," Moises said

"Hey isnt this the Juice bar Earnie used to run ?," Jessi asked.

"Yep Back when the Mighty morphin , Zeo ,and Turbo rangers were active he ran it but now...," Moises said looking away from her and over at a picture on the wall.

Just then Ruby staggered into the jucie bar holding her ribs in pain. "Ruby!" Weiss said rushing over to her and helping her sit down. "What happened to you," she asked seeing the scratches and bruises on his face.

"I fell off my bike," She lied hoping Weiss would play along with her story.

"You feel off your bike? Did you hurt yourself?" Gia asked.

"Hey….. Gia why don't you go get us some smoothies ," Ruby said through the pain trying to get the girl to leave.

"Sure what kind," Gia asked.

"Just the usual," Ruby said

"Oh ok ! What's the usual," Gia asked

"I'll go with you" Emma said. She then saw the look in Noire's eyes telling her that there was more to this than it seemed. "Hey on second thought just ask for Mia she'll know" she said sending Gia her way .

"Kay, kay " Gia said as she bounced out the door

Weiss waited until she was sure she was gone then placed her glowing hands on Ruby's rib cage. "Ok what really happened," she asked as she healed her.

"I was riding through the backstreets then out of nowhere I see like this ball of like black fire. Then these things called Rinshi came out," Ruby said causing noticeable looks of concern on everyone's faces.

"Rinshi Like Zedd's putties?," Jessi said the slight fear in her voice evident.

"No way Putties would've been easy these guys were way stronger they ate my attacks like freaking cupcakes," she explained, "If it wasn't for the Phantom ranger I'd be done," she continued adding further shock to the faces of the lupins and the butler.

"The Phantom ranger are you sure it was him?," Noire asked

"Yeah no one's seen him since before Zordon died," Moises said.

"Um hi people in the dark here, whose the phantom ranger," Weiss asked

"That's the thing wildcat no one knows. No one has ever seen his face," Ruby explained

"Yeah all anyone knows is he draws power from a ruby in his chest and if he loses it lights out. That and he can go invisible like Trent and he's not from earth we think," Noire said.

"Why do you know like nothing I thought you guys knew all about ranger history," Moises asked

"The Phantom only comes when he's needed," Jessi said

"Yeah babes the world has to be in serious trouble," Weiss said.

"Yeah that's what worries me guys. Zordon came to me in a dream and said all the choices we make from now on will affect the future. Guys we're about to go back to war with something that we've never faced before all ask is do we really want do this," Ruby said.

"Why would ask a stupid question like after all we went through," Jessi said a little anger in her voice. "Besides I think I speak for everyone when I say its just too boring around here," she said as a smile played across her lips.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Noire said in agreement

Hours later Jessi found herself lying in bed on her side in her pajama bottoms and a sports bra. Her head tilted and her eyes staring at the night sky through the sky light above her and Melanie's bed. A million thoughts ran through her mind but they all seem to slow when she felt weight of the bed shift and the tattooed arms wrap around her waist.

"So what are you thinking about," Melanie asked as she placed a kiss on Jessi's ear.

"Just that we'll never be normal and have a normal life," Jessi said shifting so she was laying on her back.

"I think we passed normal with the whole Lupin ranger thing sweat heart," Melanie said propping herself up on her elbow looking down into Jessi's eyes.

"I know but last time I almost lost you so many times and I don't want to go through that again," Jsssi said, "I just wish we could have a regular life," she continued.

"Hey you see, this" Melanie said pointing at her engagement ring while holding it in front of Jessi's eyes. "As long as we both have one we, will never lose each other. I know the risk Jessi and they don't scare me. We both have to make sacrifices . You have to do what you do to save the world and I'll be right by your side always not even death can separate us," she continued.

Jessi looked up into her fiancée's light brown eyes. "How'd I get so lucky to have a goddess like you as my future wife," she asked.

"You were born," Melanie said as she leaned down and kissed Jessi's lips. The kiss grew deeper and Melanie shifted so she on top of Jessi as there tongues danced together. Jessi then arched her pelvis up into Melanie's making them both moan out. Melanie then Placed her hand on Jessi's covered center and rubbed it in hard circles while pushing down on her hand with her own center making them both moan into each others mouths.

" You know this is a lot easier without our pants baby," Jessi said, not wanting to break the kiss.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing," Melanie said as she slid down to Jessi' s abs and placed kisses over the ridges that formed firm yet feminine six pack. She then began pulling her pants down letting the smell of her heat fill her nostrils as she placed kisses down her legs. Making Jessi gasp and shake. She then kissed the top of Jessi's shaved mound then spread her legs

"Oh Mel!" Jessi moaned as she felt Melanie's lips sucking the outer lips of her sex. Her tongue curling around them her teeth covering them in gentile bites, while the suction from her lips providing delightful pressure.

"Does that feel good to you baby," Melanie said as she opened Jessi's sex with her fingers and blew warm air across her opening making the yellow ranger shudder in pleasure.

"OH MY GOD YES!," Jessi cried out as Melanie's tongue penetrated her warm wet sex.

"Umm, you taste like strawberries baby," Melanie said moving her tongue around inside the other girl. Curling it and moving it in and out at a slow and easy pace. Savoring the sweet nectar of her fiancée's love nest making her moan. She then focused her attention on Jessi's clit and began sucking on it making Jessi's legs clamp closed around her head. She then inserted her index and fore finger inside her up to her first knuckles.

"AH FUCK RIGHT THERE!," Jessi moaned as Melanie's fingers found her g-spot.

"I love making love to you baby. I love when you get all wet for me," Melanie moaned as she moved her fingers faster inside her pulling her clit slightly with her teeth. She then began to feel Jessi's inner walls tighten around her fingers and could tell the other girl was going to cum, "Cum for me my Lupin I love the way you taste," Melanie said.

"AHH UHH!" jessi moaned as she climaxed. Melanie then crawled until she was on top of Jessi and kissed her deeply allowing Jessi to taste herself as she came down from her climax. jessi then regained her strength and flipped Melanie over on to her back not breaking the kiss. "Umm your turn wildcat" she said as she yanked down Melanie's soaked pajama shorts.

-SPD-

Kat stood in the locker room in her underwear pulling on her black gym shorts. "Um mm nice ass, I can see why Trini fell for you," said a voice from behind her. Kat knew the voice she had been hearing it from time since she returned earlier that week and had developed a dislike for its owner. Kat turned around and pulled her t-shirt and rolled her eyes. "Oh nice tits too," said the voice.

"What do you want Max," Kat said in annoyed voice folding her arms over her chest

"Nothing much just that I've been asking around about you. And I found out that up until his untimely demise you were with Boom" Max said moving towards the other girl. "Don't you find it odd that you're dating your dead boyfriend's sister," she continued.

"You got a point Max" Kat said the growing anger in her voice evident.

"My point is stay away from what's mine," Max said standing almost eye to eye with Max.

"What's yours?," Kat said her eyes narrowing in anger. "Incase you haven't noticed Trini's not an object and she's with me," she said venom her voice.

"What was mine is always mine baby. I mean how long do you think Trini is going to put up with your whole closet case thing, you got going" Max said putting a shocked look on Kat's face and a mischievous look on her own. "Yeah I herd a bit of your little of your conversation the other day. So I ask you how long are you gonna make me wait until my bird's back in the nest," she said.

"Max, Max you just brought new meaning to the term dumb blonde," Kat said in a confident tone. "See Trini is with me now and we're in love and there is nothing you can do about. Cause i don't give up, with out a fight," she said her anger at peak levels

"Yeah well remember this she was in love with me first that means everything you do she's comparing you to me," Max said as she turned to leave the locker room. She then turned back around and walked back up to Kat . "One more thing I was the first person to taste that sweat honey she has between her legs. And sometimes I can still taste her I wonder if she can still taste me," Max said before quickly ducking a wild punch from Kat and leaving.

Elsewhere in the base Sami and Jesiskah sat very bored. Watching the clock on the wall and each other as well exchanging glances.

"Kick off party Sunday night," Sami said

"Here, here," they said in unison as they brought there glasses together.

"Glad to you guys enjoying yourselves," Max said as she walked over to the group her eyes covered by sunglasses.

"What do you want Max ," Trini asked as Kat put her arms around her. Max then removed her shades revealing a black eye on the right side of her face. Prompting Trini's sympathetic response of her hand reaching for the bruised area. "What happened to your eye," she asked as Max brushed her hand away.

"Me and Kat had a little argument and I kind of had it coming," Max said causing an angry look to play across Kat's face. " Look Kat I get it Trini's yours," Max said in a faked sincere voice giving Kat a smile making the bile rise in Kat's throat. "Look I see you guys may need to talk so I'm gonna go grab a smoke" Max said as she walked out the door thinking to herself, "Pack of reefside five dollar's , Halloween make up to give myself a black eye nine fifty, breaking Kat's hart and getting Trini back priceless."

"I can't believe this," Trini said.

"Me neither Trini," Kat said.

"Why'd you hit her!," Trini yelled shocking not only Kat but everyone else. " I know you don't like her but-" she continued being cut off by a loud boom outside that shook the building.

"What was that!" Sami asked shocked.

" Uh I don't know but I'm not going to stay here and get accused of things" Kat said as she gave Trini a glare and ran outside.

Once outside she came face to face with a group of Rinshi. "Whoa Your new " Kat said

"Yeah," Jessikah said as she joined Kat.

"We can take 'em easy," Sami said as she took off with a burst of speed . As she moved she glanced at the how many there were, then out of nowhere a Rinshi simply held up its palm and sent her flying back with her own momentum. " Fuck !, Sami said as she landed on the hood of a car

"Well I guess these guys need a little more agility ," Kat said as she jumped into the air and to fire a blast from her Vs changer only to have it sent back to her full force by a Rinshi knocking her out of the sky.

"Kat!" Jessikah yelled as she sized up a Rinshi.

"I'm on it!" Sami said as she used her agility to launch herself high enough to catch Kat before she hit the pavement. " You ok runt ," she asked helping Kat to stand upright

"Yeah just never take a blast head on," Kat said

"Um Sami man hate to say this but I think its time to kick things up," Jesiskah said deflecting Rinshi strikes with her agility.

"You're right lets ranger up!," Sami said as she and the others drew there Trigger Mcahines.

"Patranger!" The Vs changers said as pilers of red, green and pink light came down from the sky shaped like Police badges and covered them and faded leaving them in their armored suits.

"Ok lets take these guys down… what?," Sami said as the Rinshi faded away.

"Yeah where'd they go," Kat said

"I called them back pink ranger," said a soft feminine voice making the rangers look behind them.

When the rangers saw the source of the voice they were shocked. There before them was a girl that appeared to be no more than twelve dressed in a black gothic spaghetti strapped mini dress with red trim and layered ruffled bottom, red and black striped thigh high stockings. Her outfit was rounded out by her shinny black baby doll shoes fingerless black lace gloves and a blood red teddy bear with horns. "Who the hell are you?" Jessikah said.

"Now , now you have a dirty mouth green ranger and that makes teddy berry upset," The girls as she fired a blast at Jessikah knocking her out of her morphed form. "But since you want to know who I am my name is Plutia, and I'm here to play a game," the girl said.

"Look we're not in the mood for any of your games so…ahh!," Sami said getting hit by a energy blast from the girl. Plutia then moved towards Kat holding a ball of purplish black fire. Then she was knocked by a slash from an invisible force. "Phantom ranger?" Kat said as the black clad figure appeared before her and the others hold a musketeer styled sword.

"Far enough Plutia," the phantom said.

"You don't play fair Phantom ranger," Plutia said as she faded away

"Power down," Sami said as she and the others demorphed. "Thanks man," she said.

"She'll be back," the Phantom said as he faded away.

"Dude, do you know what the hell is going on," Kat asked.

"No but I think I know who does," Sami said.

-Lena's house-

"Are you sure she said her name was Plutia?," Lena said having herd the rangers explain what had taken place after the team arrived at the house.

"Yeah, that's what she said," Kat said.

"Believe me when someone from the Justin Bieber fan club kicks your ass you tend to remember there name," Jesiskah said.

"If what you say is true then this is far from over," Lena said. "Plutia is from the Advent Void. Its where Dragon Knight and the other riders would send someone once they defeated them its place you cant return from. If Plutia managed to escape the Advent void there could be others," Lena explained.

"Well here we go again," Sami said.


	23. The world

-SPD-

Sami and Kendrix lay in her bed kissing madly as the early Saturday morning sun flowed through her window. "Um… I'm…. so… glad…. your….. Roommate moved in with….Trini," Kendrix said kissing down Sami's neck.

"Umm me too," Sami said as Kendrix's hands made their way up her sleep shirt feeling her erect nipples.

"You… know…. Sami...there's other places my lips would like to give a good morning kiss," Kendrix said slow inching the shirt up around Sami's neck.

"Oh really like where?," Sami said with a knowing smile as she slid the shirt off leaving her naked from the waist up.

"Well for starters here," Kendrix said closing her mouth over her left nipple making her gasp as sucked the hardened light brown nub. "And here," she said taking the other breast into her mouth making a moan come from Sami "Umm and here.'

"Oh Kendrix," Sami moaned as her tongue liked her belly button.

Kendrix licked around the waistband of her Sailor Moon panties. She then hooked her thumbs in the waist band and kissed down her legs as she removed them. "but most of all here," she said as he began to kiss and lick and suck the damp folds of her sex.

"Oh God that's so good," Sami moaned arching her back pushing more of her sex into her mouth. "Ugh umm more please more."

"You taste so sweet baby," Kendrix said spreading her lower lips and plunging her tongue into her entrance.

Sami raised and lowered her center letting Kendrix have all of her. Sami was in utter bliss and at the full mercy of Kendrix's skillful tongue when her thoughts were invaded

"Sami I need you and Kendrix in the lab," Came the voice of Dr Manx on the intercom.

" I….Oh shit!... I mean I'm in the middle of some…. So … so gooood," Sami said.

"Sami now!," Dr Manx said.

"O,O, Ok….. just give me….. two…. Five…OH Kendrix!" Sami said as the somewhat unexpected orgasm hit her. Not that it stopped Kendrix who kept her lips firmly wrapped around her clit making her orgasm last longer. "Ken, Kendrix baby as much as I'm loving this you….. Oh fuck….. you need to stop."

"Aww but it was almost my turn," Kendrix said with a mock pout before placing a butterfly kiss on Sami's mound.

"Hey I know that's why if you stop now I'll wear my Sailor Mercury outfit and I'll do that thing you like with your clit"

" Lets go!" Kendrix said making Sami fall off the bed, " Sami come on get the lead out!" She said adjusting her pajamas

"Geeze Morgan can I at least put my pj's back on," Sami said searching the floor for her panties.

Kendrix's eyes followed the curve of her perfectly round but down to the area between her legs where her still wet sex flared and licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure you'd be fine like that," she said.

Sami turned so she was sitting with her legs spread and slowly worked her fingers in and out of herself as Kendrix "Sounds like my little Geek warrior wants seconds. Do you?" she said making Kendrix nod yes. She then brought her dripping fingers up and placed them in her mouth tasting herself. "Umm I can't blame you but You're going to have to wait."

A few minutes later Kendrix and Sami joined the others in the lab. "Great you're here now we can start," Kat said.

"Ah no we can't Jessikah isn't here," Dr Manx said with a yawn propping herself against a half sleeping Krueger making Sami chew on her lower lip in annoyed fashion.

It had been two days since Max alleged Kat attacked her and Trini and Kat had barley spoken two words to each other. And although everyone believed Kat when she said she didn't do it for some reason. Maybe it was because in the days prior Kat had shown a jealous strike. Or maybe it was the odd nostalgic feelings Max gave her. In her mind and heart Kat knew Max's true depth . She had seen that side of her that soft vulnerable side. Maybe it was because it was it was so easy with Max. Max never cared what her parents or anyone thought. She was just so sure of herself. While with Kat things were good and she was deeply in love with her things with her seemed more complicated. Not being able to truly be affectionate in public or around Trini's mother. Kat respected Trini's wishes but she'd be lying if she said it didn't anger her at times. Whatever the reasons the whole situation was annoying her.

"Jessikah doesn't need to know everything if she's late she's late," Kat said.

"Nice to know I'm missed," Jessikah said as she came into the lab dressed making a silence come over the room.

"Hey how about we get this meeting going," Tate said breaking the silence.

"Right you all know we have a new enemy in Plutia and she appears to be vastly powerful," Tate said.

"You're telling me the little bitch smacked us around like nothing," Sami said. " If the Phantom Ranger hadn't showed we'd of been screwed." Kat said.

"That's another thing she knew the Phantom Ranger," Jesiskah said. "I can't figure how that's possible. From what we know about the Advent Void."

"So basically we're back to square one we don't know anything," Jessikah said slumping against a wall.

Tate opened the box and max for only the second time felt the enigmatic pull to pick up the sword inside. She then placed her hand inside the box and let out a blood curdling scream as the room shook as a storm of blinding lights and wind filled the room. When the storm cleared Sentinel Knight stood with a pale blue light around her body.

"Why have you summoned me Rangers," Sentinel said her dual voices reverberating off the walls.

"Sentinel Knight we need your help. The advent void is broke. I mean to say so far its just Plutia," Sami said.

"Plutia!" Sentinel Knight said her tone troubling the others. "If Plutia has truly escaped your world is truly in danger."

"How dangerous can she be I mean she's a kid," Jessikah said.

"Its not the child form you should be scared of," Sentinel Knoght said and she then began to project images into the room of the past showing Plutia becoming Iris Hart and destroying countless planets and worlds. " Also i seem to be a woman now."

" Didnt we stop this when Zedd was defeated?" Kat asked

"Yes but the hesitation from the Lupin rangers allowed the void to remain open long enough for Plutia and possibly the others to escape," Sentinel Knight said. She then sensed the regret of hearts of David and Tracie and said, "It was destiny you could not change it."

"Ok Plutia how do we defeat her," Kat asked.

"In order to defeat Plutia and her army you must allow her to assume her true form then only by standing together can you destroy her," Sentinel Knight said. She then saw the curious look in Sami's eyes. "When you need it Sami the rangers will be there."

Sami gave a nod of understanding before asking the question he knew was on the mind of the others, "What can you tell us about the Phantom ranger,"

"I only know that the one you call Phantom Ranger is a friend and will, aid you," Sentinel Knight explained. "I feel my time is done farewell Rangers and may the power protect you," she said and with a flash of light Sentinel Knight.

After that a silence came over the room again and everyone could see the icy looks Trini and Kat exchanged with one another. "Umm hey its my day to make breakfast who wants waffles," Sami said finding an excuse to leave the room.

"I do!," Jesiskah said following her out followed by the others.

"Dr Manx don't you have to go and fix the transmission," Kruger said.

"Yeah lets go with that," Dr Manx said. Kruege tried to follow her and Commander Tate with Trini trying to follow "Where do you think you're going runt," she said halting Trini's movements

"Dr Manx," Trini said her brow furrowing

"Sorry kiddo you and Kat have to talk this out and try listening this time," Dr Manx said.

"Ok you win jerk," Trini said walking back in and instantly locking eyes with Kat. "So."

"So," Kat said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Why have you been avoiding, me," she asked folding her arms around her

"I don't know why'd you punch Max?" Trini said sounding more than annoyed.

"Ugh for the last time I didn't hit her! I swung but I didn't connect," Kat yelled. "And what should I have done when she's bragging about sleeping with you!"

"So that gives you the right to act like a jealous bitch!," Trini said flailing her hands in front of Kat's face.

"How was I supposed to act when I see my woman make googly eyes at my woman!" Kat said.

"Your woman! When my ex comes around!," Trini yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean!," Kat yelled

" It means when were in public its Always don't kiss me right now or don't let my mom see us holding hands. I mean I'm so fucking sick of this whole fucking closet case act," Trini said.

Before Kat knew what she did she had slapped Trini . "If you feel that way then why don't you just go to your little blonde tramp of yours," she said as she started storming out of the room.

-Plutia's Lair-

The dark abandoned toy factory suited the nature of its owner. The dank smell of musty stuffed animals left to mold from the rain that flowed from the holds in the roof. Yes the dark macabre nature of this place with its dismembered dolls and rusted out machines would be the nightmare of most children. But to the twisted mind of chimera it was a delightful wonderland.

"Curse those rangers," Plutia said. "Can you believe them Mr. teddy. Those Patrangers and that Phantom Ranger," she said talking to the demonic teddy bear in her lap. "I know they must be stopped but how," she said searching the bear's eyes for answers. "Of course one of my minions but which one. Yes he's perfect I summon you The world!" and with that she motioned her hand out and brought fourth a pale glod skinned creature with two tanks on its back and what looked like gold roman armor .

" How may I serve you mistress Plutia," The world said kneeling before the small girl.

"Seek out the Patrangers and bring me their heads," she commanded.

"It shall be done mistress," The world said.

-Kat's apartment-

As Sami pulled He car into Kat's drive way Trini silently cursed her. "Why the hell are we here Sami," she said in annoyed mono tone.

"We're here to pick up your girlfriend," Sami said

"Sami she slapped me, and the whole Max thing," Trini trailed off.

"Max, Max ! I'm so sick of hearing that shit Trini!," Sami said. "You know for someone with a genius I Q you're being real fucking stupid. Then again you were always dumb when it came to her!"

"I don't know why we're talking about this you never liked me with Max in the first place. Are you forgetting you used to be friends" Trini scolded

"No! Are you forgetting the bitch almost killed you!" Sami said. "That you spent a week in a coma and she didn't come visit you once,"

"It was an accident! A fucking accident Sami!," Trini said.

"Oh was it an accident you caught her in bed with another girl!" Sami said. She then saw tears in her eyes and knew she had wounded her "Trini I'm sorry but I know I how Kat feels about you and I know how you feel about her. Even if Kat hit Max which I doubt you know she had a good reason," she said.

"I hate it when you're right ," Trini said just as there was a knock on the window. Trini looked up to see Kat dressed in a black bikini with tie dyed peace signs on it and a colorful wrap as a skirt her hair tied in pig tails. Trini got out of the car and studied Kat's eyes and her heart melted. "Look Kat I-," she started being cut off by Kat's lips crashing into hers . At first she was taken back by the sudden impact of the other girls lips but soon she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the other girls neck deepening the kiss until they needed to breath. "Hey what was that for."

"It was my way of saying what you wanted to. That we were both jerks and that I love you," Kat said. "And this is because I miss those lips," She said pulling Trini into another kiss.

"What about your mom," Trini asked smile as they broke contact.

"If she sees she sees," Kat said with a smile.

"In that case," Trini said leaning in for another kiss just as Sami honked the horn .

"Hey glad you two made up but lets get to the beach and we still have to pick up Jesiskah so hop in the back seat," Sami said pushing down the passenger seat.

"Why do we both have to get in the back," Trini asked.

"Well ms. Kwan I can think of a few things if you know what I mean,"

-Summer Cove beach-

The entire Patragers had gathered at the beach for a beach party. And as usual of beach parties Sami and Kendrix set huddled together. Watching as people road the waves. Trini and Kat were beside them in similar fashion. Kat's hair still wet from the salt water. "Are you sure you don't want to catch a set babes, I'm sure Jessikah will let you use her board," Kat asked as she played with Trini's hair both girls wishing they had their own surf boards.

"Its ok Kitty besides I didn't even bring my suit and I much rather be here," Trini said lying against Kat.

"Who wants smoothes," Jesiskah said as she walked over to the group carrying a trey of drinks.

" Well, Well if it aint the happy couple," Max said as she walked up them dripping with ocean water

"Ugh what do you want Max," Sami said.

"Relax Sami I just wanted see if Trini wanted to dance," Max said offering her hand to Trini .

"Max I'm with… Hey what happened to your eye," Trini said noticing that the area where her black eye had been was now causing black strikes to come from her eye.

Max touched her face and saw the smudges on her fingers, "Um gotta go," Max Said as she tried to run away her movements being halted by Trini grabbing her wrist.

"So you lied why would you-," Trini started being cut off by Max forcing her lips to her in a quick but deep kiss.

"Umm still sweet as I …. Oh!," Max said as Kat superman punched Max to the ground before punching her.

Trini stood in shock for the moment until the sound of flesh hitting flesh jarred her and brought her attention to the crowd forming around them. "Guys stop! Ugh Sami aren't you gonna help!" Trini said.

"Ok. Kat she has a jaw like paper!" Sami yelled getting an annoyed look from Trini.

Once Kat was back on top before using a small dose of her strength to pull them apart. "Enough!," she said as Kat kicked at Max.

"You hit like a bitch!," Max said as she stormed off.

Trini held onto a flailing Kat. "Easy Kitty its over its over," Trini said as Kat calmed down. "That was incredibly stupid and very, very hot," she said before pulling Kat into a kiss.

"Mmm you like that huh," Kat said

Just as Trini was about to respond an explosion happened a few feet away from them. When the blast cleared The world was there with a platoon of Rinshi. " Come out and face me rangers," The world bellowed.

"Oh great duty calls," Kat said slightly annoyed. "You know what to do babes."

"Yep." Trini said with a wink. "AH Monsters Run !" she said pulling Goa with her as she ran.

"So these are the mighty Patrangers my mistress will be pleased when I bring her you heads," The World said.

"Well Sami do waste time or do cut to the good part," Kat, said.

"Good part," Sami said. "Lets Ranger Up."

[ Patranger!] Sami, Jessikah and Kat transformed into there ranger forms.

" Bye bye !" Jessikah said aiming her Vs changer at her enemies and blasting through them. Jesiskah then did a front flip over the Renshi and confusing the troops. Jesiskah then opened fire as she landed blasting more Renshi.

Elsewhere on the beach Sami and Kat were fighting back to back. Hey give me a boost," Kat asked placing her right foot into Sami's cupped hands

"As you wish," Sami said as she lunched the pink ranger into the air allowing her to use he enhanced agility to remain in the air in a high arching flip. And opening fire blasting and destroying the Renshi.

Meanwhile Kat was barley holding The world at bay . He then fired a blast from his fist knocking her to the ground and knocking The Speaker baton from her hands. The world then began to close in on Kat . As he charged his fists Kat braced for impact. She saw the flash of blinding light but didn't feel the impact. When the light faded she saw the Phantom ranger clutching his mid section propped on his sword kneeling on one knee. " Phantom!" Kat screamed.

"Are you ok Kat," The phantom said gasping for air.

"I'm fine what about you," Kat asked helping the Phantom up as she picked up her speaker baton.

"Power level draining need to recharge, bye for now," The Phantom said teleporting away.

Kat clenched her speaker baron in both hands charging it . Patro FORCE!" she said as she swung her baton causing the entire area of the beach to be covered in a pink light. When the light faded The world appeared to be destroyed and everyone had gathered around Kat just as she fell into Sami arms.

"Trace whoa are you ok," Jesiskah asked.

"Yeah just that blast took a lot out of me," Kat said just as the ground shook and the rangers were faced with a giant The world. "No way I gave him everything I had!" Kat said.

" Lets zord up" Kat said as they summoned the Trigger machines "Showtime!" Sami said as she lept into the zord's cockpit. " Ok let dance" the world with Sami's zord with several glancing blows before firing an energy blast at him. " Nice but now its my turn!" Sami said as all three Zords fired at the world rendering the world to ash. "What's a beach with out barbeque," Jessikah said.

Kendrix paced around Sami's car worried she had lost Sami and the others in scatter that happened before the attack. " How are you two so fucking calm!," she said to Gia and Trini who were calmly sitting on the hood of Sami's car.

"Relax Kendrix I'm telling you the guys are fine ," Trini said. "And besides If something happened or if they were in danger I'd know,"

"Oh really what are you pyshic ?" Kendrix said.

"Oh look here they come," Trini said as Sami and the others approached.

"There you guys are, " Sami said pulling Kendrix into a kiss.

"Umm where were you guys," Kendrix asked as they broke the kiss.

"Looking for you silly," Sami said

"Yeah I kept telling him too check here but he just had to comb the beach first," Kat said.

"Aww my baby wants to be a hero," Kendrix said.

"Naw being a hero is overrated," Sami said.


	24. Sami vs Peashy

Jessi and Melanie laid peacefully in each others arms with content smiles on their faces. They had both drifted into a peaceful sleep sometime ago and were resting quite soundly until Jessi began to stir violently. She suddenly shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and became violently ill. Melanie found herself awakened by the force of Jessi getting out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom and saw Jessi climbing from the floor using the sink for leverage.

"Jessi! are you okay?," Melanie asked as her girlfriend turned on the sink and rinsed her mouth. "Y...yeah I j...just had a dream," Jessi replied breathlessly. "A dream? What kind of dream?" Melanie asked concern evident in her voice. " Just everything," Jessi said before rinsing her mouth once more. Melanie could see the stress both physically and mentally that the dream put on her girlfriend who was visibly shaking. Melanie closed the short distance between them and hugged Jessi from behind and nuzzled against her neck and stoked her girlfriend's hair trying to ease the stress. "Dose it always effect you that bad," Melanie asked concern evident in her voice. "It was worse the first time. I was in bed for six days. Now my body has a tolerance," Jessi explained leaning back into Melanie's arms. Melanie gently kissed Jessi on top of her head before suggesting they go back to bed. The young women kissed on last time and locked there bodies together an let sleep reclaim them.

Sometime later the sun's rays beaming through the sky light above the bed roused Jessi from her sleep. As her eyes began to focus Jessi looked down at the beautiful young women laying on her chest and smiled. How'd I get so lucky to have her in my life; she thought to herself as she brushed a stray hair from her girlfriends face. then suddenly Jessi got an idea and crawled out of bed.

Thirty minutes later Melanie awoke to a sweet smell in the air. Umm breakfast, she thought. A second later Jessi walked around the panel carrying a tray of waffles, and sausage with syrup and two glasses of orange juice on the side. Melanie took note that she was wearing only a large apron that covered the front of her body and the black pantie she had slept in. "Morning beautiful," Jessi said as she placed the tray across Melanie's legs. "Good morning wildcat," Jessi said quickly kissing her girlfriend as she crawled into bed beside her. As Jessi poured syrup on her waffles Melanie took in her girlfriend's body, her thick red hair with just a tent of brown, her light honey colored skin And her eyes those deep hazel orbs that she seemed to get lost in. "Umm a beautiful half naked goddess and breakfast in bed what did I do to deserve this," Melanie asked smirking.

"You deserve it for being my girlfriend my protector, my wildcat," Jessi replied cutting a peace of waffle and feeding it to Melanie. "Good?" she asked as Melanie chewed the bite of food. Melanie simply drew Jessi into a deep long kiss as she moved her hands to Max's raven locks. Melanie nibbled on her hot spot and slowly moved her free hand under Jessi apron moving slowly to her ample breast, making Jessi's arousal grow as well as her own as her mouth found Jessi's neck causing her to moan. Jessi feeling the wet heat grow between her thighs reluctantly pulled away not wanting the make out session to go any further. "Whoa!," Jessi said catching her breath and downing the glass of orange juice she poured for herself earlier. Melanie laughed at her girlfriends antics and the affect she had on her. " You see what happen when tempt a virgin with that body of yours," Melanie said smirking. Jessi playfully punched her in the shoulder and said "Finish your breakfast Mel I'm getting in the shower." Jessi replied getting up and going to shower while Melanie finished eating.

After both girls finished Showering they found themselves getting dressed. Jessi wore a yellow t-shirt with a peace sign printed on the front a denim mini skirt sheer black leggings, and a pair of black Punk rose high tops. She wore her hair in its natural state of semi straight messy curls. Melanie on the other hand wore a pair of her girlfriends straight legged jeans and her Bob Marley t-shirt. Simply pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. Melanie looked in the mirror and took in the fact that she was wearing her girlfriend's clothes and smiled as Jessi wrapped her arms around her.

"You look great in my clothes babe," Jessi said kissing Melanie's cheek "Yeah but I think you like me better in a certain red outfit," Melanie said kissing Jessi's knuckles. Jessi smiled and said, "Yeah that outfit's nice but I like you in regular street clothes," Jessi replied taking in the scent of her girlfriend's hair. Melanie turned to face Jessi and began to kiss her. Then suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing Made them break their kiss. "You know they has the worse timing," Jessi said jokingly.

With in a few minutes the Girls were down stairs and met by the curious stairs of The Lupin rangers. "So how'd you girls sleep," Moises asked causing Demi to smack him on the head. "Ow! what'd you do that for," Moises asked. "Uh because I'm the boss and you're idiot," Demi replied causing the others to laugh. "Ah hm ... Since I can see that stupid smirk on Ruby's face. I'll have you know Jessi conducted her self as a perfect gentlemen," Melanie said earning a playful nudge from Jessi. "So Melanie did she keep you up with her dreams too," Noire said with a wink causing Jessi to blush. "No Noire she, didn't mention Meagan Goodie once.

-SPD-

Twenty minutes later three cars came to a stop in front of the secluded base. "That is the last time I let you drive my car Kat," Sami said herd her tires screech to a stop. "Relax nothing's gonna happen to your precise charger," Sami said as they went in to the base. They quickly made their way to the basement which served as there command center. Jessikah still found it amazing how they managed to keep this place a secret for so long with out anyone finding out about it.

"Whoa 1 no matter how many time I've been down here I still can't get over this place," Jessikah said as she looked around the large facility. "How'd ya'll do all this. I meanknow Dr Manx is a genius but she's just a kid," a man in his early to mid thirties appeared. He had a short Caesar haircut with a brief case in one hand and wearing metallic blue and white outfit that appeared to be a cross between a gi and laboratory scrubs. "Him. Great to see you again Commander ," Sami said taking the man in a hug followed by the others. The man was Commander Tate one of Spd's finest. aside from that he was also on the most caring and brave people on any planet.

"Greetings Rangers." Tate said extending his hand. "Likewise ...," Kat said, "...so what planet you from," She continued. "Oh I'm not an alien," Tate replied. "Then how'd you-," Kat asked being cut off by Sami , "Kat, Tate used to work for Timeforce," she said, "...that's why i run SPD," he continued. Kat studied the way the man was dressed and asked "No offense but then what's with the outfit?" "None taken Kat. I left earth some time ago and now reside on Skaro when I'm not here on SPD business," he explained. "Yeah Commander Tate here is responsible for the whole of SPD. Jessikah explained. Earning a curious look from Kat. "Other planets their are rangers on other planets" Kat's thought as her sentence was cut of by he girlfriend. "Its a long story for another time," Kendall said. "But there's something else that happened during the battle yesterday," Tate said catching the attention of everyone.

-Plutia's Base

Plutia watched the viewing portal she had summoned which was split into halves. On one half she watched her enemies prepare for a mission they were undertaking. On the other she watched her general preparing the weapon she was sure that would bring her enemy's death. "Soon my "weapon". Soon you will be ready," she said to herself as the door to her throne room opened.

"You summoned me Mistress," Peashy said in a meek voice as she knelt at her Mistress' feet," "Yes some time ago why did you keep me waiting," Plutia asked. "I am sorry I was training my mistress," She lied as she was actually trying to heal her wounds suffered in her last encounter with rangers. More accurately the broken leg she suffered at the hands of the pink ranger. "Good because you have a mission.

-Summer Cove dessert-

The Patrunner came to a stop in what seemed like the middle of the dessert. As they each left the vehicles they very quickly looked around the empty dessert. "I guess this is the place huh," Sami said with a stoic look on her face. "Yeah it looks like it," Kat said equally stoic. "Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck and large green vortex opened a few feet from in front of them. "Whoa," Jessikah said astonished. at the sight before them. "Okay " Sami said walking upto to portal and was suddenly tackled into the portal by someone from behind and the portal closed behind them in a blinding flash of light . the two remaining rangers looked at the where the portal had just been in disbelief at what happened a few seconds ago.

"Commander come in ...come in Commander!," Jessikah yelled in to her Com-link. "Jessikah I read you is everything ok," Dr Manx asked. "Not by a long shot runt," Jessikah replied " Did something happen," Tate yelled his voice riddled with concern. "No sir at least not yet," Jessikah said doing her best to ease Tate's mind. "What do you mean?," Tate asked. "A portal suddenly appeaed and Sami was investigsting the portal...She rushed and now shes gone," Jessikah said.

-Unknown Dimension-

Sami lied motionless on the ground knocked out by the shock of crossing dimensions. Slowly she starts to stir back to life. "Ugh my head!" She says to herself as she grips the side of her head and makes her way to her feet. As she gathered her thoughts she heard voice behind her . "Aw the poor little red ranger got a headache," the voice said. Sami turned to see Peashy and fell into a defensive stance. "What the...!" Sami said some what shocked to see the beautiful vileness. "Who the hell are you ," She asked as they began to make slow circles around each other. "What do you think Sami.

"I thought you rangers were smart," Peashy said sarcastically. "So you know my name nice to know I'm so important to you," Sami replied with an equal amount of sarcasm. " You're really special I think I'm gonna enjoy killing you the most," Peashy said. "Kill me? you'll have to beat me first," Sami replied "That can be arranged," Peashy said as she ran at Sami throwing a punch which she countered ducking and delivering an elbow to her ribs.

The two warriors fought each with Sami gaining the upper hand by knocking Peashy to the ground and saying, "Sorry babe I got a box to find," with a cocky smile. and ran in the opposite direction. Peashy now brimming rage got to her feet and began closing the distance between the at the same time drawing one of the two daggers from her belt. When she was close she leapt on to her back and held the dagger to her throat. Sami quickly grabbed her wrist and flipped her over her shoulder. Peashy got back to her feet and drew her other dagger and began violently slashing at.

Sami used all her skills to avoid the daggers her defense soon failed as she felt a searing pain in her mid section. Instinctively she placed her hand over her wound and move it to see it covered in blood. "Aww did I hurt the pour ranger. The again You were always weak," Peashy said taunting her." Peashy got her feet and her body fueled by anger and adrenalin started to take on a red glow that faded it . "What's the matter lost your juice..." she said sarcastically, "...let me show you how its done," she continued as her eyes and daggers glowed black.

She quickly charged her as she did the glow in her eyes and around her daggers faded. Peashy stopped dead in her tracks. Sami took advantage of this distraction on Peashy part and delivered roundhouse kick to her head knocking her to the ground and quickly morphed and simply said, "Bitch," and left her lying in the dirt. Sami ran and found herself behind a boulder. "Shit!. I also have psycho alien chick after me. A very beautiful sexy psycho alien chick. What am I thinking she's evil and she's probably killed billions including my birth parents. But still those eyes that long black hair those piercings. Stop it bottom line no matter how gorgeous she is she's your enemy nothing more."

Peashy on the other hand had gotten herself back to her feet and was going through a similar thought process as she tracked her through the dimension's waste land. "Damn she's strong, and sexy, and that hair and those muscles. Agh what am I doing she's my enemy I suppose to kill her just like the millions before her. She's no better than the others no matter how sexy she is.," she thought. Then she herd it a voice in the back of her back of her a faint voice in her head. A voice she thought was long dead. "Do you really want her dead?," the voice said as she shut it out and continued tracking the red ranger.

"Sami come out and play. I promise I'll give you a quick and painless death ..well maybe not painless and not too quick either," She said twisting the point of her dagger on her index finger. as she approached a boulder she could her breathing and knew she had found what she was looking for. "You know the legend said the red PatRanger was going to be brave. But here she is hiding like a coward!," She said throwing her dagger in the direction of the rock. As she stalked her way over to the rock she was met by Sami's fist. Stunned by punch momentarily she looked up only to see Sami had her Vs Changer pointed at her

"If you ask me they left out smart.," David said with a cocky smile. Peashy simply growled and lunged at him with her other dagger. David countered by simply moving to his left and place her into an arm-bar.

"You know if this is getting really annoying. You know the whole you bad guys showing up and us beating you is pretty sad and pathetic," Sami said tightening her hold on Peashy's arm.

"Ugh... pathetic? you ranger's are the pathetic ones. You hide who you truly are behind mask and protect the life on planet earth. Then when you've done that you trade it for another mask the mask of being human, and that weakness in you ,that humanity Makes you pathetic," she sweeping Sami's leg knocking her balance and freeing her self to run.

Sami quickly recovered and tackled her pinning her to the ground. "That's where you're wrong my humanity makes strong. The love I have for people makes me stronger than you'll ever be that's why we'll always win," Peashy said

Suddenly Peashy shifted her weight and was on top of Sami. "You're a fool to believe that," Peashy said

Sami then managed to put her knee in between them and push Peashy off of her and got to her feet and said, "We always see good in all people even you." At those words she once again herd the faint small voice say, "/he sees the real you Alex."The mention of her old name drove her into a rage.

She leaped blindly at Sami at full strength. Sami moved to her left causing Peashy to go over the edge of the cliff neither one was aware they were on. Peashy on instinct and reflex grabbed small rock embedded in the cliff face. Looking down from wear she was hanging she saw it was easily a one hundred foot drop into a black water like substance. For the first time in ages she feared for her life as her hand began to slip.

"Take my hand and I'll pull you up," Sami said extending her hand to her. She looked up into the strong brown eyes that she had some way grown to love over the past few months and saw no hatred no malice. Then suddenly all her logical thought became clouded by pride and darkness and she simply let go and dropped into black liquid below. Sami being the constant hero jumped from the cliff after her plunging deep in to the dark ink like water.

Sami swam through the water's current the blackness of the water hindering her vision as went deeper into the water. She couldn't explain it but she felt compelled by more than just her nature as good person and as a ranger to save her fallen enemy. She soon reached bottom and saw the motionless figure of Peashy barely floating of the floor the black ocean. As got a mere arms length away she felt something smash into her causing an intense pain in her ribs.

Dazed for a moment she saw what appeared to be a large muted snake coming towards her. She swam to avoid contact each move barely dodging the beast. Then she felt it on instinct she turn and swam into the giant sea serpent as she aimed her Vs changer at the beast blasting it in two. Once it was dead she quickly grabbed Peashy's limp body and slung her over her shoulder and began to swimming to the surface but not before catching a glimpse of a small goldish bronze object. Knowing what the object was she decided to focus on it later as she began the arduous swim to the surface.

What seemed like an hour latter Sami dragged a still unconscious Peashy to shore. She quickly began CPR in an effort to revive the lifeless vileness. As she began mouth to mouth she thought, "Her lips are so soft." Suddenly Peashy began to cough and a large amount of water came from her lungs. She was now breathing but not awake. Sami noticed the slight knot that was forming on her head and brushed a stray strand of her black hair from the spot and kissed it. "She's beautiful like this. She looks like an angel so peaceful, but angels don't kill people.

But still as evil as she is I can't resist feeling this way about her. I've felt this way since that firs battle a few months ago. I think I'm ... no you're not going there she's evil bottom line simple and plain. But still so beautiful ," she thought as she sat there beside the sleeping enemy that confused her heart. Sami made herself busy making camp then she noticed something. "Shit!" She cursed "So far I've been pulled into a dark dimension fought with and almost got killed by a very hot psycho by the way rather die than have me help her. Which I do anyway, and now i have no idea how to get out of here. Oh well might as well have something to eat," she thought to herself.

while she slept Peashy found her self dreaming. In the dream she saw herself franticly building a wall. Behind she could hear the tormented screams of the millions she had killed calling out to her looking into the gaps not field by bricks and she could see a dark vortex of pained faces calling out to her. She could see all the innocent lives she had taken in Plutia's name and hear there agonizing cries as she built the wall in an effort to make them stop. Then she heard it a voice not like the others a voice much like her own say, "You can't run from them much longer." She turned and saw a mirror image of herself except for where Alex was dressed in black the mirror image wore a similar white leather outfit

"You! what are you doing here!," Peashy growled.

"I'm a part of you Alex," the voice said.

Peashy enraged by her double's use of the name summoned her strength and punched the figure knocking her down.

" My name is Peashy you understand me Peashy! Alex was weak and she died because of it!" she said her voice full of disgust.

"I'm not dead and I never will be as long as you breath. You put me behind that wall with all the guilt you have from all the people you've murdered over the years, all those years ago but just like you grew in evil I grew in good. And you coming back to earth just made me stronger and I broke out and have gotten stronger ever since. I'm that part of you that will never die till you do. And the sooner you accept who you are inside and that I am in fact you and seek redemption for your sins I'll stop," Alex said

"What are you talking about?," Peashy asked her eyes growing in rage.

" I've been punishing you to get you to listen to me. And I've decided that If you don't I rather let you grow weak and tear this body down to nothing than live with all the guilt and pain you refuse deal with," She replied moving closer to Peashy.

"You can't do that my body's protected by Plutia's magic," Peashy replied looking into eyes that held her same intensity,

" It can't protect you from me, from who you are and what you really feel," And with that Alex drove a dagger into Peashy's stomach.

Peashy jolted out of her sleep gasping and franticly gripping her stomach. She could see nothing but darkness around her which only made her panic grow. Then felt a hand grab her shoulder She looked up to see the hands owner and said , "You! what did you do to me!," she growled. As she tried to get up she was met with pain and dizziness quickly fell to the ground. She studied herself and saw the bruises that lined her body and the memory of how she got them rushed her mind.

"Take it easy, you're pretty banged up," Sami said helping her back to the improvised bed she made for her. Peashy shrugged her of and crawled back to the bed. Sami went to the fire she built and brought Peashy a bowl of the ravioli she had cooked. "Here eat this", Sami said offering her the bowl Peashy looked at the food and as if on paranoid instinct said, "So that's your plan save me so you can poison me." "No that's not what I do I don't take lives," Sami replied. as she walked to the spot were she was sitting before Peashy woke up. Peashy reluctantly ate the food her enemy offered her.

"Why'd you do it," peashy asked still staring at Sami . "Why'd I do what," Sami asked walking back towards her . As she walked to her Peashy became aroused by her presence and fought the urge as she felt the wet heat between her legs. "Save me. have you forgotten we're enemies ?" she asked with a sarcastic voice "I don't let people die," Sami replied staring into her eyes as own arousal was sparked by the sound of her voice. "Then you're a fool, as well as a murderer," Peashy said. Sami felt her blood boil in more ways than one at her last statement

"I'm not a murderer," Sami replied through gritted teeth.

"Ha, you and your team kill one of Plutia's lieutenants every week what do you call that?," Peahsy asked further enraging the Red ranger.

"Those lieutenants are creations of evil magic. They have no souls, and I do it to save innocent lives. People who did nothing to deserve to live," She said moving closer to her staring into her eyes

"So that's how you justify it huh? They have no souls, and You're protecting people who you think deserve to live. So me and all the people like me deserve to live people with souls. I don't think you realize this but earth is filled with people who kill and hurt people over things so petty as money, oil, religion , and skin color. Hell the people on that planet are the biggest hypocrites they claim that love should be open to anyone and everyone but they call so called untraditional values immoral, The Planet is filled with rapist murders and thieves and not even your so called fair justice system can't stop them all. And all those people get to live because their human and have a so called soul and that keeps the rangers from killing them. Face it you and all the other rangers before you are flawed...," Peashy said "...and because you embrace the idea that all life is worth saving no matter what the cost you'll die just like the rest," she continued.

"SHUT UP ! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!." Sami yelled.

"Oh I'm did I touch a nerve, Pour little Sami still feels guilty for not controlling her powers, when she was scared during Dark Specter's attack. That one rouge spark of energy started that fire.

"ENOUGH ! Yes I screwed up that day and cost two people their lives ,And yes despite all the world's sins I believe that every life is worth saving even the life of Plutia's whore," Sami yelled.

Hearing those words stirred something in Peashy she balled her fist and attempted to hit her Sami instinctively grabbed her wrist and held tightly to it. Peashy the swung her free hand at her again being caught by stopped by Sami mid blow. As Sami held Peashy's wrist there eyes locked with each other. And just as if someone had dropped a lit match into a pool of gasoline the two could not fight the only possible outcome and kissed. A kiss fueled by passion , lust ,need, desire, and the one thing that both tried to deny love. As the kiss deepened Sami released Peashy's wrist and found her hands roaming her shoulders and chest. Peashy by the same token found Sami's hand combing her raven locks and gently rubbing her breast, through her top causing a moan to escape her lips giving Sami's tongue more than welcomed access.

Their tongues battled for dominance with neither one of them giving up. Without warning pulled at Peashy's hair causing to jerk her head back and gasp in pleasure. She then began to kiss on her exposed neck as she fell flush against her body and allowed her more access to her neck. Peashy nuzzled against the crook of her neck nibbled her ear and moaned deeply as she pulled down Sami's pants, while Sami undid the ties on her corset. As Peashy had finally gotten Sami's pants off and thanked the stars that she wasn't wearing boots, rubbed her hands up to her panties feeling her own wetness grow.

"I want you to take me S...S...Sami make love to me," Peashy moaned hotly into her ear she shucked her corset.

Sami gently pushed her down onto the make shift bed and attacked Peashy's mouth with a forceful kiss. After few minutes she pulled back admired her topless form and admiring her pierced nipples and belly button and smiled. Peashy smiled back at her and said, "You see something you like," earning another kiss as her only response Sami swiftly moved her lips to her neck and began to nibble at her pulse point causing Peashy to moan and writhe under her with passion. Sami took her cues from her moans and trailed butterfly kisses and love bites down to her ample breast stopping at the left one first. She took in the site of the two round globes rising and falling with each breath she took. Sami feeling her primal urge growing latched on the pierced orb and sucked and bit her nipple causing Peashy to moan in painful ecstasy.

"H.. Harder Sami bit me harder," Peashy cried in labored breaths overcome with the rapture intense pleasure as Sami obliged her wish.

Sami smiled as she moved to her other breast. After giving her right breast the same treatment she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and smiled a wicked smile at her and kissed down the valley between her breast. "Oh she makes feel so good. why dose she has to make so weak. She's not my first but she gives those feelings," Peashy thought as she felt the magnificent almost electric surge shoot through her as Sami's tongue worked circles around her belly button. Sami Stopped her kissing at waist band and worked began working the pants down never once taking her eyes off Peashy . Then a sweet warm smell caught in her nostrils. and looked down at Peashy's glistening sex and was thriled to see she wore no underwear

"Umm...someone smells tasty," Sami said as she lowered her head between her thighs and began to lick her soaked vagina.

Sami's tongue worked skillfully over the folds of her labia darting inside her opening a tasting the heated nectar that signaled her arousal. "Honey. She taste just like purple honey," she thought as she moved her mouth to her clit. As she felt her mouth begin to suck her clit Peashy tangle her hands in her hair and closed her firm smooth thighs around her head. She could feel the building pressure in her core as her body tensed shook and breathing became more labored. She could feel the intensity of what was about happen a knew she couldn't fight it any longer.

"Oh god I'm Cumming!" she cried has the intense orgasmic wave hit her body and she flooded Sami's mouth with her juices.

Sami moved back to her mouth and took her lips in a another deep kiss allowing her to taste herself before pulling back to say "Umm you know who knew evil taste so good," she said with a cocky smile.

" Shut up" Peashy said in a lustful tone.

The next morning Sami woke up to a still sleeping Peashy on her chest. She looked down at the raven haired young women and thought, "She's so perfect no wonder I fell for her. But still I'm so confused is she my enemy or is she on my side. UGH why is falling in love so complicated." She looked down at her again as he felt her stir. "Good morning ,"she said as a smile played across her lips. "Umm, morning ,"she replied stroking her six pack before kissing her.

As they pulled away from each other they locked eyes in a sad loving silence neither one of them wanting to ask the question they knew would further cloud things. "So what happens now," Sami asked. "I wish I knew," Peashy replied "We could stay here and forget about the other side live our lives her," Sami said "We can't. you won't leave your family and the people you protect its what make you a good warrior. And don't even think about me joining you're side I'm not going to even entertain that idea," Peashy said with a voice that contained all of the emotions of pride hatred and sadness. "Well I guess this is it," Sami said feeling all the same emotions as Peashy. "Unless you join my side," Peashy said earning a no way in hell look from Sami.

Sometime later Peashy sat on the edge of the ocean that Sami had dove in to retrieve her from as she wrestled with voice of her inner self.

"Don't do this she loves you," Alex said.

"Shut up I have to I'm loyal to Plutia her needs out weigh my own," Peashy replied.

"Look at her and tell me you want to do this tell me; tell your self that Plutia's will truly is more important than your own heart," Alex asked drawing her attention to Sami coming.

Peashy looked at her with sad eyes and said to herself, "I has to be done.. I have no choice."

Sami walked up to her and asked if was ready to which Peashy nodded the affirmative. The vortex appeared before them. Sami then turned to give Peashy one last goodbye and was met by her driving a dagger through her shoulder followed by everything going black.

-SPD-

"Guys she's waking up, she's waking up!," Sami herd Kat say. As her eyes began to focus she could see she was at the base back in the lab on a medical table. "Ugh what happened how'd I get here the last thing I remember is I was going into the portal then I felt a pain in my shoulder and everything went black," she said. "I'll tell you what happened that bitch Peashy stabbed you," Jessikah said. Hearing her words Sami felt angry and betrayed. " I need to be alone," Sami said hoping off the table and leaving the lab.

Later that night Sami found herself sitting on a hill over looking the city. She found herself seeking solace in the shining lights. Then she felt the presence of someone watching her and new with out looking who was watching her. "Give me one good reason not to morph and destroy you," she said. "Because you don't kill people with souls even if they deserve to die," Peashy replied walking closer to the young woman and standing behind her. Sami turned and stood facing her and looked into her beautiful eyes and saw those feeling she had seen in the dark dimension. She pulled her close to her and said, "This is going to be trouble for us both of us," "I know but its feels so wroth it," Peashy said as they leaned into a deep passionate kiss.


	25. Lupin's day off

\- Lupin base-

Ruby was awoken by a pair familiar lips lightly nibbling her earlobe She smiled at her girlfriend's wake up call and turned over and claimed the lips with her own. "Umm good morning baby," she said to Weiss. Seeing as Everyone could tell that they were truly meant to be with each other she found it perfectly acceptable that the two young women shared the same bed a few nights out of each week alternating between Weiss' loft and their house. "Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep," Weiss asked as she deepened the kiss allowing Ruby's tongue to dance with hers. "Good as along as I can wake up in your arms" Ruby replied. "isn't umm ..great we canr talk with out having to stop kissing," Wiess said rubbing her hand up Ruby's stomach causing audible moans from both parties.

"Ugh just one morning! One morning with out having to wake up to lesbian porn that's all I ask!," Noire yelled from across the hall as she threw a pillow at Ruby and Weiss causing the two girls to break contact. "You can't blame me Noire I can't help it laying her with her sexy ass I'm bound to do something," Weiss said smiling down at Ruby. "Aww sweetie you really think my ass is sexy," Ruby said in a sly voice knowing that the line of conversation would make Noire uncomfortable. " Ugh ! you two are so immature," Noire groaned getting out of her bed and walking to the door. "Says the seventeen year old in the zebra footie pajamas," Ruby replied getting a death glare from Noire . "By the way Moises wants us downstairs now," Noire said before leaving her room sending one last death glare at the couple before smiling. "Umm Moises picks the worst days to have team meetings," said Weiss clad in her usual sleep attire of a purple tank-top and black girl boxers as she straddled Ruby. "I know just when I was getting started," said Ruby who was wearing a black tank-top and black sleep shorts with pink hearts on them. Weiss leaned down and started kissing Ruby again.

"Did I ever tell you how good a kisser you are," Ruby asked as she ran her hand up the back of Weiss' top. "Mmhmm it's the tongue ring," Weiss replied running her hands through Ruby's hair. "Umm really makes a girl wonder what else that talented tongue of yours can do," Ruby said her arousal growing at her own thoughts as well as Weiss'. " Oh I can lots of things like this," Weiss said as she moved to nibbling Ruby's earlobe causing her to moan slightly. "S... so w.. what else can you do," Ruby stuttered. "Maybe I could show you what my fing-," Weiss started being cut off by a voice from the other side of the door saying, "Hey lovebirds moises says get your butts to the lab now." "Ugh fine Jessi ," Ruby said causing her girlfriend to laugh. " Go ahead laugh it up, you see its stuff like that is why I like sleeping a your place more," Ruby said. "I'm sorry I can't keep my hands off you I'm just a frisky lil' kitty," Weiss said in seductive voice earning a hard yet playful slap on her butt from Ruby "Ow, what was that for," Weiss said in mock pain.

" That was for tempting me. Now get your sexy self up and get to that lab," Ruby said. "Yes my love," Weiss said kissing Ruby on her forehead as she moved out of the bed. "And here put these on ...," Ruby said tossing her girlfriend the pale blue and white pajama bottoms she kept under her pillow, " I don't need the others getting a peak a my girl in her underwear," she continued. "Hey I've been looking for these," Weiss said as she pulled on the pants. "I know I took them a few weeks ago when were at your place," Ruby said as her cheeks reddened . "Why?" Weiss asked the blushing girl walking towards her. "Um because they smell like you and I wanted to have you near me when you couldn't be here, and I couldn't sleep," Ruby replied. Weiss blushed at her girlfriend's words and gave her a quick kiss and the two walked hand and hand downstairs.

"Well look who made it downstairs," said Noire upon seeing Ruby and Weiss enter the lab. "Well since you're all here I can finally make my announcement," Moises said to the four visibly tired teenagers. "As I'm sure the four of you have noticed the welcomed quiet over the past few weeks," he asked causing all four of the teens to nod the affirmative, "Yeah its been weird not havin to go morph everyday," said Jessi who now had black hair with blonde strikes. "Well Jessi I do not know for sure but knowing Plutia or the Ganglers they maybe planning something big. But seeing as you have not had a moments rest since this war began I am giving you some much needed time off," Moises said.

All of the rangers now had a look of shock an slight curiosity on their faces. "Moises are you sure that's a good idea," Ruby asked. "Yes lupin crimson I am sure you all need this time to rest and lead your normal lives. I will be her to notify you if anything goes wrong," Moise replied. "Well...," Ruby said running her hand through her hair. "Ruby you know what tonight is right... Night Waves," Jessi said causing smile of excitement to appear on everyone's faces and a look of curiosity on Weiss'. " Um what's Night waves," Weiss asked not knowing about the event. "Weiss you're gonna love it. Every other year these giant winds come up from the north shore making the waves perfect. But there the best at night. so every other year a bunch of diehard suffers and who, ever else wants to show up throw this big party at the beach and ride the waves some people camp out till morning and just watch the waves come in," Noire explained.

"It sounds cool and since I missed Mardi Gras this year it sounds like fun," Weiss replied the idea of an all night party growing on her. "It's going to be even more fun because I'm going with the prettiest girl in the world," Ruby said kissing Weiss on the cheek. "Ok can then its settled but since the party is not gonna start for at least another eight hours I say we get some breakfast then split up for the rest of the day and meet back here," Noire said. "Now that sounds like a plan I'm starving," Jessi said as they all walked upstairs. after eating breakfast and getting dressed the Lupins all went their separate ways.

-With Jessi-

Jessi weaved her motorcycle carefully through traffic at slower than normal speed. The young woman who normally pushed her sports bike to its top speed often risking traffic tickets and injury. But today she rode in a slower stride taking in her surroundings and preparing for a task that she put off often times because of ranger duties or simply not wanting to relive those memories. She pulled her bike to a stop at the entrance to Summer Cove cemetery. She pulled the white orchids from her back pack careful not to break any stems. She then placed the backpack along with her helmet. and gloves on the seat of her bike. she then glanced at the arrow head necklace around her neck and clutched the last gift her parents gave her on her fifth birthday as she place the sun glasses she had pulled from her pocket on her face and began the slow walk up the hill to her to her destination. Walked before coming to a stop at a medium sized monument and knelt down and took in the inscription;

"In loving memory of

Charles & Sarah Daring

Parents, Friends, Heroes

1969-2017."

"Happy anniversary mom and dad," She said placing the flowers at the base of the monument while fighting the unshed tears. "Everything is going great in SPD im under cover with the Lupin rangers who have become like my family and with that the dam holding back her tears broke "I... I.. Just wish I could not have to lie to the rest of them. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful you had it set up that . In fact I'm thankful for it because I love them so much. And I know that my gifts help them in ways but I just wish I could be a hero and reveal the real me " Jessi sat at her birth parents grave and unburdened tears she had carried for years in her soul. And when her soul could cry no longer hours had past. And as she got up to leave she felt a cool breeze blow across her face that filled her with a warm glow inside her heart and made her smile as she walked to her motorcycle. She shed new tears now tears not of sorrow or grief but of the joy of feeling her birth parents around her and knowing the one place they'd always be alive.

-With Noire-

Noire walked into the seemingly abandoned building that she had been to many times before. She moved closer to the large circle of people moving to the sounds of Pit-bull's Hotel Room. Noire knelt down and adjusted her sneakers making sure the laces were tight she also adjusted the gloves she wearing. "Its show time," she thought as she ran towards the circle. She skillfully used a limited amount of her enhanced agility to vault over a tall boy who'd been standing somewhere in circle and landed on her feet in the middle of the circle. She pose for a moment be fore going into a 6-step variation and then going into a "coin drop". She then went into a back rock then went into a "coffee grinder" into a back spin before going into a "air-chair" freeze. She paused for second and gave the crowd a cocky smile before going into a series of Munch Air flairs. "Ok big finish time," she thought as went into a quadruple head-spin to finish her routine before coming to a dizzy tried stance on her feet to the applause of the other dancers as they surrounded her.

Noire and the other were all gifted in many ways. With Noire quite possibly being the most talented. But her dancing is what gave her joy she had mastered several Ballet Jazz,, Cotemporary and Ballroom moves from mire observation, but breaking and hip-hop was her true love. She found the spins and winds freeing she loved it slightly more than being the pink ranger and it gave her a since of being whole along with her duties of being a ranger.

She was leaving the crowd when she heard a loud whistling noise that made her stop in her tracks. "Blackheart ! still got the moves I see," a voice said. Noire smiled at the use of her dance name and turned to greet the you woman behind her. "Taylor Earherdt what's going on mama," Noire said to the slightly older American by her dance name. Taylor was an expert dancer unknown to Noire was a former ranger aslo and was also responsible for teaching Noire most of her moves. The two friend greeted each other with their secret handshake. Be fore sitting down on near by bench. and talking.

"So Taylor how's things going at SO -Cal Arts," Noire asked Taylor who was now a sophomore at the performing arts collage having taken advanced placement courses over the years and was now despite the fact of only graduating high school last year just three years away from a degree in dance. "You know school is school It's hell on my legs, though," Taylor replied sighing as rubbed her caves. "So I talked to Danny the other day," she said. Noire looked at Taylor and sighed and adjusted the glove on her left hand; "Oh what did you talk about," she asked. "Nothing just how both of you are being stupid over what happened between our group of friends ," Taylor commented. "Look Taylor you know what she did was fucked up. I mean no offense to Cole he's just as much to blame and i know what he did hurts the core and not only that Im sure hes hurting too" Noire said once again feeling hurt for her friend . She suddenly remembering how Danny had cased a since healed rift between her and Alyssa.

"Listen Noire you two were best friends once and since then you know Alyssa got hers when Cole played her. I'm not saying, go back to being BFF's are anything just try to talk to her," Taylor stated. Noire thought about what her friend said and sighed said, "You what Earherdt you lucky I can't tell you no," said agreeing to talk to Alyssa. After some catching up the two friends engaged in a friendly battle which they both agreed ended in a draw before going their separate ways.

-With Ruby and Weiss-

Ruby and Weiss were locked in a heated kiss outside her loft. Ruby lightly pinned Weiss on the door and grinding against the young white haired girl causing both girls to moan into each others mouths. "I... I.. want you Weiss. I want you to make love to me," Ruby said as she broke the kiss. Weisslooked her girlfriend and could not deny she wanted nothing more than to take the young auburn haired girl she had come to love with all her heart and make wild unbridled love to her; but at the same time she understood all to well what Ruby was offering her.

"Ruby baby are you sure you want me to do this. I mean this is a pretty big step and the first time you do this you should love the person you give yourself to for the first time and that person should be worthy of such a gift," Weiss stated as she lowered her eyes from Ruby. ruby placed her index finger under Weiss' chin and lifted her face and stared into the emerald eyes she had loved from the first time she saw them and placed a sweet gentle yet firm kiss on her lips. "Weiss I love you more than the universe should allow. You and I are meant to be together, you are more than worthy baby," Ruby said getting a kiss from Weiss this one filled with passion love and a slight hunger.

"You know this is going to change things between us," Weiss said breaking the sensual contact between the two. " yes it will make me more in love with you than I already am," Ruby replied before taking Weiss into another kiss. The force of the kiss drove Weiss into the door causing her to moan hotly into Ruby's mouth. " Ru...Ru...Ruby baby s.. stop for a minute," Weiss said . "Wh... wh... what's wrong baby," Ruby asked. deepening the kiss. "Nothing I just want to make this special for you," Weiss stated. "It's already going to be special because its with you," Ruby replied moving to Weiss' neck which added to her highly aroused state as well as the nervous excitement building in her stomach. Because although Weiss herself was not a virgin in a way she herself would be losing her virginity because Ruby was the woman she was to spend her life with and that what the lovers were about to do would not be sex but making love something she had never truly experienced. " J.. J... Just wait here for a few minutes I promise it will be worth it," Weiss said. Ruby released

Weiss and allowed her to go into her apartment. "Ah I hope you enjoy this baby" Weiss said to herself as she began to prepared herself for her true love.

Ruby sat outside the door for what now seemed close to twenty minutes. Her body was alive with a nervous wanting and anxiousness as she thought of what Weiss was doing on the other side of the door. She would not have to wait any longer as she herd a voice from the other side of the door say, "Ok baby you can come in." Ruby eagerly hopped to the and was taken a back by the romantic aura of the loft. The room itself smelled of lilac a scent that simply intoxicated Ruby for the fact that it was Weiss smell the smell of her lover. Ruby became further taken a back when she noticed the song that was playing was Keith Urban'a Kiss the girl her favorite song by the artist "Um make yourself comfortable on the bed I'll out in a sec, " Weiss called from the bathroom. Ruby made her way to the and notice the sheets where burgundy satin and where obviously new and had not been used.

"I hope you like them," Weiss said as walked from the bathroom and hugged Ruby from behind gently kissing her earlobe before letting her go. "I...Wow!" Ruby said becoming a lost for words seeing Weiss standing there in nothing but a pair of sheer white lace panties that barley hid her most private area a matching and equally revealing low cut bra. Ruby noted how the lingerie set complemented Weiss's curves as well as the flesh that covered them. "So was that a good wow or a-," Weiss said as she was cut off by Ruby's lips connecting with hers a hot passionate kiss with each girl allowing others tongue full access to the others mouth.

"I want you Weiss," Ruby said as she started to remove her t-shirt. "Shh relax baby we have plenty of time," as she slowly removed her girlfriends shirt. Once Ruby's shirt was gone she stood clad in a simple black bra that looked lovely against her alabaster skin and the black jeans she had borrowed from Weiss. Weiss took a moment to admire her lovers toned yet voluptuous body before embracing in slow dance. While they danced to the music Weiss stroked Ruby's hair and before slowly and hungrily kissing her which set off waves of electric energy through them. Weiss pulled Ruby's body flush against hers which caused Ruby to gasp a she felt the heat coming from both bodies. Ruby's hands began to roam over Weiss' body as she placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks taking in the scent of girlfriend's lilac body spray. "Um Weiss you smell so good," she said moved one to Weiss' butt and the other to her bra clasp. "I love your body baby," Ruby said in a husky voice as she kissed Weiss' neck and began un hooking her bra. "Ooo, Ruby that feels good," Weiss moaned fumbled with Ruby's bra. Weiss slowly removed Ruby's bra and then proceeded to remove hers. She then captured her lover's lips in a kiss and slowly guided Ruby to the bed so that she was straddling her. Weiss looked down at the girl she loved as she trembled beneath her. "I love you Ruby I won't hurt you I'll go slow I love you," she said as she kissed her on her lips

As Pitbull and Chris Brown's International Love began to play Weiss pressed her bare breast against Ruby's and caressed her muscled arms as trailed butterfly kisses from her lips to neck. "Oh We...We...Weiss ," Ruby moaned as Weiss' tongue ring connected with her pulse point. Weiss smiled at this and thought, "You're so beautiful I don't deserve this or you," as she moved to her collarbone and her hands caressed her breast. Ruby shed a small tear at her girlfriend's devotion to her and stroked her hair as she felt Weiss' mouth on her left breast. "Y.. y.. you Weiss only you and no one else you're the only one I'd give myself to," Ruby panted aloud as her girlfriend sucked her hardening nipple. " Oh Weiss that feels so good," She moaned as she felt Weiss' teeth gently bite her erect nipple.

Weiss looked up at her and smiled as she moved to the other one gave it the same treatment as her hand trailed over her abs down to her pants skillfully unbuttoning them. She felt and nervous shutter go through Ruby's body and release her breast. "We can stop we don't have to go further," Weiss said looking down into eyes. Ruby smiled up at her then Weiss herd the sound of Ruby's sneakers falling to the floor. "Get back to work Weiss," Ruby said. Weiss smiled and kissed the valley between Ruby's breast and fallowed it to her abs and began to lick the grooves in her stomach. "Weiss that feels sooo good baby how do you use your tongue like that," she moaned she felt Weiss' tongue flick against her belly button. Weiss smiled and thought, "Um magic," she thought be gain to pull Ruby's pants and underwear down. As she slid the last of Ruby's clothes off she placed kisses down her left thigh then up her right as Ruby kick the last of her clothes off. Weiss starred at the naked girl that lay before her and watched as goose bumps formed on her skin and the way her breast rose and fell and said, "You're so beautiful, I love you," She said as she lowered herslf between Ruby's thighs as the sound of Love filled the room.

"Oh God Weiss I... I... l... lo... love you too," Ruby moaned she felt Weiss' tongue licking her labia. Weiss rolled her tongue around the inner folds of Ruby's sex inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal and marveled at the sensual aroma that filled her nostrils. Weiss her feeling herself growing aroused moaned into her girlfriend's most delicate parts. Ruby writhed in passion and soon found her legs draped over Weiss' back and her hands tangled in her hair.

" Umm you taste sweet baby like pomegranates," Weiss said as she tasted her lovers virgin nectar

" Ooo Weiss I... Oh We...WEISS!," Ruby stuttered as felt Weiss' fingers enter her and find her g-spot as her tongue ring found her clit and began going in rapid motions in time with her fingers.

"Do you like it," Weiss asked as she skillfully used her fingers and tongue in time with each other.

"YEESS! Fa... fa... FASTER FASTER!," Ruby cried out further tangling her hands in her lovers hair and her thighs clamped onto Weiss' head.

Weiss sensed Ruby's impending climax sucked gently onto her lovers clit and moved her tongue and fingers at a faster speed.

" Oh fuck baby I'm... I'm... OH WEISS!," Ruby screamed as her first orgasm hit sending shockwaves of intense pleasure through her causing her body to shake.

Weiss crawled back to Ruby's lips and ran fingers of her lips which Ruby licked sensually tasting her essence which aroused both her and Weiss. Weiss quickly captured Ruby's lips in a very heated kiss. "Your turn mommy," Ruby said as she flipped Weiss onto her back and began to rapidly kiss down her body causing Weiss to purr. Ruby kissed and licked her lovers stomach and stopped her panty line and gripped them in her left hand.

"Oh you won't be needing these anymore," Ruby said as she literally ripped the offending article off tossing it aside earning a moan from Weiss. Ruby took in the familiar lilac scent she loved as looked upon her lovers quivering sex and smiled at what she saw. "Um looks like I get to taste the rainbow hope its sweet," Ruby said referring to the tattoo on Weiss' pubic mound before she began giving Weiss the same treatment she received a few moments earlier.

"Oh ..., oh DAMN Ruby y.. y.. you learn fast," Weiss moaned as her body shook from her girlfriends tongue.

"Yeah I had a very good teacher but I've got few tricks of my own," Ruby said as she began to insert index fingers into Weiss causing her to purr

-A few hours later-

Both girls lay naked and exhausted in each others arms covered in sweat as the sweet musk of love making filled the air, "Weiss that was amazing baby," Ruby said laying on her lovers chest listening as her heart beat in time with her own. "I know love you too beautiful," Weiss replied. twirling a strand of Ruby's hair. "Is it always gonna feel this good," Ruby asked as she looked starry eyed into Weiss' loving eyes knowing she'd be forever in love with her. "Only with you and no one else. I'm yours my sweet baby forever and always and at this moment you've never looked more beautiful than you do now," Weiss said as she looked down and saw that her girlfriend had drifted of into sleep with a smile on her face. Weiss let a tear fall from her eye happy she could put the look on her lovers face and placed a kiss on the top of her head then let sleep over take her as well.

-Summer Cove-

Sami parked her motorcycle in front of the run down house that she'd visited many times in the last few weeks. She very quickly removed her helmet and ran inside and very quickly ducked the kick angled at her head. She used his strength to propel the offending party back into the house and came into defensive stance. The figure lunged at her with a knife only to have there wrist caught and turned behind their back when Sami side stepped them. Sami smiled as the figure struggled slightly she then pulled the long raven hair aside and smiled began to nibble on the exposed pulse point. "Wh... wh.. what took you so long," Peashy moaned. Sami released her wrist and said, "Traffic was a bitch," as she turned Peashy so she was facing her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Sami Still could not wrap her head around why she was so enthralled with beautiful women who claimed to be her enemy all she really was knew she saw good in her and that made her love her. "You know we wouldn't have to sneak around like this if you joined my side," Sami said breaking the kiss to remove her uniform. Peashy following lovers lead stripped down to nothing while Sami remained clad in her black pants. "I thought we said we wouldn't talk about work when we're here and besides you know this turns you on," Peashy said in a seductive voice as she climbed on the near by table. Sami had to admit she was aroused by her relationship with the vileness. "Now come one Red ranger teach evil a lesson, " Peashy said as she spread her legs in seductive manner showing her self to her lover. "Gladly," Sami said removing the last of her clothes

A few hours later:

Peashy looked at Sami as she lay sleeping and twirled a strand of her hair. She looked a how she rested calmly after they made love and how the sweat dripped along her abs. "She's beautiful isn't she," Alex said from the back of Peashy's mind causing her a slight headache. "Shut up what are you doing here," Peashy said . "What aren't you getting about this you can't run from me, Just like you can't hide the fact that you love Sami," Alex said. "I am not in love with her she is just sex I'll get rid of her when I get tired of her ," Peashy replied. "If that is true kill her now. End it if all you care for is Plutia's will pick up the knife drive it through her heart," she said. Peashy picked up the knife and immediately dropped it with a loud clang. causing Sami to stir.

"What's wrong babe," Sami asked reaching for Peashy's shoulder. "None of your concern Patranger," Peashy snapped. "Ugh we need to talk about this situation," Sami said hopping off the table and pulling her pants on. "About ?"Peashy asked glaring at her lover. "About us. Its making me sick," Sami said "It wasn't three hours ago," she replied. "Look stop being a bitch. I'm trying to tell you that I'm tired of running around playing Spike and Buffy, I'm tired of having to attack you and damn near kill you, and I'm tired of being in love with you." Sami said almost shocked at herself. "What did you, say," Peashy asked. "I said I love you I don't know why but I do I love you Peashy," Sami confessed to her. Peashy felt a warm sad glow inside her heart. "She loves you in spite of knowing what you've done she loves you," Alex said Sami cupped Peashy's face in her hands and said. " If you love me even remotely say it say you'll leave Plutia and fight on my side," pleading with her. Peashy brushed her hands away and turned her back to her and said out of nothing more than a mixture of shock fear and pride, "I don't love you,." and with that Sami hung her head and walked out slamming the door. Peashy heard this and from her place on the table and a small tear fell from her eye followed by another. "...because I hate myself." she said as she cried.

-Lupin base-

"Come on Noire everyone's in the drive already," Jessi said clad in her yellow wetsuit top and black board-shorts that covered her black two piece bikini her hair had been braided into two pigtails going to the back of her head. " In a minute I can't find my cowboy hat or my sunglasses," Noire said who was dressed in a metallic gold bikini and a pair of cut off shorts over the bottoms her hair hung straight and had several small braids one closest to front on the right had a feather braided into it. "Your sunglasses are in the draw and the hats hanging in the closet now come on!" Jessi said. "Ok lets go," Noire said grabbing the items and leaving the room.

The two girls walked into the drive to see Ruby and Weiss tying four surf boards to the roof of their rarely used Suburban and Melanie who was wearing a pink and white version of Jessi's outfit over a tie-dye bikini. "Bout time you got down here," said Ruby who was wearing a sexy pink strapless pink one piece that exposed a large amount of her abdomen back and upper hips with a white linen skirt and sunglasses. "Sorry princes Noire had to find her stupid hat," Jessi said. "Hey perfection takes time runt," Noire replied doing a cocky pose. "All things considered I still say I got hotter," Noire said Weiss was wearing pale blue and white version of Ruby's outfit. "Aww thanks baby," Ruby said giving Weiss a peck on the cheek. "Alright guys lets ride," Jessi said. hoping into the drivers seat and starting the engine as the others followed suit.

\- Summer Cove Beach-

Jessi and Melanie were at the shack getting smoothies for everyone, while Ruby between Weiss' legs watching all the surfers ride the waves into the night as music blared through night sky. "Today was fun right," Weiss asked. Ruby looked up at her girlfriend and said, "Well baby I'm pretty sure i love you and a my favourite tattoo of yours ," said Ruby causing Weiss to roll her eyes. "But really today was nice I'd forgotten what it was like not have to be ready to fight at any moment. I just wish it could last," Ruby sighed. "It will baby don't worry Weiss said resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.


	26. Enter the Mido-Titanium ranger

\- Summer Cove bluff -

Sami sat with her feet propped on the handle bars of her motorcycle she let out a small sigh before saying. "You know sneaking up on me would be a lot more effective if you didn't wear so much perfume." Sami said

"I like to smell nice for my woman," Peashy said before leaning down and kissing Sami's forehead.

"So I'm your woman now huh even though you don't love me," Sami said getting up from her position on her bike and kissing Peashy. "Why do I do this to my self' she thought.

"She loves you Alex, she always will," Peashy's inner voice said as she broke the kiss and Sami moved to her neck. "I'll admit to having more than just a physical attraction to but its not love," she said in a lust thick voice. Peashy then found herself with her back to Sami pressed against her as she bit and kissed her neck and fondled her.

"Since you don't love me what would you say if I told I had another girl," Sami said as she used one hand to untie her leather halter and placed the other down her pants.

"I'd say bring her along next time," Peashy said as Sami pulled her pants down and bent her over the back of her motorcycle exposing her sex to her from behind. Sami dropped to her knees gently and rapidly flicked her tongue against her clit causing her to shudder. She then ran a teasing finger up her moist slit making her body tense. "You know its not nice to tease people Sami," Peashy said. "Then let me quit playing," Sami said. .

-Gangler's hideout-

The Don looked down from his throne at the cloaked figure kneeled before him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You are ready my perfect soldier. You shall serve me and rid me of the Lupin Rangers once and for all understood," The Don said using his powers to place a gilded black box into the cloaked figure's hands making the figures eyes glow red. "Go forth my weapon and do my biding," he said as the cloaked figure teleported away

-Summer Cove -

"Yes I did it I finally beat you guys!," Jessi yelled as she hopped out of the open t-tops of her car dressed in tight yellow and black military themed short sleeved button down shirt. A pair of faded destroyed jeans and pair of red and black Nike Air Force Ones.

"So you won now claim your prize," said Melanie who was wearing a black t-shirt with red and white graphics that stopped just below her the top of her waist showing off her toned curves. A pair of red skinny jeans with a white studded belt. her outfit was rounded out by her red and white jewelry and her red black and white Air Jordon's.

"Gladly" Melanie said lightly pushing Jessi against her car and claiming her lips in a deep open mouth kiss.

"Eww we're in public you two," said Noire who was wearing an interesting outfit consisting of a black tutu styled skirt a blue distressed top with several large clothes pins in it a pair of white leggings with pink tiger stripes. A pink fingerless glove worn on her left hand and a black one on her right. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair of white cowgirl boots and a pair of white heart shaped sunglasses.

"Ah leave them alone they're in love speaking of which," Ruby said directing her attention to Weiss who she had propped against the trunk of the car.

"Ugh could you four stop acting like horny teenagers," Noire said.

"Um we are horny teenagers," Weiss said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Jessikah you know you'd be acting the same way if Myers was around.," Kat said making Jessikah blush as the patranger and lupin rangers were in the same area unknown to each other.

"Yeah Jess you've been calling him all week girl what's the deal with that," Sami said.

"Eric and I are just friends I talk to all my friends," Jessikah said defending herself

"Ok but do you always talk to them like this 'Oh Eric you're such a good dancer I wish you'd teach me how to me how to move like that,'" Kat said

"Or 'You know Eric you have some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen on a boy'" Sami said.

"Whatever I need to get to work and so do you punks," Jessikah said and with that the patranger teens went to the base.

-SPD-

" Team I'd like you to meet our new cadet Luna Lycan," she said introducing the slender woman with long black hair. Her skin was pale and he wore very dark sunglasses over her eyes. She had two nickel sized black disc in her ears and nose ring in the center of her nose and lip ring near the bottom left corner of her mouth. She was wearing a SPD fire squad uniform and black boots making her look very sinister and gothic. "Now Cadet Lycan would you remove your sunglasses and take a seat," Commander Tate said.

"I'd rather not," Luna said plainly.

"Cadet Lycan sun glasses can only be worn on SPD grounds in the hall or in the outside dinning room. Now please remove them," Commander Tate said. And with that Luna removed her sunglasses to reveal that her eyes were black where they should've been white with yellow irises.

"Oh my God look at the freak," said Trish Chambers the resident bully.

"That's Enough Cadet Chambers. Cadet Lycan take a seat," Tate said directing her .

As Luna walked pass her desk Jessikah felt a cold chill and a throbbing in the back of her head. "I have a bad feeling bout this guy" she thought to herself.

Sometime later the Patrangers found themselves at lunch at there normal table listening to yet another argument between Jessikah and Kat. "No you can't," Kat said.

"Yes I can," Jessikah replied.

"Look Kat there is no way you can take out more Renshi with your speaker baton than I can with my Vs changer I can Take out at least six at once," Jessikah said.

"That's because you can hide behind the stupid rapid fire command. My speaker baton is a weapon of skill, and unlike you I never miss," Kat said

"One time I miss let it go ok," said Jessikah

"Let it go! You almost took my arm off ," Kat said as the argument continued.

"Oh god what are they fighting about now," Z said placing her tray next to Jack's and then sitting on his lap.

"Which ranger has the coolest weapon," Bridge said.

"Oh that's stupid to argue about. what you should argue about is which ranger is the hottest, and everyone knows its the blue one," Z said place a kiss on Jack's forehead.

"See that's where you're wrong Z its the red ranger that's the hottest,"Sami said placing a soft kiss on Kendrix's ear lobe before turning it into a full kiss.

"Well there goes my appetite ," Sky said pushing her trey aside

"Mine too," Jessikah as once again the icy throbbing numbness in the back of her head. She turned and looked at the table behind her and saw Luna sitting by herself eating her lunch. "Hey any of you talked with the new cadet over there," she asked.

"Yeah I get this kind of weird vibe from her" Kat said.

"Weird you fight aliens, other rangers and evil titans and you get a weird vibe from her?" Sami said

"Yeah Sami is right maybe its the whole Goth thing you guys are picking up on," Bridge said.

"Well what ever it is It looks like she's got some trouble coming," Lat drawing everyone's attention to Trish Chambers and two of her goons approach Luna

"Well, well girls looks like vampires do eat food," Trish said

"Look I'm trying to enjoy lunch so why don't you just leave me a alone," Luna said

"Oh I'm sorry freak girl I'll leave you alone," Trish said, "but your chicken looks dry, let me put some sauce on it," she said sas he spit a huge glob of spit onto Luna's food.

"You ruined my lunch, " Luna said as she got up to dump the only to have Trish knock it from her hands. "Look I'm not in the mood to play with you and your two girlfriends here," Luna said. Trish the swung at Luna with a fist only to have it caught by Luna who began to apply pressure. "I told you to leave me alone I don't like it when people don't listen to me," Luna said as she felt the bones in Scotts hand break. Trish's knees begin to buckle and one of her friends tries to help her as she screams in agony only to be hit with Luna's free hand breaking her nose as Trish falls to her knees. Luna then kicks Trish in the jaw breaking it causing two of her teeth to fall out. She then proceeded to stand over Trish's back pulling her head back by her hair while grinding her boot into her hand further breaking it she then slammed Trish's head into the concrete knocking her out. Luna then walked over to Trish's other friend reveling in the fear in her eyes and said, "Call you friend an ambulance".

"Whoa! I mean Trish's a bitch but damn!," Sami said.

"I told you I got a weird vibe man that chick ain't normal.

-Lupins base-

Sometime later the Lupins found themselves at home eating a southern meal of "dirty" rice pinto beans fried and biscuits curtsy of Melanie. "Um you Know baby you keep cooking like this Moises and Weiss maybe out of a job," Jessi said after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"Well we country girls know how to keep our women satisfied," Melanie replied with suggestive tone as she placed a spoon full of rice into Jessi's mouth.

"Ok you two need to...Ahh!" Noire said as the all to familiar ache in her head came upon her.

"How bad is it," Ruby said.

"Theres Renshi lots of renshi and something else something powerful at the beach," Moises said.

"Lets ranger up!" Ruby said.

Within what seemed like seconds the Lupin Rangers were on the beach doing battle with Renshi with Moise , Weiss and Melanie watched on the screen at the base. And much to everyone's surprise they were getting beat. "Damn everyone we take out its like ten more take its place, Jessi said. then from nowhere a blast of energy flared and destroyed most of the renshi and stunned the rangers. Once the smoke cleared the rangers looked up to see a figure in Silver and Grey armor holding a axs. The sight of this figure shocked Melanie to the point she almost fainted.

"eliminator scatter shot! the figure said. as it fired the rifle finishing of the renshi.

"Hey whoever you are thanks," Ruby said.

" eliminator axe mode, phantom slash!" the figure said striking Ruby and knocking her out of her morphed form. followed by the, quickly switching it back to its Rifle mode and demorphing the other rangers. "Power down," the figure said shedding her armor.

"Who are you?" Asked Noire

"The Names Luna. That's right rangers The Gangler's sends their regards," Luna said.

"What do you want, and how do you have powers," Jessi said.

"How have my powers is none of your concern, but as for my mission its simple destroy you but first I want to have a little fun so from now on you're on browed time tick tock," Luna said as she teleported away

-SPD

The Patrangers sat around the lab disgusted they had watched the lupins get their asses handed to them on the screen in their lab. "I knew their was something I didn't like about that chick," Jessikah said.

"Yeah now we know she works for Ganglers," Kat said..

"So what's the plan," Jessikah asked .

" Simple we take her out before she gets ," Sami said

"NO! You can't!, I won't let you!," Tate said.

"Sir this girl just tried to kill us why shouldn't we take her out," Jessikah said agerly.

"Because she's your sister ," Tate said

To Be Continued


	27. Fluffy! Arrives to save the day

"What do you mean she's my sister ?" Jessikah asked in a somewhat angry tone.

When I went to the ruins to recover the last two stones I only found you unknown to me that theres was another child there i found out years later I'm so sorry" Tate said as tear be gain to form in the corner of his eyes. Kat being always sensitive was the first to speak.

"Sir its not your fault," she said.

"Yeah you saved Jessikah and raised her." Dr Manx said. as Sami was about to speak something donned on her.

-Lupin base -

Melanie shifted her position so she was facing Jessi and said "But it didn't happen to you the phantom ranger saved you in time," Melanie said.

Melanie studied her girlfriend's eyes and knew what else troubled her. " I'm not going to get hurt babes. And you don't have to worry about being able to keep me safe you will you always do," Melanie said.

"I know but with I'm not around that's what I'm worried about," Jessi said staring up into Melanie's eyes.

"Baby you don't have to worry about that you know as well as I do I'm not defenseless. I mean Weiss has been teaching me and I'm getting good at," Melanie replied.

"Yeah but-," Jessi started her words being cut off by Melanie's soft lips touching hers.

"You know what I think its time we put that pretty mouth of yours to use for something other than talking young lady," Melanie said in a low seductive voice.

"Umm I like how think but we have to be quiet," Jessi said as she pressed her lips back to Melanie's. And with that the two young lovers began to give themselves to the passion of the moment. As hands began to roam over and under clothes the girls began to feel the wet heat build between them. Melanie shifted her leg and pressed her knee into Jessi's panties covered center causing her to moan as she moved kisses to Melanie's neck causing the other girl to moan just as the door swung open.

"What the hell! Don't you two ever take a night off," said a pajama clad Noire breaking Jessi and Melanie's moment.

"Hey its my room and if me and my lil wildcat want to have a "fun" we will. And besides there's no doubt in my mind that if Myers were here you'd be doing the same thing," Jessi said.

"First of all what goes on between Eric and I is none of your business," Noire said.

"So you admit stuff goes on between. you two," Melanie said.

"First of all could you please get off her," Noire said becoming irritated.

"Actually I'd rather get off on her," Melanie said.

"Ok eww. And secondly Eric is a gentleman unlike some people in this room and respects other people's space," Noire replied.

"Hey Melanie is the perfect gentleman," Jessi said pecking Melanie on the lips.

"Yeah now leave so I can stop being one," Melanie said mockingly before claiming Jessi's lips in a deep kiss.

"Ugh you two are impossible!," Noire said getting a thumbs up from Melanie as she left the room

"Melanie lock the door," Jessi said. A very eager Melanie jumped up and locked the door. As Melanie went to get back into the bed Jessi stopped her and said, "Lose the boxers Skye."

"Ooh I like the way you think," said Melanie as she removed her underwear and joined her lover in the bed.

-Gangler's hideout-

The Don looked with pride at the young woman dressed in all black. " Very good my warrior, you have served me well this day," he said.

"My will is yours master. And soon the rangers will be dealt with," Luna said.

"Good. You are my chosen one the one that will rid me of the Lupin Rangers. the perfect weapon one of their own," The Don said as his mouth curled into a wicked grin.

"So shall I proceed with the next phase of my plan Master," Luna asked with a sickening sadistic smile mirroring The don's.

"Yes go forth play your games with your sitster and those lupin's let see how they fair against a real warrior. Break them Luna show them no mercy and bring their morphers to me as trophies and if those Patrangers interfere destory them," The don ordered. Luna's smile grew wider and her yellow and black eyes seemed to glow with a twisted glee.

"All things for the glory of Gangler's," she said as she left to prepare herself.

Peashy watched the conversation transpire and felt a familiar tug at her heart. Not one of compassion but one of fear. Fear for her lovers life a fear that unearthed feelings and memories she thought she'd forgotten. Fear of a past pain that she had hoped had gone away.

-Flashback-

Summer Cove 1982

Thirteen year old Alex Brando was just dozing of to sleep when she hared the door creek open. She looks up startled for a moment and sees her step father enter the room. "John you scared me," Alex said. John sits on her bed and inches closer to her. Alsx can now smell the liquor on his breath.

"I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss," he slurred pointing to his cheek. Alex had seen no problem at first and lightly kissed her father. Then without warning John grabbed her face and force his lips to hers. Out of pure instinct Alex bit his lip drawing blood and forcing him to break contact. "You little bitch," he spat slapping her. Before she could react John was on top of her lifting her night shirt and ripping away her underwear.

"No stop please," she begged as she heard him undue his zipper. John for his part covered her to muffle her cries as he pumped into her ripping away her innocence. When he was done with his sadistic actions John lay broken and bruised inside and out crying.

"You wanted it as much as I did, and you were so sweet babe better than your mom. And if you tell anyone i swear to God I'll kill you both," John said as he left Alex in her room to suffer both inside and out.

-End of flash back-

"It wasn't your fault Alex." her inner voice said.

"Yes it was I was weak and stupid then," She replied to the reflection in the mirror.

" You were a child! and you trusted him! He's the one that did wrong not you Alex" the sound of her inner self using her true name enraged her.

"MY NAME IS PEASHY!" she screamed then hurled her fist into the mirror shattering it. She then felt a stabbing pain her hand she looked down only to find her hand covered in blood with a large shared of glass embedded in it. She then looked up and was met with a mirror image of herself. "You how are you here," Peashy said to the transparent version of herself.

"I told you until you admit who you are and pay for your sins I will tare down this body. You know in your heart what you're doing isn't right. and you have the power to change to leave Plutia," Alex said.

"If I betray him I have no one," Peashy replied.

"You will have Sami she loves you, she'll protect you," Alex said.

"Sami will never love me once she knows the truth," she replied. She waited for her double's answer but none came. Peashy soon found herself thinking about herself and her situation. " Sami does love me but if knew my past all of it she'd hate me," She thought.

-SPD-

The Patrangers all prepared in their usual way into the base. Then Kat realized some thing. "Damn I forgot my training clothes looks like I'll have to sit this one out," she said.

"You know for someone with an IQ of 123 you forget a lot of stuff Kat," Jessikah said.

"First off my IQ is 145. Second I don't need to be a genius to know I would beat you jerks today," Kat said.

Sami sat on her bike onto the sidewalk in front of her house not noticing the black Ford Mustang parked a few cars down. She quickly took off her helmet and searched for the key, today she was late. Finding her key she quickly moved un prepared for what greeted her next. "Hello Sami," Luna said with a wicked grin on her face.

"How'd you ? Your fast" Sami said falling into a fighting stance.

"Heh I have my ways," Luna said as she walked towards her her evil eyes glowing. Sami stood her ground and showed no fear as she stared into the face of evil. Luna's features morphed into a sadistic grin as she stopped a foot away from her. "Oh the pretty little bird wants to fight. Well this will be more fun than I thought." She laughed.

Jessikah paced the area around her locker waiting for Sami . It had been almost two hours and there was still no sign of his youngest member. Something about the situation seemed off . She knew Sami took her training seriously and would never skip school. Then she herd taunting voice.

"Hello rangers," the voice said. Jessikah knew the voice as Lina's and knew no good could come of it.

"Luna! what do you want," Jessikah asked in an agitated tone. "So angry Jessikah; I just wanted to share a riddle with you all," Luna said.

"We don't do riddles," Kat said

"Oh you'll like this one. Two little rangers sitting in a tree one holding a key but where oh where could the third one be," Luna said coldly. Jessikah and the others instantly un raveled the twisted lines Luna spoke.

" Sami! Look you son of a bitch if you hurt on hair on-," Jessikah said being cut off.

"Oh I can tell you for sure I didn't hurt just one hair on her head," Luna replied.

"Where is she damn it! and she better be alive," Kat said his anger growing by the minute.

"You know Kat that statement could scare me if Sami wasn't a bigger threat than you. Now to answer your question Sami is right where she was going to be. And she is alive ...whether she stays that way depends on how fast you can get her to spd good luck ha ha," Luna laughed.

Jessikah bolted out of the base with the Kat on her heels.

"Where's Max" Jessikah asked making a b-line for her bike not bothering with her helmet.

"Covering for us," Kat said doing the same to her car. within seconds the sound screeching tires could heard and the smell of burning rubber filled the air as the rangers left the parking lot.

As they pulled up to Sami's house they wasted no time making their way in. They looked around the house and saw how badly trashed the place was and then they heard it stirring from under three overturned bookshelves. "Sami!," Jesiskah yelled. She bolted over and quickly found the strength of ten men rapidly lifting the shelves. When she moved the second shelf she found a battered bruised slightly bloodied Sami lying motionless. Jesiskah pulled her limp body from the last book shelf while the others watched with baited breath. "Sami wake up please wake up c'mon runt wake up," Jessikah said as she cradled her in his arms fighting back tears. She the saw her swollen eyes flutter open.

"You owe me big for this," Sami said weakly before slipping out of consciousness once again. Jessikah and Kat quickly made there way to SPD after placing Sami in the backseat of Kat's car.

-SPD-

"Manx!" Jessikah yelled as Kat carried Sami through the door into the lab.

"Jessikah what on earth are you ... Sami! What happened to her," Dr Manx asked.

"We'll explain later but right now we need you to do the whole healing thing,"Jessikaj said as Kat placed Sami on the medical bed.

Dr Manx sensing the youngest ranger was fading she rushed over and began to work on Sami. a gold and white glow covered Sami's almost lifeless body. Sami's eyes shot open then fell closed.

"That was the first time I've used that machine and it drained the system" Dr Manx said weakly. Then They al turned their attention to sound of a light cough.

"Ah... What the hell man can't a girl go into a coma with out everybody waking her up," Sami groaned as she sat up instantly grabbing her ribs.

"Easy Sami your injuries aren't fully healed," Dr Manx said.

"What happened Sami," Jessikah asked.

"Not what who. Luna the jerk was in my house when i went back in there," Sami said.

"Wait we're the only ones with keys and your house has an alarm system," asked Kar.

"Power she pretty much gave the sampler be fore she knocked me out," Sami said.

-SPD-

Z and Kendrix ran quickly through the parking lot anxious to see what happened to Sami not knowing what awaited them. "Hello girl's ," Luna said her voice dripping venom. Z froze in her tracks seeing the evil titanium ranger.

"What do you want Luna ," Z asked sending her a death glare.

"You know very well what I want Kendrix Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Luna said. Z gritted her teeth and stared at her.

"Kendrix get out of here," she said.

"But Z I-," Kendrix said her words being cut off.

"Now Please," Z said sending Kendrix away. "Now you should know with me nothings easy," she continued.

"Have it your way doll," Luna said as she swung her Axe at Z. Out of instinct Z threw her arms up and a force field appeared blocking the strike. "Hmm nice trick but just in case I brought a few friends to the party," Luna said and with a snap of her fingers the parking lot became flooded with Renshi. Z took a defensive stance and went into a series of Capoeira style moves. But the numbers game quickly caught up to her. She Soon found herself being pinned by two Renshi with a third closing in on her. Then all of sudden the Renshi were knocked away by some un seen force.

"Took you long enough," Z said.

"Sorry i was busy ok," Phantom Ranger said as he and Z continued. to fight off Renshi. Then a yellow streak cut across them tackling a few Renshi.

"Hey girls we're kind of in the middle of a fight so could you cut the crap," Jessi said.

"For once Lupin Yellow right, lets focus and finish these guys off," Sami said coming out as Lupin Yellow disappeared And with that the four rangers and Z finished off the Renshi.

"Bravo you sent all the Renahi bye bye but the question is can you hang with the four of us," Luna said as Sprocket and Peashy appeared by her side.

"Z get out of here," Sami said

"Aww isn't that adorable the red ranger protecting her girlfriend. Too bad you'll never see her again," Luna said.

"Lets just get this over with," Jessikah said.

"Yes lets," Luna said drawing her morpher.

" Ready guys," Sami said.

"Ready!," the others said in unison.

[ PATRANGER!] and with that the three rangers were bathed in colored lights turning them into their ranger selves.

"Hehe my turn. TITANIUM POWER!," Luna said as she was covered in a grey light turning her into the Titanium ranger.

"You ready to rumble pinky," Peashy said her daggers as she circled the pink ranger.

"Bring it slut," Kat said. The two women charged each other fighting each other to a stalemate. "Eh... don't you get tired of this," Kat said.

"I'll be tired when the five of you are dead," Peashy replied as the two women launched themselves away from one another.

"Kat then blasted her weapon at Peashy. Peashy seeing this ducked and came back to her feet and said,

"You missed pinky." Kat simply stood there and smiled behind her helmet and fired again knocking Peashy unconscious.

"I always fire twice bitch" she said before helping Sami and Jessikah.

Jessikah and Sami had battled Luna and were coming up short. "So pathetic the way you two fight like you have a chance," Luna said. "

Ugh Jessikah shut this clown up," Sami asked. "Like you wouldn't believe," She replied jumping into the air. Sami following suite. "PAT DOUBLE TEAM!," they said in unison striking Luna causing an explosion to erupt around her.

"Well that outta do-," Jessikah started to but was cut off by a sickening sound.

"Ha ha ha," Luna laughed as she walked through the flames without even a scratch holing her Titanium axe. The Patrangers stood in shock much to Luna's liking. "Scatter shot," she said firing a blast that sent The PatRangers flying into mid-air.

"You okay," Kat said as she and the other slowly got up.

"Umm I grow tired of this what do say we take this to another level. I summoned the OMEGA ZORD!," Luna yelled. and with that the sky darkened and ground shook as the Omega Zord appeared in then sky.

"Whoa that thing is huge," Kat Said.

" If she wants to play that way then lets play," Sami said.

"Summon the TRIGGER MACHINES !," they yelled in unison. The rangers then boarded the three zords and prepared to battle Luna.

"Alright guys she wants a fight lets give'em one," Sami said.

" VROOM! " said a voice sounding like Gabriel " Fluffy " Igalesis as a what looks like a black police vehicle appeared " Have no fear Good Striker is here " It said

" Good striker?" The Patrangers said in unison " VROOM PAT MEGA ZORD FORM !" Good striker said as it and three zords linked to form a massive warrior.

"Heh nice toy , but let me show you what a real Zord can do " Luna said as the Omega zoed formed the Solar megazord " Lets dance kids," Luna said as the two massive machines began to do battle. The battle went on for what seemed like hours with the rangers not fairing well at all.

"Ah! She's hammering us," Kat said.

" I know Jesiskah give me a systems read," Sami said. "

We've got massive damage to our right arm and left leg ," Jessikah said.

"Shields and sensors are almost gone. Its all bad," Kat said.

"Alright divert all power to weapons and prepare for the Pat wave," Sami said in a commanding voice.

" Sami you know what that would do to the zord's matrix we won't have enough power to counter attack," Jesiskah said.

"Trust me if do this right we won't need to," Sami said.

"We're all set Sami are you sure about this," Good striker asked.

"Positive! Ready guys!," Sami asked.

"Ready!," the others said.

"Pat wave fire!" they all said in unison as a wave of powerful colored energy fired from their megazord's gun only to be absorbed Luna's Megazord.

"WHAT THE HELL!," was all Sami could say before Luna fired the wave back at them. The blast of the knocked the zord to its back hurling the rangers to the ground demorphing them on impact.. As they laid on the ground the only thing they heard was Luna's wicked laughter as she teleported away.

-SPD-

The rangers sat around the lab in uneasy silence while Dr Manx ran her scans.

"Well based on the scans as near as I can tell sending out that much energy and then being hit with it at double the force caused the zord's telepathic fusion matrix to overload. Basically Mega zord abilities are shot meaning you guys can't link up until I've analyzed and repaired the damage," Dr Manx said.

"For how long ?," Kat asked.

"Two maybe three weeks," Dr Manx replied her voice uneasy and nervous.

"Great freakin work Sami ," Jesiskah said

"Hey I did what I thought was right. We were getting our asses handed to us and I did what I had do!" Sami said.

"What you did was stupid and reckless. But Stupid and reckless has been your name lately hasn't oh fearless leader!," Jesiskah said.

Sami just stared at her as she shot him icy daggers from her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Jessikah !," she replied her anger growing.

"Its your fault we don't have a mega zord, its your fault The Lupins got away , and ITS YOUR FAULT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!," with her last statement the silence became deafening. " Sami wait I -," Jesiskah said her word being cut off.

" You know what save it I'm out of here," Sami said. storming off to her motorcycle.

Jessika stood frozen at her words but was soon brought out of it by a punch connecting to her jaw. "Ow! what the fuck," She said rubbing the spot Kat's fist hit.

"You know damn well what its for. Your parents death was an accident , Sami was part of the fire squad but she didn't tell them to go in that building. And as for the mega zord I watched that battle Luna's zord had a major spike in energy before Sami gave that order. And If Luna's attack would've hit you the zords would've been destroyed at least This way everything can be fixed. Sami did what she did to save your ass and she'd lay down her life to save all of us so I don't want you to ever blame her for anything like that again." Kat said.

-Summer Cove Bluffs-

Sami sat beside her motorcycle cloaked in darkness. Thinking to herself about all the things that had happened over the last few months. "How long can we keep this up. I mean I almost got us killed today, and Kat. God if anything would have happened- ," thought as she was pulled out of her trance by the sound of gravel being crushed under boots. She looked up to see Peashy holding her mid sectionand limping towards her. "You're hurt," she said helping her secret lover take a seat beside her.

"No thanks to your pink ranger. ah I hope you forgive me if I'm not in the mood tonight," Peashy winced.

"You know if you'd just join our side that wouldn't happen," Sami said leaning closer to her.

"Yeah and you could join my side," she replied leaning closer to Sami .

" Now you know that's not going to happen," Sami said closing the distance between them with a kiss. The kiss lasted long and the of are became apparent causing them break contact.

"Hey your eyes," David said.

"What about them?," Peashy asked.

"I never noticed how beautiful they are," Sami said staring at the yellow colored orbs.

"I have my mothers eyes," Peashy said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You never talked about her," Sami said picking up on Peashy's emotion.

"And I never will," Peashy said.

Sami sensed something troubled her placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!," Peashy said as she impulsively raked her nails across her face. " Sami I'm sorry ..I just.. have to go," she getting up and teleporting away. Sami looked at the small amount of blood on her cheek and thought,

"Why do you put you self through this." Not knowing that in the shadows someone had watched everything.

-Weiss' Loft-

"You know some people would take it as an insult if all their girlfriend isnt thought about after sex," Weiss said stroking the auburn hair that lay across her chest.

"Do you think I acted like. I mean was I being a you know," Ruby said.

"A bitch yes, but you were just angry. But that punch Noire gave you sure fixed that," Weiss. said with a giggle.

" Yeah I deserved that...i thought we were doing the right thing helping them...sigh... You think Noire's pissed at me " Ruby asked.

"You know Noire hard as rock outside teddy bear inside. She'll be cool in the morning," Weiss said.

"Yeah but right now I could use some sleep. Can I get a good night kiss?," Ruby asked getting her answer in the form of Weiss' lips against hers in a fiery kiss. The two young women broke the kiss and Linked their bodies together and went to sleep. Unaware of the Figure that watched from the darkness outside.

-Gangler's Hideout-

Luna looked out across the city and smiled wickedly as her dark plan un folded in her mind. "Weak every single one of them. No matter how strong they are as individuals they rely on the family as a foundation. Like a chain linked perfectly together. But a chain is only as strong as its weakest link you break that and the chain won't hold and all the other links fall. And that's what I'll do destroy the weak link and watch Rangers fall."

One Week Later-

"Oh right there baby don't stop," Peashy moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets.

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. Luna said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Peashy's sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Peashy moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..." Luna suddenly stopped causing Peashy to squirm against her handcuffs " Awwww come on " Peashy whined " Awww what's wrong want to cum and cant ?" Luna mocked Peashy. Peashy squirmed more " Let me cum" Peashy said.

" Uh no im interrogating you for answers " Luna replied " By fingering me till i nearly cum and then stop " Peashy said her pussy was as red as her cheeks " Yes till you tell me what i want to know you wont cum " Luna said causing Peashy to whine " Now then " Luna said rubbing Peashy's pussy " Where were we ?" .


	28. like a candle in the wind

-Lupin's base-

"Oh Weiss go faster baby please!," Ruby thought as she and Weiss pleasured each other in the position of mutual gratification. The position named for a number had become a favorite of the two girls because it allowed them to taste each others essence and make love to each other at the same time. Each girl working as one to bring their lover to the peak of passion.

"Ruby umm you taste so sweet. You taste like... OH! ... heaven," Weiss moaned as Ruby buried her tongue deep into her sex sending an almost electric shook up her spine. Causing her to grind her self down into Ruby while her vibrating tongue ring gave Ruby the same pleasure.

" W...W...WEISS ! OH GOD BABY RIGHT THERE THAT'S MY SPOT!" she panted as Weiss' fingers found her g-spot and worked in time with her tongue which lapped at her clit. Ruby thrusted her hips up into Weiss' lips giving her more access to her center while mimicking her girlfriend's sensual actions. Weiss felt Ruby inner wall's tightening around her fingers. She also felt her own tighten around Ruby's. Both girls feeling their peaks nearer mimicked each others actions and seal their lips around each others clit's.

"RUBY OH RUBY ... FUCK BABY I'M ABOUT TO CU ... CU CUM!" Weiss panted !

"OH WEISS CUM WITH ME BABY CUM...OH GOD!" Ruby screamed as stars exploded behind both girls eyes as they became one perfect form of energy in the moment of intense orgasm. Weiss shifted her body so that she was facing her lover. No words needing to be said both girls claimed each other in a heated kiss each girl tasting her own essence on her lovers lips. The kiss lasted until both girls orgasm's subsided and the lack of oxygen became too much and both girls parted and lay side by side.

"Huh you know ...huh if you keep this up on of us is gonna end up pregnant," Ruby said trying to control her breathing. Weiss giggled and said, "Somehow I doubt that baby, but then again I doubted I'd fall in love with an alien super hero love goddess but here I am." Ruby laughed at her statement then noticed slight humming coming from Weiss' mouth and playfully punched her. "Ow what was that for," Weiss asked in mock pain. "You and your little vibrating friend over there are why we're going to be tired during training tomorrow," Ruby said moving her body into Weiss' until they were flush against each other. "Excuse me but who was the one who said I'm going to lick all the ink off your body," Weiss said. "Yeah yeah you enjoyed it," Ruby replied. "Only because it was you," Weiss replied leaning over Ruby's shoulder pulling her into a kiss that for both of tem last for an eternity. "Good night " Ruby said through have lidded eyes. "Goodnight " Weiss replied as both girls drifted into slumber.

During the night Jessi was awoken by the jolt of Melanie's side of the bed becoming light. After surveying the room she heard sounds coming from the bathroom and rant to her violently ill girlfriend. When She made her way to the bathroom she Melanie struggling to stand and instantly helped her. Once she was stable Jessi wrapped her arms around her and hummed in effort to sooth her lovers shakes. Melanie feeling a little more sturdy began to rinse her mouth and fell to the floor as she saw the water was a translucent pink.

She coughed sending the thick red liquid into the sink before her eyes glazed over a she fell from Jessi's arms to the floor. "Jessi!" Jessi yelled dropping to a knee beside her girlfriend stroking her hair. "What did you see?," Jessi asked pulling Melanie close to her. "I saw darkness and pain and sadness an-," Melanie said her body becoming limp and her eyes becoming heavy. "I feel so scared Jessi " Melanie said unable to keep herself awake. "Shh its ok wildcat I'm here you never have to be afraid as long as I'm here," Jessi said as she scooped her girlfriend up in her arms and carried her bridle style back into the bedroom. "You're my flamebird Jsssi and I feel safest with you. I know you'll always protect me," Melanie said in her sleeping voice as Jessi placed her into bed.

Jessi took in Melanie's now once again sleeping form. As it became bathed in the full moon's light that shown down on her naked body Jessi could only think she looked more beautiful than all stars in the night sky. That the forces that control the heavens earth and the galaxy had given her something perfect something she could never live with out. She saw Melanie shudder and crawled into the bed and pulled her close to her and brushed a stray hair away and kissed her softly. And was taken back to her girlfriends spoken yet unspoken words. Jessi leaned into Melanie's ear and whispered , "With my life body and soul and anything else I can give baby I'll always protect you always be your knight and your flamebird," and drifted off to sleep.

Noire sat in bed with her laptop and a giddy grin on her face doing what had fast become some what of a nightly ritual for her talking to Eric. The night they danced at the beach party Eric and her had exchanged e-mail addresses and cell phone numbers something Noire had to admit she had hoped for. Noire would have been lying if said she was not attracted to his personality. She always admired his courage. But she also had to admit that she was physically attracted him as well. But in spite of all theses things something held her back as their conversation progressed.

ERIC_QREX: So Noire?

BLACKHEART: Yeah?

ERIC_QREX: What are you wearing?

BLACKHEART: Nothing but a... pair of footie pajamas with rainbow skulls in harts

ERIC_QREX: Ooh sexy I wonder what's under them (wink)

BLACKHEART: Keep it in your pants perve LOL

Their conversations always went like this the playful flirtation helping them feel each other out. Both parties found it easy to talk to one another. They felt a comfort with one another that they hadn't felt with any one they dated before even though at the moment they weren't at the moment dating.

ERIC_QREX: Noire can I like ask you something . I mean I just need to get this off my chest

BLACKHEART: Okay shoot

ERIC_QREX: Since you know I'll be done with school a little early because you know stuff.. um I was wondering if you you'd like to go out with me cause I really like you and I have for longtime. I just couldn't say it till now.

BLACKHEART: I like you to its just its just...

ERIC_QREX: That you don't want to date a freak . I mean I get it its cool why would an angel like you date a freak like me.

BLACKHEART: Damn Myers let me finish before you jump to conclusions

ERIC-QREX: What you weren't done?

BLACKHEART: No I swear those hormones are making you an emotional wreck. When we start dating you better have it under control

ERIC_QREX: What you want to date me

BLACKHEART: YES! What I was trying to say yes I'd like to go out with you and pursue a relationship with you but you are one my brother's closest friends and I don't want ruin it by rushing things wit us. So for right now lets go out and see where things go you understand.

ERIC_QREX: Totally. So you don't think I'm a freak.

BLACKHEART:: LOL No I don't matter of fact I think your the prettiest damn boy I've ever seen

ERIC_QREX: Really?

BLACKHEART: Yeah

The conversation continued on until Noire saw the time in the corner of her task bar. Seeing how late was the both said their goodbyes and went to sleep.

-SPD-

Hours three of the Patrangers where in the labs training area improving their skills. while Dr Manx worked on repairing the zords. "Ugh I don't see the point in this. we should be out there looking for Luna and kicking her ass," Jessikah said as she finished her tenth pass through the uneven bars. "Yeah I can hit as many targets as I want its not gonna do any good unless we get the jump on her," Kat said. "Yeah a lot of good that'll do guys. In case you forgot she can predict your moves. And don't Evan think about taking her head on the girls a freak. I mean my ribs are still busted up," Jesiskah said "Ugh! Damn it," Sami said shattering the punching bag with an punch. "Sami you okay" Kat asked. "Yeah. But i feel something bad is going to happen maybe we could make Max a ranger or something" Sami said "Not an option. Even if Maxine could the morphin grid is unstable," Dr Manx said. "What do you mean unstable," Kat asked. "When I found it, it was damaged when your zords were damaged making its powers volatile and unpredictable," she explained. "Can we fix it," Sami asked. "Doubtful you'd need a power source equal to it to repair it," Dr Manx said just as Commander Tate and Boom entered having heard the last part of the conversation. "Guys hate to break it to you but we have a situation," Tate said

"When you say situation you mean?" Kat asked. " We need to stop The Titanium ranger" Tate said. "Too bad that won't happen," said a voice from the screen" A voice that had become engrained in their minds as of late. "Luna!" Jesiskah said aloud. "Good guess sis you miss me ?," Luna said mockingly Jesiskah stormed out not wanting to look at her so called sister. "What do you want?," Sami said. "Aside from your death, and a certain crystal. I'll think the one around Z's neck will do just fine for starters," Luna explained. "You know what the best part is by the time sweet little Dr Manx cracks the incription codes that I set on the doors you'll be to late. Oh well TTYL," Luna said as one taunt.

"Dr Manx how'd hell she lock us in here" Kat asked. "I don't know Kat even if he hacked her way in she'd still need my lock down protocols and their on my...," Dr Manx trailed off as she automatically reached for her neck. "... no oh no oh no!," she continued. "What is it?," Tate asked. " My flash drive it had the lock down codes on it. She must've lifted off me when she was here" Dr Manx said. "You're just now thinking about this," Kat said.

"Well excuse me for not noticing my flash drive was missing. Kind of hard to go when you have a concussion three cracked ribs to deal with," Dr Manx said in a more than heated tone. "Quit it you two we've got bigger problems," Tate said. "Yeah like getting out of here," Kat said. "Sami can't we like blast us a way out," Kat asked. "Not an option there's a energy nullifying force field around doors your powers wouldn't work," Tate explained. " Manx how long will it take to crack the lock," Sami asked. "Thirty minutes tops, she's good but not that good," Dr Manx replied. "Good ok so we know hes going after Z so lets get a message out to Jessikah " Sami said " Roger " Tate said " Call the Lupins " Kat said getting the all look at her " Seriously " Kat said " On it " Tats said.

-Summer Cove park-

Jack sat feeding Z a spoon full of chicken and sausage gumbo and laughed as his girlfriend immediately gulped down her glass of lemonade. "I told you it was spicy Z," Jack laughed. "Yeah but its some the best gumbo I ever tasted," Z replied as she pecked Jack on the lips. "Thanks I try," Jack said mimicking Z but lingering a little longer. "So poppy you can cook what else can you do," Z asked. "Well I can play a little guitar," Z said taking Z a back at the revelation. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah Sami taught me a few chords a couple of years ago," he explained.

"Then why aren't you in the band," Z asked. "Because I suck and can't sing. Besides the band that's their thing I like cooking more than music anyways," he replied. "Well you are a more than fantastic cook. But you'll have to sing and play for me no matter what," Z said. The conversation progressed from there and Jack and Z found themselves entangled in each others arms full and relaxed. "This is nice isn't it baby," Z said a little more than asked. "Yeah wish it could stay this way," Jack sighed. "Yeah. Jack what do you have planed after you know its over. Like when you're done being a SPD officer and stuff," Z asked looking up into Jack's eyes.

Jack took a moment to examine Z's peaceful ice blue eyes before giving his answer. "I don't know. I mean got accepted to the Culinary Institute of Los Angeles I may go there. But whatever I do I know I want you there for as long as you're willing to be," Jack said. Z turned that she was facing him and stared into his eyes searching his eyes for doubt and asked " Do you mean it Z even if I act stupid and we're not engaged you want to stay with me after high school." To answer her question Jack pulled out a small silver promise ring with Celtic designs on it and placed on her finger and said, "Z mi amor para siempre si usted me tendra." Z let a small tear fall from her eyes before speaking. "Jack que mi corazon es el suyo para tener mientras usted lo tendra," she said letting her beautiful accent flow in out before kissing him

"Aw how sweet little boy blue and his pretty little girlfriend," Luna said sending chills up their spines. "What do you want?," Jack said blocking the path between Luna and Z. "Well I want your girl. See that pretty little charm on her necklace is of special interest to my boss," Luna said. Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw that the antique necklace that Z wore was in fact a small crystal. "Now come on Jack do the right thing give the girl over," Luna said. Jack took a look back his girlfriend, " You want her come through me." "This gonna be fun come on lets dance," Luna replied. Jack attacked Luna but were quickly knocked back by a swing of Luna's axe.

"And somehow I hoped you could put up a better fight. Lets take this to the next level shall we," Luna asked drawing her morpher. "Ugh okay have your way," Jack replied. "You know Jack at least this way she can't say her boyfriend died a coward," Luna said. "Shut up fight," Jack said

"Gladly... TITANIUM POWER!" Luna yelled as her body was bathed in a pillar of grey light that incased her body in her Titanium ranger armor

[ PATRANGER!] suddenly Jesiskah flipped over Jack and Z landing between him and Luna

"You do know this is pointless you can't handle me what do you think you're going to do," Luna said. "Are you gonna fight or talk," Jesiskah said. "Have it your way... eliminator axe mode," Lina said as the titanium axe appeared in her hands. "Lets go ugly" Jesiskah said as the speaker baton appeared in her hands. The two rangers charged at each other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other.

-SPD-

"Come on Manx how much longer," Tate asked impatiently as he and the others paced around the lab. "Just give me a few more minutes," Dr Manx replied "Jessikaj may ...agh!," Sami said as she felt a terrible pain in her head "Sami are you alright!," Kat asked. "No im having a really bad feeling about Jesiskah," Sami said as the pain subsided slightly. "Okay guys doors are open but the runner and the cycle are still down," Dr Manx said. "Alright guys we're going civilian, lets go," Sami said, and with that the two rangers left the lab.

-Summer Cove Park-

Jack and Z watched as the battle escalated causing by standers to scatter to safety. "This bores me," Luna said to Jesiskah whose morphed form started to flicker in and out, Z watched this from her hiding spot she also saw a little girl trip as she was trying get away. "... scatter shot," Luna said. Z only thinking on impulse threw herself in front of the girl taking the blunt of one of the several blast from the rifle's barrel. Jesiskah saw this and at that moment every thing went into slow motion. At that moment nothing else mattered but the peopel's lives.

"Z!" jack yelled as he ran over to tend to Z" . " Z baby open your eyes! Damn it Z say something," Jack pleaded to the girl whose eyes began to flutter. "The girl... there was... a little girl did she get away," Z asked. "Yeah babe she did," Jack said. Jack then heard the sickening voice in the back of his head. "Aw look what happened your poor little girlfriend. see you later" Luna said causing more tears to fall from Jack's eyes. "Oh poppy you're crying," Z said as she blacked out.

As Jack sat cradling Z in his arms he heard the sound of running approach him. "Jack where's ...Luna," Kat trailed off as she saw Jack holding Z's motionless body. The rangers stood not moving their eyes for sometime.

-Summer Cove Memorial Hospital-

Two of the Patrangers found themselves in the sterol waiting area of the hospital joined by Commander Tate, Dr Manx and Boom. "Ugh would you stop pacing ," Sami said. "Look I'm sorry I can't see how you're so calm about it," Kat said. "... I mean Luna went after civilians," Kat continued. "Would you lower your voice first off. Second I'm not calm, Z knows all of our secrets" Sami replied. "For our sake I just hope that Jesiskah get all emotional and forget about the bigger picture," Kat said not knowing Jesiskah was behind her.

"I see the bigger picture Kat. And you know what it is you're a bitch!," Jesiskaj said causing Kat to turn around and face her. " Jess-Katstarted being cut off by Jessikah. " Save it Kat you've been this way you all have. All my life its always been about ranger training, the band, your dance shows, Sami's car, And not one of you, one of you cares that the one person that makes me feel like I matter is dead. All you care about is she knows our secrets is she gonna let one slip," Jessikah ranted. "Jessikah you have to understand I'm just looking ...," Kat started only to be cut off by Jessikah yet again. "... Just looking out for me. I'm so sick of all of you treating me like the weak link on the team, I'm sick of holding my tongue when ever you guys making the butt of your jokes. But what I'm sick of most is you Kat all our lives you've been the star and I've been your little side kick. Guess what I'm done," Jessikah said "... oh and here's what you all came for now go!," she continued as she handed Kat Z's necklace as she turned her back on Kat .

-Gangler's Hideout-

" She let the girl, get away most of all he allowed the green ranger to live," Sprocket said obviously upset with Luna's recent actions. "Aww what's the matter jealous that I can get the job done and you can't. My lord you've seen what I am capable of I've done more to tare down the rangers in a matter of week than these two fools have in months." Luna said with a cocky tone. "You arrogant spwan! The Don clearly he is still loyal his own kind why else would he-," Peashy started be she was flung into a wall by The Don's magic. "Silence!," The Don shouted. "Luna's plan has only begun to come to fruition. And as my generals you will follow her plans is that clear," The Don said threatening to do the same again only this time ten time worse. "Yes master," Peashy and Sprocket said in unison. "Excellent. Luna proceed with the next phase of your plan," The Don said. "With pleasure my master, " Luna said as she and the other two generals left the throne room. As they left Peashy stood against one the fortress's cold walls and found her self in the internal argument that had begun to take its toll on her body and mind.

"Go to her!," Alex demanded of Peashy . "No I won't I... Agh! what are you doing ," Peashy said as she doubled over in pain. "Just making you remember what I can do to you from the inside out," Alex said in a voice clearly showing her anger with her outer self. "Aggh! stop what are doing to me," Peashy asked as the pressure increased on her rips. " What's The matter it can't hurt as much as having to live behind that wall you put me in. I suffered for years while you drowned your soul in blood. this is what your punishment s until accept the truth Alex! Accept your humanity! Accept your love of Sami!," Alex said the venom in her voice matching her outer self's. "ENOUGH!," Peashy screamed, "...If I forsake The Dom I'll die and that would crush him and turn him cold. I won't add to the pain of loss in his heart. At least if he sees me as some what of an enemy and I die I'll go knowing it was my fault not knowing he blamed himself," Peashy reasoned.

-SPD-

Jessikah stared down she had been for the past few hours working up the nerve to do anything. She then place a small manila envelope on the desk. She then took one last look at her and left.

As the other Rangers walked into the lab they hared the unmistakable roar of a jet engine and immediately rushed into the lab. "Um guys I think you need to look at this," Kat said.

Dear Guys

Please forgive me for what I've done but its the only way I could keep People safe. I Know this is selfish and wrong but I couldn't let anyone get hurt again. I can only hope that you for give me and remember I love you all

Jesiskah

"Manx track Her now," Tats said. "Yes we have to... Ahhh!," Sami said as an all to familiar pain came over her followed by the sound of an alarm blaring. The rangers looked to the screen to see Peashy and a lieutenants named Nabu along with sixty renshi attacking the city. "Oh crap what are we gonna do now," Kat said . "We're going to the city," Sami said flatly. "What ! Sami what about Jesiskah we can't just forget about her," Kat said. " Listen I know this sucks but this our job. And we can't let innocent people get hurt to protect one of own its just way it has to be," Sami said. Kat realizing the truth in her brother's words simply nodded. "Ok ready ," Sami said

[ PATRANGER!] They called as they morphed and left to defend the city.

-Summer Cove-

Lina smiled as she saw the green ranger . Her wicked smile broadened once land in front of her in her morphed form. "I was beginning to think you were as stupid as you looked," Luna said. "I don't want to do this in fact I hate myself right now. But if it keeps People alive I'll deal with the devil," Jesiskah said " Did you really think It would be is easy," Luna said as she changed into her morphed form. Jesiskah not saying anything holding her speaker baton.

"Oh Jesiskah how amusing you really think that will work. scatter shot," Luna said. The shot knocked Jessikah some twenty feet away . "Here let me help you," Luna said sarcastically as she hurled Jessikah into a cliff and watched her fall. Jessikah despite the pain in her spine got to her feet and drew his speaker baton and charged at Luna.

-The City-

Meanwhile the rangers did battle in the city. Kat fought off the renahi using several rapid fire blast of her Vs changer, while Sami per usual was fighting Peashy. Just as she was gaining the upper hand she felt a crippling pain that made her morph flicker and brought her to her knees.

"Sami!," Kat screamed into her communicator feeling the pain burst over her

"Yeah I read you your not looking so hot girl," Sami said.

"Its Jessikah she's hurt bad I can feel it," Sami replied. Peashy seeing Toria in a weakened state prepared to drive her dagger into her. But something came over a feeling that she had long since forgot compassion. "Next time pinky next time," she said as she teleported away.

Meanwhile Kat fought Nabu and were coming up short somewhat.

" Jessikah is you have got to get to her" Dr Manx said over the communicator .

"Um love to do that really. But I'm kind of busy with a monster at the moment," Sami replied.

"Thats where we come in ," Ruby said as the Lupin rangers Appeared fighting off Nabu

"Go we got this " Jessi said as The Patrangers went to save their own while Tate and Manx watched Jessikah truggle with baited breath.

-The Beach-

Jesiskah weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. Her suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Jessikah then drew her Speaker Baton only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a hit off. But once again Jessikah rose this time she drew her speaker baron only to have the same process be repeated. Jessikah once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee

"Poor Jessikah. Why don't you just lay down and die," Luna said. "You first," Jessikah spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," Luna. said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in," Jesiskah said.

" And that's what's going to end you Titanium axe." Luna said as she prepared to charge. Off in the distance Jessikah could hear the others coming. Summoning her strength she broke into a run towards Luan. "Titanium slash," Luna said as a blinding grah light exploded.

The others watched as in disbelief as Jessikah's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as morph faded. Kat felt a wave of intense numbing pain burst over her entire body. "No," she said barely over a whisper as she broke into a run powering down her morph the others following a few feet behind her.

"Jessikaj come on say something... Please kid say anything," Kat pleaded as she cradled her body tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the other gathered around them. "I didn't ... lay down ... Did you see ... No matter how hard he hit me... I wouldn't stay down," Jessikah choked out as tears seeped from her eyes. "Yeah we all saw you ... god Jesiskah why'd you have to be so stupid huh," Sami asked. "I take ... after you ... remember," Jessikah said as she painfully cracked a smile. "I remember" Sami said letting more tear's flow. "Dont give up" Jessikah said as her eyes closed and she took one final breath.

All the rangers shed tears of sorrow. And Sami buried her face into Kat's shoulder but none them felt the loss more so than Kat who cried out in agony at the death of their friend who lay in her arms lifeless.


	29. Rest in peace jessikah afton

-SPD-

Kat carried Jessikah's lifeless body into the lab and placed it on the medical bed hearing the soundless gasp of Dr Manx. She also heard the muffled sobs of Sami. She then felt Sami's weight crash into him and his shirt become soaked in tears. "You...you ... you can bring her back right. We can use that machine again," Sami sobbed begging Dr Manx to restore Jesiskah's life. Dr Manx walked over to Jesiskah's body stroked her face as letting fall onto her forehead. "I am sorry but the morphn grid is too unstable I can't... I can't bring Jesiskah back," Dr Manx said sadly. "No please you have to try...please try ..," Sami begged as she broke down crying. "I'm sorry Sami as much as I wish I could there is nothing I can do. Jesiskah... is gone as much as it pains me to say it she's gone, she is gone to a better place," Dr Mnx said taking Sami's hands Sami feeling a mixture of grief and pain slapped Dr Manx sending her falling to the floor retreating to her room.

"Tate worry I'll go talk to here," Tate said becoming angry at Sami's actions. "No there is no need to be angry with Sami. She's very hurt and scared right now," Dr Manx said. "She's hurt ! we're all hurt okay ! We just watched our friend get murdered but none of us have the right to take it out on you. ok. Its not fair ok its not... oh god " Kat said breaking down and falling back into Kendrix's arms. "Shh its ok I know... I know," Kendrix said softly stroking and crying into Kat's hair. "

Time seemed to stop as the two teens sat on the floor and cried seeking comfort in each others arms.

-Gangler's Hideout-

The don looked at the five pieces of the crystal and smiled in wicked laughter at what his weapons success. "Well done young Luna you have served me well in delivering the crystal. Tell me how did it feel to take that rangers life," The don asked with venom coursing through his sadistic voice. "It felt good my master thrilling even. The little punk never knew when to quit and the looks on the others faces when they realized they couldn't save her . It was intoxicating ," Luna said "As it should be what is your next plan my apprentice," The don asked. "Its already in place. I plan to let the Rangers contribute to their own demise . Even if they can pull them selves together as a team they're still weakened by numbers and the compassion and grief they feel for losing their brother they'll self destruct. And then the world will fall to you," Luna said wickedly.

-Summer Cove Cemetery-Four days later-

A small group gathered in the private section cemetery. The group consisted of Commander Tate wearing black SPD suits and sun glasses. Dr Manx wore a white blouse with a black collar and a black skirt with her hair half up. Kendrix wore a belted black pinstripe blouse and a simple pair of black slacks and black sun glasses while Sami wore a outfit almost identical to Kendrix's the shirts collar and style of the skirt being the only differences. Kat wore simple black dress. The ranger's "aunt" Pink also attended. As well as Ruby , Jessi and Noire along with Moises , Weiss , Melanie and Demi also were there to show respect for fallen comrade who shared the same color as they once all did The women all wore black dress suits with emerald Green blouses while the men wore black suits with remerald green shirts. The three men and Dr mand acted as Paul barriers while each women carried a reef. To be placed around the dark green casket.

After the casket was in place and the other rangers sat down Tate remained standing in front of the casket. "Today we are gathered to bid farewell and to pay tribute to Jesiskah Baby Afton or as everyone knew her best as Jesiskah. By circumstance and friendship We were chosen to be Power Rangers. Guardians of good and peace. But unlike us who grew into or fates as rangers and were chosen because of certain qualities we showed. They were born to carry the mantel and to be heroes. And Jesiskah truly lived up to the calling. " Tate said before taking his seat and allowing Kat to come up and speak.

"Jesiskah was more than just our teammate she was our heart beat. She was always there when we needed her. To lift us up and to keep us going. But Jesiskah was shy as well and... And that shyness made us feel we needed to protect her. But our need to protect her made her feel week... and in a way we ...we all treated you that way and I'm sorry ... you don't know how sorry I am. After our first mission we all said that even if it meant our lives we'd fight for earth. And she more than lived up to that by not only giving her life for the ones she loved but for all of us here and billions more. And for that you will never be forgotten in our minds and our hearts. You were taken from us too soon but you died fighting for what truly believed in. Jesiskah would always tell me that I the courage of a lion and the heart of a tiger. If that's true... then Jessikah you... you have the courage of gods and the heart of a giant. And for that I always love you and miss you we all will," Kat said her tears no longer being hidden by her sunglasses.

Sami was the last to walk to the edge of the open grave. She had no flowers or farewell tokens for her. She simply cried and let the tears fall into the grave and said, "I promised you I'd keep fighting and I will even if it means my life. But if go down I'm bringing Luan with me. You hear me Jesiskah she's coming with me." Sami then turned and left with the others .

-SPD-

It had been hours since the funeral and the day had was giving way to evening. And as the sun was setting Sami found herself in the same position she had been since she changed her clothes . In her lab with her hands on either side of her head starring at Jesiskah's Trigger machine crying.

"Why'd you do it huh 'd you have to play hero," She said talking to the object in front of her. I just wish I could've helped you. I just wish I wasn't so useless," Sami cried. She cried and cried until she could once again speak. "I don't even know why you guys keep me around" she said l she remembered something she'd herd Dr Manx mention and an idea came to her. And she quickly tried contacting one of the few people who may be able to help her.

"Who are you, and how'd you get access to this com link," said the surprised Asian American man who appeared on the large monitor in front of Sami.

"Are you Adam Park?," Sami asked the man in his early to mid thirties.

"Yes I am. Who are you and why did you call me," asked the former ranger in a slightly concerned voice after he noticed that Sami had been crying.

"Adam my name is Sami Zayne, I'm A power ranger...,"

Elsewhere in the base Kat sat in the bedroom and stared at the bed that was now empty. The bed that once belonged to Jesiskah. Kat closed her eyes and a cascade of images of herself and Jesiskah played in her minds eye. They were times of joy and laughter as she remembered the times they shared surfing, pulling pranks and she laughed to herself at the good times they had. But soon she remembered a moment that caused her great pain

-Summer Cove bluffs-

"Why does this always happen, why do the people I love wind up getting hurt our killed," Sami said to herself. as she stood looking out onto the city as it sparkled in the night sky. "I shouldn't be in charge," She Said letting tears seep from her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. A hand that would normally make her blood run hot with passion but now made it run cold with hate. "What the hell do you want," Sami said to the figure behind her.

"I wanted to see you," Peashy said softly. She gently wrapped her arms around her only to have her pull away. Peashy felt the coldness radiate off Sami and before she knew it she said what she felt she need to say, "I love you Sami."

"What did you say," Sami said her voice filled with anger and sadness.

" I love you and ...ah!," Peashy started as Sami's fist hit her sending her to the ground. Before she could process what happened Sami had her pinned.

"Why'd you do it! why'd you attack the city when you knew Luna's plan!," Sami screamed inches from Peashy's face. "Answer me you bitch!" She said her rage growing.

"I had no choice. I had no choice," Peashy said for the first time in a long time truly knowing fear.

"I hate you. You hear me I hate you! I hate the fact that you're alive and shes not. I hate that you can tell me you had no choice when could've joined us. I want to drive my fist through your skull but I can't because as sick as it makes me I love you. Jesiskah's blood is on your hands I still love you heaven help me I do," Sami said as she released her from his grip. She then walked to her motorcycle crying silent tears . "We all have choices. You chose to be Plutia's slave," she said before she sped off into the night.

"She still loves you Alex ," her inner voice said. "I know but why? After all that I've done, all the pain I've caused her how can she love me," Peashy asked the voice. "Because she sees your human side. She sees what you hide from. She sees all the pain of your past, others have caused you" Alex said triggering memories Peashy had long forgotten

"Ahh damn you! Why , why do you make remember the pain she put through. Nine months nine months that seemed like nine years. I suffered at the hands of demon. I let her torture me beat me violate me whore me out to her friends make me feel useless. And the worst part of it is she made me enjoy it. All the pain all of her sick perverted lust! The being a play toy for her and those other three in the cell. Her watching as I let them beat me and rape humiliate me day in and day out. That sick twisted bitch broke me she made love it! Why did you make me remember it! Why! WHY!," Peashy screamed in agony at the horrors she had faced unaware she was now bleeding from her nose.

"Because I'd rather relive that hell than the one you lock yourself in. by serving Plutia," Alex said.

-Weiss' loft-

"Ruby baby I got food," Weiss said as she walked into her apartment She had left a sleeping Ruby an hour earlier to go get Take out. As it had been along day and she knew neither of them felt like cooking. Weiss sat the containers of food on the coffee table in front of her couch and, again called for her girlfriend, "Ruby are still sleeping?," she asked having heard no response from the other girl. "Ruby where are yo-" Weiss started as she felt her feet kicked from under her and she feel to the floor. "What the hell," Weiss said as she looked up a saw nothing. She then felt another kick knocking her flat.

"Get up," Ruby said. Ruby not waiting for Weiss to get to her feet she delivered two more quick kicks to the other girls body. "Get up, get up and fight me you coward," Ruby said swinging at Weiss as the other girl got to her feet.

"Ruby... baby...calm down, why are you trying to hurt me," Weiss said trying to dodge the girl's punches with very little luck. Weiss seeing very little option decided she needed to defend herself against her attacker and took a swing at where she thought Ruby was. only getting met with punches in return. Hoping to make some head way Weiss decided to use her connection with Ruby to tap into her thoughts. "Ruby why are you doing this baby come on let me in," Weiss said Once she saw her it let her know that Ruby was dreaming

"No I won't let you do it Luna," I won't let you kill her you here me I won't!," said Ruby in her waking dream like state.

"Ruby baby listen to me ok. You're dreaming ok I'm fine Luna hasn't hurt me baby I'm fin-" Weiss said being cut off by Ruby's foot driving her through the panel that served as a makeshift wall in the apartment.

"What ... what happened," Ruby said as the loud crash of the panel brought her into the waking world causing her to once again. Ruby then heard a groan from the middle of the loft and turned to see Weiss come to a sitting position on the floor and the last few minutes came rushing back to her. "Weiss! Oh god baby I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing I... I saw her kill Jesiskah and I... I got so scared," Riby said as she broke down in to tear unable to speak over come with sadness.

"Shh I know its ok. I'm her for you forever and always," Weiss said as she held her beloved in her arms tight against her breast. Weiss held Ruby as she cried and rocked her letting her lovers tears soak into her shirt. While she let her own fall into Ruby's hair like a gentle rain.

"Don't let go of me baby," Ruby said in a voice barley a whisper

"I never will baby I never will," Weiss said as the two cried in each others arms.

-Lupin base-

Noire sat in her room pacing in a erratic fashion. She felt dizzy and breathless and she once again felt the agonizing burning pain in her chest returned. The same feeling she felt when she saw Jesiskah get killed. The searing pain of a sword slash to her heart.

Noire feeling dazed by the pain made her way to the vanity and looked in her mirror and took deep breaths and shook her head trying to un cloud her mind. She then looked her reflection. When her eyes focused screamed in blood curdling horror as she discovered her hair was covered in maggots. Without a second thought she grabbed her near by scissors began to hack at her elbow length raven locks.

" Oh my god Noire stop!," said Eric as he burst through the door. Eric had arrived an hour or so after the funeral ended and had decided to stay and make dinner. He had just finished washing the dishes when he heard the scream from upstairs. He instantly registered the sound as Noire and instantly bolted upstairs busted through the door and found Noire hacking at her hair with scissors. He screamed and ran over to the shaking girl and took the scissors from her. "Noire baby what are you doing huh? scaring me like that," he asked kneeling to eye level with Noire.

"It hurts... it hurts so much," Noire as tears began to flood her eyes. She soon found her head on Eric's shoulder. She then felt the strong yet masculine arms embrace her tightly. As Eric stroked her back Noire felt some of the tension and pain subside under his touch. " I just wished I could stop hurting so much," Noire sighed.

"I know sweet hart I couldn't imagine having to watch a fellow ranger die. And if I could I'd kill Luna myself for you," Eric said causing Noire to pull back from the hug.

"What?, How'd you know about Luna" Noire asked causing to cover his mouth and freeze with a shocked expression on his face. "Eric Myers, I've had a really hard few days. So if you care about me as much as you say you do then tell me what you know right now!," Noire said.

Eric dropped his head and sighed. "All I know for sure is that she is evil and the titanium ranger and me and Wes were planning something and I was gonna tell you I knew honestly Noire iwas. I just didn't think it was the right time and -" Eric said his words being cut off by Noire's lips on his.

Noire felt Eric return the kiss and she felt more of the pain lessen as she did what she had been wanting to do for weeks. She also felt her natural urges take over her and her hands started to roam over his body. As she deepened the kiss and her touches she began to move her hands into his shirt she noticed liked the very feminine yet masculine feel of Eric's body.

Eric for his part also wanted the very intimate contact was enjoying the sensation of kissing the young girl he had, had a crush on for years kissing him. But at the same time he began to feel that Noire maybe acting out of grief, and if that was the he'd feel like he was taking advantage of her. Then he felt it he felt Noire's hands touch his bandages. "Noire stop!," he said breaking the kiss.

"Eric I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted me Eric I'm sorry," Noire said feeling a little embarrassed by her own actions

"Noire don't be sorry. I do want you I do want you I do its just that neither one of is ready yet. But I promises you when we get to that point in or relationship it'll be magic ok," Eric said brushing a tear from Noire's eye and held her in silence while she wept. "Let me fix your hair," Eric said breaking the silence.

Noire opened her eyes and looked at her mangled hair for the first time. "Oh my god what did I do! I ruined my hair," Noire cried. "Eric can you fix it ! Oh god I look like a freak" she continued in a state of panic at the state of her once beautiful hair.

Eric placed his hands on Noire's shoulders and said. "Shh... do trust me baby," Eric asked.

Noire paused for a moment as if thinking on the answer. She then picked up the scissors and handed them to Eric and gave the only correct answer in her mind "yes."

-An hour and a half later-

"Do you like it," Eric said as he ran the comb through Noire hair which now stopped just at the top of her shoulder and was parted so a slight bang came across the left of her face.

Noire ran her hand through her now shorter locks and said, "Wow Eric it looks amazing. I love it." Noire continued to run her fingers through locks with pride and wonderment at how her hair turned out. And again felt some of the pain alleviate it self. "Smart, sexy, sensitive, and can cut hair, You know if I didn't know any better I'd think my new boyfriend was gay," Noire said smiling for what seemed like the first time in years.

"Yeah my mom's a hair dresser so,... wait did you just say I was your boyfriend,"

Eric asked taken a back by what his professed dream girl said.

"Yes Myers, you're my boyfriend. I mean I really like you and I feel like I'm drawn to you. And you make me feel safe you know I like fell like its okay to be weak with you. And I know its a little soon but I think I maybe in love with you ," Noire said earning a kiss from Eric.

"Oh damn it Noire you had to make me cry. Baby I've been in love with you since we were nine. And knowing you feel just makes me love you more," Eric said staring into Noire's brown eyes with his green ones. He then pulled her into another kiss.

"Come on pretty boy you have to finish my hair," Noire said as they broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want me to do this I mean once I do its stuck like that for awhile. So are you sure?," Eric asked knowing what in front of him.

"Positive," Noire said.

-Another Hour and a half later-

"Okay Baby you can look now," Eric said as he finished curling out the last of his girlfriend's hair.

"Oh my god it looks amazing," Noire said looking a her now bright blue hair. She looked at her hair in the mirror and stroked it.


	30. Lupin 3:16 says i just whipper your ass

Ruby's voice: Last time on Lupinranger Vs Patranger

"Who are and how'd you get access to this com- link"

"Are you Adam Park,"

"Yes I am. Who are you and why'd call me"

"Adam my name is Sami Zayn I'm a Power Ranger..." (cut to Talia's dream)

Ruby's voice: And now...

-Angel Grove-

"This has got to work. What if it doesn't? Well you know the answer to that one genius. But if not its game over not only for me but every body else," were the thoughts that ran through Sami's head as she weaved her motorcycle through the crowded down town area of Angel Grove. What came as a thought on a piece of information Dr Manx had shared with her about the Zeo Crystal on the day of Jesiskah's funeral Had quickly become plan. And now she looked to help from the one man who would be able to help her that was still left in Angel Grove. The only man who could grasp the danger of her situation Adam Park the second black ranger of Zordon's old guard.

"Well this is it Mastodon DoJo," Sami said as she brought her bike to a stop in front of the martial arts school. Sami dismounted her bike and walked to the door and knocked on the a few times getting no answer. She raised her hand to knock again only to have the door opened. " No way you're him you're Alpha!," Sami said as she greeted the legendary robot helper of the original rangers.

"Yes Alpha at your service Sami its a pleasure to meet you," said the polite little robot as he extended his hand.

" Its a pleasure to meet you as well Alpha but I must say you're not as short as I expected you to be," Sami said with smile shaking the robot's hand.

"Aye yi yi teenagers and their humor," Alpha said putting his hands on his head in typical Alpha fashion. "Come Sami Adam has everything ready in the back. I jus hope your plan works ," Alpha continued leading Sami through the doors of the dojo.

"You and I both," Sami said with nervous plainness in her voice.

-Gangler's Hideout-

The Don looked down from his throne at his three generals with a sadistic grin on his face. He marveled at his prized pupil Luna. The young woman he had taken as an infant and raised had become what he truly wanted. A perfect killer. One not capable of fear but capable of sadistic mind games. One that could kill without the slightest remorse even if it was his own family. And for that The Don took pride in his weapon and marveled at him.

"Master I believe its time I pay the rangers a visit so that I might pay my "proper respects" so to speak.," Luna said her Yellow and black eyes seeming to glow.

"No! Master surely you have more honor than to let this fool attack an enemy that morns their dead! Surely you don't intend to ... Ahh!" Peashy said as she was flung hard into a wall.

"What I intend to do is my will. My will which out weighs yours. Something which you seem to forget more and more lately witch". the Don said his voice taking on a demonic tone. "You also seem to forget that what ever free will I allow young Luna is mine to allow is that clear," he said.

"Yes... master... I'm sorry... it won't happen again," Peashy gasped.

"Good see that it doesn't or ill send you back to that Slut Plutia in pieces ," The Don said. "What of you general Sprocket do you have any objections," he continued turning his attention to the other general.

"My will is yours to command , and your will is mine to serve my Lord," Sporcket said kneeling in front of The Don

Satisfied with that he had the obedience of his warriors dismissed them. Peashy who was feeling intense pain in her back and throat limped to her quarters. Cursing herself and Luna's actions. Once inside she looked at her throat in her full length mirror checking for bruises. Once satisfied there were none she tried to lay down on her bed to ease the pain in her back. But the pain instead grew. Grew from a throbbing to a burning slashing pain that only grew with each second. Feeling the need to examine the pain she jumped from the bed and quickly undid her corset .

"NO! No! this isn't real they're not there anymore!," Peashy screamed in terror at the sight of the burn scares and slashes on her back. "Ahh she screamed this time feel the burning slashing pain on her arm, as unwanted memories began to flood her mind

-Flash Back, Stone Canyon-

"You worthless bitch!," Christy said back handing so hard that she feel to the floor. "Pick her sorry ass up," she instructed her lieutenants. " You embarrassed me... You talked... too another... bitch...in front of me... with out... my permission...you... disrespected me... made me look weak!" Christy said punching Alex after almost every word.

"Please baby ... I ... I didn't mean it... I won't do it again mommy I'll be good," Alex pleaded breathlessly.

"I know you'll be good baby, and mommy loves you," Christy said cupping her face and kissing her. "But you still hurt me very much, and now I have to punish you. Put her as s on the and take her damn shirt off," Christy ordered.

"No! please don't please!," Alex screamed as she was forced face down to the floor and striped to the waist. She then saw Christy go to the small foot locker under her bunk and pulls from it her favored tool of punishment. An flogger fashioned from three straightened wire hangers tied together.

Christy walked to side of Alex's face and gave her a wicked and said, " You never disrespect me ever." She then stood in a wide stance over the back of Alex's legs and pulled her treasured silver lighter from her pocket . " I'm going to make sure you never forget whose property you are," Christy said holding her lighter to the hangers until they glowed red.

"AHH !," Alex screamed feeling the wire hangers cut and burn her flesh. On instinct she reached for the area of her back only to have her hit with twice the force.

" Hold still count! Take the beating like the whore you are," Christy seethed. Christy continued to whip Alex only stopping once during the ordeal to reheat the hangers. Once she was satisfied with whipping her she had her lieutenant hand her a box of salt she had smuggled from the kitchen, poured it into her hand and massaged it into Alex's raw back causing her to cry. She then turned the younger girl on to her back and licked her tears like a vampire tacking a victims blood. She the kissed the her roughly on the lips forcing her tongue into the other girl's mouth and fondled her bare breast. Alex felt a moan of shame come from her throat as she felt her body respond to Christy's touch. "You know why I had to do that right baby," Christy asked stroking Alex's hair.

"Because I'm ... special ," Alex said as tears streaked down her face.

-End of flash back-

"What's the matter your back hurts ?" Peashy's inner voice said. Peashy turned and saw her double standing in front of her wearing a white version of her own black leather outfit.

"You did this! You put them back! Why would you put them back! Why!," Peashy pleaded.

"Because you need to remember when you really didn't have a choice. When you were in that hell with Christy the lie you tell of having no choice was true. You were weak alone a child scared. She offered you what for awhile thought of as a form of love," Alex said.

"Shut up!," Peashy said growing angry at her double's truthful words.

"You see now you're stronger. But you're afraid to leave you master to be with the woman who loves you. Truly and deeply loves you in spite of all the evil you've done. Like I said you had excuse then now you're just a coward," Alex said

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!," Peashy screamed in a furious voice as drew her daggers and leapt on to the mirror image of her self.

"Do it, do it kill me! Do it!," Alex said laughing in Peashy's face a she held the daggers to her throat

"You're laughing ! I'm going to kill you and you're laughing! Why!" Peashy said furious at her double's reaction.

"Ha ha look in the mirror," Alex said smugly. Peashy turned to the Mirror and froze as she saw it was not her inner self 's throat she was holding the daggers to it was her own.

"Why? Just tell me why?" Peashy said her mind in torment. "Ahh!," she said falling to her side as she felt her inner self's boot connect with her temple.

"I'm through playing nice with you. Sami has given you chances to join her she loves you. but you crush her heart every time she tries to save you! I told you from the moment I broke through that mental hell you put me in I would drive you to who you truly are but you keep fighting me fighting who you truly are Alex. And up until now I've been tough but fair. But now I see I have to play like the woman you've become. You forget I have power over this body as well. And I've been wakening that wall that hides all your deepest darkest memories and nightmares. now I have to destroy it and you!," Alex said as she vanished.

"No! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!," Peashy cried as her mind be came flooded with the demons of her past

-SPD-

"And this is it the lab where we train and monitor for attacks and create our weapons," Dr Manx said as she lead the two newest members of SPD through the lab. After a little debate the one reaming rangers and Commander Tate decided to let Gia and Emma become honorary rangers. Not being able to reach Sami on her cell phone and knowing what her opinion on the situation would be. The others decided to show Gia and Emma the lab.

"Whoa this place is like out of an X-Men comic," Gia said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah Kat told this place was huge but wow," Emma said equally amazed as Gia.

"I know what you mean. I've known about this place for months and it still-," Kendrix started as the alarm went off ending her statement .

"Guys what's that?" Emma asked her curious voice drifting into a slightly female tone.

" Trouble a whole lot of trouble," Kat said.

"Oh so nice of you to think of me like that,," Luna said appearing on screen.

"Guys what's going on," Emma asked seeing the anger grow on the face of Kat.

"Titanium ranger" Kendrix

"So nice to see you little wildcat," Luna said her evil radiating like three mile island.

"How'd you hear what she said you bitch and what in the hell do you want!" Kat said her rage growing as well as her protective nature for her girlfriend.

"Oh super sonic hearing is one of my talents. As to why I'm here I just wanted to pay my respects to your dearly departed Jessikah" Luna said in mock sincerity

"Its her isn't it. It's Luna!" Gia asked knowing the answer.

"You don't wanna know Gia. Trust me you don't" Kendrix said her voice carrying an under tone of anger and sadness.

"ENOUGH GAMES WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU SMUG SON OF A BITCH!," Tate said his anger reaching new levels.

" Hiding? Oh Tate I'm not hiding I'm right out side in the clearing behind the base. And trust the games have only begun," Luna said her evil arrogance shining like a light.

"Well what are we on lets go!" Kat said as she went outside. Once outside she stood face to face with their Jessikah's killer. She was dressed in all black. Her yellow and black eyes danced in cold delight as a smile played across her lips.

"Only one of you? Oh that's right I sent one on a permanent vacation," Luna said mockingly.

"Yeah and she's waiting on you to join her ," Kat said her rage showing.

"Ha , three of you couldn't hang with me what makes you think you will do better," Luna scoffed.

"We'll just ha he to see now won't we. Ready !" Kat asked. getting her trigger machine out.

[ PATRANGER!] a Pink colored pillar of light covered her.

"Hmm lets dance... TITANIUM POWER!" Luna said as a pillar of grey light covered her and faded as she took her morphed form.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Jessikah" Kat said as she stood weapons drawn ready to battle.

" Titanium axe," Luna said drawing her weapon, "Lets dance" she continued. And with that the battle began. Kat fought as best she could but Luna proved she could match her with very little effort on her part.

"How nice the little pink poodle wants to play" Luna said swinging her axe at her. Kat wisely used her enhanced agility to move out of the way, only to have it hit her in the back.

" Phoenix Fury !," Stina said leaping into the air bring her flaming sword down in a slashing motion only to lock blades with Tyson's

"Times up," Luan said as she swung her axe with twice the force. knocking Kat out of her Morphed form . How pathetic are you to think that you stood a chance," Luna said as she stalked towards Kat her Axe in blaster mode. When she was inches away she readied the killing blow and said, "Time to turn out the lights the party's over,"

"Now you see I'm sorry to hear that," a voice said from behind Luna getting her attention as well as the downed Kat. Luna to see who was talking to her and gave smirk behind her helmet

"Ah The Lupins. I'd thought you'd had enough after our last dance," Luna said.

"Well Luna we wanted to show you the new steps We picked up," Ruby said as she took a fighting stance.

"Lupins!... don't!," Kat said painfully as she tried to get to her feet.

"Don't worry Kat they won't suffer too much," Luna said.

"Shut and fight," Jessi said .

"As you wish," Luna said. She then charged at her only to be met with a flying roundhouse kick from Noire knocking her to the ground. Luna quickly recovered and countered with a sweeper kick only to have it dodged by Ruby leaping up into a cork screw spin. Luna got to her feet and swung at Jessi only to have her catch her axe with her hand. She then swung her other fit at her only to have that one caught as well. " You've gotten stronger since the last time we danced," Luna said not being able to immediately break Their grip.

"I've been taking my vitamins," Ruby said with a cocky smirk under her helmet.

"Well next time double up ," Luna grunted as she flung Jessi twenty feet into air. Only to be as shocked as the Lupins drop kicked her.

"How bout we make this more sporting... TITANIUM AXE!" Luna said calling her weapon to her

"As you wish LUPIN BLADE!" The Lupins said as the lupin blade appeared in their hands. Noire charged at Luna locking blades with her matching each of her slashing attempts as the others watched her display of skill. Luna took a direct cut from Ruby's blade stunning her. Seeing this as a chance to end the battle The Three Lupins leapt into the air a prepared for their next attack. "Lupin crush!" They said as theirs blades glowed their respective colours and dived at Luna with Red, Blue and yellow flames streaking behind her like comet's tail hitting Luna in a flash of blinding light.

When the light cleared Luna staggered to her feet morphed form gone clutching her ribs. "This isn't over not by along shot!," Luna said as she teleported away.


	31. Rest in peace Peashy hello Alex

-SPD-

"Ah! Can any of you explain why we dont have a green ranger yet" Kat said racking the weights.

"True but up until last week we thought we had a candidate," Sami said shooting at a target on the other side of the room.

" Hey... look at it this way ... you don't have to fight your girlfriend... like me ... Ow!" Jack said as he fell to the floor from a well placed sweeper kick from Z making him fall to his back

"Hey don't feel to bad Jack at least you can always see Z's hits coming," Gia said just before stopping a kick from her at the moment unseen girlfriend.

"Jeesh you talk like we're Chris Brown or something," Emma said as she became visible again.

Meanwhile in the same training space Dr Manx kept a watchful eye on the deceased cadet's Girlfriend Dr Manx had to admit that Shelby was learning a great deal of combat skills from the rangers. But as Kat knocked her to the ground for what seemed to be the hundredth time she realized what Shelby lacked. "Get up and leave," Dr Manx said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked concerned at the aggressive tone of Dr Manx's voice.

"You're too weak leave now!" Dr Manx commanded.

"Whoa don't do this she's still learning," Sami said defending Shelby.

"Yeah we just have to work with her a little more," Kat said.

"Kat this is what I'm talking about. She won't even speak up in her own defense she needs the rangers to do it," Dr Manx said in a cold voice removing her lab jacket leaving her in only her Under Armor tank top and pants. "Stand up and defend yourself or leave" she continued going into a fight stance in front of Shelby.

Shelby got up and went into a defensive stance but immediately dropped it and said " I can't." Shelby then dropped her head only to be knocked down by a round house kick from Dr Manx.

"Enough!" Tate said in shock at her actions.

"She's weak and she can't fight I'm doing what has to be done to keep people safe. And this girl's weakness has already cost us a ranger I won't let her further endanger us with her stupidity" Dr Manx said her voice cold as ice. Before Dr Manx could react she felt a kick connect to her ribs. Followed by spinning back fist and many more hits until she lay on the ground with a bloody nose and Shelby straddling her chest.

" I DIDN'T KILL HER ...I LOVED HER...I LOVED HER!" Shelby Said crying as she pounded Dr Manx's head into the floor. " ITS NOT MY FAULT... ITS NOT FAULT," She continued.

"Shelby stop it! That's enough snap out of it! You're gonna kill her !" Tate said using his strength to restrain Shelby.

"I... what? Oh god Dr Manx I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-" Dr Manx said being cut off by Dr Manx's words.

"It is ok my child you did what needed to be done," Dr Manx cupping her brusied face. "Shelby you carry around a heavy guilt for what happened to Jessikah. But that guilt is what's weakening you in your training. I let you direct towards me so you can confront it and move past it," Dr Manx explained.

Shelby sat there a moment taking in what Dr Manx said before speaking "What if I let you down. What if I can't move past it I don't want to let everyone down" She in a soft voice still questioning her own ability to be on the team.

"Shelby don't you get it you may not have powers but you're a Ranger through and through," Kat said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah shelby your on this team just as much as the rest of us I mean you've done everything but move in, which by the way would be perfectly cool" Sami said.

" Oh great that's just what we need six teenage girls living in the same ... OW! What the hell Sir," Kat said getting a smack on the head from Tate

"Five dumbass! Five girls three boys," Tate said reminding his friend.

-Lupins base-

Eric carefully checked the bandage tape around his chest making sure it was tight he then pulled on his wife-beater and baggy t-shirt to insure. After one last check in the mirror he made his way to his girlfriends room to say goodnight.

"Why Eric Myers what are you doing in my room this time of night," Noire said in mock surprise as her boyfriend walked into her room.

"Just came to give my sexy blue haired girlfriend a goodnight kiss," Eric said closing the door behind him and walking towards Noire's bed.

Eric sat on the bed with Noire and leaned into her capturing her lips. "You know kiss like that deserves another one," Noire said as she pulled Eric back in for another kiss this one deeper than the last one. Their tongues danced and Noire found herself on her back while Eric's hands roamed her body. Noire then found her hands inch up under Eric's only to have him pull away. "Eric why'd you stop. Did I do something wrong," Noire asked in a meek voice.

" No baby its nothing you did," Eric said trying to assure Noire.

"Then why Eric why won't you let me touch you," Noire asked pleadingly as she looked into Eric's eyes. "Why can't I touch my boyfriend the way I want," Noire asked almost in tears.

Eric out of frustration and hope she'd understand pulled off his t-shirt and wife beater and said, "Because of this!" she said showing Eric his taped up ribs.

"Your ribs? I dont see how" Noire said looking at her boyfriend trying to comfort him

placing her hand over Eric's heart before brushing the tears away from his cheek and kissing him. The kiss soon deepened and she found herself on her back with Eric on top of her. Her hands travel up to his bandages and she asked "Can I umm... you know touch them," as her hands almost slipped under his bandages.

"Umm well... only if I can touch yours," Eric with a wink.

"Why Mr. Myers you're a very naughty boy aren't you but I do believe that can be arranged," Noire said opening a few buttons on her pajama top as she and Eric once again began kissing allowing their hands to explore each other.

"Well would you look what we have here," Jessi said as she stood in the door way of the bedroom. Making Noire and Eric jump apart blushing .

" Now if I didn't know any better I'd say Noire and Eric might be up to something but that can't be the case since Eric is such ," Melanie said mockingly

"I think we need to save this for another time ok sweetie," Eric said kissing Noire letting his hand linger inside her shirt before pulling away. "Goodnight Black-bear" he said pulling on his t-shirt before quickly kissing Noire again.

"Goodnight Q Rex," Noire said buttoning her top as Eric left the room.

"Black-bear?" Jessi asked giggling at her as Noire got into bed.

"Yeah. Cause he says I'm sweet like gummie bears," explained as she laid back on her pillow.

"And did you call him Q Rex?," Melanie asked crawling into bed with Jessi

"Yeah you know like the Zord? Cause his kisses knock me out get," Noire asked

"Oh we get it. We get that you're both lame," Jessi said before turning to face Melanie.

"Whatever Wildcat and Phoenix," Noire said expecting retaliation only getting soft moans in return. " Ugh you two make me sick," Noire said putting on her iPod and shutting the door before turning up her sleep play list to the max before shutting off the lights and going to bed.

-SPD-

Sami made her way quickly and quietly down the stairs into the kitchen. She then reached for where her keys were supposed to be only to find the hook empty. "What the hell" she thought to herself.

"Are you looking for these Sami," Kendrix asked turning on the lights and tossing Sami her keys.

Sami caught the keys and stared at her trying to think of anything to say. "Come on fool say something. Anything you face monsters almost everyday you can lie right," she thought to herself. " Hey Kend... I was just-" Sami said her words being cut off.

"You were just going to see Peashy our enemy, your girlfriend," Kendrix said plainly as she sat at the table.

Sami froze for a moment. The relationship that she worked for the past few months to conceal from them. The relationship between she and which Kendrix so painfully stated her enemy was exposed. Out in the open no longer hidden. "How long have you known," Sami asked sitting at the table across from Kendrix looking into her eyes searching for her emotion.

" I've known since you returned from the dark dimension. I know the way you feel about her and I understand you're in love with her," Kendrix said in a comforting voice. Kendrix did not judge Sami or anyone for who they chose to date or fall in love with. But what troubled her was the implications of Sami's actions.

"Kendrix you've gotta believe me I never meant for it to happen. Its just something about her that makes me fall for her. Something that makes her vulnerable and easy to love. She's not Peashy when she's with me she's someone else someone human." Sami said truthfully. "Kendrix I want you to understand that I'd never harm the team intentionally. But I f you want me to step down as leader I will." She continued.

"Sami Commander Tate chose you to lead the rangers not me. As your mentor and your Former Girlfriend I could not ask for a better lover You and the rangers have made me so proud. And I know that you will always do what has to be done even if it breaks your heart," Kendrix said knowing the truth in her words. She knew that Sami at her very core was a protector and would always do whatever it took to keep the ones she loved safe even if someone she cared about had to be sacrificed

"I know there's good in her but she's fighting it. I have to know if I can make her see come to our side will you forgive her for all she's done," Sami asked searching Kendrix's eyes for answers.

Kendrix sighed and said "Sami Peashy has to make the choice leave you can not make it for her. But if she does come to our side and embrace her humanity I will do my best to accept her," She said placing a comforting hand on Sami's getting a nod from the red ranger.

"Hey why are you up this late anyway," Sami asked.

"Dreams. I keep having dreams about Jessikah" Kendrix said.

"What about?" Sami asked curious and somewhat relived that she wasn't the total reason Kendrix was awake.

"I don't know exactly she keeps telling me that the striker in the good will light the long night," Kendrix said.

"Do you know what it means" Sami asked.

"I don't know. But I do... know we both need sleep. Come on lets go you've got work tomorrow," Kendrix said as she and Sami got up from the table.

"I'm seventeen and saved the world on pretty much on a daily basis don't you think I'm little old for you to send to bed," Sami asked following Kendrix upstairs.

"Not when you're sneaking out to have sex with your girlfriend" Kendrix said smirking.

" KENDRIX!" Sami said as she walked back to her room.

-Gangler's Hideout-

"Have mercy please. Mommy you killed my mommy. No not my child please spare my child." Cried the dozens upon dozens of voices in Peashy's mind. As she remembered the pain she had inflicted on thousands over the years, and had it replay over and over again.

"STOP ! MAKE THEM STOP!," Peashy cried out in agony as she writhed on her bed in pain. "God Alex make them stop!" Peashy cried as she fell to the floor at the feet of her ghostly double.

"I can't do that Peashy . You did this to yourself and only you can stop it. You have to make the choice Peashy just like you did all those years ago," Alex said triggering more memories.

-Lupin base-

Melanie bolted from her side of Jessi's bed making her girlfriend fall to the floor in the process with a loud thud. "Ah what the hell babe!," Jessi said shaking the cob webs away enough to see Melanie push her way into the bathroom. Followed by the loud retching noise.

"You know moises ... gonna be pissed you knocked up your girlfriend," Noire said with a yawn looking at Jessi .

"Ugh she's not pregnant she just had a dream," Jessi said picking herself up off the floor.

"A dream as in ," Noire said coming in.

"Yeah Noire and I think its time you two woke up he others," Melanie said.

-Gangler's Hideout-

"The rangers have found the power coins," Luna said as she read watched the rangers.

"Very good Luna now its just a matter of riding ourselves of the rangers to get to the key," The Son said, "Something I'm sure you can handle" he continued.

"You can't let him Alex," Peashy's inner voice said. "You're sending her! I mean she did such a good job last time when the Lupins defeated her," Peashy said.

"I did not expect the, I will not let the master down again," Luna said defending herself.

"Ha! you let your pride and arrogance cloud your actions that's why you failed in destroying the rangers," Peashy said.

"Much like you let your love for the red ranger cloud yours" The Don said coldly

"What master I... Ahh!" Peashy said as hit her with a bolt of energy sending her across the chamber. "Master please! Ahh!" She said as The Don in cased her in chaconne of dark energy.

"Did you think you could hide it from me. Did you think I could not see you go to," The Don said making Peashy cry out in agony as the painful shards of energy cut through her body. "Up to this point you have served me well. So I will grant you one last order kill the Red ranger kill her and bring me the titan box and I will not cast you out. You know you have no choice," The Don said.

With The Don's last few words Peashy's mind flooded with images and memories of the last few months with Sami and the war she had been waging inside herself and all the pain she caused in her life and she finally knew what she had been hiding from. She finally knew guilt, shame and hurt for all she had done and for the first time in years she cried. And as she cried her inner self appeared before her and asked, "Do you know who you are now, are ready to pay for your sins."

"Yes," Peashy said as she inner self hugged as The Don inflicted pain on her. Peashy was dying but Alex was being resurrected. "I won't do it!" Alex said in anger and agony as The Don's dark energy ripped at her body. "I won't kill her! I never will! I LOVE HER!" Alex said

"You love her! And you refuse to serve me. There for I must take away your powers," And with that The Don stripped her of her powers and the walls that held back all the dark memories of her past and the guilt of her evil deeds broke and Alex fell to the ground in pain. "Luna do something to shut her up," The Don ordered.

"Gladly!" Luna said as she drove her boot to the side of Alex's head knocking her unconscious. "So I finally get to destroy the witch," Luna said.

"Not yet since she loves her so much its only fitting that she gets to watch her beloved Sami die trying to save her before you kill her, But you can have a little fun with her," The Don said with a wicked smile.

-SPD-

The entire team sat in the lab. "So what your saying is the power coins is in the desert somewhere outside of the city," Gia asked.

"Great that means it can be anywhere out there I mean that place goes for miles," Kat said.

"Not exactly You guys told us that something always stands out that could give us clue to where it is," Shelby said.

"Yeah lets think try to focus what else is out there?" Sami asked.

"I saw the desert then ruins like a temple except they kind of looked like the lab. And I see something else a shadow trying to protect Sami," Kendrix explained.

"Wait a minute temple that looked liked the lab you guys don't think its-" Sami started being cut off by Kat

"Of course The power chamber ! It makes perfect sense for it to be there," Kat said hitting herself in the forehead.

"Um excuse us for not knowing but what's the power chamber," Emma asked.

"The power chamber was the base of operations for the first ranger teams right up to the turbo rangers that's when it was destroyed by Divatox," Dr Manx explained.

"Yeah man don't feel bad I forgot who the rangers were during the whole Dark Specter invasion too. From what every one tells me the west coast is full of ex rangers" Shelgy said.

"I guess that explains it " Emma said, "but with all these ex rangers floating around kind of makes me wonder about my science teacher back in Reef Side he's from here," she continued.

"Really what's he like?" Kat asked.

"Tall short spiky hair likes dragons. Wears a lot of black but I've seem him wear red green and white too," Emma said.

"Ehh doesn't really sound like anybody familiar," Kat said.

"Oh yes it does" Sami said " Ok focus here guys " Tats said breaking the conversation. "Dr Manx how we set with the zords," Tate asked taking command.

"All set the damage to the unification matrix have been repaired" Dr Manx said.

"Yeah but how can you guys form the mega zord without GoodStriker I mean it isn't like we can summon him. Shelby asked.

"Yeah I adjusted the matrix to allow for a Mega Zord combination it should work," Dr Manx explained.

"Good enough for me," Sami said, "Ok people here's the plan Shelby, Emma , Gia you guys stay behind with Dr Manx and monitor the fight if they get past us you two get out of here and as far away from here as possible," she continued. " Search out the Lupin's" Kat said

"No way in hell! I aint runnin ," Shelby said her southern accent coming out.

"Shelby we've talked about this ok. Its my job to protect you," Kat said staring deeply into Shelby's eyes on the verge of tears

" And thought you understood we protect each other So I'm making this clear to you Kat as long as you fight I fight so that means I'm not running anywhere accept into your arms when you come up that elevator understand," Shelby said before pulling Kat into a kiss.

"Sami that goes for us too I'm not running neither is Emma" Gia said.

"Alright then you guys stay and fight the rest of you lets mount up!" Sami said stepping onto the elevator with the others being lowered into the hanger bay to their vehicles.

-The desert-Mariner By-

The Patrunner raced the desert for miles at sonic speeds until they were only a few feet from their destination. They quickly made their way inside the ruined building. "Okay guys spread out the box can be anywhere," Sami said as she in the others searched through the broken metal and computer parts.

"I found it," Kat said as she shown his flashlight into a pile of rubble. "Hey Sami give me a hand with this," she asked then they heard it the all to familiar evil voice.

"Oh I think Sami going to be bit preoccupied saving her girl," Luna said.

"What the hell are you talking about Luna ," Kat asked in curious anger.

"Oh I would've thought for sure Sami would've told you about her little love affair. Why haven't you Sami? Are you ashamed to in love you're enemy hmm? Well are you ashamed to be in love with Peashy?" Luna said making looks of shock and disbelief to come across the face of Kat.

"You son of a bitch!," Kat said launching herself at Sami making her fall into a pile of rubble. "When I wanted to save Jessikah You gave me that bull about responsibility! And you turn around and Sleep with her! that... that witch!" Kat said choking Sami.

"Not now Kat we'll deal with it later right now we have to get the box" Tate said. "What do you want Luna," Kat asked.

"Its real simple baby bird Sami bring me the box and her little girlfriend lives. That is if she loves her like she says," Luna said wickedly.

Sami looked at Kat and then thought of Peashy, and made what she knew was the only choice in her mind that made sense. "Kill her," she said in a strong voice.

"What! You'd have me kill her just to protect a the coins?" Luna said.

"Peashy knows me and knows that I love her. But I love humanity more and would risk my life for it. So go ahead kill her get her out of the way. But I have one request." Sami said staring into Kat's eyes getting a knowing nod..

"Oh really and what might that be" Luna asked

"You let me say good bye then its jus you and me oneon one," Sami said

"Very well come outside say goodbye then watch her die," Luna said.

Sami gave a nod to Kat and walked out into the desert and saw her a few feet away bound on a giant X. Sami could tell she had been beaten and could very well be close to death. Wasting no time sprinted to the cross and wasted no time untying her. She then fell limp against him. "Peashy wake up! C'mon wake up so I can get you out of here," Sami said shaking her and wiping the dried blood from the corner of her mouth.

Alex coughed and said, "You shouldn't of come for me," and before Sami could fully get the confused look on her face. Alex threw her to the side only to have Luna drive her axe into her chest to the hilt.

"No!" Sami cried as Alex fell into her arms making them both fall to the ground. "No baby come on not now don't you die on me. Not now you hear me Peashy!" Sami said looking into her glassy eyes as blood poured from her wound.

"Alex," Alex said with a very weak voice.

"What?" said Sami letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Alex my name... is Alex not Peashy," she said with a cough, "Sami say my name just once... say you love me please before I die," she continued

Sami let another tear fall and said "I love you Alex" Sami said.

"How sweet your last word are telling your girlfriend you love her, " Luna said holding Her axe above Sami's head preparing to strike.

"You know what the funny thing is about stabbing someone in the back Luna," Sami said.

"No I ... Ahh!" Luna said as the tri colured beams shot from The Lupin rangers connected with her back knocking her to the ground.

"Lupin 3:16 says we just kicked your ass," Ruby said further putting the plan they laid out into action. "Now Pat rangers get her out of here and to the runner now," Jessi said Kat ran by and scooped Alex up and quickly returned standing at Sami's side along with the others.

" Thanks guys, " Sami said.

"We'll deal with this ," Noire said getting a nod from Sami.

"Very clever but I was prepared for such an event," Luna said pulling herself from the ground, "Say hello to my pal Omega zord " Luna said as the Solar zord appeared.

"Ok lets get this over with. " Ruby said as the Lupins summoned their Dial fighters and quickly boarded the Zords a giant battle ensued between the Rangers and Luna.

"What's that matter can't handle me," Luna said attacking Jessi's zord, "Here maybe you can handle this," Luna said sending an energy burst at Jessi . "What, the Hell !" Luan said as Jessi dodged the blast as a familair voice sounded out " VROOOM!" Good striker said appearing " Lets go " Ruby said as the Dial fighters combined with Good striker who made up most of the megazord , yellow and blue made the arms and red made the torso and chest " Lupin megazord !" They said in unison

"What's the matter Luna didn't you know our zord could take what ever you dished out, ," Jessi said with a cocky smirk as she drew back her zord's weapon, "lets see if you can handle this. LUPIN CRUSH!" The Lupins said bringing the pizza cutter end of Jessi's zord that serves as their main weapon down across the chest of The Solar megazord causing him to fall from his zord and out his morphed form just as the other rangers finished off.

"Alright guys lets go get the coins, Sami said as the Patrangers returned made their way back into the ruins of the power chamber and searched for the coins.

"Its gone! Damnit its gone! And its my fault!," Sami said. just as her communicator went off. "Yeah," Sami said in a low voice.

"Alex is healed and will be fine do you have the coins?" Dr Manx asked

Sami sighed as he looked at Kat then down at her communicator and said, "No I failed."

-SPD-

It had been about an hour since the battle and the team was sitting around contemplating their situation some time during this Alex woke up and explained everything she had undergone in her life and how she made the choice to become Plutia's servant. And how she was thankful for Sami's love and Dr Manx's grace. her presents drew anger mixed emotions from everyone none more so than Shelby and Kat. The later of which took a familiar green and gold dagger and tackled her to the ground and pressed the blade to her throat. " Kat no!" Kendrix said trying to stop her.

"No don't stop her any of you. I'm just as much to blame for the destruction of your planet and your brothers death as Plutia or Luna. I've killed innocent people and have done so much evil and shameful as it seems I enjoyed it lusted for it. I hate myself for what I let Plutia turn me into I am not worthy of your mercy or your Sami's love. I deserve to die! I want to die! So do it Kat kill me have your vengeance kill me!," Alex said tears in her eyes as she begged.

Kat brought the knife back and drove it into the floor centimeters from Alex's face and said, "No I won't kill you. Death would be to good for you and too easy. No my greatest revenge will be watching you live the rest of your life suffering with all the guilt for the pain you caused. That's right I'm gonna let you live cause like you said we didn't need to show you mercy we didn't and we didn't have to save you. That means you owe us a debt me mostly, So lets get this straight I want you to understand you may be fucking Sami but you're my bitch understood," Kat said in a cold commanding voice that intimidated Alex to the point she was shaking.

"Yes ma'am" Alex said.

Kat then smacked her hard across the face and said, "That's so you never forget" and went upstairs leaving the rest of the team in shock as no one had ever seen that side of Kat's anger. While Alex for her part lay on the floor crying.


	32. Sentinel Knight revelations

-SPD-

"Oh right there baby don't stop," Kat moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. The girl said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Kat's sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Kat moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! SHELBY YES!..."

"Shit! ...Not again," Kat said as she woke from another dream of her Shelby making love always ending with the same wetness between her legs. The dreams had begun a night after the kiss they had shared some weeks before, and Kat had been wrestling with her feelings for the other girl. On the one hand she was attracted to her. But on the other she felt guilty and conflicted by Shelby being her departed friends girlfriend.

She didn't know how to deal with her feelings but she knew she'd get no sleep and it was very early morning. 'I need to clear my head' she thought climbing out of her bed and quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt grabbing her sneakers and helmet before heading down stairs. As she Made her way down the stairs she herd a noise from the kitchen. Her ranger instincts taking over she closed her eyes and prepared to fire a energy blast from them. As she turned the corner and saw what caused the noise she instantly powered down the blast.

"Sami what are you doing," she said flipping on the light and making Sami drop the whipped cream and chocolate syrup

"Oh hey Kat I was just um you know..." Sami trailed off picking the items up from the floor trying to find an answer besides the obvious.

"Going to have sex with Alex," Kat said cutting her off before she could give an excuse.

"Yeah ... Hey wait why are you dressed like you're going for a ride its like one o'clock in the morning," Sami asked wondering why Kat was dressed this time of morning.

"I couldn't sleep. A lot of stuff on my mind," Kat said sitting at the table.

"Stuff like what," Sami as she took a seat beside her friend.

"Nothing just dreams and other things. Just forget about it" She said.

"Hey c'mon Kat you know you can talk to me about anything,so spill it" Sami said truthfully. Despite her close relationship with Jessikah Sami had always felt slightly closer to Kat and could talk to her about things dhe couldn't with the others and she her. This was their bond.

" Its like this I've been having these, dreams really sexy dreams about a girl someone close to us someone that's like family and I've been kind of having all these feelings for her,"

"Whoa I mean Kendrix is hot but you know Tate will freak if you tell him but he'll let it go I mean-" Sami said being cut off by Kat.

"Sami I kissed Shelby!" Kat said.

"You did what! What the hell were You thinking I mean Jesiskah barley been gone a month," Sami said

"I know but we were in my room the night of the party we were talking she said how pretty my eyes are then we just kissed !, Now im all awkward and confused around her" Kat said in one breath . "Sa i please I need you to vault this man. Like double vault this," Kat said asking Sami for the utmost secrecy.

"Kat. This is like major man but I'll vault it until you figure things out," She said.

"Thanks red," Kat said hugging Sami.

"Yeah, yeah just get some sleep ," Sami said as she walked to the basement leaving Kat with her thoughts neither of them knowing the same thoughts traveled through Shelby's mind

"Damn it why does this keep happening," Shelby said waking from her latest dream of the pink ranger. 'I can't get her out of my head those soft lips those green eyes the way sweat runs down her stomach. No Shelby you're not attracted to Kat like that ou any girl like that,' Shelby thought trying to convince herself of the fact that the dreams and feelings were nothing but passing thoughts in her mind. But her hart knew different and was conflicted by her feelings for her deceased friend. "Oh Jessikah I miss you so much. But why do I feel this way about Kat," she asked looking for answers from her departed lover knowing no reply would come. After a few more minutes before she forced herself back to sleep.

-Gangler's Hideout-

Luna walked the halls of the hideout frustrated which had become a constant as of late since being bested by The Lupin rangers as of late. 'Damn them How can I defeat them all' he thought. As she walked as she passed The Don's throne room he heard the conversation inside between The Don and Sprocket.

"The weapon isn't doing as well we planned master," Sprocket said

"Yes it seems we may have to deal with her sooner than planned," the don said unaware that Luna was now hearing everything. "Such a shame she may meet her fate sooner than the other Rangers," The don continued.

"Truly its time to dismiss her with her defeats at the hands of the Lupins as well as the prophecy my lord" Sprocket said sparking Luna's interest

"The Zeo prophecy will not come to Sprocket our pawn will deal with the others before they have a chance to figure it out. Then we shall deal with her ," The Don said.

'We'll see a bout that master,' Luna thought as she left the door way.

-Lupins base-

It was a normal busy Saturday morning for the ranger team. Melanie and Eric were cooking dinner while the others were getting ready to go to work. "Good morning Melanie, good morning Q Rex ," Noire said giving her boyfriend a small kiss on the lips. " So what's for breakfast," she continued

-SPD-

The lab that had become Alex's room was quiet and dark the only light in the room coming from the large computer screen as Sami made her way into the room. "Alex baby you up," she called. She then saw a figure huddled in a corner of the room. "Lights!," Sami yelled signaling the lights to come on making the figure visible as a very scared Alex rocking back and fourth with her knees pulled to her chest. "Alex, Alex what's wrong," she asked causing her to flinch away from her. As she did Sami could see blood seeping from between her fingers and running down her legs. " Baby what's wrong what did you do to yourself" she asked.

"Voices, so many voices. Can't stop them can't stop hearing them," Alex babbled.

"Alex its me baby what's wrong," Sami asked not knowing what the internal struggle going on inside her lovers mind. Dr Manx had told her and the others that although at times Alex ay seem like she had adjusted. she may very well never be normal. that all the traumatic memories of all the evil she has done and has had done to her over the past decades weighed heavy on her mind. "Alex I can help you ok baby just tell me what's wrong," Sami said.

"No! voices demons, won't stop! Have to make them stop!," Alex said knocking Sami away from her. Before Sami could react Alex plunged the dagger into her own stomach. Sami dashed over to her catching her falling body. "They stopped I can sleep now. Just let me sleep Sami " Alex said as her eyes drifted shut as Sami called for Dr Manx and the others.

"Alex, you can wake up now," Sami said stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sami w-what happened," she said as her vision came in to focus as she registered the pain in her stomach.

"You blacked out Alex lucky Sami was here to keep you from bleeding out," Dr Manx said, "Can you tell us what hppened," she continued.

"I kept hearing voices, like from my past horrible things. Faces people they told me I had to die that I should be dead for what I've done. And I just wanted to be free of them and-" Alex trailed off before her words were cut off by Kat.

"Then you decided to be a coward and kill yourself," Kat said getting a slap on her shoulder from Shelby. "What!," she said with a shock.

"You're supposed to be friends with her" Shelby said.

"No Shelby Kat's right I am a coward and I deserve a coward's death. I'm evil and I need to die," Alex said

"That's not exactly true babe. Peashy was evil not you," Sami said.

"Sami Peashy is me can't you see that," she said before Sami and the others heard a voice that they hated to hear.

"You know she's got you there " Luna said in a mocking voice as she appeared on screen.

"What do you want Luna! ," Sami said the anger radiating in her voice.

"Now, now Sami you'd think you could be nice after that nice little present I sent Peashu this morning," Luna said the wickedness seething in her voice.

"Enough games Mickie what do you want!," Tate said.

"My name is Luna and my business is with you. What do you know of the Zeo prophecy," Luna said sending chills throughout Tate's body. Tate took the moment and began to laugh.

"Sir what is she talking about," Sami said curiously.

"Yeah Sir what's the Zeo prophecy," Kat asked seconding it.

Talia took a deep breath still laughing " Oh Luna for an evil ranger you sure are stupid " Tate said " How dare you" Luna said " Its simple fox girl there was only two men who knew more about the Zeo crystal then anyone " Tate said laughing " Who are they!" Luna demanded " Ill torture the info out of them!" She continued. " Good luck with that cause both their names started with a Z" Tate said causing Kat and Sami to laugh and Luna to end the transmission.

"I don't know what but something calling me pulling me I, I AHH!," Shelby said ending her statement with a pained scream filling room with a with a pale pink light, and Shelby's hair began to fly about as if caught in a whirl wind. "AHH THE POWER TOO MUCH AHHH!," Shelby screamed as her body began to float off the ground and her eyes began to glow a pinkish white.

Kat feeling the need to protect her ran to her side "Shelby fight it just Ahh!," Kat said as a bolt of energy hurled her to the floor sending sliding into a wall.

"Kat! you ok," Sami asked running to her side.

"Uh yeah just worry about Shelby" Kat said as Sami helped her from the floor as blind white light flooded the room and Shelby floated back to the ground surrounded by the same pink light as the sentinel Knight appeared .

"You again" Sami said as she felt the now powerful energy radiating.

"Me again?, Oh Power rangers why am i here ," Sentinel Knight said in duel voice making the hairs on the backs of everyone's necks stand on end.

"Whoa, this is weird even for us," Kat said

"Why is this strange for you?," Sentinel Knight said in the same duel voice.

"Ok enough of this what do you know of the zeo crystal!" Sami yelled furious. She could tell that although the figure before them looked liked Shelby it was in fact not.

"An anicent and very powerful crystal almost as powerful as the Corona Aurora" She continued putting look of shock on everyone's faces.

"Why are you here?" Sami asked, getting a look of conformation from Sentinel Knight. "So why are you Female now" she continued.

"I am here to guide you rangers and i do not know ," Sentinel Knight said unaware that there enemies were listening to them.

-Gangler's hideout-

The don used a lupin artifact to look upon the rangers along with Sprocket. He seethed with anger and slammed his fist against his throne. "Those Ranger bastards," The Don said. "They all think they can change their fate and the fate of this pathetic world. When will they learn no matter what they do They are weak useless and that I am always one step a head of them," he said. "Sprocket bring me the five corona crystals ,"The Don commanded.

"My lord do you feel that now is the time to use them," Sprocket asked knowing full well the power that five crystals possessed and the destruction they could leave behind.

"Yes I am sure. It is time the rangers knew just how powerful we truly are" The Don said.

-SPD-

"So let me get this straight, Thats the Sentinel knight," said Gia who had arrived sometime ago. "And she like is the one the Overdrive rangers saved or something," Emma said getting a nods from Sami and Alex. "And there's like a Zeo Crystal?" she said.

"Yeah that's it in a nut shell," Sami said.

"You know what the odd thing is Sami , this doesn't seem as weird as it should," Gia said.

"Yeah I know guess it comes with being rangers," Kat said.

"Or working for the enemy for oh say twenty one years," Alex said getting an odd look from Gia and Emma

"Ok Alex just how old are you anyway I mean I know you look nineteen but really how old are you," Gia asked.

"Forty," Alex said with a sigh as she got up from where she was sitting and walked to the others as a way of being close to the. young woman she loved but stopped as she herd Sentinel Knights voice behind her.

"Dark one ," Sentinel Knight said the overlapping tones of her voice making Alex quake.

"What?" Alex said.

"You're not ready. But you have a destiny do not hinder yourself ," Sentinel Knight said before rejoining the others.

"She's wrong I'm sure of it. But how can I be?," Alex thought to herself as she remained still contemplating what Sentinel Knight had said to her. She was so deep in thought that she did not register Sami in front of her.

"Alex baby you ok," Sami asked.

"Yeah I'm fine shouldn't you be with the others preparing for your mission my love," she said wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her cheek to her chest.

"Yeah we are trying to find a gateway to the sprit realm," she said.

"Sprit realm?" Alex asked pressing herself deeper into Sami.

"Yeah its where The mystical council is," Sami explained as she felt Alex squeeze her tighter and she felt her warm tears drip onto her tank top. "There, there baby, I'll be back, " she continued as she stroked her hair.

"I worry about you." Alex said.

"Hey you don't have to worry. Besides if I didn't go dimension hopping we never would've gotten together now would we," Sami said getting a tearful half smile and a nod from Alex. "I love you, Alex," Sami said lifting Alex's face so his brown eyes locked with her ocean green ones.

"I love you too, Sami " she said looking into the chocolate colored eyes she loved so much

"Prove it ," she said giving her a cocky smirk before Alex arched up and kissed her.

"Yo lover girl get geared up and head up stairs we're about to move out," Kat said patting Sami's shoulder.

"Great you guys found the gateway," Sami said.

"Yeah now lets move " Kat said as Sentinel Knight and Alex locked eyes " Emerald child your destiny is certain" Sentinel Knight said

-Gangler's Hideout-

"My lord the corona crystals," Sprocket said as he kneeled before The Don with a glided box in his hands.

The Don opened the box and marveled at the five crystals. His wicked ember colored eyes glowed with lust for there power. "Ready the alter Sprocket we must prepare for the summoning of my army,"

-Summer Cove Beach-

The rangers walked along the secluded area of the beach that Sentinel Knight lead them along not knowing that Luna followed only a few short miles behind. "Are you sure about this Mr i mean Ms Knight" Kat asked.

"Yes Kat this is the gateway to the temple," Sentinel Knight said.

"Umm yeah, about that all I see is water sand and rock," Kat said with a dry tone.

"You need not see everything to know what is in front of you," Sentinel Knight said. She then formed a triangle like shape over her chest with her fingers and closed her eyes. Then the wind began to blow and a cyclone of water erupted from the ocean then fell into itself and formed into swirling archway. "This is your way into sprit realm, but we must hurry I sense evil approaching," Sentinel Knight said.

"Right " Sami said as she and Kat made there way in to archway.

-The Sprit Realm-

After they passed the gateway the rangers found themselves in a lush jungle covered in mist and fog. They could feel the presence of hundreds of sprits around them. "Through this path is the council that is where you must prove yourself worthy of the power," Sentinel Knight said.

"And just how do we do that," Sami asked.

"All will be answered Sami. You are quite impatient," Sentinel Knight said as she lead them up the path.

-Summer Cove Beach-

On the beach Alex held of the Renshi as best she could. "Heh these dorks seemed a lot weaker when I was on there side Alex said as she fought off two renshi.

"Yeah and way tougher than I thought," Emma said as she dodged a strike from on renshi causing it to destroy another one.

Elsewhere on the beach Gia handled her renshi with ease. As she fought she noticed that Shelby Was backed in a corner. As if on instinct She kicked the Renshi destroying them and knocking Shelby back into the tide. Gia then quickly ran over to her to help her. "You ok Shelby," Gia asked helping her up.

"Yeah but you got me wet. I mean you knocked me into the water... " Shelby trailed off before getting cut off by a voice she hated more than anything.

"Well done but you forgot to guard the door. But don't worry I'll tell the others what a good job you did later," Luna as she walked through the gateway just as it closed.

"No!" Emma cried.

"Don't worry the others can handle him" Gia said.

"Hope you're right " Emma said.

-Gangler's Hideout-

The Don stood in the middle of his altar with the five crystals placed around him. He had waited until the conditions were just right to begin his spell to call forth the corner stones of his dark army. "Powers of darkness and might, I summon thy rise and destroy our enemy come with terror and fright and bring about the long dark night!," The don said and with that the five Crystal's floated into mid air and became surrounded by pillars of light. "Now we only wait for the destruction.," he thought to himself as he watched the crystals charge.

-The Sprit Realm-

After walking for sometime the rangers had reached the outside of the council's temple. "Whoa," Kat said as she and Sami marveled at the large stone temple. The temple itself looked as though it belonged in another universe with its high diamond shaped arches

"Its amazing," Sami said.

"Took the words out of my mouth " Kat said.

"Ok what's next," Sami asked.

As if on cue the large doors began to open. The group marveled at the inside of the temple then they heard a voice shake them from there amazement.

"Welcome power rangers, I am Karone and these are the councile Aggomotto , Hoggoth and Istah. The woman dressed in in a red and gold robes as she introduced herself and the other woman and two men dressed in similar fashion to her the only exception being each council member had one coloured robe Aggomotto wearing red Hoggoth wearing white and Istah wearing black.

"The time has come for you to prove you are worthy" Hoggth said his white robe flowing behind him.

"Yes it is destiny," Istah said.

"Um but ok we are her to learn about the Zeo-" Sami started but was cut off as she and the others heard footsteps coming from one of the archways in the temple. The rangers turned and saw the owner of the foot steps and they froze and became as still as statues.

"Ahh how touching. And how convenient you're already in the sprit realm," came the wicked voice of Luna causing the others to turn towards her.

"Luna! But how!," Sami said shocked

"Never mind I'm...Ahhhh!" Luna said suddenly falling to her knees and grabbing her temples in pain

"We will not allow your wicked pride interfere with destiny Mickie!," said the black haired woman in the white and gold robe known as Mystic Mother as she aimed her glowing hand at Luna.

"My name...uh...is...eh...LUNA!," as she cried in pain.

"You can not hide from us dark one we know your true nature Mickie," said the man draped in sred known as Aggomotto as he too aimed a glowing hand at Luna. "Now dark feel the pain you have caused and quake with fear!" he continued as Luna's eyes turned glassy and she lay motionless and slack jawed.

"Is she ?"Kat asked

"No she is merely for the moment trapped inside her own soul," Sentinel Knight said " Our dear Sentinel Knight the one known as Luna is only merely half a soul " Istah said.


	33. Emerald twilight

"Stupid, stupid," Emma said as she paced around the lab frustrated.

"Its not your fault ," Dr Manx said as she opened the bottle of apple juice and flopping onto the couch in the far corner of the room.

"Dr Manx right. I mean I'm partly the blame If I hadn't gotten cornered you wouldn't have needed to use that blast," Shelby said as Emma placed her hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Hey I just did what I needed to," Gia said as she placed her hand on the hand resting on her shoulder. Gia not realizing what she was doing began to rub her thumb over Emma's knuckles

"I know you would baby..., I mean Gia , I mean I gotta go to the bathroom" Emma said as she ran frantically towards the back.

Alex had watched the exchange between the two girls, and said "I'm going to go too" as she went into the bathroom after Emma. As she walked into restroom she saw Emma dabbing her eyes with a paper towel. "You like her don't you," she said.

"What?" Emma said shocked at the words from Alex's mouth. "You know what never mind just get out," said her voice a bit heated.

"Ok I'm gone," Alex said as she turned to leave.

"Wait how'd you know?" Emma asked stopping Alex in her tracks.

"How'd I know what," Selena asked.

"That you were you know bi . I mean you are into girls right," Emma asked arching back against the sink.

"Ok first off I'm only as you put it only into Sami at the moment," Alex said pulling the door all the way closed. "Second yes I am bisexual and to tell you the truth I found out when I was in school and more when i was in Jail" she continued.

"You mean with that Christy girl," Emma asked making Alex visibly shudder

"No it wasn't her it would've never been like that with her. With her it was me being controlled and her sheltering me even if I did enjoy the sex sometimes mostly it was rape and me being a good wife. No it was another cellmate her name was Jessi she had the most beautiful blue eyes and the softest lips and her was darker than to the point it looked blue in the light. Anyway she was the one that helped me see I really liked girls. One night after Christy had punished me and made me sleep naked on the floor beaten Jessi lay down beside me and comforted me and then as stroked my hair she kissed me and we made love. It was the first time I've ever really made love to anyone," Alex explained.

"So you were in love with her." Emma asked.

"Yes I was until." Alex said pausing for a second as she remembered the painful memory. "Until the night Christy caught us and she and some the others beat her and they made me watch then Christy took the hangers out and burned her face and neck. She was taken to the infirmary and I never saw her again. Her and Sami were the only times I've ever felt in love with someone," Alex said as a small tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry to make you remember that its just I'm so confused about this I mean after we kissed I can't stop thinking about her," Emma said.

"You what !," Kendrix said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Damn it close the door and keep your voice down," Alex said prompting Kendrix to quickly close the door.

"I'm sorry for busting in but are you really crushing on Gia," Kendrix asked propping herself up against the door.

"No!... I mean yes...I mean ugh I don't. know," Emma said slapping her palm against her forehead. "I know She loved Jake and still do. Its just kissing Gia felt right," she explained.

"Is Gia the only girl you've ever been attracted too," Alex asked.

"I guess so," Emma said unsure of herself. In the past she had said many female celebrities were cute and at some times felt a slight chill when watching her favorite wrestler Trish Stratus but could she truly be attracted to other women.

"Well you could always do the test ," Kendrix said.

"What's the test?" Emma asked.

"Well its like this you get a Playboy or a porn something and try to you know fly solo" Kendrix said using air quotes around the last part of her sentence

"Ew! You're sick Morgan and were the hell do you think I'm going to get porn anyway," Emma said with a laugh

"Weiss' loft," Alex said as the three shared a laugh.

"Ok what makes you two think she has porn." Emma said chuckling.

"Weiss is a seventeen year old girl with tattoos a tongue ring and according to Ruby a strap-on she has porn," Kendeix said making laughter continue

"Ok I needed that laugh but really I'm gonna need to keep this conversation between the three of us ok," Emma said.

"What conversation," Alex said giving Emma her half smile.

-Gangler's Hideout-

The Don watched the fields of energy take shape around the crystals and marveled at their power. "Soon Sprocket soon. So we shall have the most powerful army in the known universe," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Yes my lord and with the rangers in the realm we will lay waste to all they hold dear before they can do anything about it," Sprocket said.

-Mystic council-

As The Don planned their destruction the rangers trained with the mystic council in the sprit realm. "You have a gift. But the grief, anger, fear and guilt that is what holds back your powers and holds you back as an enemy," Istah said.

"But I don't understand I'm a good leader," Sami said in a some what defensive tone.

"Would a leader have orphaned people," Istah said.

"It was an accident they didn't have to go into that building.

"Yes but would a leader nearly destroy his teams zords for her own fear of failure, and allow her own teammate to be killed." Istah continued

"I'm not afraid to fail," Sami said her anger building.

"Yes you are! And you have such guilt don't you I mean wasn't it you that that chose to save Plutia's whore!," Hoggoth said

" Shutup! You know nothing about me!" She said anger boiling in her body

" That's it do you feel it. All the rage rising inside your soul," Istah said

"Yes! Make it stop!" Sami said her anger and fear overwhelming her , having never felt so much power before.

"No! embrace it control it" said the council.

"I, I can't," Sami said the rush of power over taking her

"Yes you can you are the red ranger let it work through you and turn it into an attack," Istah said causing Sami to let out loud roar.

"Use your instinct and the inner power and you can not fail," Aggamotto as he became completely quiet.

Both ranfers glanced over At Luna who still lay motionless. " Do not worry over her," Sentinel Knight said.

"It was her destiny you could and can not change fate and destiny," Istah said. "She has a very important part to play in the battle to come," she continued.

"What do mean," Sami asked.

"It says in the prophecy that five crystals powers tainted will bring a bout the long night. And the army of the light will battle for the fate of the universe, and the three most powerful will cast the evil back into the void and one of the three shall fall," Sentinel Knight said.

"So if we fail all is lost," Kat said.

"Sadly yes," Istah said

-Gangler's Hideout

"The time is here Sprocket!," said The Do as the chamber became flooded with lights. "Rise dark powers rise!" he cried as the lights faded as the lights faded to reveal the corona auroa but it was different the crystals were tainted and darker then they once were.

"Yes my warriors time has come to lay waste to the world," The Don said as he placed the dark crown on his head. "Now my take the renshi and destroy the city," he continued and with that the warriors bowed and teleported away.

-SPD-

Emma and the others sat in the lab talking then they herd it the alarm inside the lab. "What the hell!" Kendrix said bolting in.

"Trouble big trouble take a look," Dr Manx said bringing it on the screen so the others could see it.

"Holly shit that's a lot of renshi," Gia said.

"The renshi aren't what we have to worry about its those guys the dark guard," Alex said looking at the creatures on the screen.

"Ok so what do we do I mean the guys aren't back yet," Emma asked.

Dr Manx pressed a button and the wall behind her opened to reveal an assortment of weapons. "We hold them off until the guys get back," She said tossing Emma a plasma rifle.

"Sweet," Emma said cocking the weapon. Dr Manx then handed the two laser pistols Gia , and offered two more to Alex.

"No thanks," Alex said, "I think this is more my speed," she continued taking a green and gold familiar dagger from the wall.

"Ok guys lets go to work," Kendrix said.

-Mystic council-

The rangers walked into the chamber where the council were waiting. "You have proven yourselves chosen ones," Hoggoth said .

"Yes you have past the test and mastered your full powers," Aggomotto said.

"Now it is time you fully embrace your destiny," Istah said as a flash of light filled the chamber and a large crystal appeared in the center of the room.

"Whoa!," Sami said as her mouth feel open as he and the others stared at shining crystal.

"Now you need only touch the Zeo crystal and the powers inside will be yours," Sentinel Knight said.

"I miss Jessikah" Kat said.

Her powers will go into my morpher until you guys find a replacement" Istah said.

"How touching but would you idiots stop dicking around or am I going to have to kill The don myself ," Luna said shocking everyone.

"Nice to see you've come to your senses Mickie ," Hoggoth said

"Fuck off old and just do your little magic trick to teleport us to the battle and the name's Luna," Luna said.

"As you wish," Istah said and with a wave of her hand the rangers and Luna were gone.

"Good luck guys you'll need it " Sentinel Knight said as she watched the rangers fade a away

-Summer Cove-

The battle between Gangler's forces and SPD ragged on in the center of the city as SPD struggled to hold them back. "Damn these guys won't quit," Sky said firing his rifles at a few renshi.

"Yeah ugh for every one we take out a hundred more take their place," Z said.

Elsewhere in the battle Kendrix and Alex did battle with Sprocket and The Dark guard. "This what stands between Us and victory a simple girl and a traitorous whore," Sprocket said hitting Kendrix so hard it snapped her Quasar Sabre in two.

"Ugh I will not be called a Whore!" Alex said slashing at his face only to be hit back in the face herself causing her to blow into the dagger.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you ….Ahh!" Sprocket said as suddenly flute music played ahd green Lightning shot from the dagger striking Sprocket.

"The Dragon Dagger! " Sprocket said shocked.

"So thats what it is," Alex said.

"Seriously," Kat asked as she and Sami appeared fully morphed dropping Renshi with their speaker batons

"Hey what's the Lightspeed reject doing here," Kendrix dusting her self off.

"My fight isn't with you for the moment pinky," Luna said.

"So these are the mighty PatRangers funny you don't look like a threat ," Jericho a squid alien girl said.

"Well if they feel that way maybe we should show them what we can really do huh guys," Sami said

"Oh look a pink candy cane let me see if I can break it," Trakeena said swinging her staff at Kat.

"Ugh…. You know…. I don't get you chick villans… you think you can beat me … so spend all this time talking trash….. but you forget one thing," Kat said using her agility to avoid being hit.

"Oh really whats that" Trakeena asked.

"Power ranger," Kat said as she swung her speaker baton striking Trakeena in the chest. "That you leave yourselves open," Kat said

Else where Sami held firm and twirled her speaker baton deflecting blasts as they exploded. "Hey that was nice but now its my turn, Pat Crush," Sami said swinging her speaker baton striking Sprocket and sending him flying into a building

. "Your little parlor tricks won't work on me red ranger my inferred sensors tell me where you…. Hey she-" Sprocket said being cut off by Sami

"Shut up" Sami said striking him again with the speaker baton. "Did anyone tell you Talk to much," she said.

Meanwhile Divatox and Luna fought to an apparent stand still, "You waste your time girly. Are you forgetting I taught you all you know," Divatox said slashing her sword at Luna. The space pirate took an overhead slash at her but Luna moved at the last second causing the blade his to become stuck in the hood of a car.

"I grow tired of you do try to die with honor" Luna said as she swung her Titanium Ase decapitating Divatox ending the space pirate's life..

"You've won this round rangers but your end is near," Sprocket said as he and the others teleported away.

"Power down," Sami said as she and the others demorphed and were joined by the others. Alex instantly ran into Sami's arms and began kissing her deeply. "What was that for.

"Well every movie I've seen the girl in the armor always gets to kiss the girl," Alex said.

"Hey what about the girls in armor," Kat said.

"Oh come here,you" Shelby said pulling Kat into a kiss.

"Eww you four have no manners I mean….., mmmm," Kendrix said as Sky pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey Emma, you wanna….," Gia trailed off.

"Gia you're nice girl but I don't kiss girls," Emma said nervously.

"What! I was just asking if you wanted a smoothie. You thought I wanted too" Gia said shocked.

"Well…." Emma trailed off.

"Come here you goof," Gia said pulling Emma into a hug lingering for a little longer than needed.

As she was kissing Alex from the corner of her eye Sami saw Luna leaving. Breaking the kiss she said, " Hey Luna what you did back there nice."

Luna turned and said, " Lets get one thing straight before you try to get all buddy, buddy and add me to your face book. What I did for one reason I want to kill The Don myself and you and this little Buffy the vampire slayer gang of yours may just get me close enough to do it. But unlike Spike I mean what I say when its all over If The don hasn't killed us all If any of you is left standing When I'm finished with him I will kill you," she said and walked off into the sun set.


	34. No way Phantom ranger revealed

The pitch black darkness of the midnight sky did hinder Ruby's vision as she watched

The Phantom Ranger who groaned in agony. The injuries The Phantom had taking over the last month and half were beginning to take their toll. The person inside the Phantom Ranger suite would only protect their body so much. But the Phantom had not heeded the warning. Phantom coughed getting a strong mercury taste. Spitting they saw the crimson life giving liquid stain the white enamel.

"Ugh least it can't get any worse," they said.

-Plutia's Lair-

The malevolent child sat on her make shift throne her eyes glowing a wicked red. She was livid at her most recent failure at the hands of the Rangers. "MY WARRIORS BETRAYED ME!," she said Slamming her fist into the oversized bear. "SHUT UP!," she said to the demonic teddy bear in her lap. "Don't let look at me like that!," she said. "I AM YOUR FRIEND!" she yelled again. "Ok what's your idea," she asked the bear. "Yes that's perfect, perfect you're a genius teddy!" she said with joy. "We'll plunge the city into darkness and draw them out and then destroy them."

-SPD-

Shelby sat on the bench in the girls locker room taking off her boots and placing them in her locker. As she stood up and started to pull off her shirt she felt as though her actions were being watched. Brushing it off as her ranger instincts being on high alert she took off her shirt leaving her in her black bra with skulls and black skinny jeans. As she started to unbutton her pants she felt it again. Dismissing it she pulled the jeans down leaving her in her matching boy shorts and bra. As she bent over she felt a hand slowly start to caress and squeeze her backside sending an electric thrill to her center. "Oh baby you're getting pretty frisky for someone that doesn't want to go all the way yet. Then again I knew you'd come around sooner or later." Shelby said to the person.

"Oh I came around a long time ago," said the voice behind her making her jump away.

Sami looked at the blonde girl dressed in black Misfits tank top and plaid cargo sorts and black canvas Converse high tops. "What the hell Max!" she said.

"Oh come on fancy face you knew was me," Max said walking towards Shelby until she had backed the taller girl into the lockers. "Hmm your eyes I remember the being hazel instead of pink must be a side effect of your secret huh," she said.

"I told you in confidence Max no body has to know about that," Shelby her voice quivering a bit. She couldn't explain it but for the longest time the aggressive blonde made her weak. Max stimulated Shelby's hart and other parts of her body some of which that were on high alert at the moment.

Max began to slowly run a finger along the tops of Shebly's breast and leaned in so their lips were so close that she was practically sucking the air from Shelby's mouth. "Don't worry your precious Kat won't find out. Just like she won't find out about this," Max said bringing her lips to Shelby's.

The Kiss was forceful and firm and in spite of all she knew was right Shelby began to kiss back with the same force. She knew that she was in loves with Kat but at this moment her similar feelings had Kat's name escaping her at the moment. Shelby felt Max's tongue brush against her teeth asking for entrance which she responded to by opening her mouth. Tasting the familiar sweetness that she had once relished. She found her hands roaming down to the small of Max's back. Max for her part was running her hands up and down Shelby's exposed ribs. She then Pressed her knee between into Shelby's center moving it back and fourth. As Shelby let out a moan and regained her senses. " stop!," Shelby stammered a feeling of repressed guilt coming over her.

"C'mon…. if you wanted me to stop you would've stopped me by now," Max said as she started to nibble on her ear lobe

"I,I,I, I'm with K,K,K,Kat" Shelby said as she tried to push Max away who was now kissing her neck.

"She doesn't have to know," Max said capturing Shelby lips.

Shelby feeling her fight or flight instincts breifly glowed pink and pushed max into the lockers with a loud crash

"Looks like you have more secrets than I thought fancy face," Max said breathlessly picking herself up and clutching her ribs

"Stay away from me Max!" Shelby said tears of guilt and shame starting to form in her eyes "Just stay away" she said grabbing her jeans desperately trying to get them back on

"I can't!," Max yelled. "I love you Shelby!,"

Not knowing what to do Shelby grabbed her shirt and boots and ran from the locker room once she reached the end of the hall she sat near a locker and asked herself "What have I done."

Hours later Shelby Found herself and the others walking to the parking lot. Her arm draped around Kat. "Great Idea right," Kat said.

"What," Shelby said her mind coming back form where ever it was at that moment.

"Are you ok babes you seem lost," she said noticing the far off look in her girlfriends eyes.

"Yeah I just spaced a bit ," Shelby said.

"Damn Max watch where you're going!," Z yelled.

"Watch where you're walking," Max said before speeding out of the parking lot.

"I hate that bitch," Sami said walking over to her motorcycle.

"She's not all bad," Shelby said throwing her leg over Sami's bike. "As I recall you two used to be best friends."

"Why are you defending her. Kat said getting in her car.

"I'm just saying Sami should understand about seeing good in people when no one else can," Shelby said making reference to Sami's girlfriend as she put on her helmet.

"Oh ok," Kat said dismissing the slight feelings of jealousy.

As the ragers prepared to leave buildings began to shake and lights began to flicker off and on. The many plasma screens in the city centre became filled with static. And the sky outside became as black as pitch.

"What the hell is going on!," Alex asked as she fell into Sami's arms.

"I don't know but I know it ain't good," Sami said.

Soon the buildings stopped their shaking and the screens became filled with an image of Plutia .

"Greetings Summer Cove I am Plutia," the child villainess said. "And I want to play a game called death to the power rangers," she continued. "Rangers I will use my powers to not only incase the city but the entire city in eternal darkness but I unleash a what is left of my army unless you and the Phantom ranger meet me in final combat at the abandoned toy factory you have two hours," she said ending her transmission.

"Phantom? Where are you?," Sami asked in a somewhat forceful tone.

"Right here," The Phantom said as they materialized from thin air.

"Ok how did you get here!," Shelby said in shock that the mysterious ranger had appeared.

"Got here just now," The Phantom said in a cold tone. "Now do you have any information?"

" Umm we could..." Kat trialed off deep in thought.

I hate to interrupt but there's an evil bitch trying to destroy the city!," the Phantom said.

"Ok Jerk," Sami said as phantom and the rangers were teleported.

-Gangler's Hideout-

The don looked on as the bright flash of light appeared and the ranger's materialized . "Are guests have arrived what shall we do," he asked. "You're right lets welcome them properly,," The don said hurling a black fire ball at them.

"Whoa!," Kat said jumping out of the way " That was a close shave,"

"Gee you think!," Sami said.

"Greetings rangers are you ready to die " The don said appearing wearing the dark corona.

"I am but my friends are a little under dressed. You think you can fix that," The Phantom said looking at Sami.

"Oh yeah !" Sami said drawing her trigger machine. "Lets ranger up!,"

[ PATRANGER!] as the normal red and pink lights covered them shifting them into there ranger forms.

"Oh goodie their ready to play!," The don said Eyes glowing a sinister purpleish black. As he charged at the rangers.

"Not so fast" Kat said swinging her Speaker baton at The don

The don caught the tip of the weapon making it glow with a purplish black aura before sending her flying through a wall.

"Quasar Battle fan heat wave!," Stina said throwing her flaming fan at the evil child.

"So lame," The don said .

"Phantom Laser!," The Phantom ranger said drawing their powerful side arm. "Shadow charge!," they said firing a broad beam of laser light.

"How weak," The don said pausing the beam with his hand, then sending the beam back at the Phantom with triple the force

"AGh!," the Phantom screamed in agony. "Great," they thought noticing the cracks in their power gem.

"Hey freak show," Sami said drawing back her speaker baton and striking The don Leaving a plume of red smoke. When the smoke cleared The don merely brushed the dust from his body and said, "That all you got,"

"Right. Phantom can you fight," Sami asked helping her fallen comrade up

"Uh yeah," The Phantom said drawing it's sword.

"Kat you ready," Sami said drawing her spaker baton

"Oh yeah," Kat said

With that the Rangers the don charged each other. The fight saw the villain dominating the rangers until one faithful strike from the Phantom Ranger's sword.

The don fell to hes knees as the two severed halves of his body fell apart revealing Plutia. "AHH!," she screamed and in a bright and she transformed. The rangers were shocked. What stood before them was no longer an evil child but a fierce looking warrior woman. Without warning the woman swung its sword swatting the phantom into the air making them land on its back. The Woman then steped on its chest with her high heeled boot shattering its power gem.

"PHANTOM!," Sami said falling by the Phantom's side.

"Is he ok Sami ," Kat asked.

"Uh, uh I'm fine it only hurts when I breath," The Phantom said. Just then Iris heart began to take to the air. Sami and Plutia wrestled until Sami managed to kick her into the building. causing an explosion of blinding light.

When the explosion cleared. Sami looked the Phantom ranger.. "Power down," she said. "Is he,"

"Just barly maybe if we get him to Dr Manx….. Whoa!," Kat said letting go of the Phantom as a red and gray light covered the Phantom's body, demorphing their body.

When the rangers saw who was under the Phantom's armor they all were shocked into silence. But Sami was the first to speak. "Oh no fucking way!..."


	35. Melanie? mesagog? What?

"Oh no fucking way," was all Sami could say looking at Melanie's lying motionless on the ground.

All of the rangers were shocked non more than Sami seeing that Lupin yellow's lover was in fact the mysterious Phantom Ranger. "We need to get her to the lab!" she said franticly scooping the semi lifeless form of Melanie into her arms. "Hang on Melanie you hear me! hang on!" Kat said.

-SPD-

Dr Manx, Kendrix and Bridge looked on in shock as they saw the person in Sami's arms. "What the hell is that trash doing here?" Kendrix said as Sami rushed Melanie over to the medical table.

"Kendrix she saved my life out there treat her with respect," Sami seethed taking her girlfriend aback as she laid the blonde girl on the med table.

"Melanie's the Phantom Ranger," Bridge said running a hand through his flattened hair.

"Wait? What? How?," Shelby asked.

"That's what I know but right now Dr Manx do your thing," Sami said.

Dr Manx walked over to Melanie's body and examined the girl then placed her hand on her forehead and abdomen. "Lets give it a try" she said activating the machine and Melanie's body glow gold.

"What's wrong?," Kat asked curiously as this had only happened once before.

"Her injuries are too massive for my powers alone she needs the power ruby to help heal her completely. But for now she's in a semi coma," Dr Manx explained.

"For how long?" Sami asked.

"With out the ruby she won't come out of it," Dr Manx said.

"But the ruby's trashed," Kat said. "Plutia trash it."

With that statement Bridge got an idea. "What if we put the shards back together" Bridge said.

Then from the table they herd a voice. "Skye,Skye,Billy, Skye" Melanie said unconscious. As Melanie spoke the names of two people that the team instantly recognized one of they were all in a bit of shock. "Billy gave her the powers?," Kat said perplexed.

"We can't worry about that now we need to find those shards and save Melanie!," Kat said again startling her girlfriend.

"Kat is right," Sami said. "Kat and I will go find the jewel shards. Bridge can you contact the Lupins. Dr Manx you monitor Melanie."

"Ok but hurry," Dr Manx said.

"Will do," Sami said as she and Kat left.

" Why are we saving her!" Shelby said " Shes the enemy" she continued

" Beacuse! " Sky snapped walking " We owe the Lupins."

-Gangler's former hideout-

Sami and Kat had been looking for an hour and had only managed to find one shard of the power ruby. "Look harder Kat we have to find those shards Melanie's running out of time!," Sami said lifting a hunk of concrete wall like moving a big couch.

"Sami yelling at me isn't going to make me find it any faster." Kat said clearing some bricks away. "I know Melanie risked her life for us but you're acting like its Shelby."

"Erg! Would you stop being a bitch about her for one minute!," Kat said turning to face Sami

"Ok you need to clam down ," Sami said. " You know you've been weird whenever someone mentions Shelby lately," she said. Sami then scanned her face. " Did something happen between you two."

"No!," Kat said biting her upper lip nervously.

"You're lying," Sami said.

"No I'm not!," Kat said moving some of the rubble.

"You're biting your upper lip you only bit your upper lip when your lying what happened ," Sami said.

"I kissed her" Kat blurted out.

"I know you told me," Sami said knowingly.

"Not the second time," Kat said nervously.

"What?," Sami yelled in shock.

"Or the third," Kat said.

"Oh what the hell !," Sami said. Damn it kid its never easy with you huh,Does anyone else know."

"No," Kat said with sadness in her voice.

"Ok next question you are in love with Shelby right?" Sami asked.

"You know I am she has my heart," Kat said. "Sami I know this is gonna be hard but until I figure things out."

"I know, I know vault it," Sami said. "Now lets find the rest of that ruby,"

-SPD-

Shelby sat intently staring at Melanie's semi lifeless form in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Bridge said snapping Shelby out of her trance.

"Just thinking," Shelby said.

"About Melanie," Bridge said.

"Yeah," Shelby sighed.

"Yeah but what about her," Bridge said pointing at Melanie.

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking," Shelby said.

-Later-

After hours of searching Sami and Kat managed to find the shards of the ruby and made it back to the lab. And after another hour in a half the team watched with baited breath as Dr Manx had was at near completion of the repairs.

"And done," Dr Manx said gently picking up the ruby and walking towards the medical table.

"Is this going to work?," Kendrix asked.

"It should I dialed up the power with that piece of Zeo crystal Shelby had," she said placing the crystal in Melanie's hand. "Ok here goes this should…. Whoa!" she said as a black and gray light covered Melanie leaving her in her Phantom ranger form.

"Ah yahhh," Melanie yawned as she stretching as she became awake again. "Power down," she said shedding her armor. "Thanks for the help," she said.

"It's the least We could do," Kat said.

"So Melanie why don't we make this official," Sami said extending her hand.

Melanie looked at his hand in disgust and then her lips curled into a sarcastic grin. "Oh so this is the part where you offer me a spot" she said putting a confused look on Sami's face.

Thanks but no thanks " Melanie said. "That's not friendship that's guilt and I don't need guilt," Melanie said. "I don't need guilt. So if its all the same to you keep your team I'll fight the good fight with my team" She said and with that she pressed a button on her watch and teleported away.

-Lupins base-

After some hours driving Melanie walked into the lupins dark house only to find she was not alone. "You're going to need them," the female voice said.

Melanie flipped on the light and saw who it was and was a bit surprised. "Oh its you next time let a girl know when you want to hook up, ahead of time," Creed said.

"I came to tell you some thing," Jen said getting up out of her seat.

"Well look I've had a hard day so unless I'm getting Jessi's pussy I don't want to hear it right now," Melanie said.

"Fine I'm gone but mark my words how long can the Mesagog mutant reject keep her secret you're gonna need them and they're gonna need you," Jen said leaving the house.


	36. More god damn drama!

-Luna's dream-

"Huh?" Luna's said as she walked down the street nearly six months ago the power rangers had stopped Plutia's attack , Luna looked down seeing the Titanium morpher "Wow thats strange " Luna said as she picked up the morpher.

Suddenly a loud blast cuaght her off guard Luna was suddenly standing in a destroyed angel grove. Bits and pieces of the megazords lay burnt torn and twisted all over the city the buildings were destroyed ruins of what they formerly were some have been destroyed completely . The earth was burnt an scorched, Summer Cove was a shell of what it formerly was .

" Excellent" Plutia said as Luna stood with her visor open the other rangers were fallen at her feet " Anything for my Empress " Luna said " Excellent titanium ranger my ranger " Plutia said smirking , Luna looked down Alex was the one at her feet somewhat still alive " Lu...na...you...re...bet...ter...then...this" .

" Looks like shes still alive ironic " Plutia said walking over " Finish her " . Luna nodded drawing the titanium axe "Lu...na...pl...ease...dont" Alex gasped " Im sorry " Luna said and she plunged the axe down.

\- end of dream-

Luna woke with a startle " What the Fuck was that?". Luna then got up and walked ofer to the bathroom , she splashed some water on her face " You know its true Luna you were made for that " Luna looked to see Plutia in the mirror " I know you were the last holder of the power but your not a ranger anymore " Luna said " You think just cause you have whats mine doesn't mean i don't have a connection to it " Plutia said smirking .

" I dont care its my power now you have no control over me or this power anymore " Luna snapped breaking the mirror making Plutia laugh " We shall see Titanium Ranger " Plutia said before fading away " Why me?" Luna sighed.

-Shelby's moms house-

"Bye mom I'm gone," Shelby said as she made her way to the door.

"Shelby where are you going its my day off I thought we could spend some mother daughter time together," Carol said to her daughter as she walked past the couch. She had been trying to be more interested in her daughter's life but had constantly fallen short.

"I'm going to practice my dancing with the guys," Shelby deadpanned. Having already told her mother before

"With the guys?, For what?," Carol asked.

"The LGBT fundraiser dance at the museum," Shelby said. Again frustrated at her mother's lack of knowledge of her life.

"LGBT?," Carol asked.

"Lesbian Gay Bisexual, Transgender," Shebly explained.

"Why would the museum let the fags and dykes have a fundraiser," Carol said with laugh.

"Why do you have to call them that!," Shelby said becoming angry with her mother.

"Because that's what they are Julie faggots dykes, queers and freaks," Carol said standing up and getting face to face with her daughter. "And I can say what ever I want in my house! Even if it offends your little freak friends."

"No you can't!," Shelby said feeling her anger raise, "Not about me!" she continued. "Mom I'm gay!," she said outing herself. The omission of her sexuality to her mother felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. But what followed shocked her and hurt her.

Carol drew her hand back and smacked her daughter's face. "Get out!," she said.

"But mom!," Shelby said tears running down her reddened cheeks.

"I will not have a filthy dyke as a daughter you're dead to me! Now go!" Carol Said.

Shelby turned and ran from the house as if she had caught on fire her mother's words cutting her like a knife.

-Lupins Hideout-

Melanie groggily rolled out of bed and made her way to the front door clad in only her yellow plaid boxers and grey tank top. "Ugh I'm coming," she groaned opening the door. "Its you," she said when she that Sami was on the other side of the door.

"Yeah can I come in," Sami said taking off her sun glasses.

"Be my guest," Melanie said motioning Sami inside. "So why are you here. If its to ask me to join the team its not happening," she said.

"First off you're a fool if you think you can go this alone," Sami said.

"Oh it comes to this!," Melanie said angrily "You know we use to be best friends Sami she yelled. "Since the second fucking grade you had my back and I had yours Then I start dating Jessi and everything changes. All of a sudden we're not friends and I'm not good enough for you!," she said. "And I know why you're jealous."

"Jealous!," Sami yelled.

"Yeah all your life you've been so protective. Not because you felt bad because. But because I love her and it makes you sick to know she's with someone else," Melanie said.

Sami was stunned at Melanie's accusation.

"If was jealous of anyone when you and Jessi being together. It's Jessi not you," Sami said with a sigh.

"What?," Melanie said stunned.

"Since I was ten I had a crush on you and knew you were into girls but seeing you with Jessi and knowing the way you treat girls that's what made me end our friendship," Sami admitted.

"What do you mean the way I treat girls," Melanie said.

"C'mon you're a player," David said. "Dude you cheated on my sister.

Melanie dropped her head slightly in shame. "I know. But Sami you got to understand I love Jessi and I'd never hurt her."

Sami saw the honesty in her eyes. She saw no trace of deceit in his former best friend's eyes and said, "Ok " Sami said the. Walked out.

Melanie followed her outside and watched as Sami got on her motorcycle and kick started it. "Sami you think we could be friends again," she asked.

"When the time is right. " Sami said putting on her helmet and driving off.

Some time later. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"I guess so," Melanie said. "But where do I start."

"Well from the beginning," Jessi said.

"Ok from the beginning," Melanie said with a sigh. "What I told you about me not knowing my parents was true. They did give me up at birth," she continued. "But what I didn't tell you was I was born with a rare immune disease and I wasn't supposed to live a year and thats when Mercer industries took me ," Melanie continued to explain how her DNA had been combined the process Anton later used on himself. And that she was classified as a feral and trained to be a weapon. And that at age ten the felicity she was the only child that survived. How she was raised by Doctor Hartford until a year ago.

Jessi took a moment to process what Melanie had told her. "So what you're telling me is you are genetic experiment, " she said.

"Yes ," Melanie said hoping Jessi would accept her.

-SPD-

Some time later Shelby found herself laying in Kat's bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Thinking how her mother could just cast her out for loving who she wants to love. And is in love with. "Incoming!," Kat yelled flopping on top of her. "Still bummed about your mom?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"How could she Kat ," Shelby said a small tear rolling down her cheek. " I'm her daughter," she continued as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't cry " Kat said kissing Shelby's forehead. "She'll understand eventually she's just bitter right now doesn't know how to deal right now she'll come around one day," Kat said stroking Shelby's hair comforting her.

"She's a hateful bitch she never cared about me," Shelby said turning her head away from Kat.

"That's not true," Kat said sincerely as possible.

"Shelby you're mother is here!," Dr Manx called startling both girls.

Shelby thought for a moment. She needed to be strong but didn't know what she would do seeing her mother so soon, "Come with me and hold hand," she ask the nervousness evident in her eyes.

Kat got off the bed and took her girlfriend's hand and walked with her.

As the girls walked into the lab Carol instantly saw red. "You!" she screamed upon seeing Kat and Shelby holding hands. "You corrupted my little girl!," she screamed moving towards Kat . "You little whore!" Carol said charging at Kat but getting cut short by Kendrix flipping her on to her back and placing a knee into her chest.

Kendrix looked down at Carol with fury. "Ms. Marx I can understand you not approving of your daughter's relationship. But understand this if you anyone women in this base a whore or anything like that ever again I will pull your arm off and club you like seal!," she said through gritted teeth. She then got up and pulled Carol to her feet.

"I just came to drop my ex daughter's things off you can have her," Carol said pointing to the thee trash bags she had dropped by the door and left.

Shelby feeling overcome with emotion threw herself into Kendrix's arms and cried. "Thank you," she said her tears soaking into Kendrix's shirt.

"Its ok Shelby its ok," Kendrix said rubbing soothing circles on Shelby's back. " Yea fuck off!" Sky called from down the hall at Shelby's mom.

-Gangler's new hideout-

A creature Named Uzume had managed to copy the titanium morpher.

"When I'm done, I'm going to finish the rest of the power rangers," Laughed Uzume "without a leader they will be helpless! After that, your family and then the rest of the city of Summer Cove will soon fall. Soon the world will be Plutia's ! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She gloated .

"You'll never get away with it." Alex growled.

"I am finished with this game." Uzume raised his axe when suddenly the Titanium Ranger materialized and informed Uzume that she was told to personally see to the traitorous whore's end. The battle went as before but Alex was getting weaker faster.

The titanium Ranger laughed "So, we meet again. I've been looking forward to this. "

Alex looked at Luna

" You wear a Ranger costume, yet your loyalties with Plutia."

"I'm not her Ranger" Luna said passionately.

"She's evil!" yelled Alex.

Luna laughed "Yeah, and so am I!"

They continued to fight.

"You are a skilled warrior." Luna said respectively.

"Listen to this; I don't want to fight you!" Alex said bluntly

" Because you know I'll win!" scoffed Luna.

"No!" Alex contradicted "Because if you're truly a Ranger, you'd be on Zordon's side and not Plutia's."

Luna laughed "Zordon is a memory!"

They continued to fight.

The titanium ranger knocked Alex down.

"I need a morpher at is rate" thought Alex desperately.

Titanium Ranger stood over Luna laughing "It is over. I am the victor! What do you think of my axe? Your about to pay the price of defeat, for what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight, but now the battle is finished." She swung down but Alex vanished from sight, teleported out by the Rangers. "Huh? What? No!" howled the Titanium Ranger.

Meanwhile the Gangler's all sat around a table looking like a mafia meeting as Plutia walked in and sat in the Don's chair well formerly his chair.

" Your all wondering why ive gathered you all here " She said getting murmurs from the Gangler's " Well its simple i killed the Don and now im taking over " she said smirking getting outrage from the Gangler's one Gangler stood up and charged at her only for it to get disintegrated " Anyone else?" Plutia asked getting silence " Excellent.


	37. The road to the green rangers begins now

-SPD-

"Morning," Sami said as she walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"So where are you going on this fine Saturday morning," said a still pajama clad Kat as she dug into a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah you usually don't wake up until noon on the weekends," Kendrix said. "You know you can't avoid her forever," she said of The recently returned Alex. Who at that moment was a sleep in the lab.

"Look I don't want a lecture. I just want to eat a fucking bowl of cereal and get out of here before Alex wakes up," Sami snapped pouring a box of cereal only to find it empty. "Ugh who the fuck ate all the Trix !," she cursed.

"Oops my bad ," Kat said shyly.

Sami shot her a death glare and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wow she's pissed," Kendrix said

"I know I haven't seen her this pissed since well….," Kat trailed off.

"Since I bailed on him," Alex said breaking her stone like silence.

"Can you blame her," Emma said staring at the dark haired girl dressed in a yellow and black Betty Boop sleep tee and matching draw string shorts that seemed a little small for her.

"No I can't I abandoned her" Alex said sitting down at the table pouting a bit. "She has every right to hate me."

"Where did you go any way ?," Kat asked.

"Mariner Bay at first. After about a month I moved to Silver Hills and did some odd jobs for a while. Then I went to Turtle cove. That lasted about a week or two. From there I went to Reefside and back down to Angel Grove. Then I came back here," she explained

"Those are all Ranger cities Right?," Kat said with a curious glance.

"Yeah not intentional I assure you just sort of happened," Alex said in a mono tone.

"Why leave in the first place?" Kendrix asked

"Fair enough," Alex said in a small voice. "I left because Of what Sentinel Knight said to me."

"Sentinel Knight?" Emma said confused.

Alex sighed and said, "She told me before she lead you guys to the mystic council that i had a destiny."

"I get that but you shattered him when you left Alex!" Kat scolded her. "After doing that why come back."

"I was kidnapped by Plutia and Luna nearly killed me she has another morpher and" Alex said a mass of tears forming in her eyes. "I had nowhere else to go" she sobbed.

-Lupins Hideout-

Ruby after a brief exchange with Melanie she made her way to the lab. When she was halfway down the steps she herd grunts and the sounds of some one hitting a punching bag. She moved with all the quietness and stealth and watched the expert kicks and punches to the bag. "You're a good fighter," Weiss said breaking her silence and straddling Ruby.

"Thanks from what I've seen in the news you're not all to bad yourself," Ruby said smirking playfully at her.

"Well I'm good but I don't have the experience you do" Weiss said back handedly with a sickeningly sweet smile.

At that moment Ruby knew what was going on. The both of them were sizing each other up. An hour like minute of quite passed between them. Within that span of time both girls unknowingly thought the same thing, "Get a room you two."

"We did ," Weiss said witch a sarcastic smirk. As Noire walked in.

-Summer Cove Bluffs-

Sami sat a top the secluded area of the bluffs in deep thought with her back against her motorcycle. As she contemplated her situation he herd the roaring hum of an engine. Looking over her own bike she saw a very familiar bike from the eighties that had been painted a flat black a customized with diamond plate skulls jump onto the bluff. The figure didn't even have to take her helmet all the way off to know who she was. "How'd you know I was here Melanie?," she asked.

"Well since im your best friend I knew you'd be at your favorite spot," Melanie said.

"So you decided to come up here," Sami said.

"Exactly," Melanie said using her silver zippo to light her cigarette.

"You shouldnt smoke you are a power ranger now," Sami said. "Aside from that you can get cancer."

"Yeah, yeah not likely," Melanie said blowing a smoke ring. "I haven't gotten so much as runny nose since got my powers," she dead panned. "So what's your problem?,"

"Alex" Sami said staring over the edge of the bluff. "I don't know what to say to her," she said flicking a rock off the bluff.

"How about you broke my heart you dumb cunt and I hope you burn in hell," Melanie said taking a long drag.

"Its not that simple," Sami sighed. "I still have feelings for her," she said frustration in her voice.

"Really?," Melanie said blowing another smoke ring. "But…,"

"Like you said she broke my heart ," she sighed

"Are sure I mean maybe you two just need closure," Melanie said flicking a her cigarette off the bluff.

"Maybe ….. I don't know," Sami said pulling herself off the ground, "All I know is that we need a green ranger."

Melanie in one her moments of normal reason said. "Sami you're gonna have to talk to her."

"You know somehow I knew you'd say that," Sami said

-Lupins hideout-

"Hey Yo " Melanie said as she walked inside the hideout.

"Nobody's here," Jen said from behind her making her pause. "Just us," she said.

"Well screw that and you!" Melanie angrily before storming up the stairs.

"Wait! Melanie!," Jen said following close behind her. "Melanie !," she yelled getting her arm caught in the door to her room and forcing her way in. "Damn it! Why are being such a bitch to me!,"

"Why!," Melanie yelled. " Lets see after going through the hell of fighting and everything you fucking abandon me!," Melanie scolded.

"I'm sorry." Jen said pleadingly.

-SPD-

"What did you call me!," Alex said in an angry hurt voice. She knew that Sami of all people knew how much she hated being called by her old persona's name.

"You herd me bitch," Sami said coldly.

"You bitch!" Alex growled swinging a hand at Sami 's face. Only to have the red patranger catch it. She then swung the other one only to have Sami repeat the process over.

The two locked eyes in a moment. "I hate you," Sami grunted.

"You hate me baby," Alex rasped in a lust heavy voice, "Show me how much you hate me."

-Lupin hideout-

"Hey baby you…." Melanie trailed off when She saw Jessi holding her SPD before slapping her.

"MELANIE!" Jessi yelled shocked that her girlfriend had slapped her.

"Don't Melanie me! You were SPD this whole time!" Melanie said.

"Yes" Jessi said shamefully. "Look lets talk outside."

Melanie nodded and followed Jessi in the early setting sun outside. "Just answer me this one question. Did any of this and me mean anything to you?" Melanie asked.

"What?," Jessi asked taken a back by the question.

"It's a simple question Jessi" Melanie said growling her words a bit tears starting to form in the ducts of her eyes.

Jessi thought for a moment to find an answer. " Not at first it was my job find out what Ruby was planning but we've bonded and im finding it very hard to choose now " Jessi said .

"When you decide you call me?" Melanie said walking over to her motorcycle.


	38. Road to green 2 once a ranger part 2

-Somewhere on the moon-

On the dark cold surface of the moonin a long forgottenpalace a female figure dressed like a sexy nazi makes her way to a throne. Once seated on it she looked out passed the balcony at the earth with a look of contempt. Contempt for a lost she felt in her long since darkened heart. A heart that had been waiting for this day from the moment she had lost never to be regained. She knew her plan and knew now was the time to strike.

"Soon you will be avenged," She said to herself as she gripped a staff with a z at the top. She aimed them at earth and fired red and white lightning beams of energy at the earth.

-Mariner Bay desert-

Somewhere in the wastelands outside the city amongst long forgotten ruins. A bolt of red lighting arks through the sky and strikes the sand. Making it cave in and open a large circular pit. From within the crawled an attractive yet sinister looking female dressed in silver gargoyle like armor. With wings on her back. After she pulled herself fully from the pit that was her grave for the second time. She is the demon warrior Vypra and she was once a powerful enemy to the power rangers. But she now heeded the dark power calling her forth from the grave to do battle once more. Feeling the pull she stepped into the lightening and let its power sweep her up and carry her to her destination and her new master.

-KO-35-

On the peaceful planet of KO-35 the sands stir and take form of a green black and silver android with orange eyes wielding a sword. The Android was Ecliptor and at one point was the second in command of Astronema before she was set free of evil. But now the force behind the red lightening summoned him , breathed new life into his body making him more powerful than before. Feeling the call of the force he let the lightening sweep her up.

-Earth, Reefside-

Somewhere in the dark of the city a portal opens and from that portal steps a warrior. A warrior that was once human but is now a dark twisted soul in a cyborg body. In his human life he was known as Terrence Smith, but now he was the black armored figure Zeltrax. Feeling new energy he walked forward and allowed himself to be swept away by the red lightening.

-San Angeles-

Somewhere in the city of San Angeles a red lightening bolt strikes the shattered pieces of a forgotten necklace making them float in mid air. The pieces began to spin and take on a blue glow. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it became blindingly bright. When the light faded a blue armored ninja stood there. The ninja was the villain known as Kamdor. A former enemy of the Overdrive Rangers. And much like the other evils being summoned allowed himself to be swept away by the lightening.

-SPD-

"No, stop, no please NO!"

"Alex baby shh hey , hey you're having a bad dream," Sami said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend that lay beside her.

"A dream? ….Oh God!," Alex said rolling over and crying into Sami's shoulder. "God what the fuck is wrong with me why can't I be normal!"

"Shh it's ok babes," Sami said stroking her hair.

-Somewhere on the moon -

In that same forgotten palace a ravishing young female with long purple hair clad in the sexy nazi sits on a throne and looks out at the army she had assembled. "Hello my minions," she said.

"Minions?," Luna said attitude dripping from her voice. "I don't know who you th…ah…ah!" she trailed off feeling herself being choked as the figure in gold made a fist.

"Keep in mind my dear Luna I not only have the power to summon you but also destroy you," the nazu clad young woman said before releasing her telepathic hold on Luna's throat. "As for who I am my name is Cna the daughter of Astronema."

A hush fell over the room as all the villains who knew of the legend of Astronema her ruthlessness marveled at the young woman before them claiming to be her spawn. It was highly possible as Astronema had gone missing. Many had thought her destroyed by the rangers or by Became a ranger herself Other villains that had not known her simply thought her myth.

"Why should we trust you," Trakeena said with a sassy tone of voice. " After all she was a power ranger"

"Yes your mother's name nothing anymore why should we follow you," Kamdor said.

"The blue one is right I once served a mighty demon queen what makes you so special ," Vypra said.

"Because I have brought you all from what ever prison you where in. And together we shall both avenge my mother and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!,"

"I am with you Cna," Zeltrax said hitting his sword against his chest.

"My sword is yours Cna," Ecliptor said.

"A chance to destroy the rangers I'm in," Luna said

"So am I this time the rangers will fall," Trakeena said.

"Excellent with our combined energies the Rangers will be destroyed," Cna said.

-Westfield shopping center-

"Ugh so board," Melanie groaned as she laid across one of the benches that circled the fountain in the center of the shopping center. " we haven't had any action since like November," she continued.

"Yeah bu," Ruby started being cut off by a giant explosion. "Oh great," she said falling into a fighting stance.

The rangers looked as the smoke for whatever creature emerged. What they saw how ever shocked them.

"What the hell," Jessi said in shock at what she saw. "Are those Putties?"

"I'm seeing it but I'm not believing," Melanie said.

"What's a putty," Noire asked

"Old school," Ruby said.

"Well the hits just keep coming take a look," Jessi said directing everyone's attention to the group gold faced robots.

"Cogs!," Noire said in shock.

"What's the deal I thought you sad these guys were wiped out," Melanie said.

"Yeah well that's what we thought," Ruby said

"Guys look," Noire said pointing to the groups of Pirahnatrons, Quantrons, Sting Wingers,Batlings, and Triptods.

"Hello Rangers," said a voice from behind them.

"Luna?" Ruby said.

"In the flesh and I've brought few friends with me," Luna said as Kamdor Zeltrax and the other resurrected evil warriors.

"But how," Jessi said

" That would be me," said a young woman dressed like a sexy nazi holing a a gun. The woman leaped off the building flipping through the air as she did landing in front of her army. "I am Cna and you rangers are about to die."

"Where have we herd that before," Ruby said. "lets just ranger up and finish this."

"Good idea. Lets Ranger up!" Jessi said drawing her dial fighter.

[ LUPINRANGER!] Stina, Ruby , Jessi , Noire were covered in red, yellow and blue lights. When the lights faded they were covered in their armored suits.

"GEM CHARGE!," Melanie said calling her power ruby. " PHANTOM POWER!" she said as a black, grey and red light covered her and left her in her phantom armor.

"How cute," Cna sneered " Attack!," she said ordering her forces to attack.

"Lets go guys!," Ruby said leading the team into battle.

"Hey we can't let them have all the fun can we?," Sami said going into a fighting stance and winking at Kat

"Nope," Kat said as she and Sami morphed then ran into action.

"Your under arrest" Ka said as she fought off a group of sting wingers. "Ahh!," she screamed as she took a hard unexpected hit.

"Nope," Trakeena said. "Now its time I finish you," she said turning her hand into a sharpened mantis claw

"No you don't!," Jessi yelled as she took the blow intended for pat pink.

"You idiot," Kat said leaning over Jessi.

"Yeah I …. Move!," Jessi yelled a second too late .

AGH!." Kat said as Trakeena struck her making her lose her morph.

"Aw how cute," Trakeena said.

Else where in the battle Sami and Ruby found themselves face to face with Kamdor. "Two red rangers not even worth my time," Kamdor said.

Sami moved in on Kamdor only to be taken down by a slash from one of Kamdor's swords.

"Ugh," Sami yelled as her body corkscrewed before it hit the ground

"Whoa" Ruby said. "Oh!," she yelped as Kamdor struck he her.

"Not even worth the effort," Kamdor said.

On the other side of the mall Noire found herself in a fight against the combined forces of Zeltrax and Luna. And appeared to have the upper hand.

"You ready to Die," Luna said charging her axe.

"Lets not and say we did ," Noire said charging her blade.

"LUPIN SLASH," Noire said as she struck causing a giant explosion.

"Well that should take care of them … what the," Noire said as she saw Luna and Zeltrax emerge unharmed

"Nice trick but try this on for size," Luna said as she a Zeltrax fired a duel blast of energy knocking Noire out of her morph.

Meanwhile elsewhere Melanie was faced with multiple images of Ecliptor. And she saw only one option.

"PHANTOM SLASH!," She said. "Rapid fire!" She yelled firing a barrage of energy blasts. Only to have Ecliptor send them back with twice the force knocking her out of her morph

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Cna gloated.

"Uh guys can you fight," Sami groaned pulling herself to her knees clutching midsection

"Ugh, I'm still trying to heal my wounds" Kat said.

"Now my mother's life shall be avenged," Cna said walking towards the demorphed rangers.

Then just as she closed in a yellow glowing arrow arch through the sky and landed at her feet.

"Huh?" Cna said just before the arrow blew up knocking her back. When the smoke cleared what she the rangers and the other saw shocked them. "You! It can't be!"

"Oh but it can," said mystic force yellow . His mystic bow in hand

"I'll take care of this yellow loser," Luna said as she charged at the yellow ranger. "Agh!," she said as she was knocked back by a sword slash.

"That's far enough," Said the gold samurai ranger pointing his sword at Luna

"Satellite Stunner quad blaster," said the pink astro ranger as she fired sonic energy blast at Ecliptor knocking him back.

"Yo Trakeena remember me," said a voice from behind the insect princess.

"Oh no not you," Trakeena said seeing the blue galaxy ranger..

"Surprise Vypra," Said the Red Lightspeed ranger.

"You!," Vypra said.

"Light Speed Laser," The Red ranger said firing a series of blast at the demon.

"Hey Zeltrax miss me," said the white dino ranger.

"Mercer!," Zeltrax said.

"That's right," the white ranger said as he shifted his drago sword into pen mode before and firing light arrows at Zeltrax.

"Its axe time Kamdor," said the zeo green/mmpr black ranger as he struck kamdor with his weapon sending him flying.

Seeing her forces downed said, "This isn't over rangers," Cna said teleported them all away.

"Power Down!," the red ranger revealing himself to be Jason lee scott clad in a black leather vintage motorcycle jacket a red v-neck shirt and acid wash jeans and black boots.

"Who are those guys?" Melanie asked looking at the simulairly dressed people standing with Jason.

"Those are Rangers," Jessi said.


	39. Road to green 3 power of emerald

Sami and Kat along with the Lupins and Phantom ranger limped over to the team of legendary rangers. A little curious to their presence but thankful and non the less filled with a child like enthusiasm to see rangers they had looked up to for years.

"Your the gold samurai ranger," Sami said introducing the man with shoulder length brown hair dressed in a vintage black leather motorcycle jacket with a silver lightening bolt on the sleeve a gold v-neck shirt and acid washed skinny jeans.

"Sami Zayn we meet again and its golden baby," Antonio said.

"Well that was a long time ago," Sami said before moving over to a man in his also in his mid to late thirties with his hair in a fo-hawk wearing a black motorcycle jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves with a silver lightening bolt on the sleeve like Kim's a blue t-shirt and khaki colored jeans. "Your Chip the mystic yellow," she said.

"Yep nice to see you but it seems like im always meeting other rangers under messed up circumstances," Chip said as their last meeting had been at the funeral of Jessikah.

"Adam omg you saved me " Kat said hugging a man in his early to mid twenties who instead of the leather jacket was wearing a leather sleeveless hoodie with green trim with a silver lightening bolt on the left side , a black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"Hey weren't you a black ranger," Jessi asked grabbing at her ribs as she propped herself up on Noire's shoulder.

"Yeah I got color upgrade," Adam said.

"Cassie Chan," Cassie said the pink Astro ranger. Who was dressed in pink AC/DC shirt tight black boot cut jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a silver a lightening bolt on the sleeve.

"Im Kai the Blue galaxy ranger," Kai said the tan skinned man in his early to mid thirties wearing his classic Blue terra venture uniform.

"OMG! Its the greatest red ranger after Jason! Carter Greyson! " Ruby said running upto a man in his mid thirties dressed in all black with exception of the red wife beater he wore under his jacket.

"Great to see a sister in red," Carter said allowing Ruby to Hug him.

"Im Trent Mercer," Trent said the white Dino Ranger who was wearing a white leather jacket a black V-neck t-shirt and white jeans.

Noire hobbled over on her injured leg to where Kat was standing and eagerly shook Trent's hand. "Wow Trent Mercer you're a ranger I'm a huge fan your art work and I used to go to Reefside high," she said.

"Thanks always nice to meet a fan of my comics," Trent said shaking the current blue ranger's hand.

"And last but not least Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger ," Adam said introducing the man wearing a black gray leather jacket red t-shirt and faded jeans.

"Hate to cut things short guys but I think we need to head back to your headquarters," Jason said shaking his hand .

"Yeah just let me find…. Alex!" Sami said seeing Alex motionless body laying on the ground from the corner of her eye. "Alex!," she said sprinting over to Alex's body.

The lupins and the phantom takin this chance to leave.

Sami looked at Alex as she lay on her stomach an saw the festering wound inflicted by Cna's gun. Her complexion turning a sickening yellowish color. "Alex come on baby don't die on me!," Sami said cradling Alex in her arms.

"You're…. not ….. getting rid of me that easy," Alex managed to say before losing consciousness

" It's the poison if you want to save her we have to get her to your headquarters now," Carter said.

"Right," Sami said as the Patranger and legend rangers rushed Alex to SPD lab.

-The moon-

"DAMN THEM!," Cna screamed

"Where did those other Rangers come from!," Luna said. "I thought retired!,"

"You seemed worried Luna," Ecliptor said stroking the blade of his sword. "Then again you always did com up short."

"All I know is that blue galaxy ranger is mine," Trakeena said.

"Just leave the White ranger to me," Zeltrax said.

"Silence all of you!," Cna shrieked. "Lets not forget you serve me and we have bigger things to worry about than a few old rangers."

"Like what?," Vypra asked

"Like the heart of Darkspector," Cna replied with a wicked smile of greed and vengeance.

-SPD-

"How is she?," Sami asked.

"I've managed to drain all of the poison but her body is still in shock, For right now she's in sort of a coma," Dr Manx said. She then looked at Sami She'll be fine,"

Sami nodded and walked over where the others were standing and was asking questions of their guest.

"So if got this right you guys are like some sort of Power Ranger special forces unit?" Emma asked

"Yep when Zordon died most rangers got to keep their powers when the wave hit us," Jason explained. "The rest of us its either because the Sentinel Knight or by the fact that our powers are man made or we never really gave them up,' he explained further.

"And you're the first red ranger and the leader," Gia asked Jason

"Yeah and Adam's my bitch," Jason said.

"Yeah hate to break this trip through ranger history but we have a bigger problem," Adam said. " Like the fact that bitch and a bunch of assholes that are supposed to be worm food that just kicked our asses and its not how he makes it sound " He continued.

"Yeah who is that Cna chick anyway," Kat asked

Cassie looked the group of rangers and her face became cold, "Cna is the daughter of Astronema an old enemy of ours," Cassie said.

"How do you know so much about her?" Sami asked.

Cassie then got an icy stare about her and fingered the locket around her neck. "You dont understand its more complicated then that...see shes also Leo's daughter " she said

"So what's she after?," Kat asked " Wait what?"

"The heart of Darkspector," Cassie deadpanned.

"The heart of Darkspector?," Dr Manx said, "Does that even exist?"

"Oh yeah it exist," Antonio said. "After Cassie's team took him out his heart fell to earth," he explained.

" Yeah if she unlocks and touches it and drains all the energy from it then its lights out," Adam said.

"Excuse me what was that about her being Leo's daughter?" Kat said

-Stone Canyon-

Cna and her council of evil moved deep into the canyon until they reached the spot that only Cna knew. "This is it," she said.

Vypra walked in front of Stingra frustrated with the younger villain's plans. "Now wh-!," the demon princess said her words cut off by Cna decapitating her.

"Now a sacrifice," Cna said as blood seeped from Vypra's body. Then the ground started to shake a lightening cracked the sky and a giant egg shaped ball of what appeared to be molten lava began to rise from the ground.

-SPD-

Jason watched as Sami looked over Alex's body. He knew the young woman was in pain, in his tenure as a ranger he had seen that look of sorrow and pain many times over and sought to comfort her . "You know she'll be ok right," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know I just wish I didn't put her in danger," Sami said.

"You really do love her ," Jason said getting a nod from Sami. "Well in that case I say don't worry about trying to protect them and cherish the time you have with them both because you can wake up one day an they'll both be gone," he said sincerely.

"Good advice," Sami said, "So who was it?," she asked turning to look at Jason.

"Who was who?," Jason asked

"The person you got that advice from who was it?,"Sami asked again.

"Some say he was the greatest of all rangers ," Jason said

"Whoa guys we got a situation!," Dr Manx said as the alarm blared through out the lab.

"Where's it coming from," Kat said everyone already knowing the cause of the disturbance.

"Stone Canyon!," Dr Manx said, "guys if she even gets a portion of the power from the heart it could mean it's the over."

" What if we can destroy the heart before she can touch it," Antonio said.

"We could but we'd need something with a mega zord type," Carter said his above average brain at work.

Sami herd this and looked at his team's resident genius, "Manx goodstriker!"

" I will locate and contact it at once " Dr Manx as the rangers left.

-Stone Canyon-

Cna slowly walked towards the heart anxious to touch it. To feel its power and make its energy her own. "Soon this power and the world will be mine," she said a malevolent smile

"I don't thank so!," Jason said as he and the other rangers appeared

"Oh so nice to see you," Cna said.

"You know this bitch talks to much," Melanie said, "don't you think its time we shut her up Sami" she continued drawing her power ruby.

"Oh yeah!," Sami said as she and Kat drew their trigger machines and the lupins drawing their dial fighters while the other rangers drew their morphers. "Jason can I do the honors?"

"Be my guest ," Jason said.

"ITS MORPHING TIME!," Sami said queuing all the rangers to morph.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!," Jason said causing his body to become covered in a glowing red light that covered him in his red ranger outfit.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN!" Adam said linking his Zeonizers making his body become covered in a green light changing him into his green ranger outfit

"LETS ROCKET," Cassie said flipping open the key pad of her morpher. She then dialed in the number code 3,3,5 and pressed enter causing her body to glow pink leaving her in the form of the pink Astro ranger.

"GO GALACTIC!," Kai said pressing the button on his morpher making his body glow blue leaving him in the form of the blue galaxy ranger.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!," Carter said tapping the button on his mopher changing into his ranger form

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER," Trent said morphing into his white dino ranger form.

"GOLD POWER!," Antonio said morphing into his gold samurai ranger form.

[ PATRANGER!] Sami and Kat morphed into their ranger forms.

[LUPINRANGER!] Ruby , Jessi and Noire morphed into their ranger forms.

"GEM CHARGE!," Melanie said drawing her power ruby, "PHANTOM POWER!,' she said morphing into her phantom ranger form.

"Ready guys!," Jason said drawing his sword.

"Ready!," the others said in unison. And with that the team charged into battle.

-SPD-

Meanwhile as the battle waged Dr Manx kept watch over Alex while She slept. Not knowing the anguish going on inside Alex's brain.

-Alex's Dream-

Alex screams for them to stop as Plutia and Luna torture her. Then from no where Jessikah appears and decapitates the duo. She then turns to Alex.

"No! Please! No!," she begged as Jessikah approached.

What Jessikah did next shocked her as she had never finished the dream before. Instead of killing her Jessikah severed the bonds holding her down. She then demorphed and extended her hand to her hand and helped her off the table.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you need redemption," Jessikah said, "and I'm offering you the chance I ," she continued before handing her her trigger machine.

-Stone Canyon-

The ranger continued the battle but were quickly losing in part to exhaustion . The combined forces of the vilians becoming too much for them. The only ones that seemed to be making any lea way were Adam and Melanie who had been left to the minions.

"Ehh….. these guys…. Aren't so tough the second time around," Melanie said ripping the head off a sting winger.

"Our the eight hundredth ," Adam said using his Zeo Axe on a few putties

Meanwhile Ruby screamed in pain as she and Sami took a hard series of hits from Luna and her troops . "Sami are you ok ?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Sami said propping her self on a knee

"Two pathetic Red rangers," Luna said drawing her axe.

"Barracuda Blade!,"

the duo looked as Luna fell to her knees demorphing with Antoinio Standing behind her sheathing his blade " Golden baby" he said

Some where else on the battle field Kat and Cassie were fighting hard against Ecliptor his Quntrons and his mirror attack. "Hey Kat I think these need a double douse of pink ," Cassie said.

"Right you are Cassie," Kat said.

"Quadro Blaster!," Cassie said drawing her weapon and Kat drawing her Vs changer.

"Fire!," They both as the used their weapons dispenceing the Quatrons.

"Impressive but not impressive enough!," Ecliptor said as her and his doubles mimicked the attacks of the two pink rangers.

Meanwhile Carter and Melanie did battle with the Battlings.

"Power sword" Jason said drawing his weapon as he took on Kamdor. The two sword wielding warriors charged their weapons full charged only to collide with each other.

Elsewhere in the battle Jessi, Noire, Kai and Trent met similar obsticals as they faught Takeena and Zeltrax respectively.

Cna had timed it as well and at the last possible moment threw Luna into the path of attack. With only milliseconds to adjust The rangers was unable to spare Luna from being hit.

"Whoa!," Sami said trying to help the titanium ranger up. "You ok?"

"Ugh I'll live," Luna said clutching her rib cage pushing the red ranger away. " Fuck you."

They then looked up and saw the horror before them as Cna touched the heart.

"YES THE POWER IS MINE," Cna yelled in malevolent glee as she absorbed the energy within the heart.

The rangers looked on and with horror as the villainess gained the powers of the dark lord. Then as if from nowhere several orbs of colored light came through the sky destroying the foot solders and downing the villains. When the smoke cleared Sami and the rangers looked as thought they had seen a ghost as the green patranger had appeared.

"Jessikah?" Sami said seeing what appeared to be her dead comrade. Then her brain registered an idea . "Jessikah the heart! Shoot the heart!" She yelled to the green patranger.

The figure believed to be Jessikah fired a powerful shot from the Vs changer barrel. Destroying the heart in a blinding light.

"You're too late!," screamed Cna as she grew to the size of a four story building, and mutating into human scorpion hybrid monster. "Now rangers reap my revenge!," she said.

"Yo any ideas?," Kat said as she and the other rangers joined her and the green patranger

"Only thing we can do call in the zords," Sami said.

"VROOM NA NA NA. NA NA NA NANANANANANA NA" Good striker said as he arrived.

the three patrangers leapt into their cockpits. "Ok lets bring 'em together guys!"

"Right!," the others said as they formed PatorMegazord.

The Rangers and Cna crossed sword and baton in a fury that made the sky crack and shake. The two forces seemed to be in a deadly back and forth battle trading the upper hand. Then after a powerful attack from Cna missed Sami saw the opening she was looking for and gave the order to strike landing a mortal blow.

"Ok guys lets end this," Sami said getting a nod from the others. "PatorFinish!," she called.

The mega zord jumped and brought down its baton slicing Cna in half with a powerful explosion of light leving the villainess in a SPD containment and sending her army back to where they came from.

The rangers jumped from the cockpit and the zords went back to their resting places. While the rangers joined each other on the battle field.

"Power Down!," Sami and Ruby said giving their teams the order to demorph .

Sami then walked over to the green Patranger with the same curious look the others had. Could this person be their fallen comrade.

"Jessikah?," Sami asked. The figure then powered down his morph revealing someone non of the rangers expected.

"Surprise Red," Alex said with a smile.

Sami so happy to see her girlfriend alive he wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her into an earth shaking kiss. Not breaking the kiss even when oxygen became a need.

-Few Days later-

The current team of rangers and their allies had gathered with the past rangers for a fair well lunch. A lunch that everyone enjoyed. When the time came to say goodbye.

"Great working with you guys," Jason said shaking hands with Sami..

"Yeah same here who knows one day maybe we'll have you guys job," Sami said.

"You never know once a ranger always ranger right," Adam said.

"Right," Sami said.

"Noire if you're ever back in Reefside look me up I can hook you up with some free comics," Trent said shaking Noire's hand.

"Thank you so much!" Noire said.

"Alright guys lets go, the world isn't going to protect itself," Carter said getting into his car.

"Right you are," Jason said as she and the other rangers got into their cars and drove into the sunset.

"You think we'll be as cool as that," Ruby said.

"We already are. At lest I am," Melanie said lighting her cigarette .


	40. Time for time force

-Lupin base-

The sounds of sharp intakes of air and the smacking of lips could be herd through the room as Jessi and Melanie rolled about on the bed. The early morning love making between the yellow and phantom rangers had become a some what annual thing. Only not occurring when either was too tired or when either had their period. Not that Jessi or Melanie would mind having sex during those times of the month if the other asked. No matter how irregular it may be and Jessi for her part never felt sexy during her time of the month. But that was neither here nor there for the two impassioned lovers. What was their was the burning fires of the passion within the two teenaged lovers.

Melanie found herself on top of her lover who currently had her natural brownish black hair. She pinned her arms back by the wrist and starred deeply into her chocolate brown almond shaped eyes. She looked at her with hungry eyes, and when she saw it returned she struck like a cobra. As she began hungrily sucking her neck and began tug at her polka dot night shirt.

"Umm someone's horny," Jessi smiled as she wiggled her arms and lifted up slightly to help the phantom ranger shed her shirt.

"You have no idea," Melanie said yanking the night shirt over the Jessi's head and pushed her flat on the bed and looked down and saw the hardened nipples upon her chest and the unobstructed view of the thin strip of pubic hair that covered her mound. "Then again maybe you do," she said diving for Jessi's breast.

Melanie started with her left breast. Flicking her tongue against the hardened bud first. Then sucking it into her mouth and dragging her teeth across while she used her hand to stimulate the other

"Oh Melanie!," Jessi moaned feeling the jolts of pleasure course through her body. She gasped as Melanie shifted her attack to her other breast making her arch her back

"Umm enjoying yourself," Melanie asked as she began kissing and licking down her torso.

"Uh huh," Jessi moaned

-Hours later -

Ruby made here way down into the kitchen as she did every morning fro breakfast. As she reached the kitchen she saw Weiss firing a concentrated beam of green light into a frying pan. Seeing her girlfriend shooting had become a norm for the young Latina girl but this early in the morning and in the kitchen is what sparked her curiosity .

"Weiss, sweetie what are you doing," Ruby said with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed the carton of apple juice from the fridge.

"Making a grilled cheese jalapeno sandwich. Want one?," Weiss said flipping the sandwich in the pan.

"No thanks baby," Ruby said grabbing a bowl and the box of Fruity Pebbles before guzzling her juice . "So are you gonna tell them?" Melanie asked as her and Jessi walked in as Ruby was poring the cereal into the bowl before getting the milk.

"Tell who what?," Weiss said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Tell Them," Melanie said getting a not this again look from Jessi .

In the weeks that had followed Jessi confided in her that She was undercover SPD officer. Melanie had been trying to get her girlfriend to tell the two other members of their team. But in typical Jessi like fashion the young woman decided to keep that information quite until the time was right.

"Its not that simple," Jessi sighed.

"It can't be that hard Jessi," Ruby said a mouth full of Fruity Pebbles.

"Oh sure I'll just call everybody into the war room and go oh by the way i work well used to work for SPD," Jessi said sarcasm in her voice.

"Wait what," Ruby got out before taking a bite of cereal, "When were you going to say that to us?'

"Tell Us what," said Noire as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing," Jessi said. " Fine if you wont tell them i will" Melanie said " Mel dont" Jessi begged " Jessi is Undercover from SPD" Melanie said.

" Oh that" Noire said nonchalantly " Wait you knew?" Jessi asked shocked " We always knew Jessi thats why we picked you" Ruby said " Oh?" Jessi said sadly " Jessi we picked you because we knew SPD treated you like shit. I mean they havent even bothered to check in with you at all they dont care " Ruby said " Yea" Jessi said " Your one of us " Noire causing all the girls in the kitchen to smile.

-SPD-

Alex looked at the box of cereal and reached out her hand out.

"So are you going to get it sweetness or do you want me get it?," Sami asked putting a sourdough English muffin in the toaster oven.

"Nope… fine… like this," Alex said crunching on a mouthful cereal.

"Hi, hi,," Shelby said bouncing in to the kitchen in her tie dye footie pajamas being followed by Kat. "Oh Fruity Pebbles yay!," she said with her usual childlike enthusiasm seeing the cereal on the table and sprinting and grabbing a bowel.

"Are you sure you wanna give her sugar this early ," Kat said grabbing two Pop tarts from the pantry.

"Watch it Kat," Sami said.

"Don't worry baby Kat can be an idiot," Alex said.

"Kat's stupidity aside," Tate said getting everyone's attention.

" In six months i will not be the Commander of the Earth SPD branch as im taking Command of the Timeforce branch" Tate said " So who's in charge?" Sami asked " Doggie Krueger will be taking over i hope you treat him with respect like you have with me " Tate said. "Ohh look it the cereal made my milk all chocolaty," Shelby said letting out a childish giggle.

"Anyway," Dr Manx said , "I think you guys should train some more while you can " she continued.

"Sounds like a plan," Sami said as she finished her breakfast. "

-Lupin hideout-

Ruby turned the shower to hot then proceeded to removed her red wife beater. Taking in her well toned abs and arms. Noting the few scars on them. The only truly noticeable ones being on her abdomen. "Hmm not bad,," she thought in one of her rare moments of conceitedness. She then pulled her hair into a short ponytail then checked the water . Satisfied the water was hot enough she shed her pajama bottoms and stepped in to the shower. As she let water wash over her she didn't notice the door open nor hear the soft footsteps enter the room.

Weiss watched as the water and soap bead and off Ruby's skin as she lathered it. Feeling the moist heat grow in sex. Wetting the panties she wore under her oversized t-shirt. Deciding to put her naughty plan into action she pulled off her shirt leaving her naked except for her panties and her nipple and navel rings. She then removed her moist red panties. She then slipped into shower with her.

"Huh-," Ruby said being cut off by Weiss' lips crushing her. Ruby eagerly returned the kiss not breaking it until Weiss did.

"Shh just relax," Weiss said slowly dropping to her knees

"Ohh are you enjoying this?," Weiss asked in mock surprise making Ruby's pussy turn a shade of pink with her hand.

"Uh huh," Ruby grunted enjoying her girlfriend masturbating her.

"Good then you'll love this," Weiss said before plunging her tongue deep into Ruby's sex.

"Ahh Weiss!," Ruby said throwing her head back as Weiss began eating Ruby out. Whirling her tongue around.

-Jessi's Room-

"UGH YES FUCK ME FLAMEBIRD!," Melanie moaned.

The two engaged lovers had first experimented with anal sex over the summer during their trip to New Orleans. It had happened one night when Melanie had been fucking Jessi with their strap on. She had went to reinsert the dildo and had gone a bit off target. When Jessi didn't object and Melanie made sure it was ok she carried on.

Since that night anal penetration had become something they both enjoyed. Each often taking turns back dooring on another in the same sex session. But today Melanie felt more in the mood to be on the receiving end of an anal fucking and her fiancée saw no problem with it.

"YEAH YOU LIKE ME FUCKING THAT TIGHT CARMEL ASS WILDCAT!," Jessi cried her building orgasm starting to build. Thanks to the vibrating egg inside the harness pressing into her clit

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!," Melanie moaned bucking her hips back to meet Jessi's thrust. "AH SHIT!," she gasped feeling Jessi's hand land a hard blow on her ass.

"YOU LIKE WHEN I SPANK THAT ASS DON'T YOU… YOU NASTY BITCH!," Jessi groaned.

"OH YEAH I'M YOUR NASTY BITCH BABY… OHH FUCK MY ASS!," Melanie panted her orgasm right at the edge as Jessi fucked her ass like a runaway freight train.

"OH!... I'M!... I'M! … C! ,C!, CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMING!," Melanie cried her climax starting to take hold

"ME TOOOO!," Jessi moaned her own orgasm starting go over.

"AHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!," they both cried as a shared orgasm washed over them.

Melanie fell forward onto her stomach with Jessi falling beside her. Both girls lay on there stomachs covered in a sheen of sweat. They then rolled onto their backs with blissful smiles on their faces. Melanie laid her head on Jessi's chest and wrapped her arm around her abdomen. While Jessk wrapped an arm around her.

"Hell of a way to celebrate anniversary huh Flamebird," Melanie said breaking the silence.

-Summer Cove Cemetery-

Sami and Kat walked hand and hand up the long hill in the cemetery they had not been to since Christmas. The memories of the reason that prompted these visits still fresh in their minds as they walked along the tombstones and monuments. When they came to the secluded plot and the grave beside it they stopped and stared in silence. Sami kneeled by the plot and placed half the spring flowers she'd been carrying on the grave belonging to Jessikah

"I can't believe its been a year," Kat said letting a tear fall from her eyes, "Do you still miss her Sami?"

" I miss her everyday," Sami said letting a tear drop. But I know she wouldn't want our lives to stop because she was gone," Sami said sincerely.

-Lupins hideout-

Melanie stormed to the front door of her house not really caring that she was only wearing a red pair of girl boxers at the moment. All she cared was that someone had interrupted her having sex. Anyone who knew Melanie Skye well knew you never did four things. Never hit on her girlfriends. Never scratch her truck. Never steal her cigarettes . And fourth and finally you never ever interrupted her having sex with a girl, and for someone who to this day claimed to have bedded her first girl at age ten. Melanie took having sex very seriously assuring that the person who interrupted her favorite hobby would be dealt with.

"What the fuc….. Jen," Melanie said seeing the black haired girl wearing acid washed cut offs black cowboy boots and a Poison t-shirt cut into a racer back tank top.

"Hey Mel," Jen said greeting the girl. "Is this a bad time," she asked glancing past Melanie seeing what appeared to be a naked Jessi on the couch searching for her underwear. And noting Melanie's own state of undress.

"Uh wait here a sec," Melanie said closing the door.

"Hey you could've waited in the back till she left," Melanie said watching Jessi tug up her black and yellow checker board leggings.

"And watch you make goo goo eyes with your little girlfriend out there no thanks," Jessi said pulling her yellow cheetah print tank top on.

"What!," Melanie said shocked at the accusation.

"You got powers so you could join the team," Jessi said putting on her blue Chuck Taylors.

"I joined the team and helped them just like you asked!," Melanie yelled. "And Jen is Wes Collins girl Wes as in Timeforce red that means off limits . She's just my friend nothing else!"

"Ugh!," Jessi groaned her eyes glowing red. "I am empathic sorry baby " Jessi said walking into her room past Jen.

"Whoa what was that about?," Jen said walking into the hideout.

"Don't worry about it," Melanie said putting a Newport cigarette in her mouth, "Want one?," she said offering the pack to Jen.

"Wes hates when I smoke," Jen said, "But he's off with Eric" Jen said taking a cigarette from the pack.

"Looks like he got to you too," Melanie said looking at the large red mark on Jen's neck as she lit the Newport in her mouth. She took a long drag and blew out puff of menthol flavored smoke before she and Jen sat on the couch. "So why are you here?" Melanie said holding out the lit lighter so Jen could light her cigarette.

"You ," Jen said leaning over and lighting her cigarette. " So are you gonna put a top on," Jen said blowing smoke out of her mouth looking at Melanie's naked C-cup breast.

"You know I don't like wearing clothes only in public ill wear some. You're lucky I still have on my underwear." Melanie joked arching her back making her breast stick out. "My eyes are up here Jen," she said taking another drag of her cigarette.

"I'm sorry," Jen said having been caught starring at her friend's naked breast. In truth she did find her blonde friend had a certain sexiness about her that she found a turn on. And she would be lying if she said that sitting there smoking with the topless girl didn't arouse her. "Can't help you have nice tits Melanie," Jen said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Melanie said picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "What's it gonna be?". Jen looked at Melanie " Something wicked is coming."


	41. New enemy approaches

-Lupin Hideout-

Melanie awoke in Jessi's bed with the younger brunette snuggled close to her with her arms draped around her. But with Jessi's arms wrapped around her she felt almost the same all engrossing glow. And if it hadn't been for a nagging call of nature she be content to lay there for a few more hours.

"Jessi, Jessi ,wake up I gotta pee," Melanie said pushing Jessi's arms away and bolting out of bed into the bathroom giving Jessi a hazy view of her thong clad rear.

Jessi rolled over on to her back and heard the sound of the toilet flushing followed by the sound water running in the sink. "Ugh what time is it baby?," she groaned rubbing her eyes as the thong and cropped shirt Melanie walked back into room.

"Twelve thirty," Melanie said pulling on her denim mini skirt not noticing that Jessi had called her baby. "Here put these on," she said picking up a seemingly clean pair of gym shorts and t-shirt to Jessi.

"Why?," Jessi asked struggling a bit to get into the clothes Melanie had tossed to her.

"Well," Melanie said putting on her boots, "if those birds outside your bathroom window were right about what's going on up town we should be getting a call from …..," she trailed off

"Yo lovebirds wake up" came Noire's voice through the door.

"Yeah were up what's up?," Jessi asked

"We Just got a message from Moises we have our next Lupin artifact ," Noire said

"Alright ," Jessi said standing up from the bed.

"On it!," Melanie said just before She and Jessi left the room.

-Summer Cove-

Cryptixx watched with a devious smile as the patrangers arrived. "Well you're all a little late but maybe I'm a little early." she said. "In any instance so glad to see you all again."

"What?," Sami said raising her eyebrow in the rock like fashion.

"Oh it doesn't matter at this point ," Cryptixx said a sarcastic venom in her voice. "Why don't you do that cute little morphing thing" she said.

"Well guys she asked for it what do you say," Sami asked drawing her trigger machine.

"I say lets Ranger up!," Alex said.

[ PATRANGER!] Each morphing into the red, green, pink rangers respectively.

"Boy oh boy this looks familiar but tell you what," Cryptixx said thumbing her nails. "Since you always seem to beat these guys so why don't I just send them away," Cryptixx said snapping her fingers and sending the drones away. "And have a real challenge me," she said going "Lets see who do I pick first lets see how about you pinky." she said.

Feeling Her pride hurt and not really thinking of the consequences. Alex charged into a duel with the villainess. Using her Capoeira like style against her. Alex soon found herself matched move for move as Cryptixx attacked her with the same style.

As Alex arched her back in a hand stand Cryptixx grabbed her legs and held her body in the awkward C shape in one of he surprisingly strong hands. "Hmm you bore me. I thought it was your age that made you such a lame fighter in the future but its just you," she said.

"Wha…..AHH!," Alex screamed as a well placed strike form Cryptixx broke five of her ribs.

Cryptixx admired her work for a moment then flung Alex back at the others. Before any of them could react the villainess pushed two buttons on her waist [PAUSE!] the rangers froze Cryptixx then threw them through the window of the Cyberspace cafe As if they were pieces of crumpled news paper.

"Ok now that amateur hour is over. Lets move on to the main act," Cryptixx said as two jagged katanas appeared in her hands

The rangers drew their speaker batons and attacked her. Only to have Cryptixx deflect their attacks by spinning her katanas in a dragon slash fashion striking the rangers knocking them out of their morphed form.

With the grace of an acrobat Cryptixx flipped through the air and put her sword in its sheath future trunks as she lands.

"I'll finish you three off some other time. I bored now," Cryptixx said before disappearing.

-Somewhere under Summer Cove-

Cryptixx walk along the dank dark corridors of a long abandoned section of the Summer Cove sewer system. The rivers of sewage had long since evaporated the residue long since washed away by heavy rains. Leaving only the moist mildew smell that was incased the mortar. It all suited Cryptixx as she walked into a hideout that was built and abandoned yeas ago. Cryptixx looked at four ribbons hanging on the door one was coloured blue the rest red,orange and purple respectively.

-Lupin hideout-

Jessi sat on her bed in her Ed Hardy pajama bottoms thumbing through a wrestling magazine. She then felt the bed shift as Melanie joined her . She then felt her nibble at her ear and another thing crossed her mind.

-SPD-

Sami sat reclined on her motorcycle staring up at the sky. Thinking of many things at once while she waited for Melanie. She normally headed to the donut truck at this time knowing Melanie always did the same. Despite the fact that she was sure a monster attack would occur. As she saw the blonde descending the steps towards the donut truck she snapped out her thoughts and walked over to her.

"Melanie we need to talk," Sami said standing over by where the blonde sat.

"What about," Melanie said lighting one of her cigarettes .

"Are you fucking my girlfriend?," Sami asked bluntly

"No I haven't fucked Alex," Melanie said taking a long drag of her Newport.

"You sure,"

"Look i have a girlfriend," Melanie said " Look we're friends I'd never take a girl from you unless you let her go plus im taken myself.

Sami looked at Melanie and thought for a moment and thought on her words.

"There you are" Kat said making the duo turn and see her and the other Ranger team member coming out of the base.

"Yeah I just gotta text from Dr Manx," Alex said walking over and kissing Sami on the cheek.

" Im going to go " Melanie said using the phantom ruby to turn invisible.


	42. Jessi and Melanie : The hunt for RPM

To say life had been interesting for Jessi and Melanie since going on vacation would be an understatement. The couple had spent almost an entire year traveling North America to the ranger cites and including parts of Mexico and Canada. In Melanie's 1967 black chevy impala. Together the girls stopped small organized crime rings and various minor supernatural and other worldly threats with the aid of their ranger powers . Thanks to tips from the former power rangers.

As for finances and covering hotel rooms food gas and clothing among other things. The girls took odd jobs mostly. They also made money from hustling pool our playing in poker games. It also helped that thinks to Wes Collins. They had been able to cash in on some inheritance . Wes had convinced the bank was theirs. The i heritance had gained interest up to just under a million dollars. Leaving them with a sizable bank account to draw on when they could not find work, a good pool game or get a loan from Wes.

Wes the surrogate uncle to the duo. As well as the red timeforce ranger he along with Billy the original blue ranger And the first to hold the mantle of Phantom ranger, had called the girls to meet with one of his assistants. Which was why the two girls were in the desert of Arizona on their way to a dinner.

"Umm are we their yet babe," Jessi said putting her Chuck Taylor booted feet on the dash board of the car as she woke from her nap.

"Nope like five more minutes, and take your feet off my dash," said the wife beater clad Melanie as she stirred her truck down the desert highway.

Jessi took her feet down and scooted closer to her girlfriend. "You didn't mind the other night," she said licking the outer ridge of her girlfriend's ear.

"Well yeah but we're not having sex so feet off ok," Melanie chuckled patting her girlfriend's thigh.

"Anyway what's this job Wes has for us?," Jessi said resting her head on Melanie's shoulder. "Hope its better than the last one," she sighed lamenting over their last mission to Canada.

"Those Sasquatch wasnt that bad. He was really cool to us, and gave us that boar bacon," Melanie said with a smirk.

"Yeah some were trying to be a bit too cool if asked me," Jessi said with a sour look on her face.

"Can you blame him for trying to get a little handsy I mean you're hot and it was like mating season for him," Melanie chuckled getting a punch in the shoulder from Jessi , "and it was cool of him to make us honorary members of his tribe."

" Yeah, yeah I just hope this place sales cigarettes we're on our last pack," Jessi said adjusting the black and white trucker's cap on her head. Making sure the cobra logo that was air brushed on the front could be seen clearly.

"Really I hadn't noticed," Melanie said actually surprised by the lack of cigarettes.

"Well I guess that's one good thing about traveling this past year. We've cut back on smoking," Jessi said honestly.

"Yeah I guess that's a plus," Melanie said as she wheeled her truck into the partially paved parking lot of the dinner on the outskirts of the small city of Innsmouth Nevada.

The girls stepped out of the cool air conditioned pick up into the harsh dry heat of the Nevada sun. Jessi pulled her sunglasses and smoothed out her distressed denim mini skirt and Deaf Leopard t-shirt. While Melanie simply put on her gold framed aviators and tightened the belt on her black plaid shorts.

"Damn its hot out here," Melanie said feeling herself already start to sweat. "What's our contacts name again babe?," she asked.

"Juliana Brandy Mulder," Jessi said walking towards the diner her girlfriend close behind her.

"What the hell kind of name is Juliana Mulder?" Melanie said throwing her arm around Jessi's waist.

"I don't know Norse maybe ," Jessi said, "I just wish we knew what she looked like."

"Well she's a lab assistant and she works for Wes and Billy so just picture someone very book worm like," Melanie said opening the door for she and Jessi.

Jessi and Melanie walked into the diner to find the place surprisingly more modern than they thought it would be. Taking a quick scan of the restaurant the duo saw the attention of the locals in the place had slightly turned to them mostly the male patrons. Making the two rangers feel a bit uncomfortable. Quickly finding the booth where they were supposed to meet their contact. The two settled themselves in sitting across from each other.

"Why do I get the feeling a lot of these men are staring at me like I'm not wearing panties," Jessi said.

"Well baby you're, not," Melanie said spreading her arms across the back of the booth smiling.

"Only cause you didn't stop at the laundry mat three towns back," Jessi said a bit agitated at her golden haired girlfriend.

"Yeah,yeah whatever you hardly ever wear underwear anyway," Melanie said just as two of the male locals appeared

"How do ladies," said the young tan man in plaid short sleeved shirt and jeans and a John Deer trucker cap. He an his friend inviting them selves to sit next to Melanie and Jessi. "Name's Junkrat that's my boy Roadhog" he said introducing themselves. "Me and Roadhog her were thinking that two fine things such as yourselves should not be alone. Right Roadhog," Junkrat said putting his arm around Jessi.

"Yep," Roadhog said invading Melanie's personal space

Melanie and Jessi looked at the two young men and then looked at each other with an "are they serious look". Before rebuffing the boys advances.

"Look you guys seem nice enough. But we're not alone we're together like together, together," Jessi said moving Junkrat's hand from her shoulder. "You know a couple."

"Yeah so why don't you two get lost," Melanie said giving Roadhog a small annoyed shove.

"Oh Roadhog looks like we got ourselves couple of lesbos," Junkrat said placing a hand on Jessi's thigh "What's the matter can't handle a real man."

"Yeah maybe we outta straighten them out," Roadhog said getting Closer to Melanie.

"Look assholes I'm going to give you one more chance to get your hands off my girl and leave us alone," Melanie said anger in her voice.

"Oh yours is feisty Hog," Junkrat said getting a bit more touchy feely with Jessi.

"Yeah but I can handle her," Hog said rubbing Melanie's cheek.

Jessi looked across at her girlfriend and said "You ready?,"

"Yep," Melanie said giving her a devilish smirk.

Before the two young men could say anything else Melanie threw her fist back instantly breaking Roadhog's nose through his mask making him fall to the floor. Jessi in turn grabbed Junkrat's hand and easily broke four of his fingers. Then kicked him on to the floor.

"Ahh that fucking dyke broke my nose!," Hog said getting up to his knees. "Ugh!," he groaned feeling the air kicked out of him by Melanie.

"Why you little …. Ahh!," Junkrat screamed as his arm was pulled back almost out of the socket as he got up and attempted to hit Melanie.

"Move an inch and I break it," Jessi said applying pressure to the arm.

"I hope you boys learned some fucking manners. Now beat it!," Melanie said as Jessi released Junkrat's arm.

As the two rude young men ran from the dinner Melanie and Jessi herd the sound of a single person clapping. To girls turned to see a light bage skinned young woman with curly hair stopping somewhere around the top of her shoulders. She wore a black Sailor Mercury t-shirt and dark blue boot cut jeans and a pair of black low top Chuck Taylors. The girl was also carrying a back pack.

"Bravo ladies Bravo," said the obviously mixed race young lady. "What happens if those boys call the cops?"

"Hey they had it coming anyway what's it to you," Jessi asked glaring at the girl.

"Its direct no concern to me but my boss wouldn't like it if I let two rangers get arrested," the young lady said walking up to the duo and whispering the last part.

"So you're Billy's lab assistant?" Melanie half asked already knowing the answer.

"Juliana at your service," Brandy said extending her hand to the girls, "but please call me Brandy everyone else does," she continued. "Now lets sit down I'm very thirsty," she said sitting in the booth the two girls were standing at.

"So Brandy how come Billy or awes didn't meet us here themselves ," Jessi said as she and Melanie sat down on the same side of the booth

"Well the boss has some business and Billy is on Aquatar, but he sent a video message," Brandy said taking out her lap top., "Anymore questions?"

"Just one," Melanie said putting an arm around Jessi. "Why do you sound like a Power Puff Girl?" she asked in refrence to Brandy's high pitched voice.

Brandy simply glared back at the phantom ranger and said, "Why do you look like the blonde chick from iCarly ."

Melanie raised an eyebrow at Brandy. It was rare that the phantom ranger got impressed by someone's retort to her bashing them. But she was truly impressed with Brandy's instant attack. "You're a mouthy one aren't you."

"Huh lil ol me mouthy? No," Brandy said sarcasm flooding her voice as she finished setting up her lap top, turning it so the screen faced the other girls. "Now lets get down to business," she said reaching over the screen and opening the video file.

Melanie and Jessi watched as the screen loaded and became filled with the image of the original blue ranger. "Hello Jessi , Melanie I trust Brandy has met you and I hope that you three can work together as you will have to for the mission," the image of Billy said. Intriguing and somewhat annoying the girls as Brandy could possibly bud heads with the two and their methods. Not to mention having a third "Don't worry Jessi Brandy will be working from my lab at the NASADA base in Angel Grove," Billy said making a sigh of relief escape Melanie's lips. "Now onto your mission," he continued.

The frame that Billy's image was in strunk to show a map of the western United States and a part of Canada. "In this region of North America. I have detected several riff like anomalies. It is my hypothesis that these riffs are in fact portals to some new unkown dimension as well a new potential threat. I want you two to investigate these riffs, and put a stop to any danger there maybe. To help with expenses I've instructed Kori to give you an unlimited credit card. I've also given her the coordinates to your first mission. Good bye and may the power protect you," Billy said as the video ended.

Melanie and Jessi looked at each other not saying a word. They had taken quite a few missions from Billy over the past half year. But this one seemed a bit different. They couldn't put their fingers on it but they could tell it was different.

"Um yeah are you two love birds gonna have a staring contest or are we gonna talk," Brandy said snapping the two out of their minor trance.

"Sorry bout that," Jessi said "So Brandy just were exactly is this first stop on our little mission?"

"Your first stop is Hurricane Utah ," Brandy said as she motioned to the waitress. "But since I figure you two want to sleep in a bed I think we should order something to eat and get to know each other. Since we'll be working together."

"Sounds like a plan," Melanie said as the waitress came to the table.

-The Hotel Room-

Somewhere in the night of Nevada Jessi found herself in a hotel bed in a room lit only by the TV. In deep thought clad in only a yellow sleep tank and black cotton boy shorts her head draped across Melanie's stomach as the blonde played with her hair. Her mind as always at night wondered about her life and the odd evolution it had taken. At age Forty something she appeared to be only nineteen or twenty .

And had a mixed maturity about her. Her thoughts were focused on she and Melanie were about to go on. Something about it made her instincts for danger spark. So much so that she barley registered anything Melanie was saying.

"Flamebird what are thinking a bout?" Melanie asked picking up that her girlfriend was lost in her head.

"Its just this mission," Jessi said looking up into Melanie's eyes. " I keep thinking about what that robot ranger warned us about," she said.

Melanie had almost completely forgot about the blue Centurion's warning of the coming of The Dark. She may have even thought he was wrong, and that this force of evil wasn't coming. But with Jessi bringing it up her mind began to wonder.

"You really think the riffs and that could be connected?," Melanie asked her mind racing made her more than a bit concerned for her and Jessi's well being.

"Maybe. I mean it seems perfectly possible ," Jessi said with a shallow sigh. "If it is I sure wish Ruby and Noire were here," she said truthfully.

"Yeah but we handle it," Melanie said confidently as she drew on Melanie's belly button with her finger

"Think so?," Jessi said starring up at the blue eyed girl.

"Yeah," Melanie said leaning down to kiss Jessi. "But right now I feel like handling some thing else," she said with a lust filled grin.

"Oh really?," Jessi asked with raised eyebrow "and just what might that be," she continued propping herself up a bit on her elbows.

"Oh you'll see," Melanie said closing the gap between them with a deep open mouth kiss.


	43. Stop Bullying Now

Jessi watched the nervous girl as she took her seat at the end of the bar as she fixed her usual smoothie. In the near four weeks since she and Melanie arrived in Hurricane Utah the couple had taken jobs at the local teenage hangout as a way to keep an out for potential clues to their mission. But the only thing that concerned them or at least Jessi was the nervous girl at the end of the bar

The girl's name was Hope Pym. She was slender freshmen with dark purple hair who favored the goth style bit which made her a bit of a target for the schools "upper crust". And its queen bee Willow Rosenberg. Jessi only knew these things because she had made an effort to get to know her and she truly sympathized with her.

"Here you go Hope" Jessi said handing the girl her smoothie .

"Thanks," Hope said fidgeting a bit.

It was then Jessi noticed the oversized sunglasses Hope was wearing. She had seen this old tactic many times as well as used it herself. She knew that Hope was hiding a black eye. But decided not to call direct attention to it even though her heart broke for the girl.

"Rough day at school today?," Jessi asked sincerely.

"If you called being jumped and shoved in your locker rough," Hope said taking sip of her smoothie as a girl came by and purposely bumped her and made her spill her drink on herself and the bar

"Look the freak made a mess," Willow said as she and her group of popular kids

Jessi quickly grabbed the bar rag and began helping Hope clean herself up. As she dapped the girls arm her sleeves came up and she noticed the hair clip shaped burn scares on her forearm. "Hope did they do this you?" she asked growing angry at the girls.

"No," Hope said as she started to cry. "I did ," she said her tears flowing like rain.

"Why?" Jessi asked her heart breaking more for the young girl.

"Its the only way I can stop the pain," Hope said her tears dripping on to the bar. "No one likes me no one understands me. My parents think I'm a freak just like everyone else no ne wants me around. Everyone hates me," she sobbed. "What am I crying to you for Jessi you're beautiful you've never had it hard."

Jessi sighed and turned her arms so that the inside of her forearms. "Look real close," she said. "Tell me what you see?" she said lo focusing on the crocks of her arms

"Scares, " Jessi said noticing the slightly faded wounds inside the crocks of Jessi's arms

"Track marks I used do shoot up," Jessi said in a matter of fact tone

"Really?," Hope sniffled

"Yeah I've been worse when I was thirteen and my mom kicked me out the same night," Jessi said reflecting on her own life. "I was on the streets for awhile then juvie then there was the drugs the hooking for fix and a bed then the other bad things," Jessi said.

"How'd you get out of it ?," Hope asked tears still streaking her eyes

A smile came across Jessi's face as she reflected on what brought her from evil. "Well I met my blonde best friend," she said pointing over Hope's shoulder.

Hope turned around to see a blonde girl wearing a white v-neck shirt and black jeans under a dirty white apron. "You and her?" Hope asked.

"Yep that little blonde bust girl is the love of my life and has helped me a lot," Jessi said beaming brightly.

"Yeah well I don't have friends or a boy or girlfriend. So yeah no one's coming to my rescue so spare me the lecture ok," Hope sniffled drying her tears a bit.

"Well I know you have one friend me," Jessi said sincerely placing a hand on Hope's. "And as a friend I'm telling you need to stand up for yourself its the only way to stop it," Jessi said in her honest opinion.

"Yeah whatever." Hope said as she stood up and gathered her things to leave. "Thanks for saying you were my friend but I better go while they're distracted if I want to get home safe," she said reaching into her pack for her money.

Jessi halted her hand and smiled, "Friends don't pay I'll take care of it." And let Hope leave. I wish I could help her more. But I can't be her bodyguard forever. Maybe I can convince her to take off with me and Melanie? We could drop her in Summer Cove with Weiss? Nah kidnapping her isn't going to fix everything. If only she had a Sami or a Melanie she thought watching her golden haired girlfriend approach. God help I love this girl she said to herself.

" So fancy face what's going on with your new friend," Melanie said seeing the look of discontent on Jessi's face.

"Just the usual bullies and stuff ," Jessi explained still down hearted about the situation with Hope

"Good," Melanie said with her signature smirk

Jessi raised an eyebrow and said, "Why does a poor girl being bullied sound good to you Melanie Skye?"

"Well for a minute there I was thinking she was completion," Melanie said honestly while still keeping her ever present smirk.

Jessi smiled and kissed Melanie on the forehead. "You have no competition baby all I want is you," she said running a hand over Melanie's cheek before giving her a deep open mouth kiss. Not making any attempt to break the passionate exchange until they were both ready.

"Hey my shifts over," Jessi said coyly her own devilish smirk on her lips.

"Yeah so is mine," Melanie twirling a strand of Jessi's raven colored hair. "What do you say we go down the block to that Chinese place get a little Kung Pow chicken and some Hunan beef and then we can go back to the hotel and work off the meal," she said suggestively.

"You read my mind," Jessi said beaming at her girlfriend. If there was one thing she loved about being with Melanie a bit more than the companionship it was the passion. The young women seemed insatiable at times craving each others touch. But it was more an emotional passion the two loved each other so much that they'd gladly risk their lives to save each other which they gladly had done a number of times. And would do again.

"Well first I think we need to call our brainy little friend about our mission," Melanie said in reference to the young lab tech Brandy. The young mixed raced girl who served as the go between the two nomad rangers and former Rangers Wes Collins and Billy Cranston.

"Yeah I think the ladies room is free," Jessi said cocking her head towards the restroom.

"Lets go," Melanie said as Jessi came from behind the bar.

Within a few moments the girls found themselves in the ladies room. Being ever cautious and not wanting to reveal their secret identities Jessi carefully checked each stall. Upon getting the all clear from Jessi Melanie locked the door and pulled out her phone and USB drive. Once the drive was inserted Melanie pressed a series of numbers causing an image of Brandy from the waist up. Dressed in a white lab coat and one of her many sailor moon shirts sipping what appeared to be a frappechino of some kind.

"Hey Brandy you busy?," Melanie asked

"Oh nothing just helping monitor a trillion dollar satellite that controls half our cable cell phone and internet connections. Nothing important," Brandy said the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Brandy we've been here almost five weeks no monsters not so much as a bank robbery or a thunderstorm what gives?," Jessi said. While trying not to kick a gifted horse in the mouth.

" Take it easy Jessi there is a riff in the area just give it a few days then you can go on to the next site in the back country understand there are some interesting friends there," Brandy said.

"Ok Brandy a few more days then we head up north," Melanie said flatly agreeing with Brandy's suggestion.

" Good. Well girls I'll see you later bye," Brandy said ending the transmission.

"So what now blondie?" Jessi asked her girlfriend pretty much knowing the answer. " Also hope she has pants on."

"Chinese," Melanie half asked throwing her arm around the tall brunette's shoulder and walked out of the restroom.

Elsewhere in a the suburbs of Hurricane in a quite two story three bedroom house Hope set in her dimly lit room. The sounds of Bring me to life by Evanescence blasting throughout the room. She rolled up the sleeves of her top then took the hairclip in between the scissors in her right hand. And the lighter in her left hand. She the ignited the lighter and held it to the hairclip until it glowed bright orange. She then brought it down onto an un burnt piece of skin.

As the scolding hot metal burned her flesh and the pain tore through her body. A oddly calm look came over her as she preformed the ritual mutilation. She had been burning herself since the seventh grade after reading an article online. Something about the pain she caused herself, seemed to erase the emotional and physical pain others caused her. If only for a brief while but she knew the pain would once again come.

"It has to stop," Hope said plainly as the hair clip cooled and the burning ended. "It all has to stop."

As dusk gave way to night a well fed Jessi and Melanie made there way up street hand and hand back to their car. Enjoying each others company and laughing as Melanie told stories about growing up with Power Riders. "So wait Jeff is actually afraid of clowns?," Jessi laughed getting a nod from Melanie "Wow I thought they were all joking about that."

"Nope we watched IT when we were little ever since then clowns just spook him," Melanie said with a chuckle.

"Wow the big tuff Power Rider scared of -," Jessi started being cut off by a loud blast knocking them back first into a near by wall. As a purple cloud of smoke and grey ash. The street became filled with the familiar sounds of people panicking.

When the smoke cleared Melanie and Jessi looked up and saw what appeared to be armoured Mmpr Red rangers. Each carried the same power sword. And yellow eyes that show through their visors.

Seeing the mmpr warriors that reminded them of Drakkon's Forces. Knowing what they had to do Melanie and Jessi got up and dusted themselves off and went into fighting stances. "Ready?," Melanie asked fist clenched.

"Yeah ," Jessi said taking up a similar posture.

A few seconds later the duo found themselves in the middle of a fight with the red warriors. Each throwing kicks and punches while trying to avoid the swords. Both taking a few small lashes. Soon both Melanie and Jessi found themselves standing back to back fending off the solders as best the could but becoming over powered. As an effort to gain some equal footing Melanie raised her hands and used a powerful blast of energy to push the troopers back enough to give she and Jessi some breathing room so to speak.

"Ready to ramp this up babes," Jessi said drawing her dial fighter.

"You know it pretty," Melanie said drawing her wrist mounted morpher. "Lets ranger up!,"

"GEM CHARGE!," Melanie said making the power ruby in the center of her morpher glow, "PHANTOM POWER!," she yelled raising her morpher to the sky making a flash of red and grey light cover her body. When the light faded Melanie stood in the black and silver armor of the phantom ranger her power gem in the middle of her chest.

"My turn!," Jessi said she said raising her fist into the air and bringing it her chest. Letting herself become wrapped in a burst of yellow light. When the light faded Jessi stood dressed as Lupin yellow ranger.

"Time to die ," Jessi summoning her Vs changer.

"Phantom Laser," Melanie said call forth her powerful large laser pistol "Phantom blast!," she charging her weapon.

"DOUBLE BLAST!" they both called sending powerful bolt of energy that destroyed a bulk of the warriors.

"Very impressive girls," Came a slightly feminine sounding voice drawing their attention to a shadowed figure standing on the ledge of a roof top. Where they only need look for a few more seconds before the figure leaped from the roof top coming to land not ten feet from the two rangers.

In the glow of the raising moon Melanie and Jessi could see that the figure was female who was lo and slender which was brought out by the glimmer of the moon With bangs in the front framing her elf like features.

"Allow me to introduce myself the name is Chakara and I'm here to destroy you," she said giving a mocking gentlemen like wave and bow.

"Ugh really.," Melanie said rolling her eyes under her helmet, "Seriously do they teach you guys the same lame as lines in bad guy school. Try being original."

"You have a sharp tongue. Lets see if its as sharp as my blades," Chakara said drawing what looked to be a combination between Katanas and broad swords. Each with a crystal blade and black handle.

"Looks like he wants to dance Melanie," Jessi said summoning her Lupin Blade.

"Then by all means lets," Melanie said drawing her phantom blade the powerful thick rapier like sword.

Chakara merely grinned and charged the two rangers. Who likewise charged at her. The three blades meeting with a loud clang and clash over and over again. For every trust slash and strike Melanie and Jessi made Chakara seem to match it. She was quickly beginning to out match the two rangers. Melanie using her stealth abilities made herself invisible. Took a whirling slash at Chakara's back only getting a small lock of the elf like warrior's hair and vicious slash that knocked her into Jessi making both rangers fall.

"Its been fun girly's but I have to go ta ta," Chakara said with a wave of the hand fading from the sight of the two rangers.

"Ugh power down," Melanie said as she and Jessi demorphed.

"Well he was tuff. You ok babes ?" Jessi asked looking over her girlfriend .

"Yeah the suit took most of it. Now lets go before anyone sees us." Melanie said rubbing the right side of her ribcage

"Right," Jessi said as they made their way to their impala.

Minutes later Melanie sat on the hotel bed in just her grey boy shorts with a black skull and cross bones on the front left corner and black bra. Holding a zip lock bag of ice to her injured ribs as she flipped through channels. "So where do you think this Chakara clown came from?," Jessi asked from the bathroom.

Melanie to her credit had thought about this situation in the half hour since the battle and came to one conclusion. "The Advent Void," she said a bit too plainly.

"The Advent Void?," Jessi said coming from the bathroom and a blue cheetah print thong and matching bra. "You mean where that Plutia chick came from?" she said crawling into the bed alongside Melanie.

"Maybe its just," Melanie said pausing to phrase her next statements carefully. "You remember that dream we had last year?"

"You mean the one with the future rangers and that Cryptixx chick and the Dark from the future?," Jessi asked remembering the dream that all the members of the Lupin rangers team shared.

"Yeah well what if it wasn't a dream?," Melanie said.

"What do you mean babe,?" Jessi asked as she herself had wondered that dream was just a dream.

"I mean think about it Billy did give me my powers. Don't you find it weird that he showed up in the dream knowing so much about us and taking responsibility for sending me through time?," Melanie said getting a questioning look from Jessi. " And what about a few weeks later we get called to the mystic council where we hear the Dark is coming back just two weeks after a team of former rangers show up talking about some big crises?"

"So you're saying the dream really happened, and this is the crises?" Jessi asked a look of slight distress coming over her face.

"Maybe," Melanie said with a sigh.

"Think we should call Ruby?," Jessi asked figuring that calling their teammates would be a good option in this case.

"Nope they're all busy doing their thing we'll handle this for now," Melanie said taking the leadership role that both girls shared.

"Ok if you say so sweetheart," Jessi said snuggling close to Melanie and sitting it on the nightstand, " anyway I think we need some sleep," she continued.

"You come to bed in your fuck me panties and expect me to sleep?" Melanie said smirking before she straddled Jessi. "That's not how we do things Ms. parks," she said taking off her own bra revealing her full C cup breast.

"Umm then by all means Ms. Skye fuck me," Jessi said lifting up and unclasping her own bra and letting it fall reveal her slightly smaller breast that were capped with pierced brown nipples.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Melanie said laying Jessi as the two girls gave into their passion for each other.

The next day in the girls room of the local high school inside the handicap stall. Hope sat eating her lunch. She did this as away to escape the torment of her so called peers. The ones who called her names shoved her into lockers, mud puddles and trash cans. No these were not her peers these people were demons from hell sent destroy her she thought.

As she began to take a bite of her apple Hope jolted as the door to the stall swung open and she was face to face with what she saw to be the devil incarnate flanked by demons. Before her stood Willow Rosenberg and four other girls with evil venomous smiles across their painted lips.

"Well look what we have her girls Hope the freak eating lunch all by herself," Willow said curtly. "Her let me help you Hope" Willow said snatching the container of pasta form Hope's lap and dumped its contents onto the floor. "Now be a good little side show freak and eat you food off the floor or you know what's gonna happen,"

Hearing Jessi's advice echo in her mind Hope stood up and said "No," her voice trembling a bit.

"What did you say," Willow asked in a mean offended tone. Almost as if she had the right to be so.

"I said n…. ngh!," Hope groaned as a massive blow from Willow's back pack hit Hope in the stomach. Making her crumble to her knees as all the wind escaped her lungs.

"Big mistake freak," Willow snarled as she grabbed Hope by the hair, "Now you're gonna learn your lesson," she said dragging her to the middle of the room where she and the rest of her hoard began to beat Hope.

Meanwhile in a park near the out skirts of town Jessi under a tree with her head resting in Melanie's lap. Both girls had opted to wear tee shirts and jeans with Jessi wearing a Metallica shirt tied in a knot to show her belly button and acid washed ripped jeans. And Melanie wore Guns n Roses tee with the sleeves cut off and black jeans her hair in a ponytail. Both girls relaxing in the pleasant heat sharing a single cigarette. As they often did before working one of the odd jobs they took.

"This nice isn't baby," Melanie said taking a long drag of the shared Newport cigarette.

"Yeah just me my girl and the birds," Jessi said looking up at the birds flying overhead in a somewhat erratic pattern. Taking this as curious event she focused her ability to understand animals on the birds and what she herd made her sit straight up and get a serous look on her face. "Put the cigarette out," she said her voice serious.

"What for?," Melanie asked as Jessi stood up.

"We're about to have company," Jessi said.

No sooner did she say those words did Chakara and a platoon of the red warriors appear. Looking ready to strike the two unmorphed rangers. "Hello girls shall we dance again or can I kill you now?," Chakara said smirking

"Really dude who writes your dialogue ?," Jessi said as she and Melanie drew their morphers and quickly transformed into their ranger forms. Their swords already drawn

"You take the twenty on the left and I'll take the twenty on the right," Melanie said.

"Deal," Jessi said as she and Melanie charged into battle against the warriors.

Elsewhere Hope limped into her empty house. Tears dripping from her now two black eyes and clutching her ribs that she was sure was broken. Hearing the words of Jessi telling her to stand up for herself as well as her own mantra of 'This has to stop' over and over as she walked up the stairs. By passing her own room she made her way to her parents room. Then to the closet where she painfully reached up and pulled down a thick black case with a lock on it. Hoping her prayers would be answered she pulled at the latches of the box finding them unlocked she opened the box and pulled out her father's 9mm handgun.

Starring at the gun Hope thought of all the years of abuse she had suffered over the years. The name calling the beatings and everything else she'd endured and a tear rolled down her already tear stained face. With her tears blurring her vision she loaded the gun as her father and mother had taught her and stuffed it into her back pack.

"It has to stop. I'll make it stop," she said.

Melanie and Jessi having defeated the warriors focused on matching steel with Chakara. The ranger duo had managed to land several more cuts on the elf like warrior than they had in their encounter the night before. But the creature still seemed to be toying with them a bit.

"I would've expected you to be a better swordswoman," Chakara said as she clashed steel with the two girls. "But you and you're little juvenile delinquent girlfriend are quite the disappointment," Chakara hissed as she thrusted Jessi and Melanie back with a thrust of her swords.

Melanie and Jessi each rolled onto to a knee and clutched the hilt of their swords . "How do you know so much about us," Jessi grunted behind her helmet.

"Oh I know a lot about you girls and so does my master," Chakara said

"Well if you know about us you know we don't quit," Melanie said as she and Jessi got to their feet and once more charged at Chakara.

Hope walked into Smoothie bar and spotted Willow and her group of her friends. Her left hand tucked into her backpack as she walked up to the table. The tears from earlier still streaking her face

"Well look what we have here its Nohope,' Willow teased getting a laugh from her friends at Hope's expense. "What's the matter freak didn't get enough earlier?"

"Apologize," Hope sniffled making Willow and her group laugh

"What did you say freak," Willow chuckled

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" Hope screamed as she pulled the gun from her bag and began to fire at the group making them and everyone in the build scatter. Everyone but a now wounded Willow.

Elsewhere in the park Jessi and Melanie still did battle with Chakara. And in spite of the armor they were sure their bodies had taken some damage. Despite their best efforts they couldn't seem to do any real harm to the elf creature. Then Melanie noticed something, something that could prove useful. It seemed like every time she or Jessi got close to her long braid of hair Chakar would fall back. Then it hit her the night before after she had taken a lock of her hair Chakara retreated. This gave her what seemed like a longshot of an idea.

" Jessi blast her now," Melanie said already starting to turn invisible.

"Ok?," Jessi said aiming her Vs changer. She then fired her scatter shot blast. Hitting Chakara with a blast of yellow energy.

"Was that the best you could do Jessi?" Chakara said before letting out a loud grunt and feeling herself begin to grow weak. "MY HAIR!," she screamed seeing her long braid fall to her side feeling all the strength leave her body "You cut my hair!"

"Now its your turn," Melanie said from behind Chakara "ready Jessi!"

"Yeah baby," Jessi said drawing her Lupin Blade

"Phantom Slash!" Melanie yelled charging her own sword.

"Double Team!" the girls said charging Chakara their blades scraping over each other as they cut through her before she exploded. Leaving nothing but a pile of smoking ash where Chakara once stood. "Power down," Both girls said unmorphing.

"Great work babe," Jessi said walking up to Melanie and wrapping her arms around her

"Couldn't of done it without you," Melanie said pecking Jessi's lips. "Now lets go quit our jobs," she said as they began walking to the car.

As Melanie and Jessi screeched to a stop in front of Smoothie bar they instantly saw the crowd of police teenagers a few older citizens as well as emergency personal outside the building. The duo quickly exited their vehicle and joined the crowd. "What's going on," Melanie asked a random blonde haired boy.

"Freaky Hope came in and started shooting up the place she has Willow in there hostage," the boy said

Jessi felt a chill go down her back at the thought of what the meek young girl was doing. And she couldn't help but blame a small part of herself. It was her that told Ashley to stand up to her bullies but she hadn't missed this way. She new she needed to do something now she needed to fix it.

"I have to go in there. I have to talk to her!" Jessi said pulling Melanie away from the crowd.

"Babe I know you want to help but those cops aren't gonna let you in there," Melanie said honestly knowing her girlfriends desire to help her friend.

"I know they won't let me in dressed like this but in my other outfit they will," Jessi said "I just need you to cover me while I morph," she continued.

"Jessi we don't know if she'll listen to anybody even a power ranger," Melanie said honestly partly wanting to keep her lover safe. Partly not wanting to break Jessi's Heart if she couldn't reach the girl.

"I have to try baby I have too," Jessi said her voice showing all her emotional distress.

"Go into the ally morph quick," Melanie said.

Jessi nodded and ducked into the ally behind them not fifteen seconds later she emerged in her ranger armor. Running full speed into Bar amongst the screams of people recognizing her as a ranger. Once inside Jessi saw Hope standing over a wounded Willow whose leg was bleeding as she coward in a corner. The gun shaking as she healed the gun.

"What's the matter Willow scared," Hope said snifling a bit.

"Seriously put the gun down!," Jessi said hoping her authoritative tone would make the young girls drop the weapon.

Hope looked over her shoulder seeing the power ranger and felt bit intimidated and shocked but did not waver in her or turn the gun away from Willow. "No! no I have to I have to stop her."

"Look…. Hope….. I'm….. sorry ….. ok!," Willow said sobbing.

"You're not sorry," Hope said tearfully aiming the gun at Willow's head.

Jessi seeing no other way to reach the girl used her ranger skills to leapt in front of Hope and demorphed. Exposing her true identity to both girls. "Hope look at me its me Jessi your friend you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a monster like her you're better than that." Jessi said hoping she'd reached the girl.

"No its the only way," Hope said slowly turning the gun towards her chest. "I have to do this to make it stop,"

"No!" Jessi screamed a split second before Hope pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Ending her pain and her life. Tears flooding her eyes and anger flooding her soul and heart. Jessi morphed back into ranger form and scooped up Hope's now lifeless body in her arms. She then looked back over her shoulder at Willow and said "I'll be back one day to visit my friend and if hear anything about you bulling anyone or that you've told my secret I'll chop that pretty little blonde head of yours off ."

Hours later Jessi lay with her head in Melanie's lap crying as two rangers headed to their next mission. The physical and emotional scares of this one still fresh and open.


	44. The black lion and the chameleon

"Hope look at me its me Jessi your friend you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a monster like her you're better than that." Jessi said hoping she'd reached the girl.

"No its the only way," Hope said slowly turning the gun towards her chest. "I have to do this to make it stop,"

"No!" Jessi screamed a split second before Hope pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Ending her pain and her life. "No not this again," she said as the image of Hope ending her life replayed for what seemed the billionth time in her subconscious.

Then as she held Hope's limp lifeless body the vibrant walls of the coffee shop became the cold gray walls off a prison cell. Jessi's clothes changed into a standard issue orange prison scrubs and Hope body turned to dust. "Hope no," Jessi said as she took in her surroundings "No! No! NOT HERE! ANYWHERE! BUT HER!" she screamed as she pounded at the wall

"Welcome home," A voice from behind her said sending an eerie chill down her body.

"NO!," Jessi said as she was flung forward her head barely missing the dash board as Melanie slammed onto the breaks making the impala come to a sudden stop.

"Baby you ok?" Melanie said leaning over to place a had on Jessi's shoulder. Only to have the brunette draw away like she'd been burned.

"I'm fine Melanie, " Jessi groaned rubbing the spot on her head "Just a bump"

"Yeah but just let me….," Melanie started.

"I said I'm fine!," Jessi snapped. She'd been doing it a lot over the past few days following the events in Hurricane. At night when she wasn't driving she'd sleep and wake up screaming from the nightmares. Only to have try to Melanie comfort her. Only to push her away. Admittedly she didn't want to push her girlfriend away but she didn't trust herself to be vulnerable as she felt it was her vulnerability that lead to the incident and now left her doubting her abilities as a ranger. "I'm sorry it's just."

"It's ok Jessi really," Melanie said pulling the impala back on the road. Still a little hurt by Jessi's actions. Hurt but she understood perfectly she herself had her own demons that needed to be worked through at times and knew full well of her lovers nightmares and the effect they had on her.

"Where are we anyway?," Jessi asked the mild throbbing in her head beginning to cease.

"About fifteen minutes outside of Ocean Bluff," Melanie said as she continued to push the impala down the highway.

Ocean Bluff North carolina was a small mountain city about half the size of Angel Grove. It had been one of the girl's favorite places to visit over the year following a mission given to them by Jason the Duo had come here to aid the Phi qua academy and the jungly fury rangers and stop Dai shi's second return. As a reward Melanie and Jessi were granted honorary status into the academy and said they were always welcome in Ocean Bluff. An Invitation they have renewed twice this being the third.

"Can we stop for food when we get there," Jessi asked her voice perking up a bit.

"Sure we need to check in with Brandy anyway," Melanie said. "So where would you like to go?" she asked already half knowing the answer.

"Adele's ," Jessi said enthusiastically. As the local establishment had fast become a favorite place of Jessi's in their travels although for reasons other than why Melanie thought.

"Anything you say doll," Melanie said light heartedly. "So you wanna talk about it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Talk about what?," Jessi said knowing the answer full well.

"I don't know how about that the past few nights you've been waking up screaming like someone's been trying to kill you," Jessi said sarcastically.

"Ughh you know about my nightmares," Jessi said truthfully. As Melanie had known of her girlfriend's nightmare's.

"Yeah just " Melanie said with a sigh. "I just wish you'd let me in,"

"Melanie I don't like talking about it," Jessi said defensively " and besides not like you tell me everything about your past," she said matter of factlly

"What haven't I told you?," Melanie said a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you reach out to your parents for starters," Jessi said snidely.

"Hey my parents and use that term loosely want nothing to do with me. Hell they pretty much dropped me off with my aunt till I was old enough to watch myself while they went off somewhere," Melanie said obviously irritated.

"Ergh! Lets just get to this get to the dinner already," Jessi said becoming more annoyed at by her girl friend.

"Fine!," Melanie said turning up Acdc's Back in Black to near deafening levels.

A short while later the two rangers found themselves in a booth at Adele's place. Jessi well into her second stack of strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and bananas. As Melanie polished of another vanilla chocolate shake and chili cheese curly fries. The air pregnant with between the two in the wake of the fight the two had in the car. Both knew that each had made valid points but neither really wanting to be the one to say sorry first. But both knew it had to be said.

"Hey Jessi about back in the car," Melanie said attempting to make an apology. "Its just I want to you know i make the bad things better."

Jessi let out a sigh and said "You know why I like this place?"

"Hot waitresses," Melanie said half jokingly.

"No strawberry pancakes," Jessi said her voice getting bit of sadness to it. "My mom always used to make me strawberry pancakes with chopped up bananas. If I felt bad if I got good grades. Just in general really cause they were my favorite," she continued her voice growing sadder. "Whenever I eat these it makes me feel better and reminds me of before…."

"Before the kicked out," Melanie said getting a nod from Jessi. Melaine took her girlfriend's hand in hers. "Baby if that's what the dreams are about"

"Melanie the dreams are about Hope," Jessi said gripping Melanie's hand tightly

"Hope?," Melanie asked just before the building and shattering the front glass of the restaurant.

The duo looked up and saw a hoard of foot soldiers known Renshi they began to rampage through the town. The mass of people fleeing at their sight.

"Well looks like we wont have to wait around this time huh babe," Melanie said somewhat sarcastic.

"Yeah looks like," Jessi said trying to hide her uneasy nerves.

" Lets go," Melanie said Making a run for the door her girlfriend hot on her heels.

Within seconds the two rangers were fighting off the foot soldiers as best they could in civilian form. Jessi Using her martial arts skills. With Melanie doing her best using purely her cunning and martial arts. As they fought back against the foot solders. Fending them off somewhat successfully the girls ears were bombarded by an ear piercing sonic scream disorienting them and bringing them to their knees. Shaking off the effects the duo looked up and saw pale skinned dark haired girl dressed in a goth styled black and white min dress with a ruffled skirt standing in the middle of the soldiers.

"Well the mighty power rangers allow me to introduce my name is Morgana and I'm here to kill you," The villaness said be for unleashing another potent scream blasting the girls backward.

"Ugh ready," Jessi said spitting out a small stream of blood as she drew her Dial fighter and picked herself up.

"Ehh Yeah,," Melanie said picking herself up as well. "GEM CHARGE!," She said drawing her morpher as well "PHANTOM POWER!" she yelled shifting into her phantom ranger form.

[LUPINRANGER!] getting no result still remaining her civilian form

"Jessi what's…..," Melanie said just as Morgana released yet another sonic scream. This one disorienting Melanie and sending an unmorphed Jessi ricocheting brick wall onto the hood of a car.

"Oh what's the matter poor whittle ranger can't morph," Morgana mocked getting a sinister smirk. " Finish them," she said sending the hoard of her renshi to attack them.

Melanie quickly drew her sword and laser and began to fire and slash at the trop. Doing her best to keep the renshi from a downed and unmorphed Jessi. Who was struggling to pick herself up the hood of the car. "Jessi what's wrong why can't you morph!," Melanie said shielding her downed lover

"I,I,I don't know!," Jessi stammered trying to pick herself up

"Well try it again I'm not sure how much longer I can hold them off," Melanie said using her blaster to fend off Morgana's multiplying renshi.

[LUPINRANGER!] this time only managing to morph but only holding her morphed form for only a few moments before reverting back to civilian form and collapsing.

"How pitiful Chakara should be ashamed to have been bested by such excuses for warriors," Morgana said as she prepared unleash another demolishing cry.

Just as Morgana was about to open her mouth she found herself knocked back with brute force. Shaking off the stunning affect of the blow she looked up to see a black lion armoured figure. A green chameleon similar to the lion that quickly helping Melanie disperse of the renshi. Before scooping up and carrying Jessi off.

"What the …ahh!" Morgana yelled getting cut off by a blast from Melanie's phantom laser.

"That was friends of mine, luckly they came by when they did to even the playing field," Melanie said. "Now lets get this over with I have to check on my woman," Melanie said before charging at Morgana her sword out held out in front of her.

Morgan quickly drew two sickle like weapons and deflected the blow of Melanie's sword. The two quickly going into a close corners dual. Matching metal for metal until reaching a quick stalemate . "Egghh you're good girlie but not that good," Morgana said as she pushed the blade of Melanie's rapier back towards the ranger's face.

"Actually I just needed you to get close," Melanie said drawing her blaster as the Jarrod knocked Morgana back giving Melanie the distance.

"UGHH!," Morgana groaned being knocked back even further by the blast. Morgana picked herself up scowled at the ranger. "I'll be back ranger," she said before teleporting away

"Power down ," Melanie said demorphing herself, "now to see how Jessi is."

"Jarrod!," Melanie said hopping out of her car and scanning the area for who she sought.

"Melanie over here," Came the voice of Jarrod as he ran up to Melanie in only his shorts and bare feet. Jarrod was the former Dai Shi and now the Black lion warrior.

"Where is she," Melanie asked running up to Jarrod barely stopping as she did.

"She's in the med bay with Camille ," Jarrod said watching her take off before he could truly finish his sentence. "Hey how about a good work Jarrod or Thanks for help and saving girlfriend Jackson," he said following her.

A few minutes later Melanie and Jarrod burst through the door of the med bay. They then followed the smell of the strong herbs to the back room where they saw a bandaged Jessi lying in a bed.

"How is she," Jarrod asked.

"Healing not resting but Healing," Camille said.

"What do you mean Mele?" Melanie asked puzzled as it seemed Jessi was sleeping

"Her sprit child her sprit is in great pain," Camille said. "This one carries great pain a great and heavy pain."

"She's had a hard life and about a week or so ago there was a girl who was being bullied and well she ended up killing herself and Jessi had become attached to her and well," Melanie began to explain.

"I couldn't save her," Jessi said coming around "I failed her," she continued tears streaming down her face.

"Jarrod could you give us a moment," Melanie said.

"Sure come on Camille," Jarrod said as he and escorting Camille out of the room.

"Shh, its ok baby it wasn't your fault," Melanie said crawling into the bed and taking Jessi into her arms.

"Yes it was… I was her friend….I should've done more," Jessi said breaking down into tears and clutching Melanie for dear lif her strength fading as she did.

"Baby we can't save everyone," Melanie said in the most comforting tone possible as she delivered the hard truth of there profession. As well as calling on her own personal experience. "Think of all the battles and all the rangers over the years even they couldn't save everyone."

"Then why do we fight why do we even try?" Jessi asked her state of consciousness fading quickly

"To keep the world safe for those we do," Melanie said as Jessi drifted off to sleep in her arms. Once she was sure Jessi was sleeping she quickly ran to her impala and retrived her lap top.

Once inside and settled she quickly opened the secret web connection to video chat with their advisor Brandy. Brandy had been a successful help to the couple since taking up the long term mission Billy Cranston the original blue ranger had given them. And Melanie hoped the seemingly genius young lady could offer help with her girlfriend's loss of morphing ability.

"You rang?," asked Brandy as she appeared on the computer screen dressed in one of what seemed to be a seemingly endless collection of anime and indy wrestling tee shirts and jeans. "Jeeze Melanie you look like hell," the young scientist said bluntly.

"Yeah had a run in with a chick named Morgana really bad news," Melanie said rubbing her shoulder. " Hey have there been any problems with the morphing grid?," the blonde ranger asked.

"No none that I've found why?," Brandy asked curiously

"Because during our fight Jessi couldn't morph and took the brunt of the attack," Melanie explained the sadness echoing in her voice.

"Hmm it could be a mental thing," Brandy said.

"Mental?" Melanie asked raising an eybrow.

"Yeah see the Phantom ruby aswell as all other morphers be they magic or tech based run off the universal morphing grid. The morphers run practically off the main grid and a second grid that makes Jessi's morpher more psychically connected to her. Meaning that if she's under some kind of great stress or simply lost her will to be a ranger she may not be able to morph," Brandy explained using her knowledge of the universal morphing grid.

"Then that's it then after what happened in Hurricane," Melanie said regretfully. Feeling the pain her girlfriend felt.

"That may…," Brandy asked getting cut off by a loud screech shattering the window. "Wh…wh..what was that?," she asked the signal breaking up

"Bad company," Melanie said slamming her laptop shut and drawing her Phantom gem as she bolted from the bed. "Jarrod!" she called just the young boy rounded the corner already changing into his Black lion form. Melanie herself was already in her Phantom armor by the time they hit the front porch seeing Morgana and her soldiers.

"Well the phantom and the lion," Morgana said her arrogance perfuming every word she said. "Lets get this done shall we," the villainous vixen said as she drew her sickle like weapon.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Melanie said drawing her sword as she and Jarrod charged into the fray

Meanwhile inside Selena tossed and turned as she once again as she entered her own tortured mind. As she found herself in yet another hellish nightmare.

Melanie fell to the ground in pain as Morgana unleashed yet another close range sonic blast. Her ears were ringing making her disoriented she could feel them bleeding inside her helmet and she could hardly bring herself to stand as she struggled to get to her feet to once again stand against Morgana. "Is….is that all you got," Melanie said.

"You really think your bravado impresses me phantom," Morgana chided just before unleashing a sonic shreek that knocked Melanie out of her morphed form.

"Ughh shit!," Melanie groaned clutching the sides of her head in pain.

"Now time to get rid of y….Ahhhhh!," Morgana yelled as three black fireballs hit her in the back knocking her end over end coming to stop a few feet behind Melanie.

"You really think you were just gonna fight one of us," Camille said tossing a fireball in her hand as Jarrod joined her and Jessi stepped in front of Melanie.

"You …. You think you can beat me weakling," Jessi said picking herself up and drawing her sickle.

"Jessi…. baby can you?," Melanie asked her voice pained.

"Yeah see before I was holding back. In fact I've been holding back for awhile scared of what I might become but no more. Now lets see what happens with no restrictions," Jessi said drawing her dial fighter. [ LUPINRANGER!] morphing into her ranger form.

"CHAMELEON MODE!" Camille roared. "BLACK FLAME BUSTER," Jarrod said driving his fist into the ground causing what looked to be an earthquake of to erupt from the ground and knock Morgana off her feet.

"That's it," Morgana said as she went for yet another sonic scream, but finding herself only able to cough up blood. It was then she noticed her throat had been cut along her vocal chord. "Ho..ho..how?"

"My flame acts as an extension of me and since I can control it mentaly I had it slit your throat and now I'm gonna kill you ugly ," Jarrod explained. Jessi and Melanie aimed their blasters and Jarrod and Camille charged up what could only be described as chi Morgana stumbled back and the four fired rendering Morgana to nothing more than dust and ash. "Power down!," Jessi said demorphing "You ok baby" she said helping Melanie to her feet.

"Uggh I've been better" Melanie said shaking away the cobb webs in her head. " What about you are you ok" she asked.

"No but I will be. With time I will be," she said pulling Melanie into a hug.

-A few days later-

"So where are you guys headed next." Jarrod asked as he helped Melanie and Jessi load their car.

"Ocean Bluff a bit of a mini vacation since Brandy says the rangers there don't report any riffs there," Jessi said. "And if anyone deserves a vacation its us,"

"Yeah just the beach me and my girl," Melanie said putting a cigarette into her mouth.

"Not to mention I plan on banging this one's brains out," Jessi said grabbing Melanie's butt playfully as the blonde lit her cigarette.

" I like the way you think," Melanie said closing the trunk, and moving towards the driver's side door

"Well in that case this is by for now," Jarrod said taking both girl's hands.

"Take it easy Rio" Jessi said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah man be safe," Melanie said doing the same.

"You two and if you still need help me and Camille are here," Jarrod said.

"We will Jarrod we will," Melanie said. And with that the couple entered their vehicle and drove into the sunset.


	45. Clash of the flute spin off debut

-Ocean Bluff-

"Jessi baby hurry up I'm horny," Melanie yelled as she lye in bed.

"Be patient woman I want to look good," Jessi said from the bathroom.

"You always look good just come out I need my baby," Melanie said growing impatient with her finance.

"Ok baby I'm coming out you ready?" Jessi asked knowing the answer already.

"YES!," Melanie said in an exaggerated tone.

"Here I come," Jessi said opening the door.

When the bathroom door opened Melanie's jaw dropped. There in the doorway Jessi stood dressed in what could only be described as a slutty Sailor Mercury costume. The outfit itself consisted of a white top that barley covered her breast the under curves visible under the purple bow in the front. The bottom half was simply a skirted blue g-string red vinyl thigh high, high heeled boots. The final accessories were the white gloves blue choker and gold headband.

"Damn baby you look wow," Melanie said as her fiancée walked sexily over to the bed.

"You like? I know Mercury is your favorite," Jessi said crawling into bed with Melanie partially straddling her lover.

"I love," Melanie said leaning up and kissing Jessi deeply. She then started to remove Jessi's top and shift her attention to her neck.

-Angel Gove-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on across the forrest outside of Angel Grove as it sounded like two flutes playing as green lightning shot across the the battlefield.

"AHHHHHH!" Tommy grunted as his back collided with a tree " Tommy are you ok" Casey asked running over " Casey get back " Tommy screamed as the warrior Tommy was battling came into view. The figure was a ranger navy blue in colour with red and gold arms and a Spinosaurus motif.

" Take this!" Tommy said with rage as he played the classic melody from the Dragon Dagger causing more green lightning to crack and strike around he navy ranger, The Navy ranger laughed manically " You think you can stop me Im the Talon ranger " He said putting his Dino charger in his Boomerang. Talon then put the boomerang oncer his shoulder as it began to charge.

" No!" Tommy said and began to play firing lighting at Talon who countered by throwing his boomerang striking the Green ranger multiple times cracking and breaking the dragon shield and bringing the mighty Green ranger to his knees knocking him out of his morph " Ha thats all you got then you were not worth the hype " Talon ranger said walking away leaving Tommy on his knee clutching his ribs.

-Advent Void-

Somewhere in between space and time exist a place. A place of darkness and misery. A place known as the Advent Void.

"Jericho?," Drakken called to one of his generals of the Advent clan.

"Yes master," said the humanoid squid like woman creature.

"Is the fortress ready?," Drakken asked.

" Yes master we shall be ready to leave the void at any moment," Jericho said .

"Excelent.," Drakken said.

" Master the Talon ranger has finally surfaced" Jericho said

"Well then let us prepare for our strike," Drakken said.

-Ocean Bluff-

After what must have been their tenth or twelfth time making love Melanie and Jessi lay in bed naked sharing a cigarette. Both starring down at the engagement ring on Jessi's finger that Melanie had given her just two days Ago.

"Umm so what do you want to do future Mrs. Skye," Melanie said making small circles on Jessi's ring hand as she handed her the cigarette

"Hmm food," Jessi said taking her drag of the cigarette.

"Yes food is good," Melanie said taking the cigarette back. "I need my strength I can't believe who much we fucked today," Melanie said the Cigarette hanging from her lips as she looked for her wife beater.

"I can't believe I'm engaged to the most beautiful blonde in the world," Jessi said with a doe eyed smile as she watched the blonde pull on her purple girl boxers.

"Believe it baby your mine," Melanie said taking the cigarette from her mouth and kissing Jessi. Blowing the smoke from her mouth to her fiancee's as she handed her a shirt.

"Umm I love it when you're macho," Jessi said as she pulled on the ripped purple Macho man t-shirt.

"Then get that pretty little bottom girl ass of yours dressed, I'm hungry!," Melanie said smacking Jessi's ass as she got off.

"Umm yes mami," Jessi said pulling on her cut offs just as the communication alert sounded on the laptop.

"What now," Melanie said pulling her laptop off the side table.

"Lets see what she wants," Jessi said sitting beside Melanie.

When the two girls opened the laptop they were surprised to see Brandy. The young assistant of Billy Cranston looking back at them.

"Brandy what's up?," Jessi asked.

"Girls" Kimberly said as she walked into frame wearing a black t-shirt and pink and white sleeveless version of her team jacket.

"Yeah had to check some data on the rifs after taking into consideration your theory," Brandy said, "and Billy's lab had some tools and data I didn't at NSADA."

"Yeah what'd you find out," Melanie asked as she and Jessi paid close attention to what Brandy said.

"Well going off what we know already the riffs are obviously from another planet or diemension. But where was always the question. That's when I did some digging for matching energy signatures or at least something similar. The closest I've seen was about twenty years ago when...," Brandy explained.

"So the energy was generated was by?," Jessi said coming to the realization she was sure the others had.

Y"Exactly bad news," Beandy said "there's also something else," she continued.

"What?," Melanie asked already taking a freash cigarette from the pack on the nightstand.

"I've been tracking an energy signature it clashed with the Mmpr green energy ," Brandy said her voice becoming anxious.

"Where's it headed Brandy?" Melanie asked taking out her zippo and lighting the cigarette in her mouth.

"Your home girls," Kimberly said, "Summer Cove."

"Summer Cove? Baby you know what this means right?," Jessi asked her voice telling the she knew the danger to come..

Melanie then took a long drag of her cigarette exhaled and said, "Yeah, we're going home….."

-Angel Grove-

Casey laid unconscious in the forrest Tommy had been unable to find her and had gone for help. A man dressed in a suit with blue hight lights silver wielder glasses around his neck with a blue necktie and a blue streak in his hair walked towards Casey " You look like you could use some extra power " the man said placing a yellow gun in Casey's left hand and a aqua coloured battery in her right hand before leaving .


	46. Wedding and the legacy begins

-Amber Beach-

"Uh Ruby can we talk to you for a minute," Weiss said as she came to door of the dressing room where Melanie and the others in her party were getting dressed.

"Sure what is it,"Ruby said as she fixed her tie.

"Umm out here its kind of important," Noire said with an urgent look on her face motioning for Ruby to talk them outside.

"Uh ok," Ruby said stepping out of the room and pulling the door closed. "Ok spill it."

"Jessi isn't here," Weiss said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!," Ruby yelled.

"Inside voice" Noire said.

"What the hell do you mean she's not here the wedding starts in hour," Ruby said becoming instantly frustrated.

" Look she cut out on the party last night took my jeep for a drive and she was thinking about the past maybe needing to say something to some people," Noire said.

"Damn it we have to find her," Ruby said just as the door opened.

"I know where she is stall for time," Melanie said walking towards the exit.

"Now where the hell are you going?," Ruby asked

"To get my wife," Melanie said.

-Amber Beach Cemetery-

"I guess I have no right being here," Jessi said starring at the grave stone. "But I know I have to be here to say what I have to say so that maybe we both can know some peace," she said tears forming in her eyes. "That night when you put me out after I was raped me you did the worst thing any mother could do you turned your back on me. I was your child ! Do you know what that did to me! Do you know I was scared to go to anyone after that because I thought if my own mom wouldn't believe me no one else would. But after all the things I've done and believe me mother I've done some terrible disgusting vile things. I managed to find a family and beautiful woman who loves me no matter what I've done and forgives my sins, and if they can do that for me mother. I guess I can grant you your last wish and forgive you . I only wish you can do the same for me."

"I think she already has" Melanie said placing a hand on Jessi's shoulder.

"Babe why are you here and how'd you know where to find me," Jessi said turning to face her love.

"Well baby I know you very well, also in case you've forgotten, we have a wedding in less than an hour," Melanie said wrapping her arms around Jessi's waist. "Now the question is are you ready to marry me ?"

"Does this answer your question," Jessi said before kissing Melanie.

-Amber Beach-

Melanie sprinted to the front of the alter joining her "groomsmen" A long single braid enhanced by extensions and red and black ribbons with very nice bangs in the front.

"Great turn out," Melanie said looking out seeing members of the Phi Zua academy and a few former rangers in attendance.

"Just be happy Kim helped stall," Ruby said just as the music started as well

as the wedding precession being lead of by Noire looking radiant as she took her place as here comes the bride began.

If her bridal party looked radiant Jessi looked beyond stunning coming down the asile. Her dress was a shocking red afair. Made like monokini of red lace at the top with a deep V showing off her cleavage belly button ribs back and top of her hips. Held up with leather straps. The skirt was short red leather in the front with a lace trim. With a long red leather and lace ruffled train at the back. The dress was accented by red high heels with straps wrapping around her calves, and dangling red ruby earrings. Black swan like red and black eye shadow. Once at the alter she smiled at Melanie and mouthed thank you Melanie returning the smile and the same words before they turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered to join Melanie and Jessi in holy matrimony. Marriage is a bond to be entered into whole heartedly with love and trust," the minister said. "Melanie and Jessi have chosen to exchange their own vows at this time Melanie if you would,"he continued.

"Jessi when I met you I saw sadness and I comforted you. And since then we have achived goals and comforted each other through the said always bringing each other out of the rain emotional or literal. So today as we prepare to spend the rest of or lives together I promise to always love you and the bring you in out of the rain," Melanie said as she held back tears.

"Jessi now you," The minister said to a tearful Jessi.

"Jessi nothing I could've written can compare what comes from the heart. So with that I simply say you are the brightest point in my life and I promise to be the brightest in yours," Jessi said tears flowing.

"The rings please," the minister said prompting Ruby to give Melanie the ring meant for Jessi and Noire to give the one for Melanie. "The ring represents the never bond and the unbroken circle of marriage. Melanie place the ring on Jessi's finger and say with this ring I do thy wed."

"With this ring I do thy wed," Melanie said placing the ring on Jessi's finger.

"Now Jessi place the ring on Melanie's finger and say with this ring I do thy wed," the minister said.

"With this ring I do thy wed," Jessi said placing the ring on Melanie's finger.

"Now the questions. Do you Jessi take Melanie take Jessi to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live," the minister said.

"I do," Jessi said.

"Melanie do you take Jessi to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live?" the minister said.

"I do," Melanie said.

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said prompting Melanie to pull Jessi into an applause worthy kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen I present misses and misses Skye!"

-Angel Grove-

"Wow," Kree Corbett said as she sat taking in Casey's story. "So you're a power ranger?"

"Yes," Casey said feeling a bit awkward.

"And now your taking up the legacy of our parents" Kree asked.

"Yep," Casey said dropping her head at the last sentence.

"Ok," Kree said seemingly taking it in her stride.

"What!," Casey said in a bit of shock at Kree's calmness, "I tell you that watching Uncle Tommy nearly get killed and i wake to find a morpher and it looks im going to do what our parents among others did and save the world. And all you can say is ok?"

"Sweet pea I'm just happy you're alive," Kree said reaching across the table and taking Casey's hand in hers. "

"Thank you Kree," Casey said, "So what have you been up too?"

"Well Its not as interesting as you lol but i was talking Cassie Hammond and she said that our parents are worried about something " Kree said.

Unknown to both girls Heckyl was sitting not far from the two girls holding a purple gem in his hand .


	47. Ir begins

-Somewhere In Space-

"D.E.C.C.A open hailing frequency to the planet below," Bleez said as she guided the Orion battler mark 4 towards the planet. A planet she rarely got a chance to visit but remembered fondly from all those many years ago.

"This is KO-35 planet security state your business," the voice over the comlink said.

"This Is Bleez Pink Nova Ranger I'm here to see Commander Jackson as well as James and Apollo," Bleez said responding to the security officer.

"You may begin approach," the officer said giving her permission to enter the planet's orbit

Two short hours later after she stood in the ships docking area and waited for her friends to arrive. "Bleez!," Karone said running up to hug her fellow pink ranger. The second pink galaxy ranger's blonde hair now falling past her shoulders. She was wearing a very simple pair of tight black pants and white top and black shoes

"Great to see you Bleez," James said dressed in a oranger version of Bleez's jacket with a badge on his left chest denoting his position as head of planet security. He showed some slight aging and had now grown a goatee and his once boyish blonde hair was now cut to near baldness and reseeding at the front.

"Yes Bleez great to see you again but what brings you to our planet,"Commander Jackson said wearing a purple suit that looked very much like a formal Starfleet uniform with red trim. He too had aged some in his face he too now sported a goatee. His once long hair was now short and spikey. Since his time as a ranger he had gotten in to politics and become chancellor of the planet. The equivalent to being president on earth.

"I wish it were on better terms but earth needs you," Bleez said "More importantly earth needs you to become rangers again."

After explaining the situation of earth's current ranger team's predicament the four nova rangers were on the bridge of the orion battler making their way to earth. "Bleez shouldn't we be heading towards the worm hole to Minoi to get my saber," Karone asked

"No Knox is gathering the other galaxy rangers to join the battle," Bleez said.

"Where are the others?," James asked.

"On earth," Bleez said.

"Are they...you know dead," James asked.

"No I'd like to think the morphing grid would've let us know.," Bleez explained.

"So where is Apollo now?," Karone asked.

"Well he's on his way with the other rangers not on earth," Bleez explained.

"So Bleez what can you tell us about this new team," Jackson asked.

"Well they've been through a lot," Bleez said.

-Reefside-

Kimberly Hart pulled her black Impala into the seemingly empty drive way of a house. She then made her way inside hearing the familiar yell as the chains of a heavy bag clanged. As she rounded the corner she saw him the man in his late thirties to early forties. His body still in great shape although his torso and arms were now covered in tattoos. His once long hair now cut short and spiky letting him conform to his job as a teacher as well as giving him the look he desired as a part time MMA fighter. It had been over a decade since they spoke and before then she had broken his hart and after then she was evil and they were at each others throats most of that last visit. But now she had to talk to him the fate of the world depended on it.

"Still the same huh Tommy," Kim said making her former boyfriend stop cold.

"What are you doing here Kim?," Tommy asked bitterly not even turning to see the former love of his life.

"I need your help," Kim said some of her own bitterness showing.

"I'm retired Kim," Tommy said still not looking over his shoulder at Kimberly. "But tell you what write me a letter tell me how it goes," he said coldly.

"Oh my god Tommy the letter!," Kim yelled "It was like seventeen years ago we were in highschool let it go!"

"HIGHSCHOOL!," Tommy yelled at her as he turned to face her. "That would be a good excuse if we were normal highschool kids but we weren't we were power rangers! soldiers in a damn war!," he continued. "And you end it with not only a dear John letter but a lie!"

"Tommy it was different time in the nineties being gay wasn't as accepted as it is now," Kim said still angry. "What was I supposed to do say hey Tommy our whole relationship was a lie I'm a lesbian and I'm leaving you for Trini ," she said bluntly.

"Still you could've been honest and I'm still done with the ranger business," Tommy said in a very bitter voice.

"Ugh fine in that case the dragon and white tiger morpher give them to me," Kim said.

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Because if you're gonna be a bitch and a coward and stand by while the world falls because you hate me" Kim said bluntly.

Tommy let out a sigh and said "Just go"

"Thanks you know you really disappointed me Tommy," Kim said before she left.

-Mariner Bay-

"Yeah I'm here waiting on them now," Justin Stewart said as he stood outside the building . "Ok Kim, any luck with Tommy's other team... Alright later," he said as he saw the Lightspeed rangers walk up to him.

"So this is where she is," Carter said removing his sunglasses and looking at the hospital like building .

"This is were the leads tracked her to," Justin said.

"Well lets go," Ryan said as the rangers walked into the building.

-The Advent Void-

The three conspirators watched as Galvanax and Shego looked at the healing chamber that housed Ripcord. The three were disgusted at their leader. A leader who mourned the injuries of his concubine. A leader who would soon be dealt with.

"How long until we destroy them ?," Shego said her ever present disgust evident in her voice.

"I know you're anxious Shego, but just hold off just a bit more soon we'll invade and the rangers will either fall or destroy Galvanax," Odius said

"Yes and during the chaos we destroy Ripcord for good," Jericho said a sinister smirk across her lips.

"Yes lets just hope its soon," Shego said.

-Minoi-

"Maya!," Leo Corbett said as he greeted his friend with a smile and a hug. "Why are you back here?," he asked.

"Long story short earth needs you," Maya said.

-The Wild Rangers house-

"So what are you watching," Noire said as she sat next to Shelby on the couch with a bowl of corn chips.

"My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding," Shelby said.

"Ughh I hate those Gypsy shows they make us all look bad," Noire said popping a hand full of chips in her mouth.

"But its funny," Steven said

"Yeah plus some of these dresses are cool," Shelby said "Besides didn't you like that Sandra Celli chick who made the wedding dresses last season," she continued.

"Yeah but,"

"And didn't you at one point have bedazzled track pants and flip flops," Noire said.

"You know what shut up," Shelby said.

"Hey don't get upset wildcat," Noire said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Demi said as he ran down the stairs adjusting his clothes.

"You expecting someone?" Noire asked as Demi went into the foyer.

"Nope," Demi said just before he opened the door.

"Hey knew id find you here," said Jen Collins said as stood in the door way cane in one hand her motorcycle helmet in the other. Her usual mirrored shades covering her eyes.

"Yeah what do you want " Demi said in his usual blunt manor.

"Lets get straight to the point," Jen said. "So where's the others?."

"You better come in ," Demi said. " Noire call Grimm "

"Already on it he's on the way ".

-The Lupins House-

Jessi sat in the middle of her living room her hands handcuffed behind the chair she was in. She fidgeted with the cuffs against the chair back when the door to her bedroom opened revealing Melanie dressed in a slutty cop's outfit. Consisting of very short skin tight dark navy shorts that were almost a thong on Melanie's curvacious rear end. A matching three button midriff police shirt that only two button's closed. Leaving her breast slightly exposed. The outfit was rounded out by the faux gun belt around her waist, spiked heeled black calve high boots. Her own gold framed aviator sunglasses and a nightstick they had ordered from the same online sex store.

Melanie walked over to the chair with all the authority of her imagined station. She then began to circle around the chair like a jungle cat stocking its prey. Tapping the nightstick in her palm and switching her hips . "You're in a lot of trouble Skye. What you did could put you away for a long time so why don't you confess and save us all time," she said.

"Fuck you cop I'm not telling you shit," Jessi said defiantly.

Melanie then took the nightstick and jabbed into Jessi's chest. "Tough little cunt aren't you," she said twisting the nightstick. "But I have ways of making bitches like you talk," she said walking over to Jessi's iPod doc and switched on Big Brova Thank you and began sensually raunchy strip tease. A one point after taking off her top dropping to her knees and dry humping the nightstick. At another point placing her leg on Jessi's shoulder. Humping the air around Jessi's face before setting on her lap and ripping open her wife beater

"Umm ready to talk now," Melanie said as she began grinding Jessi's lap and twisting her nipples.

"No!," Jessi yelled feeling the painful pleasure of having her nipples twisted.

"Oh what do we have here a weapon," Jessi said seeing the bulge in Melanie's pants.

"Yeah let me show you how it works," Melanie said as she broke out of the handcuffs. She then used Jessi to her knees and opened her own pants letting her near twelve inches long thick strap-on. "Suck it bitch!," she said before forcing the fake cock into Jessi's mouth.

"UGH GAGGHHHHH RAHGGGGGGHH," were the sounds coming from Jessi as Melanie fucked her face for the next. Making her gag and thick ropes of saliva run down her chin and tears run from her eyes.

"Now lets make you squeal!," Melanie said ripping off Jessi's shorts and pushed her legs back then spit on the dildo and shoved it into Jessi's anus.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK MY ASS!," Jessi squealed.

-The Dino Lab-

By the time Wes had arrived the rangers had all been briefed on the situation at hand. They took a moment to digest everything before giving an answer. "You know we're in right," Kree said.

"Yeah now when do we get our battle suits," Chase said.

"You may not need them," Kendall said as she walked into the lab. "I have a lead on some tech that may help you out, plus a friend from Edinoi"

As the the night went on Kendall , Kim and Wes sat and watched the rangers planning continued . "So these are the new rangers," A male voice said making everyone at the table turn in their chairs.

"Jason!" Kimberly said greeting Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger.

"You didn't think I'd let you fight this one alone did you,"Jason said hugging one of his oldest friends.

"Good to see you again Jason," Wes said half standing to greet the former ranger.

"Jason glad to have you on board," Fang said extending his hand to the red ranger.

"Glad to be on board," Jason said. "Quite the army gathering from what I hear we'll need it."


	48. The legend war begins

-The Wild Rangers

The wild rangers trained. The girls dodging and countering Demi's sword whip attacks. Which became increasingly hard the more Demi used his eagle powers to move around the girls. "You girls are getting slow," Demi said as he landed behind Shelby.

"ERGHHH Shut up!," Shelby said sending an blast towards Demi before he rolled out of the away.

"Oh that one almost got me Shelby," Demi said with a smirk.

-The Dino Lab-

Fang stood shirtless in the silver bottoms of his karate gi his black belt tied around his waist. As he staired across the mat at the older black belt in the red and black gi. "Sure you wanna do this I mean wouldn't wanna hurt you old timer," he said bouncing on his feet.

"Lets just spare and I'll show you old timer kid," Jason said as he and Fang began circling the mat.

"Ok," Fang said before throwing a flying roundhouse kick at Jason having the former red ranger block and go to take Fang down but Fang flipped backward kicking Jason in the chin knocking him on the mat

"Pretty good ," Jason said rubbing his chin before throwing a low sweeper kick which Fang also dodged.

"Yeah I try," Fang said.

Elsewhere still Casey and Kimberly stood looking up at the gymnastic bars chalking their hands. Kimberly in a pair of tie dye work out leggings and a hot pink sports bra. Casey wear an all black version of the outfit Kimberly was wearing. "So Kim you up for this ,"Casey asked clapping chalk off her hands.

"Well I'm a little rusty but lets go," Kimberly said just before she and Casey jumped onto the parallel bars of the gymnastic obstacle course.

-Lupin base-

Jessi, Melanie and Ruby were in a three way sword fight with practice blades. "Ehh you two are getting good but not as good as me," Jessi said

"No offense sweetie but we haven't had over twenty two years of practice," Ruby said fighting off Jessi and Melanie.

"Yeah we can't all be in our forties" Noire said jibing Jessi.

-SPD-

Alex and Sami were practicing with their weapons along with the other rangers. "Eh!, you're getting great at this," Alex said as Sami blocked a swing from her speaker baton.

"I had a great teacher," Alex said with a flirty smile.

"Get a room you two," Kat said.

-Summer Cove-Ranger Lair-

Elsewhere Levi Was teaching Sarah some of his gypsy style of combat. "Ok Sarah balance is the key," Levi said balancing his weight on his left hand "Once you get it you spin and fan your legs out."

"Like this...uh," Sarah said as she attempted the move and fell on her butt.

"Yeah you'll get it," Levi said helping her up.

"They're fine warriors," Viera said as she and Mick and watched the team.

"Yes but I can only hope we've given them the tools and skills necessary to fight our enemy," Mick said.

-Dino Lab-

"Speaking of which how's the morpher coming?," Billy asked his assistant.

"Fine boss I just have to make a few adjustments but it'll be ready when we need it," Kendall said as she worked on the morpher.

"Good because we may need it really soon," Maya said. "Speaking of needed have you heard from Udonna and the Mystic Force?"

"Yes she said she's going to split her rangers up between here and Briarwood. Same with with the Jungle Fury Rangers," Billy explained.

"What about the Aquition Rangers," Tyler asked.

"They're training at the academy along with Jarrod," Billy said.

"What about Ednoi or whatever that planet is you told me about?," Maya asked.

"On the way king Dex is sending his finest warriors including his son," Billy said.

"Son?," Kendall said shocked. "My we have been in this line of work for a long time haven't we," she said.

"Yes yes we have," Billy said.

-Advent Void-

A newly healed Shego made her way into the throne room and passionate kissed her master. "Umm good to see you healed my love," Galvanax said.

"Good to be back master," Shego said as she dropped to her knees and placed her head in Galvanx's lap like the faithful lap dog she was.

"Excellent. Odius are you ready to launch your attack," Galvanax asked.

"Yes master I have a perfect creature to handle the rangers as a preamble for our full attack," Odius said.

"Good go and prepare him and await my instruction," Galvanax commanded.

"Yes master," Odius said as she bowed and left the throne room.

"Do try not to get your throat slit this time aye ," Ripcord said drawing a hateful look from Odius.

"Quite enough Ripcord you and the others are dismissed Shego and I need time alone," Galvanax said dismissing his other soldiers.

"So brother when is the moment of our attack," Jericho asked.

"Soon but for now I believe it best we cover all our bets," Ikamari said. "Odius I want you to disable The rejuvenation tanks."

"Consider it done," Odius said.

-The Wild Ranger's Home-

"OH FUCK ME!," Noire screamed as she gripped the sheets while Demi plowed her from behind. "UGHHHHHH RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

"That your spot baby!? That your spot!," Demi groaned.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Noire cried out her orgasm right on its edge.

"Ughhh how about this!," Demi said reaching under Noire And pinched her clit.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!," Noire screamed as she orgasmed and fell flat on the bed. Her climax triggering Demi's.

"Whew that was amazing," Demi said pulling Noire into his arms.

"Thank you I try," Noire said with a cocky tone to her voice.

Meanwhile Shelby made her way to the living room a blanket in her hand. She walked over to the sleeping form of Jen Collins. Who had been staying with them off and on for the past week. Often being to exhausted from training or working late. Shelby seeing that the timeforce pink ranger needed it she calmly knelt down and draped the blanket over her.

"Ummm Wes," Jen said before puling Shelby down into a kiss before opening her eyes and jerking away with a mortified look on her face. "Oh my god Shelby I'm sorry!"

"No Jen you're fine," Shelby said.

"You must think I'm some kind of lesbian pervert," Jen said looking down ashamed.

"No I don't," Shelby said.

"You miss Wes don't you," Shelby asked.

"Everyday" Jen said. "Shelby have you...,"

"Ever dated a woman no but we'll discus it after the world is out of danger," Shelby said as she walked upstairs. "But I did enjoy the kiss."

-Lupin base-

Melanie and Jessi lay naked in bed curled in each others arms. Their bodies soaked in sweat after hours of love making. Their eyes locked on each other with doe eyed stares that showed the passion and love radiating between them. A love and passion that seemed to grow more and more each day. A love and passion that they knew would see and had seen them through some of the best and worst times in life. For now though it seemed to comfort them in a warm blanket of post orgasmic bliss.

"You remember the first night we ever spent together in this bed," Melanie said reaching over and twirling a strand of her wife's hair.

"Yeah two years ago" Jessi said. "Lots changed since a little wildcat from New Orleans came into my life driving a Trans-Am."

"Yeah or Jessikah dying... Makes you wonder about the future,"Jessi said.

"I don't wonder our future because I know what's going to happen," Melanie said continuing to play with her wife's hair.

"Oh really?," Jessi said. "Well then gypsy girl tell me what the future holds."

"Well for one we will kick the gangler's ass then we're gonna have two beautiful kids and live happily ever after," Melanie said with a warm smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessi said leaning in and kissing Melanie.

-Advent Void-

"Master I present The Dark Knight," Odius said bringing in her creature.

"I am ready to serve my lord," Dark Knight said as he knelt before Galvanax's throne. He was giant at seven feet tall. His body was encased in a demonic gray and black armor, and he wielded a massive long broad sword with a hilt and handle made of gilded bone.

"He shall do quit well," Galvanax said. "Go to earth and launch an attack. The rest of you prepare the troops. For today we bring the blackest night."

"Yes master!," Jericho said.

"Hail Galvanax !," Odius, Ikamari, Shego ,and Ripcord said.

-The Dino Lab-

"Well here it is the morphing brace," Kendall said presenting a morpher that was metallic blue with what looked like sundglasses on it.

"Impressive Kendall," Billy said.

"Good now lets get back to...," Fang said getting cut off by the alarm sounding "Looks like we got bigger problems Ms Morgan,"

"Down town," Kendall said pinpointing the location of the threat.

"Lets go" Fang said as he and the others moved away from the computer.

"Guys wait," Kendall said drawing the team's attention.

"What is it Kendall world kind of in danger," Jason said.

" This riff that the creature came from is different somehow," Kendall said.

"Different how," Celest asked.

"I can't be sure but it seems to be growing," Kendall said.

"Kendall hit the button guys lets ranger up!," Heckyl said before he and the team left.

-Amber Beach-

"Hello rangers. So nice to see some of you again ," Odius said twirling her hammer as she balanced on a flag pole on the side of a building.

"Odius nice to see you recovered from that tracheotomy I gave you," Casey said.

"Kubots get them but that bitch is mine!," Odius said as she lept off the pole.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Shego screeched unleashing her sonic scream that nearly shattered Celest and Casey's helmets.

"Ah.. you ok babes?," Celest asked shaking off the effects of Shego's scream.

"Yeah time to get this bitch," Casey said as she charged her sword. "ANKYLO BUSTER!," she said driving the sword into the ground Only to have the Villaness dodge the attack.

"Unlike the others I've been watching you," Shego said before flying at the two rangers.

Elsewhere Fang and the others were busy trying to fight off Dark Knight. Barely matching the armor clad fiend. "You rangers are no match for a warrior of my pedigree," Dark Knight said kicking Kree away as he matched blades with Heckyl and Fang. "You're weak!"

"And you have a blind spot!," Kree said "PLESIO STRIKE!," she said slashing Dark Knight' ribs.

"GNATS!," Dark Knight said swatting the three rangers away.

" You guys ok," Keee asked as she and the others picked themselves up.

"Yeah but I think its time we show this guy what we can really do," Fang said drawing his blaster Heckyl and Kree following suit.

"DINO TRIO STRIKE!," all three said lunching their combined attack. Causing a massive explosion.

"I'd love to stay and play but that explosion was my cue to leave," Odius said before transporting away.

"Damn it!," Casey said just before the other rangers joined her.

"Where did Odius go,"Fang asked.

The team looked into sky and saw it turn from blue to pitch black to blood red in a matter of minutes. The ground began to shake and crack. Red bolts of lightening struck buildings causing them to burst into flames. Black balls of fire rained down to the earth. As winds raged and the air began to smell of sulfur and acid. And breaking through the it all was a giant fortress. That looked to be from the mouth of hell itself.

As the rangers looked a gasp tendrils of energy adorned with demonic looking skulls erupted from the ground and swung like tenticals. "Uh Ms Morgan!," Fang said into his communicator.

"I know we're teleporting you out now," Kendall said just before the rangers were sent back to the lab.

-Galvanax's Ship-

"The rangers scurry away like rats at your mere pressence Master," Ripcord said now dressed in his battle gear.

"Yes lets draw the vermin out shall we," said Galvanx who was now dressed in a armored tunic leather tunic leather pants and armored boots and guantlets. "Shego aim our long range cannon at the rangers home base and take a detachment of Kubots to kill any survivors."

"As you wish" Shego said.

-Wild rangers home-

"Noire is the team ready?," Demi asked as the team moved about the house.

"Ready and waiting so are the other teams," Jen said.

"Good what about your friends from Phi zua ," Demi asked.

"On the way" Jen said.

"Huh?," Jen said.

"What is it now!," Steven said getting annoyed at the situation.

"Its weird but it looks like an energy pulse is heading right for...," Jen said just before the explosion tore through the house.


	49. Legendary war

-The Wild Rangers home-

Shego and the Kubots worked through the burnt wreckage of the house. Through the dismantled motorcyle and car parts burnt pictures and whatever else had been in the still smoldering home. "Find them I want their heads as proof if they're dead," Shego said getting a nod from the kubots.

Meanwhile down the wreckage one lone ranger clutched his ribs. Fighting the sting of the burns his arm. He glances around the lab and finds what he's looking for. Their his morpher. Limping over to it feeling the pain of the possible broken bones in his leg,and ribs as he bent over and grabbed the morpher. He then cleared the cleared off the control panel and thought about the events that had just occurred moments before

Now standing in the ruined lab he knew it wouldn't be long before the kubots attacked him and he was determined to give them a fight and to do whatever else was needed. Even if it ment sacrifcing his home.

"Status of the other rangers," he asked.

"None have suffered critcal damage but minor body damage," Jen said.

"Damn," Demi cursed. "Jen get them out of here"

"Already did," Jen said.

With a deep sigh Demi gave the order he had hoped he would never have to. "Computer activate self destruct sequence"

"Self destruct engaged you now have thirty minutes until self destruct," the computer said just as the Kubot charged through the door.

"INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!" Demi said morphing into his ranger form "Eagleriser!" he said drawing his weapons. "Lets dance"

-Ninja steel ranger base-

"Shit!," Mick screamed as she watched the attack.

"Relax We can handle this ," said Brody

"Ughh what happened?," Sarah said as she sat up.

"We were attacked by Galvanax. He fired on a city levelling it," Viera explained.

" Wasnt their rangers in that town?" Hayley asked becoming concerned for rangers well being.

-Wild Ranger's Home-

"Ahhh!," Demi said as he was knocked back into the computer by seven kubots.

"Fifteen minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi managed to knock back some of the kubots.

"Great!," Demi said. "EAGLE CHARGE!" he said swinging his sword destroying some of the kubots with his sword.

"Five minutes until self destruct!," the computer said

"Ehh time to leave ," Demi said as he fought his way towards the door.

"Two minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi jumped through the door.

"Shit!," Demi said.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," the computer said just before the house exploded sending what looked like a fireball across the city and knocking Demi from his morph.

-The Dino Lab-

"How bad is it?" Jason asked Kendall .

"An entire city was levelled in a single blast," Kendall answered the worry and sadness in her voice

"We will handle it," Casey said rubbing the bandages around her mid-section. " Wasnt the Wild rangers in that city,"

"They were!," Kendall said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"You and I both know more than anyone this is what Demi does sacrifices himself for his family which he calls his team.

-Galvanax's Ship-

Galvanax looked out on the destruction he was causing and smiled. "Look at it pure chaos."

"Yes master its exciting," Shego said.

"But the rangers are still hiding away like rats and I want those power stars ," Galvanax said his fist clenching.

"Perhaps a more direct approach is needed," Odius said taking practice swings with his sword.

"Yes master why don't we attack what they love most," Jericho said.

"Yes the humans," Badonna said.

"Excellent," Galvanax said with his eyes glowing with wicked glee as he held out his eye of Sarnoth and fired an energy bolt though it. In a bright light standing in front of Galvanax was nearly every villain the power rangers had defeated in the past.

" Excellent " Olympus said.

-Ninja steel base-

"Ugh!," Calvin said shooting up from the bed. Despite the still healing from his injuries.

"Your fine handsome you got here safe," Hayley said just before kissing Calvin deeply and hugging him. "More importantly you got her safe," she said letting a few tears of joy drop on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did can't say the same for my bike,"Calvin said.

"What do you mean?," Sarah asked, "Calvin what did you do," she asked scowling at the yellow ranger.

"It blew it up on the way here," Calvin said.

"Damn it!," Sarah cursed " That explains your injuries"

"Anyway What about the city?" Viera asked.

"Toast," Mick said.

"All those people gone"...," Preston said sadly.

"We have to help them," Calvin said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Meanwhile as the younger rangers talked a council like group of veteran rangers along side looked on from over head. "You were right they are an amazing group kids," Andros said.

"I'll say Calvin survived an explosion which he was unmorphed," Adam said, "Back in our day I don't think we could have."

"Back in our day one fall out of the mega zord had us ready to quit," Rocky said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah but not these guys," Connor said "not by a long shot."

"Which one lost their parents during my attack," Karone asked feeling a bit of shame and guilt in her past actions.

"That one huddled up with his girlfriend her name's Hayley she's the white ranger," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up Karone you're not the only one of us who started out evil," Katherine Southerland the former pink zeo and turbo ranger. As well as Kimberly one time replacement

"Yeah and a girl white ranger that's new," said Xander of the Mystic Force rangers. Part of the group of rangers Udona had seen.

"Hey I was the first female blue ranger," said Tori of the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Good point," Xander said.

"Just know that when the time comes they will lead the charge," Mick said with pride.

"No doubt in my mind," Dana said. "Anyway how are the other Galaxy Rangers," she asked the yellow ranger.

"Good luckily we and Light Speed made it in along with the members of Overdrive and Jungle Fury," Maya explained.

"With the Dino Thunder team we should put up a good fight," Wes said.

"Once a ranger," Maya said just before the alarm sounded making everyone in the power chamber go on alert.

"Hello rangers," Galvanax said as his image appeared on all the screens in the base. "I know you're seeing this from where you are and that's good seeing as I want you to see this. Every vile murderous creature at my army's command has seized your precious Summer Cove as well as a few other cities near by," he said showing his forces invading places like Brierwood and Silver Hills. "And if that was not enough to spur you. We've taken the liberty of taking some hostages," he said stepping aside and showing a cage containing young children and one adult woman who the rangers recognized.

"Guys he has my mom," Sarah said her blood running cold.

"We will save her" Calvin said.

"If you don't surrender to me within the hour I will kill them your time starts now," Galvanax said before ending his transmission.

"Ok open a channel to all rangers and our alleys," Andros said taking charge of the situation.

"Done," Mick said.

"All rangers and ranger alleys this is Andros the Red Astro Ranger. We are in war and ask...no I command that where ever you are you stand and fight. No matter what the cost you stand and fight until you can no longer stand! We will not beaten if Galvanax sigh wants a fight he'll get!," Andros said ending his transmission. "Cassie i believe you have somethings," he said.

"Yeah," Cassie said as she walked forward carrying briefcase. "Viera i know you gave your powers to Brody so i tracked down something for it use it with pride as its from a very special person," she said handing her the saber tooth tiger morpher.

"What's this?," Viera asked bewildered by holding a morpher in her hands.

"That is the saber tooth tiger morpher and it belonged to Trini once," Cassie said "now for the time being its yours."

"Cassie I, I can't," Viera stammered.

"You have shown that you can handle yourself. You've also shown that you're kind strong and confident just like Trini," Adam said shedding a small tear.

"Thank you" Viera said.

\- Summer Cove-

The combined force of the rangers materialized in the pure hell that was now down town Summer Cove. They all stared up at the terrorizing ship floating in a demonic red sky. In front of them a hoard of former villains and kubot waiting to attack. On the opposite side of the situation Galvanx stood on the deck of the ship and watched with a twisted smile. "This is the force of good this all you have to stand before me," Galvanax said.

"They're not alone!," Tommy Oliver said walking out of an alley in his civilian clothes to stand along aside Brody.

"Nice of you to show up ," Kimberly said.

"One lone powerless mortal to stand with the rangers," Galvana said a smugness in his voice.

"He's not a normal mortal he's a power ranger and he's not alone," said a man in his mid to late thirties. Flanked by Two men and two women. "I'm Demi and we're the wild rangers! Here to fight with you"

"Rangers!," said a voice from a roof top the ranger looked up to see a person who appeared to be in insect like armor. "I am prince Lex of Edinoi the Masked Rider, and these are my friends Bleez , Jackson, James, Apollo and Knox the power rangers Nova force!"

Before the Rangers could say anything group of more rangers arrived Bout time you got here," Brody said.

"Sorry had to pick some guys up," Fang said, "but we're here to stand with you."

"So are we," said a young man in black leather armor flanked by a woman in a kung fu gi. "I am Jarrod and this is Camille of the Pai Zhua,"

"And I'm Theo Martian, blue jungle fury!," said a young man in a blue ranger suite

"You rangers need a bit more gold in your life," said a man in a blue and gold ranger suite, "Antonio gold Samurai ranger."

"Maybe even a little more silver!," said a man in a blue and silver ranger suite. "Merick lunar wolf wild force ranger!.

"Yeah its MORPHIN TIME!," Heckyl said.

"MASTODON !," Zack said morphing into the black ranger.

"PTERODACTYL!," Kim said morphing into the pink ranger

"TRICERITOPS!," Billy said morphing into the blue ranger.

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!," Viera said morphing into the yellow ranger.

"TYRANASARUS!," Jason said making the team of mighty morphin rangers stand seven strong.

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!," Katherine said morphing into the pink zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!," Rocky said morphing into the blue zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN!," Adam said morphing into the green zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!," Tommy said changing into the red zeo ranger.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Trey of triforia said morphing into the gold ranger. Completing the five person zeo team.

"MOUTIAN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Justin said morphing into the blue turbo ranger. The other robot turbo minis blue stood next to him

"LETS ROCKET!," the six astro rangers said morphing into their ranger forms.

"GO GALACTIC!," the lost galaxy team said the core five shifting into ranger form.

"MAGNA POWER!," Mike said morphing into the Magna Defender.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!," called the core five of the lightspeed rangers said as they morphed.

"TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan said morphing into the titanium ranger.

"AQUITTAR RANGER POWER!" the aquittar rangers said transforming into their ranger forms.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM," The ninja storm rangers said morphing into the core three rangers.

" THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" Hunter and blake said morphing into the thunder rangers.

" SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM" Cam said morphing into his green samurai ranger

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!," the dino thunder team said morphing into their ranger forms.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!," The mystic force rangers said as they morphed.

"OVERDRIVE EXCELERATE!," the Overdrive rangers said shifting into their ranger gear.

. "QUANTUM POWER!," Eric said as he transformed into the Quantum Time Force ranger.

" TIME FOR TIMEFORCE!" The time force rangers said morphing

" WILD ACESS" The wild force rangers said morphing

" SPD EMERGENCY" The SPD rangers said morphing

" JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED" The jungle fury rangers , Jarrod and Camile said morphing and summoning the spirit rangers.

" RPM GET IN GEAR " The RPM rangers said morphing

" GO GO SAMURAI " The samurai rangers said morphing

" GO GO MEGEFORCE" The Megaforce rangers said morphing as Robot Knight joined the six rangers.

" DINO CHARGERS READY ENERGIZE UNLEASH THE POWER" All the Dino charge rangers said morphing.

" LUPINRANGER PATRANGER" the lupinrangers and patrangers morphed

" INSTINCTS UNLEASHED" The wild rangers said morphing

" NOVA CHANGE !" The Nova rangers said morphing

" Ecto phase activate " Dex said as the Dragon Kinght riders joined him.

Galvanax looked down from his ship and simply motioned his army to attack .

"Charge!" Brody said leading the army of good into a head on collision to with the army of evil.

As the battle progressed the rangers and their alleys did there best to find off the Galvanax's army. They soon found they soon found themselves some what clustered off in the crowd. "Just like old times aye Tommy," Jason said as he and Tommy used their swords on Rito Revolto.

"Sure is," Tommy said.

"I'm just glad you got your head of your ass," Kimberly said rolling to her knee and shooting an arrow at the creature's chest. Making it fall to its knees.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm here," Tommy said as he and Jason beheaded Rito.

"Whatever," Kimberly said firing an arrow ahead of the two red rangers.

"KIM!," Tommy said realizing the pink ranger didn't see the monster behind her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Troy screamed in agony as he took the force of the creature's attack.

Kimberly and Jason and both fired their blade blasters at the creature. They then looked down and saw Troy's face through the broken visor. The chest of his uniform burned a bit from the blow. "Troy are you ok?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason helped each him up.

"Ugh yeah come on we've got a battle to win," Tommy said as Troy charged back into the fray.

"I wish I had time to enjoy being a ranger," Veira said using the yellow tiger daggers to fend off some kubots

"Yeah but on the upside I look good in red," Tommy said using the zeo pistol and the zeo sword to fend off Kubots

"Yes they'll be time for that later, right now we have to focus," Jayden said using his spin sword to run through the kubot in front of him.

" Yeah we have to clear a breach for Brody and the guys to get to the fortress," Demi said using the Eagleriser.

Elsewhere the battle Cassie stood along side Justin two of the Kamen riders and Melanie were taking on Baboo and Squat. "You're a great shot," said Kamen rider Torque as he fired his blaster next to Cassie who was using the astro blasters.

"Thanks for the compliment" Cassie said

"Best you don't think about it ," Shelby said as she ripped away at the eyes of Grumm.

"Yeah Torque just go with it," Sting said.

Meanwhile working their way towards the fortress were Brody and the rest of his team Along side a few members of the Lightspeed, Zeo and Overdrive teams.

Up on the ship Galvanx watched a along side his generals with a menacing glare. He could see the rangers and their army start to gain ground. A small amount of ground but it was something he would not allow. "Ripcord fire a blast on the rangers," he commanded.

"Master that could cut our forces in half," Odius said.

"It could cut the rangers forces as well now fire!," Galvanx said.

"You doing ok Kat?" Adam asked as he stood back to back with the pink Zeo ranger.

"Just like riding a bike Adam," Katherine said.

"Well Dustin and I are just glad you guys aren't rusty," Shane said using his sword weapon "right bro."

"Yeah...," Dustin said getting cut off by a blast form the fortress knocking he Shane and the other rangers that may have been around them several feet away from where they were.

"Ugh you guys ok," Brody said picking himself up from being knocked down by the shock waves

"Yeah I... TORI!," Shane said looking over and seeing unconscious unmorphed Tori with blood tricking down her mouth.

"Xander!," Dustin said seeing the green Mystic Force ranger in the similar state as Tori, Looking out further the yellow ranger could see some of the veteran rangers with their uniforms and helmets damaged. A few seemingly lifeless and unmorphed. Among the unmorphed were the red glaxy ranger and the gold samurai ranger.

"Alpha teleport the unmorphed rangers and yourself to the special wing of the hospital pre programed into the computer the rest of you GET YOUR ASSES UP AND FIGHT!," Jason said rallying the rangers as someone was playing a tune that shocked all those who heard it.

As The figure continued to play the rangers soon felt the ground vibrate and they soon heard the familiar roar. "Holy shit it worked after all these years it worked!," Tommy said seeing the original Dragon Zord.

"Alright Dragon Zord lets go fire missiles!," The figure said giving her command and having the Dragon Zord fire its missile at some of Galvanax's monsters and downing his ship.

"Well well five guardians and a titan have come to die," Galvanx said with his regal cockiness as he walked from the wreckage of his ship. "I hope you've come to do the reasonable thing and bow before me and submit as tribute. Surely you have no illusions of victory that would be foolish."

"I've come for your head Galvanx plain and simple," Brody said glaring at him from behind his helmet.

"Well then boy," Galvanax said waving his sword over himself "let us have at it!"

Brody simply drew his sword and the two charged at each other. The clash of their blades sounded like thunder.

"So we're all agreed," Hayley said as she and the other five rangers stood in a Mexican standoff with Galvanax's generals before they teleported away.

Meanwhile the wild rangers skillfully headed threw the destroyed ship to the section of the ship she had detected the life signs of the hostages. "Shelby are you reading any signatures?" the Red ranger asked.

"Yeah just the hostages ," Shelby said.

"Only ten? Sounds like a trap," Noire said knowingly.

"Don't I know it got anymore scratch left in those claws " Grimm said jokingly.

"Fuck yea" Steven said.

Elsewhere on the ground combined forces of the army of good were making head way. But not without a few injures and casualties. The Lupin rangers, Merick of the Wild force as well as Kira of the Dino Thunder team had all been teleported away. Prognoses not looking good. Now all of the remaining forces stood giving their all fighting until the last breath.

"So about that date I'm thinking Italian?" Sami said as she and Alex fought .

"First off I never agreed officially to the date. Also I don't think this is the time or place to discuss it," Alex said.

"I thought you'd automatically go out with me since I saved your life," Sami said

"When did you...Ugh!," Alex groaned as Sami tackled her and rolled them both out of the way of a piece a building falling from the sky.

"You ok?," Sami asked picking her and Alex up.

"Yes Italian you say?" Alex said.

"AGGGGH!" Troy screamed as the creature stabbed him making him fall to his knee as Jason and Adam finished him off.

"Troy you ok bro," Jason asked.

"Yeah man are you?," Adam asked.

"Erggh yeah... give me a sec to catch my breath," Troy lied. The megaforce ranger could feel the blood pooling in his hand and in his lungs. Added with the near life ending hit he had took in the earlier part of the battle along with all the others let him know that he would surely die. And if was to die he was not going to die he'd die on his own terms. So summonig his strenth he picked himself up and charged back into the breach.

"Doing ok Viera?" Mick asked as they fought along side each other.

"Yeah I just wish I could see what's going on over there," Viera said.

"Don't we all don't we all," Mick said.

"Yeah but right now we have a battle of our own to win," Kat said.

"Right and I for one don't feel like being casualty!," Kree said as she fired away at the forces of darkness.

Brody and Galvamx battled heavily. Their aura's glowing around them as they did. At times it seemed they were evenly matched. Countering each others strikes and then some way Brody found his way on his back at Galvanax's mercy. "I'm going to enjoy killing you I'm going to do it slow," Galvanax said.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Galvanax screamed as Ripcord brought down his sword on his armor.

"TRAITORS YOU TRAI..." Galvanax screamed before Odius ripped his head from his shoulders.

"Damn that felt good! Bye bye," Odius said before tossing Galvanax's head off the deck.

"What the hell is going on!," Brody said as he and the other rangers got to their feet. Weapons aimed at the three traitors.

"Rangers I assure you the reasons we did this Fairwell rangers," Odius said waving her hand and spiriting her and the other two away .

"Ok what the fuck?," Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I have something else to look into," Levi said. "Wild rangers are the hostages free?"

"Yeah all clear and we're headed your way," Grimm said into the com-link.

The sky filled with a blinding golden white light. When the light cleared all the forces of evil on the ground began to disintegrate. The sky began to return to its normal coloring and all that was left of Galvanax was a mound of ash and swirling vortex of dark energy.

The other rangers parted and at the center of the group was the lifeless body of Troy aburrows still dressed in the uniform of the red megaforce ranger. Emma kneeling behind him his unmasked head craddled in her arms. While The rangers all stood in silent morning of their fallen friend.

Brody moved forward and removed his helmet and knelt at Emma's side placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He went out fighting right till his heart stopped," Emma said wiping a few tears away.

"Just like A hero," Brody said.

-One week later-

A week had gone by and the city had begun to rebuild itself. But today at a secluded spot in a cemetery the world along with the rest of Summer Cove seemed to stand still. As seemingly an army of rangers who all but the Light Speed rangers who wore their team jackets. Were all dressed in black with armbands indicating their color designations on their left arms. As they sat in front of a line of black caskets adorned with colorful flowers.

"Today we are here to honor the lives of Antonio Garcia, Xander Bly, Tori Hanson, Mack Hartford, Theo Martin, Leo Cabbot, Katherine Hillard, Will Ashton, Merrick Baliton, Carter Grayson, Kelsey Winslow and Troy Burrows," Billy said holding back tears as he acted as master of ceremonies. "At this time Emma would like to say a few words in reflection of Troy ."

Emma stood and adjusted her dress and sunglasses and took her place at the podium. "The first time I saw Troy he was dreaming . The next time I saw him was at my locker. The next time the warstar was trying to destroy us," she said. "I say this not to darken his memory to any of you but because I know he would want the truth to be told. Troy rose to become a hero in every sense of the word. And for a time before I could be honest with myself he was the love of my life. Then when I could be I broke his heart by lying to him. For that I am truly sorry Troy and I hope you forgive me," she said breaking down into tears. "If there is anything you could take from Troy's life I want you to take its his hart, courage, honor and will. Because it was all those things that drove him to fight that day last week. If there is anything else it his loyalty and friendship because a week before the battle Troy and I had spoken for the first time in years and we fought, but that loyalty in his hart that faithfulness to his friends is what drew him into battle thank you."she said before taking her seat.

"Thanks Emma we will now hear from Brody," Billy said prompting Brody to take his place at the podium.

"I can't really get too personal or personal at all really. As I never really worked with or met any of them before last week. But what I could say, what I know and know to be a fact is like all of us they were rangers. Ranger that like us who were chosen to fight on the side of good to protect this world and the universe no matter what the cost. And these brave warriors paid the ultimate cost. So knowing that we may one day need to pay that cost on the battle field. That hold these fellow rangers in a place of honor and friendship. I we thank you all for the ultimate sacrifice you made. And in life and in death once a ranger always a ranger.


	50. Build crossover

-Six months ago-

Jessikah Afton pulled up to the crime scene as Danny Messar was photographing the body. The body had been found in a car sitting in a ditch along the side of a road. As she walked up to the group, she eyed the body. It was a man in his thirties with curly, coal black hair. He was pale, had large lips, and thick brimmed glasses like Buddy Holly.

She put her hands to her hips, slowly studying the car. There were skid marks coming from off the road, a dent in the side, which was a sign that the man was run off the road. Glass from the windshield was all over the hood and the ground, and the man had a bullet hole in his forehead and his chest. As she walked around the car to look at the license plates, she saw the car was from Liberty Valley.

"He was visiting, I think." She jerked up at the voice of Mac Taylor, he was always scaring her out of her focus. He had his arms crossed and was glancing at the back of the car. "There's a bag of luggage in the backseat, as well as a receipt from The Palace." Lindsay Munroe walked over, punching something in on their mobile computer.

"Says here the victim has been living in Liberty Valley for the last eighteen years. He has a wife and three boys." If the victim was vacationing, then it was likely the family was here too. Her heart broke for those three kids that would now be without a dad. She made her way around to the front of the car and gazed at the victim, an aura of familiarity was overcoming her. This man looked extremely familiar. It dawned on her that she hadn't gathered the name.

She felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked back at Mac. "Good to see you made it, Jessikah. make it to the house all right?"

"Yeah, Thanks again Mac." He nodded and glanced to the victim. The rest of the team had already gathered up the majority of the findings, and the coroner was already on there with the police and paramedics. "Guess I got here a little too late."

"You're fine, Jessikah. I'll tell you the findings so far."

"Okay."

"Robert?" A female voice buzzed in her ear and she quickly spun around, frowning at a woman running up to the scene. Three boys were standing in the parking lot of a nearby motel. The boys varied from six to seventeen years of age. The youngest child was hugging the leg of the eldest. The woman had long brown hair and a frantic expression with tears drenching her cheeks. "Robert! No!"

"Shit…" She stepped forward, extending her arms and holding the frantic woman as she attempted to go for her husband. This wasn't the first time a relative appeared on the crime scene, and it wouldn't be the last. "I need you to calm down ma'am."

"My husband! I need to hold him! Please!" The woman cupped her hand over her mouth, weeping bitterly. They didn't allow for that, since it was a possibility for the bereaved to tamper with the evidence either intentionally or unintentionally. The woman stretched her arm out, collapsing to her knees. "Robert…"

It was a shame, Robert didn't get much farther than the hotel. That means whoever killed him may have wanted him to die in the vicinity of his family. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, we can't let you in the crime scene…but if you'll step over here with me, you can help us find the person that did this to him." The woman nodded and Jessikah led her a few feet away, ensuring that the man's bloodied body wasn't in view. She didn't want the woman's memory of her husband to be something like this. She reassured the woman with a smile and looked over as Stella walked over to them. "Okay, what can you tell us that will help us find your husband's killer? First…name?"

"Willow, Willow Shapiro."

"Okay M-" Jessikah froze up, tensing as the woman's last name struck her. Shapiro? As in Robbie Shapiro? No, it couldn't be. The woman was calling him Robert. Stella patted her arm, comforting her as Jessikah was trying to comfort Willow. The GSPO CSI team knew well the names of each of Tori's friends. She'd spoken of all of them a million times. "We need confirmation that Mr. Shapiro and your family live in Seattle?"

"That is correct. He's a seasoned ventriloquist and we were called to come to Lincon City. He had a job to do at the Gotham comedy club." Danny started writing down the information while Jessikah was slowly overcoming the shock that this might actually be Robbie. "We've lived in Liberty Valley all our lives, though he would travel sometimes."

"Did you by any chance ever live in Innsmouth?."

"No…He lived there over twenty years ago. He doesn't talk too much about his time there, so I never thought to ask…" Trina closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and making sure the woman didn't notice her own terror. "Robert was a good man, he didn't have any enemies."

"Did he get involved with anything lately? Moreover, how long have you been here in Lincon City?"

"About a week now." The woman looked over to the car, whimpering as she curled her fingers at her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Now that I think about it, he did get into a fight with this one man at the club two days ago…Gabriel Iglesias The man is a comedian, I think, he was trying to get Robert's spot so he could have more time in the show…I remember him saying something about how the Gotham is no place for a 'puppet lover'."

"I see…" Her heart clenched as her mind flashed back to twenty years ago. Robbie was one of the only ones of Tori's friends that didn't mock her all the time. Sure he had his times of joining in, but he was quiet most of the time. An honest man, apparently with a caring family. "Stella, can you continue to console the bereaved?"

"Yeah, go get some air," Stella replied with a subtle smile, "I'll take over from here."

Jessikah walked away, stepping beside Mac, who was looking at the body as Sheldon examined for any obvious signs of struggle. "I was wondering why Danny and Lindsay withheld his name when I first got here." Usually the first thing anyone said when someone arrived onto the scene after the others was the name of the victim, as well as other stats. "When did you know?"

"His wallet and drivers license was on the seat beside him. He had several hundred dollars in his wallet, there are no signs of burglary." Mac lifted his hand and pointed towards the car, "The shooter may have run him off the road. He has a bruise on his forehead, indicating he hit the steering wheel. We think the shooter stepped in front of the car and fired off two shots, hitting our victim in the forehead and the chest."

"The wife mentioned a name. Gabriel Iglesias , Comedian scheduled to perform at the night showing. Apparently he and Robert had a fairly heated argument two days ago about his spot in the show."

"All right, then I guess we'll be paying him a visit." Mac turned to her as she studied Robbie's body. There wasn't much else to say, she couldn't believe that twenty years later, he was sitting here as a murdered victim. A painful feeling was twisting her stomach like a knife. She swallowed down the bile in her throat and closed her eyes. "Will you be all right, Jessikah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got this." She wasn't ever sickened by the job, that wasn't what was getting to her. The blood, she could handle, the death she dealt with, but this was literally the first time someone from her past was found. "You said Danny dealt with something like this several years ago?"

"Yeah, we all have dealt with seeing someone we have known personally. It's rough…but we're all here for you, Jessikah." So it was only a matter of time before she wound up seeing someone she knew? Why did that not make the pain any easier to deal with? She may not have liked Tori's friends, but she never wanted any of them dead.

Her hands clenched shut as a new passion rose in her chest. Vengeance, determination. She'd been passionate about solving cases before, but most of the ones she got truly passionate about were ones that involved young children or sexual assault victims. Now this one, she had to do without letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I'll handle this professionally, but I think you know to take me off the case if I can't." Mac nodded slowly and Jessikah took a step forward, gazing at Robbie's horrified expression. Why had he ever left LA in the first place? It didn't matter, that wasn't the part of his life she had to investigate. They needed to investigate just the last couple of weeks. "Mark my words, Robbie…I will find out who did this to you."

She gagged on the last bit of bile and let her forehead drop as tears stung her eyes. Her mind was flashing back to Tori's friends like wild fire rushing through a forest. Their hatred of her, the remarks they'd stabbed her with. They may as well have killed her, and they probably would have if she never left.

Or maybe Jade would have.


	51. Pandora

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: BECKY LYNCH]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 9/3/2018]

The video turns on as it shows a long red haired young woman wearing a Overwatch-themed t-shirt and glasses as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Becky Lynch. I suppose you want to learn the whole truth, huh? Now's your chance… Two years ago before the Lincon city Crisis started. Shocker came back with a strange device known the 'Pandora's Box'. No one knows what it can do… That is until the box created the 'Sky Dome' engulfing all of Lincon city No one can't leave, and it's still happening right now. Even if you go to space, it's still tall well thats what the government has told the rest of the world. Aside from that, the so called Sky Dome also bought along with these monsters known as the 'Smash'..."

Becky types on the keyboard as the screen shows the footage of the Smash appearing in Lincon city , arriving on the beach. Next shows the attack on Toku square as explosions were everywhere and people were running away from them. And next shows the Riders repelling against them as best as they could, switching back to the webcam.

"Scary isn't it, huh? I even heard the rumors about The kamen riders and Super sentai thanks to some information broker. Before the crisis and before the Pandora's Box, The riders had permanently disbanded. Thus, they no longer exist. But we know thats no the case. No one knows where they went. Not even I can guess it but they came back. Anyways… with the Smash running free and the Riders repelling them back… There is one person, a mysterious hero who goes by the name of… Kamen Rider Build…"

The screen switches to show the footage of Build attacking the Smash at the harbor via hidden recording as the Smash monster was overwhelmed as it was finished off with a finish until the screen switches.

"And then there's Kamen Rider Rogue..."

"I'll make a promise to the world that this world will be free without the Shocker and the Smash. There is one thing I cannot solve… My own past. But, the only person who goes by the name of Hope who took my memories away from me… But that doesn't matter. I want to save everyone and-"

Intruder detected…

The mysterious female voice sang from far away to Becky's ears as there was something shining out of her window.

"What the…"

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…I have to secure the box..."

She quickly types something on the computer as the door suddenly kicked open revealing Rogue the camera stops showing the video.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[The laws of victory has been decided…]

Meanwhile near Sengoku Labs a ride player suddenly slammed into a wall as The Ranger Slayer slowly walked towards the Ride player *

Ranger slayer: your a weird sentai ive not seen your design before. But no matter you'll die just as easy like the rest

Ride player: You crazy bitch im not a sentai! Im a Ride Player! im a fucking Hero!.

*The Ranger Slayer drew her bow *

Ranger slayer: Not a Sentai huh * takes aim* too bad

*The Ride player quickly tried to switch her weapon into its gun mode when she suddenly screams out in pain as the Kiba blade pierced her from behind*

KibaCaesar: Hurry this up * Kicks the ride player forward *

Ranger slayer: Geez no fun with you * Fires her bow striking the Ride player*

[GAME OVER!]

*KibaCaesar and Ranger Slayer watched as the Ride player screamed in pain as she de henshined and exploded into pixels *

KibaCaesar: Thats new for a sentai

Ranger slayer: She wasnt a sentai she was something called a Ride player

KibaCaesar: Ride Player? Interesting looks like were got more fun then * Laughs before walking off the Ranger slayer following behind *

*Rogue is seen walking away from the semi destroyed Labs carrying the Pandora box *


	52. Another crime ?

"Let me put it to you this way," Mac stated bluntly as he and Jessikah walked through Sengoku Labs. They were discussing his retirement, once again, and why he won't just retire. With the amount of grandchildren he had now, it would be worth his benefit. "The chances of me retiring are equal to the chances of you going to LA to see your family again."

"Touché." Granted, she didn't want to say she'd never see them again. Maybe when she felt better towards them, but then, she'd been saying that for years. "You know, Mac, back in college sometime, my dad found out where I was going to college at. I guess it wouldn't have been hard to figure it out. He tried to call me, but I told him when I answered the phone, I still wanted nothing to do with them…Is it so wrong of me to be so avoidant?"

"They are your family after all."

"Yeah, and they say you can't choose your family." She wasn't a firm believer in that quote. It seemed like Danny 'chose' his family. Jessikah scanned the surrounding area

"What happened here?"

"That's yet to be determined." Danny closed his eyes, exhaling softly as he motioned the detectives to follow. They walked out of earshot of the public, where the man folded his arms and slowly nodded his head.

"We did sweep Sengoku Labs had just been revived and had some top secret projects going and some Project linked to Genm Corp and the Government."

"Genm corp? You think who ever did was after one of those peojects?" Danny put his hand to his chest and breathed in, speaking out dramatically.

"Detectives. I believe so Lindsay and Stella are questioning the remaining staff now but the killer may of escaped…"

"Well he cant leave the city due to the Sky Wall" Mac remarked.

"Ah yes, Why is it named Sengoku anyway?." Jessikah glanced past them and they followed her gaze towards the hall. "Its named after a scientist Ryoma Sengoku he created something called a Sengoku driver and a Genesis driver" Danny said Jessikah nodded and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. " Any witnesses ?" Jesiskah asked. " Yea one a Becky Lynch she was badly beaten and was hospitalised " Danny said

"Okay. Thank you. Well we better go and see Becky."

"Ill continue here i will call you if we find something." Danny started to smile.

"Suppose they wanted something or someone"

"We have someone else to question." They made their way out of Sengoku Labs

"I think I'd rather deal with the serial killer…"


	53. Serial killer Sunday

( hey guys alexrusso89 here and this is the start of the Patranger focoused mini Arc hope you enjoy )

(Two Years Later)

Inside an interrogation room with only a table and chairs surrounded by four walls and a observation window, three people sat with each other. A man with cotton white black hair and thick brimmed glasses and an aged expression sat beside a woman with a fiery gaze and her lips tucked into a sharp smirk. She had feathery brown hair with honey highlights, broadened shoulders covered by her blue sweater with long sleeves.

Straight across from them was a man with shaggy brown hair and eyes that darted from side to side. He was beginning to sweat under pressure, his hands trembling and his body twitching. Confident, the forty year old woman looked from her old mentor, to the nervous man. "So why'd you do it?"

"I keep telling you, I didn't kill my brother."

"That's what you keep saying." She removed a bag from the top of the stool beside her, it was the victim's watch. They found it after returning to the scene of the crime on a hunch, it had been thrown in a nearby trash can. It had a bloody fingerprint on it. Greg Sanders analyzed the blood and it came out to belong to the suspect. She saw the man's eyes widen and freeze upon the watch. "Here's what I think, Mr. Corbett." She tossed the watch on the table, making him jump and whimper.

Her eyes narrowed boldly on the man as her mentor, DB Russell watched proudly. It had been twenty years now, she would have thought he'd retire by now, but another case they were working was keeping him on the job. After all, Jim Brass and Doc Robbins retired long ago. Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, CSI Finlay and Morgan Brody were all still on the job. Finlay was looking to retire whenever Russell did. David Hodges had left some time ago.

"I think you got jealous of your brother. Mike was the prodigal son of the family. He was the one who played college baseball, he was the straight-A student, he was the one gathering all the popularity while you were sitting on the sidelines. You struggled through life, even when you followed him onto Terra Venture he was still better en you." He began to shake again as she raised an eyebrow and continued, "Tell me when I've struck a nerve. This watch tells stories upon stories…" She tapped her fingernail on the plastic bag, still holding her sharp glare on the suspect's gaze, not faltering a moment in her confidence. "Was it cause he pulled the sabre out first?." The man swallowed as he studied the watch, slowly shaking his head. "Your brother attempted to give you his own Quasar sabre. most would react with grace, but you? No…"

She rose, smacking her hands on the table, watching the suspect flinch as his gaze shot up to hers. Adrenaline poured through her veins as the suspect shriveled in his seat. "You took a knife and you attacked him! You were jealous of his skills, of his popularity and his fame, so you killed him!"

"It wasn't like that!" He jeered back and looked to the knife, whining as he closed his eyes. "It's true, I envied him. Mike always was the smart one. So he wanted to give me the quasar sabre. I was a great red ranger, then he...wanted the sabre back. I told him I needed it more, we argued, things got physical…he struck me and I grabbed the knife. I don't know what or why…I just…I tackled him, I kept stabbing him over and over, ignoring his pleas." The man buried his face into his hands, sobbing gently. "I killed him! I killed him…"

The guards came in to cuff him and cart him away. The older man looked to her, grinning at her. "Great job Alex, got a confession out of him."

"I learned from the best, DB. This one was an open and shut case, though." The case brought up a lot of emotions for her, however. She could never kill her own sibling, she couldn't fathom what could make a person so angry, so filled with malice, that they would kill a sibling or parent. "Can't say it came without its emotions though…" Russell frowned, understanding her frustration with the case. Of all the cases she'd worked, this was one of those she was working most furiously to solve and be done with. "Kind of reminds me of back home, to be honest. Sami and Kat always ask me why I don't go back, why I don't talk about living in Angel Grove. Honestly, there's nothing to talk about."

"You have to face your battles one at a time. I suppose." She slid her hand along the steel table and slowly pushed herself up. She never spoke of her past, simple as that. It was best never to look back. That was her philosophy, what she told herself anytime she gave thought to those jackasses back home.

"If I ever see them again, DB, it'll be too damn soon." Her tone was laced with heavy bitterness and her heart beat with contempt. Tori, Tori's friends, and even her dear mother and father. She couldn't stand any of them, even now, when she hadn't seen or talked to them in twenty long years. "You can't give me reason enough to go back there."

"I can give you two. Adam and Kira." She looked to her aged mentor and sighed, slowly sweeping her fingertips along her forehead. Adam was her mentor. Kira is Adam's wife. She was Alex's Teacher before she joined SPD.

Over the last twenty years, had she thought about Tori? Had she thought about her parents or even Tori's friends? Sure, from time to time she even missed them. She kept reminding herself over the years of all the shit they put her through, all the things they'd called her and treated her like dirt. That kept her from missing them too much. There was no way in hell she could miss people who probably didn't miss her.

"I know it's hard to accept, but as I get older, I see more and more important family is…" She chuckled and walked with him towards the door.

"Family is important, so why haven't you retired yet? You're sixty-nine years old now, it would be a benefit for you to retire."

"You know why I'm staying on, we need to find this serial killer. Sargent Afton's last case and we owe her that." It was their toughest case yet, everyone was working on this investigation. So far, they figured the murders were happening while the killer was on vacation. It was a guess. The victims were usually women, thin, with long brown hair. More times than not, they seemed to be a certain age, forty-eight to fifty.

The murders were occurring over time. They were currently at a stalemate, considering no traces or clues were left behind. This person was very careful, very meticulous. The most recent death was last summer. There were six victims they'd found that took place within the last fifteen years. Each was a certain amount of time apart, but always the estimated time of death was around a time when vacationers would be flocking to Las Vegas. Usually the middle of the summer, the fourth of July, or with one rare occasion, Thanksgiving. Jessikah had a lead but it went cold the day she died.

"You think the deaths would have something to do with family? The victims are often attacked when families would be normally be together." Not to mention a signature trait, the victim would have their wedding ring shoved down their throat. Along with that, the corners of the victim's lips would be cut. The type of cut appeared to be made with some sort of shearing tool, likely by a pair of scissors.

"Could be. Sara was looking into the backgrounds of our victims, it seems like each of them up to this point was cheating on their spouse, or at least they had an affair at some point of time in their marriage." She rubbed her chin and shook her head, this was all the information they had to go on. They didn't have any suspects, they didn't have any evidence pointing them towards a suspect.

"Too clean, too meticulous. The fact that there's no evidence of sexual assault found on any of the victims is curious…though not all serial killers are known to do that, but lately it seems hard that we don't find that." The other instance is usually the only wound they have is a hole that is cut over where the heart is. Then the killer proceeds to cut the arteries and veins leading to the heart, as if snipping with a pair of scissors. "The murder weapon, possible medical scissors?"

"Not sure." They walked into the office to find Sami, Kat, Dr Manx, Kendrix, Nick, Sara, Finlay, Morgan and Greg waiting for them. Finlay still looked the same as she did twenty years ago, with long blonde hair, only with grey streaks. Morgan and Greg had married and were doing well with their life. Sara and Nick had been around a very long time, they were truly married to their job, if nothing else.

"Great job in the investigation room!" Morgan congratulated her, patting her shoulder. "You were awesome."

"Three years and she never ceases to amaze," Nick stated. They were complimenting her on her investigation skills. Like DB specialized in criminology and the criminal mind, she did as well. Of course, Finlay taught her a thing or two about blood spatter, as that was Finlay's specialization. They each contributed to something here, and all of them were like that of a close knit family. Add Charlie and Megan into that mix, and this was the closest thing to a real family that she could get.

She chuckled under her breath and lifted her shoulders. "Thanks guys…but DB's right, we still have another case to solve." She looked towards the hallway, down the long corridor was the coroner's room.

In Angel Grove, things were far different for Tori. When Alex left, she'd separated from her friends for the most part. She blamed every one of them for her sister's departure. Andre stuck around for her through it all, they dated through college, and eventually married. They had one child, a girl named Alexandria. Named for her sister, but ironically, the girl and her friends often shortened her name to Alex. Alex was only eight years old.

Tori had suffered a great deal of depression over her sister's leaving, and their mother had run out on them as well, to add to the anxiety. Holly Vega, she revealed herself to be having an affair with David's partner on the job, then she left a couple years after Alex. David and Tori were used to this, the woman never even looked back, just like Alex. Also like Alex, neither Tori or David heard from Holly since.

David had since retired and was living with Tori and Andre. It was the best thing for him, since he was often lonely sitting in a house by himself. He always regretted telling Trina to move far away, and always he wished he could have taken things back and told his daughter how he really felt about her.

Ten years later, Tommy Oliver's immortal words still played in their heads. It was too late, too late to fix anything that had gone wrong in their lives.

Now, Tori was just a choir teacher at Angel Grove High. She never wanted to follow her dream, especially after realizing it was that 'dream' that made her forget her sister. Andre had been a part of a band in his college years, but that faded away and he got a real job as a piano instructor at a nearby community college. She was afraid of pushing him away. Just like her mother, just like her sister, she pushed everyone away! Even now, their marriage was on the rocks.

Beck and Jade were doing fine, they were rich now as Beck was the only one in the group to strike fame. He became an actor and lived high in Hollywood. Jade didn't have to work, she was a simple socialite who loved having parties and gossiped about the town. Beck had been granted some big time acting gig in college. Jade was enormously bitter that week Trina left, but her bitterness had grown more. She eventually stopped coming around when it was discovered Holly was having that affair with David's partner.

Cat befriended a girl named Sam Puckett, they started some babysitting scheme together and rented a place. After a few years, they went their own ways. Cat now lived in a small apartment somewhere south of LA, working as a voice instructor. Robbie? He faded away into obscurity. Robbie tried to remain in touch with Cat. However, she didn't want to date him after he still carried that puppet around with him. She asked him to leave, and he did.

Of all the friends, he felt the most guilt towards what they blamed themselves for in 'ruining a family'. They all blamed themselves for making Alex leave, and Robbie's last words to them were that Dr Oliver was right and Alex was right to go away. He saw them all for a bunch of self-centered jackasses that he too had become. With that, they never saw him again.

For Tori, today was just another day of life at Angel Grove High. She sat at her desk, eyeing all the students in the classroom. "Well class…I think we'll begin with learning the higher octaves…" Her tone was laced with exhaustion, but then, antidepressants were known to cause some fatigue. She wasn't clinically depressed, but her therapist just had to put her on the pills because all she talked about was how everything went wrong in her life.

"Are you okay Mrs. Harris?" It was her star pupil that raised her hand, a sixteen year old girl with long brown hair and a cheerful smile. She reminded Tori a lot of herself back in the day. "You've been staring at us for like five minutes or so…"

"What?" She rubbed her forehead and chuckled nervously, wishing to portray an illusion that everything was picture perfect. May 1, 2033, twenty years to the day Trina left her behind, but she couldn't let that slip. "No, no, everything's fine. I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted."

"Well we're not studying octaves, Mrs. Harris, we're studying advanced vocal techniques. You were also going over next week's performance?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, that's right…" She muttered about needing to get off the infernal medication, it wasn't doing her an ounce of good. If anything, it was making her worse mentally and emotionally. Also, it was causing problems for her marriage, she was too exhausted to talk to Andre or do much of anything, she was also more irritable lately because of it. "Sorry about that class, the doctor prescribed some strange medicine for me to take-"

"Are you not well?"

"It's just a little cold or something, the medicine's not helping, so I'm actually going to get off of it. Don't worry! I'll be back to my normal old self soon." Normal? She was one of the school's more eccentric teachers nowadays, Dr Oliver retired from teaching a long ago. "Anyway, the performance, right…"


End file.
